


DCBU

by annonfan224



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 127,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annonfan224/pseuds/annonfan224
Summary: A collection of stories based on DC comics in a bimbo universe. Based on the work of the artist Annon. You can find his stuff on Twitter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Basics of the DCBU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overview of what the DCBU is. Just some loose rules that people can follow if they want to make their own DCBU stories

DCBU

Stands for D.C. Bimbo universe

About this universe: it is in a way a dumping grounds for D.C. comic characters especially women. if they have shown up at least once in a D.C, timeline or dimension they will most likely show up here. We have all the teams teen titans, Justice league, league of shadows, brotherhood of evil, etc.

An important note of the DCBU is it’s a lighter DC universe so no one dies, at least not permanently. Example Jokers plans don’t kill but makes people go catatonic with crazy grins like in the batman

Being a dumping ground we have characters that otherwise wouldn’t ever met. Examples supergirl and power girl. Characters from earth 11 the gender bend universe and the batman beyond universe that has a alternate future. Yet somehow “for reasons that are too plot convenient to mention” they are all in the DCBU

The story: one unique aspect of the DCBU is it has a hole in reality that leads to the bimboverse it is in blank space so no one has found it yet. But a passing meteorite got soaked with its energy and turned it into Bimbonium, and just like radioactivity it infects anything that spends to much time around it.

The Bimbonium eventually broke into pieces and crashed on earth a few thousand years ago. One of the pieces landed in a Lazarus pit and turned it into a bimbo pit.

The start: Talia Al Ghul is incharge of the league of Shadows while her father Ra’s Al Ghul is temporarily dead. After her headquarters are destroyed by the Justice league she is looking for a new base and a new lazarus pit. She finds the bimbo pit and tries it on herself. It does more than rejuvenates her. Her lips thicken, her breasts swell, her butt plumpens, and most of all her libido skyrockets. She is now a bimbo.

The bimbo process shifts her mentality and priorities. Her goal was to bring order to the world now her goal is to bring order to the world through sex. After having her followers bath in the bimbo pit, she decides to spread it. So she kidnaps Fright (pretty much a female scarecrow) and forces her to turn the Bimbonium from the pit into a chemical gas, Talia also sends teams out to find more Bimbonium were ever it may be.

Once ready Talia uses Arkham asylum for testing. She spikes the water of several inmates and then causes a major prison escape. Then she sits back to study the results. The first three infected are Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and Catwoman.

Poison Ivy goes from wanting turn the whole world green, to becoming a fertility goddess mother earth figure. She uses her plants now mutated with bimbonium to capture and infect other people making for a very hippie orgy.

Harley Quinn modifies the joker gas from going people crazy grins to making so people are super horny laughing the entire time they have sex.

And finally Catwomen her breasts and butt grow huge and she goes from sexy flirting with batman to full on sex.

Batman catches the other two but Catwoman escapes. Batman is able to heal the mental changes to the girl’s victims with science but can’t do anything about the physical change. Meanwhile Catwoman hast to learn how to adapt her lifestyle know that her body is inappropriate for cat burglary. Her first heist after the change was foiled when her now XXL boob tripped a alarm.

Talia’s experiment was a success the supervillains once changed their powers start spreading Bimbonium energy infecting more and more villains. Eventually it starts to infect hero’s like batgirl and the girl robin. Then it spreads to other cities, the Bimbonium energy start to infect other objects as well like turning Kryptonite into a pink and purple one that bimbofies kryptonians like Supergirl. When the female Flash gets infected the Bimbonium changes the speed force giving her access to the bimbo dimension. When the green lantern gets infected it spreads to the female members of the corp causing a new pink lantern corps. And so on and so forth with bimboing everyone.

The Justice league is at a lost. On one hand the Bimbonium powered villains attack more. On the other there attacks go from dangerous and world conquring to almost comicly sexy. They become a little more concern when the heros become bimbo, but the now bimbo members point out that technically the more it spreads the more crime goes down.

Notes: this is my general guideline of how i think the DCBU starts and goes. If someone wants to add or change something go ahead. But i do have a few guidelines

No killing. DC has a habit of either going super light or super dark with their stories. This is a lighter one with resurrection loopholes. Just have fun with it.

If the character appears at least once in a comic they can show up in this universe. So genderbent, alternate reality, timelines, past and future they can all show up here and paradoxes be darned.

No sex changes, thats a hot button issue for a lot of fans and there is already a lot of character that either already have a female equivalent or has a gender bender version of them from a alternate reality.

Bimbonium comes from the same source of all the other bimbo universes of annon, whatever that is. So it can infect anything, magic, super power, mad science, chemical, minerals, nothing is off limits.

The Bimbonium doesn't change the core of the person so they are still good and evil. Example catwoman is still a theft but her priorities change to more sexy ones. So villains are still evil but less lethal, and heros are still good but more loose when it comes to relationships.

Don’t take it so seriously this is just a fun sexy AU with no real end or ships. So just have fun and don’t diss another person's ideas


	2. Cat woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the DCBU (DC Bimbo Universe)

Catwoman 

Selina Kyle sat in her cell in Arkham asylum. The days used to be simpler. She would sneak into a place, steal what she wanted and get out, but then costume villains became the norm, then super powered people showed up, plus her flings with the Batman. Now being a normal thief was near impossible with all these world enders, dimensions, parallel timelines and who knows what.

Part of her wondered if she should just stay in jail, but she knew that wouldn’t happen the thrill seeking of breaking out, stealing, and wondering how long she can avoid cops and Batman would get the best of her.

“Kyle time for your bathroom break”

Sighing she got up. The good news is that she wasn’t in the part of the asylum that housed the crazies or the supers. That bad news is that she had to share a commons bathroom with all the other sane inmates. She wandered in ignoring the other inmates. she did her usual hygiene routine but when she started drinking a glass of water she almost spat it out. It tasted sweet, sour, spicy, minty, hot, cold, and zesty all at once. She looked at the glass to see some pinkish residue mixed with the water.

“Sigh, all the renovations they put into this place to house supers and they still manage to be a old hunk of junk, how long since they even checked those rusty old pipes?”

Without another thought she walked back to her cell and laid down. But less than a hour later she was startled awake as alarms blared, she looked and saw her cell door was open as well as everyone else’s. 

“Well when opportunities knocks”

Being a thief had it’s advantages while the rest of the inmates tried to muscle their way out of Arkham she just snuck out. Once back in Gotham she found one of her old safe houses put on her catsuit and thief gear and started looking for a target.

“Let’s see the cat eye jewel from Russia, the rare white linx in the zoo, the black panther mask, the sexy statue of Bast. That looks good…. Wait, that's probably the cheapest and lowest guarded thing there is, most even think it’s just a con… oh well it will get me in the groove again. Meow.”

As Catwoman started leaping across rooftops she started to feel hot, eventually she had to stop. She started panting, it felt like her skin was on fire. She tore at her chest she couldn't breath, finally finding the zipper she pulled it down. Her chest expanded with each breath, her swelling breast almost spilling out of the open jumpsuit. She started to notice other changes, her butt grew a little and her legs started getting mussels. The zipper on her suit completely disappeared leaving a v-neck so low it almost exposed her pussy. She felt a little taller too but realised that was mostly heels that were longer than she was used to. Finally she felt her neck and felt a choker she was pretty sure wasn’t there earlier.

As she cooled down a bit she wondered what on earth just happened, but she had to admit it felt pretty good. But now she felt super horney.

“Selina is that you?”

She turned to see the Batman watching her.

“Hello batman.” Selina almost purred the words

“I heard there was a riot at Arkham. I figured you be one of the ones to escape.”

“So i’m your first catch of the day, doesn't that make me special. What will you do now with this bad kitty?”

“I have to take you in”

“Come on Brucey i keep your secrets, at least we can be friends with benefits”

“Selina…”

“Oh it wouldn’t be the first time” and with that she pulls apart her v-neck fully exposing her breasts.

It didn’t take long for Batman to succumb to his on and off fling. Keeping his mask on he undressed just enough to have sex. Selina bend over like a cat in heat and let Batman rail her as she yowled the whole time. After a few minutes she felt him speeding up and clenched as he came. pulling out Batman gently placed Catwoman on the roof as she lay there purring.

Batman got a ding from his communicator “Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy spotted. On my way” her grabbed his gear and leaped off the rooftop. 

“Huff didn’t even stay for the afterglow.”

A little dejected but grateful to be let go she got dressed again. She made her way to one of Gotham's many museums and went in through the roof. There with minimum security was her prize, an unusually busty statue of the egyption goddess Bast. The only security she knew about was a pressure plate, so all she had to do was replace it Indiana Jones style, and she already had the replacement. She walked up to the stand and quickly switched the statue for her weight.

For a second she grinned until an alarm started going off. Looking around to see the cause she released her boob was lying on the stand making it heavier.

“Damn it” she tried hiding but the elderly security guard spotted her larger figure from her hiding spot notably her breast and @$$ sucking out from behind the pillar. At least her new legs made her faster surprising with such long heels. Barely escaping and making it to her safe house with her prize she took a look at herself in a mirror.

No doubt she looked hot, and she didn’t feel ill, just a littly horneir. But as much as she enjoyed the look of her new body it was terrible for thieving she sat on her bed wondering what to do and how this happened, then she remembered the funny tasting water. Could that be it? She wasn’t sure but she had to lay low until she figured it out. She thought of places until she realized there was only one place to go.

Wayne Manor home of the batman and his now bat family. The home was secluded, Bruce was a friend, he had access to great medical testing supplies, and he could help lessen the burning in her loins. Four birds with one stone.

She snuck in and laid on his bed waiting till 7:00 am for Batman to return. When he finally showed up he saw the intruding cat on his bed.

“Hey handsome i think we have a lot to talk about.”


	3. Poison Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posin Ivy Transformation

Poison Ivy

Pamela Isley sat in her special greenhouse cell in Arkham. The artificial light made it so she could still grow simple flowers the old fashion way but kept her from making her mutant plants. She supposed they thought giving her a little garden would keep her calm. But all it did was focus her mind on all the injustices humanity did on plant kind.

What really irked her was that they just kept her in this glass cage. Ever Since her DNA got spliced with plant DNA she was treated like some excotic plant, pretty but deadly. Some doctors wanted to turn her back to normal, others wanted to see what secrets her powers could reveal. But it didn’t matter she hated people in general polluting mother earth and destroying the very plants that gave them life. Unfortunately every time she thought she had a plan to either get rid of humanity or at least cure them of their destructive ways the Batman had gotten in the way and threw her in this assylum.

With a sigh she turned on the sprinklers for her little green house. She then grabbed her watering can for the plants that needed special attention . After watering a few plants she noticed something was off. The droplets that came from the sprinklers had a pink hue to them. She tasted the water from her can and thought is tasted sweeter, and maybe spicier? Bah Arkham either put some crazy fertilizer in her water or some new medicine that she wouldn’t take willingly. 

She just hoped it wouldn’t do anything crazy to her plant half. She needed both human and plant nutrition to survive and that meant having to water herself. Suddenly she heard alarms go off, then the door to her cell opened. This ment one of two things. One Arkham was on fire and they had to let her go for her own safety, or judging from the panicking guards someone had let all the prisoners loose.

She walked confidently out of her cell. Some guards raised their weapons to stop her but out of her cell she had full control over her powers. Sending vines to tangle up the guards she wondered what to do with them. Should she just kill them and use them for fertilizer. Or use here mind control spores and turn them into slaves. They were kinda cute and it would be a shame to kill them right off. She kissed them on the lips pouring her mind control spores into them. Was it her imaginations or was the glowing eyes a bit pink to it’s usually green? No matter “ok boys get me out of here!”

The mind controled guards led her out of Arkham the quietest way they could. Once out she ditched them and went to find a hiding place till she came up with a plan. She found a spot in a rundown park that was more landfill then park. Just another monument to man’s stupidity. Now what to do with her new freedom, should she make new super plants, replace important people with plant clones again, attempt to wipe out people to make a new eden. Or should she use her powers for something useful and help regrow the rainforest. Ha! like that would ever happen.   
Well she can’t just wipe out people mother earth needed a daddy with a big di- wait where did that thought come from? Well not all people were bad, but most were unforgivable, she would bind them snatch them and make them cum. Wait what was going on. She was always a bit of a siren in Gotham, and it was a perk when her mind control was used on a cute man, preferable someone with muscles and a breeding…

Suddenly there was a flashing pain in her head, then her skin felt tingly then like it was on fire. Was it that pink water in Arkham, was it some sort of experiment? Her skin expanding she felt herself getting bigger. The leaves that made up her outfit started to recede, she tried to grow more but they fell faster than she could grow. Her red hair began to lengthen and her feet started to morph, was she growing heels?

Lastly her boobs began to swell like plump melons filled with juice. Even if she had control over her outfit she didn’t think it could cover these new monstrosities. One they were done growing she felt like they were filling up. Then like a flower overflowing with nectar, juice burst out of her nipples and newly exposed pussy.

Panting and getting up from her mind blowing orgasm she stumbled to a fountain that still had scummy water in it. Looking at her reflection she was shocked. She had alway been alluring, had to be to get the heros and cops off their step, but now she was a bomb shell! Red hair flowing down a perfect hourglass figure, prize winning melon sized breasts, blue flower earrings, and a thorny choker complimenting her even more revealing plant corset.

At first she was shocked but then thinking about it Gaia mother earth was a fertile goddess, she must just be in her spring time. If only others could understand how good this felt. Then again why not. Picking a leaf from her midsection she started to study it if she could incorporate this new chemical into her plants maybe she could make it a natural pollen, or spore. But she would need help. It was time to find those flower children again and maybe Shrubby. It had been a while since she had seen that african american man with green Hair.

After some searching and “convincing” of her minions they started setting up shop in the not so abandoned park. The park was filled with giant flowers overflowing with her new pink nectar. Her now bimbofied flower children and himboed Shrubby would find people, drag them to the nearest pool and throw them in for the bimbofing process. After emerging they would hump the nearest thing to them whether that be a flower child, another victim, or one of Poison Ivy’s new vines coming in both penis and pussy shapes. Ivy’s new garden was a success, humans were finally loving nature as much as she was, she breathed deep of the Aphrodisiac filled air.

Then naturally Batman came to ruin it all. Wearing a gas mask he took a look around. “Wouldn’t think orgys would be your thing Ivy”

Poison Ivy gave a chuckle “oh Batman i’m just sharing mother earth's love”

“I always knew you were green now you have gone full hippie”

“Come on Batman, i’m not hurting anyone, they are enjoying it, do you have to throw me in Arkham?”

“I probably couldn't legally if you weren't kidnapping people” Batman points as the flower children throw their latest crying victim into the nectar.

Without another word Batman leaped into action. Shrubby and the flower children tried to stand in the way but batman just threw one of his gas bombs. Shrubby instantly started making out with the flower children. The bomb must have been filled with even more Aphrodisiac tipping them over the edge of self control.

Leaping to his foe Batman shouts “it’s over Ivy give up”

Not missing a beat Ivy rips off his mask and kisses him, pouring in her mind control spores. Batman slackens and begins to grope Poison Ivy, she moans as he feels her up and slides his hands down her arms. 

Batman then spins her around and handcuffs her “what? How?”

“You have tried that trick so many times Ivy I'm honestly built up an immunity. But i have to say your new stuff has a kick”

Ivy smiles “well you enjoyed it didn’t you bats at least that’s what your little friend tells me” she giggles as she stares at Batman’s bonner causing a tent in his suit. 

Covering it up with his cape Batman swung away leaving the Gotham police to clean up Poison Ivy’s mess.

A few days latter Poison Ivy is back in her Greenhouse prison cell growing erotic plants. The Arkham Warden was nice enough to let her have a T.V. so that she could listen to the results of her plan

“While they haven’t found a cure for the physical changes of Poison Ivy’s victims they have cured most of the mental changes with the only major side effect being a increased libido”

Poison Ivy grinned as she watered her plants, mankind was a mess but it wouldn’t be long until with a little help from Gaia that she was able to help them all.


	4. Harley Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the reign of the Clown Queen of crime

Harley Quinn 

Harley Quinn sat in her cell in the psycho ward at Arkham. Her mental and emotional state would go back and forth like a pendulum. One moment she would be pining for mister J, the next she would be cursing his name, she would laugh hysterically at random, and then cry herself silly.

How did it all come to this she wondered. She used to be the best physiatrist in Gotham, now she was just an abused groupy for the clown prince of crime. She heard a tray get passed through the trap door of her cell.

“Got a treat for you Harley” 

Quinn looked at the tray then through her little window at the surprisingly busty female guard ”this is just a glass of water puddin.” 

“Maybe” the busty guard gave her a wink and walked away.

Harley picked up the glass and saw that it had a pinkish hue to it. “Sweet new medicine!” without another thought she downed it all. Smacking her lips to the taste “kinda tangy”

She sat down humming to herself when the alarms started blaring and her cell door opened. “Someone must want to cause some trouble” with that she skips out of her cell, she wanders over to the item impound to pick up her beloved baseball bat, then wacks her way out of Arkham

She makes her way to one of the Jokers old hideouts at an amusement park in a rundown part of Gotham. She faithfully put on her jester costume and waited in the hall of mirrors. As she waited for the Joker she switched on a little portable T.V. “...While a number of inmates had escaped the top inmates like Deathstroke and the Joker remain behind bars, police assure us the rest of the escapes will be rounded up and....” 

Harley switches of the T.V. her puddin was still behind bars. At first she felt sad but as she thought about it her sorrow turned to anger and she didn’t even notice the tingly sensation that was spreading through her body.

“That Jerk” she smashed a mirror with her bat and her height jumped up a few inches

“How couldn’t he make it out?” she smashed another one while her butt expanded splitting her suit.

“Did he think about me? No! He never does!” she stomps on the ground with her newly transformed high heeled boots with spikes.

“He ruined me!” she shouts as her balloon inflated breasts spilt her strained custume down the middle. 

She’s breathing hard not noticing the ripped fabric reshaping itself from a leotard suit to a whole new outfit. The top half transforms to a red and black sports top that holds up her massive breasts. The bottom half becomes more elastic, hugging her waist but with large holes to expose her thighs, butt, and pussy. 

“I deserve better” she punches another mirror, her hands getting fingerless gloves, spiked bracelets, and red and black arm warmers.

“I could run this gang, I should run this gang!” her jester hat completely disappears leaving two blond pigtails one dies red at the end the other black at the end.

“Next time i see mister J things are going to be different!” she finalizes her statement by smacking her bat in her hand like she is warming up for a game, not realizing that it transformed from wood to a more round candy striped plastic bat.

She looks around the few remaining mirrors and sees her reflection. “Yeah I should be something like that, Wait? That's not a fun mirror.” She watches the last of her transformation in the mirror. Her mask disappears replaced by mascara and pale face powder, a choker and hoop earring appear out of nowhere, red and black lipstick appears and to top it all off a tattoo appears on her hip. A thorny back rose over a joker’s mask.

Smiling, she pulls out a lollipop and starts sucking on it suducevly. “Oh yeah the new Harley is in town! Time to show Gotham what I got… after a little me time” finally realizing the burning of her loins she finds her bat now makes an excellent dildo.

Later some of the Joker’s goons come to the park “anyone knows who called us here” the other goons shook their heads.

“Hello boys!” the new and improved Harley Quinn walks out of the shadows “i’m in charge now”

The goons look at each other and start laughing.

Harley nods her head like she understands. Then she knocks one of goons in the back of the head forcing him to the ground. The rest of the goons shut up. Wasting no time Harley places the downed goon’s head between her thighs and squeezes. She then sits down the struggling man still trapped fighting for air. “Mister J ain’t here no more so you do what i say, so here is what we’s going ta do” she barks out her orders and the goons run off to comply.

Finally releasing the man from her thighs he gasps for breath, just to find Harley’s bat at his throat “now i have a special job for you my little unbeliever” she then relaxes in her chair and spreads her legs revealing her womanhood. “I’m pretty sure you know what to do” the terrified man crawls forward and starts licking her pussy. She sighs with contentment, it’s good to be on top.

Confused, the people of Gotham entered a reopened amusement park. The lights on the rides were working, and it was free. People wandered around enjoying themselves but still confused. Then in the center of the park out came Harley Quinn “hello everyone, let’s have a good time!” she then pressed a button and pink gas started filling the park. People started to run and scream, as the gas started to make them laugh hysterically. But then people started to stop. They didn’t feel bad, yes they were laughing but they could still breath they weren't choking or anything. Then some people started to realize they felt warm, then horney. In no time people were stiping down and having a orgy while laughing.

Harley smiled at the fruit of her labor. “Now this is a good time” she was about to join in when of course Batman showed up to ruin her fun time. “Ah Bats you third wheel”

“Well Quinn will you come quietly?”

“I think... nope” she charged at Batman with her sex toy bat, he easily blocked the attacks. He grabbed the bat mid swing.

“What is this stuff?” noticing the lube on the bat

“That's my pussy juice”

Disgusted Batman let go, this gave Harley a chance to whack him. Winded Batman quickly recovered and tackled her. Pinned to the ground Harley called for her minions.

“Come on guys help you boss out” just to notice the goons were part of the orgy “oh... i could have planned that better.”

Batman started to cuff her “It’s over Quinn, now how do I undo the gas!?”

“Oh that’s easy instructions are in the warehouse in the back” she said nonchalantly.

“Just like that?”

“Yep”

“The Joker usually isn’t that forward with his gas.”

Angrily Harley got in his face “Joker can kiss my ass, this is my plan not his so i’ll do what i want, and i just want to have a little fun.” then calming down “i’ll go back to my cell now, i bet there will be all kinds of new friends for me in Arkham, plus i want to tell Mister J that it’s over!”

Stunned Batman gave her over to the Police. Once back at Arkham Harley was delighted to learn her friend Ivy had gone through similar changes. She dreamed of all the fun the two of them could have next time they got out. And thanks to her new looks the male guards were a lot nicer to her, even some of the female guards. Batman was able to stop the laughing but not the fucking, so that was a win to her, it was all just a game anyway. But probably the best part was the fan mail she got 

“ i heard what you did and it was great, i have a group of friends that would love to meet you. We started our own little Quinn gang. I know a few lawyer tricks that might get you out early. Looking forward to meeting you on the outside  
Sincerely Holly Hamden”

Harley couldn’t wait to meet her new fan club, and maybe she could share her new gift with her. Yep life was looking up for Harley Quinn.


	5. Talia Al Ghul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Origin of what causes the bimbo transformation

Talia Al Ghul was at the end of her rope. Not even a month had passed by since the last Crisis, all anyone could agree about it was that it was ridiculous and there were a lot more heros and villians from other dimensions now stranded in this world. This led to the current thorn in her side.

Nyssa Raatko Al Ghul her half sister from another dimension. Talia had to admit they definitely looked like sisters. But there were notable differences. Talia was a tall women with western features. Strong muscular, but with womanly charm. Long burnette hair reached down to her buttocs. She often wore a black skin suit with various pockets for her weapons and equipment. The suitalways revealed her large breast meant to distract the enemy. And some would say she had a bit of a motherly glow ever since giving birth to the Batman’s son Damian Wayne. 

Nyssa on the other hand was a head shorter than her sister and had her black hair short and a bit spiky. She had Eastern features showing the difference in mothers. And while Talia had strength Nyssa had speed. Of course both there agility was to the max and woah be to any enemy that caught these femme fatales eye.

After the crisis there father Ra’s Al Ghul had fallen and was in a sort of coma caused by the Lazarus pit. Needless to say none expected him to wake up soon. Soon after his Fall Nyssa showed up announcing her hatred for Ra’s and tried to claim the League of Shadows as her own. This caused a civil war that broke the League into various Factions, a war with the two largest factions being lead by Ra’s daughters. A war Talia was loosing.

Nyssa had driven Talia out of the league of Shadows strongholds in the middle east and western asia. Now she and her hand full of followers were looking for a new base hopefully with a lazarus pit, the symbol of Al Ghul power.

“Mother we may have found something”

Talia cracked a smile her life had fallen apart lately with the lost of her father, sister, organization, and love from Batman. But the Crisis had given her a consolation prize. Her Daughter Athanasia Al Ghul. she loved both her Children Damian and Athanasia, and she still loved Batman. But Batman made clear he would never join her cause and Damian believed more in his father’s way then hers. But Athanasia stood by her side she was instrumental in helping Talia and her followers escape after receiving a tip from her father and bother. Even now she was second in command to Talia. 

Athanasia was about 17, tall but probably more her aunt’s height. She was more masculine but not quite butch. He wore blue pants with black boots, a red long sleeved shirt with a black combat vest to hold guns and ammo. Tied to her black belt were two short katanas. In honor of her brother's role as tobin she wore a black eye mask. Her hair was shaved to the sides with a long black ponytail.

“What did you find my daughter?” Talia stated as she got up

“The scouts and myself found a cave system that we could set up a base, also we may have found a Lazarus pit… i was not able to confirm it though.” Athanasia hesitated the last bit having been resurrected in one from her home dimension she was not a fan of the pits.

Talia was led to the cave system. She was impressed the were large enough to set up base and close enough civilization that she could get in contact with those loyal to her. This could be her chance to regain her footing against her sister. But her sister had the Lazarus pits, if this cave didn’t have one they would be at too much of a disadvantage. Following her Daughter she saw it.

This Lazarus pit was different from any other she had seen. Instead of the waters glowing and bubbling with green light it glowed pink and purple, bubbling like a soothing sauna. But it still radiated with unearthly power.

“We haven't been able to test it yet mother” reported Athanasia

“I best do it now then” replied Talia as she began to undress

“What?! Mother no! It’s too dangerous for you to try!” Cried Athanasia trying to stop her mother.

Understandably Talia placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder “My child, i know you fear the Lazarus pit but without one we will lose this war. And if i am not a brave enough leader to risk my life alongside those who fight for me i could not face my father, or your father, or your brother, or you. This is something i must do to prove i still have the strength to lead the League of Shadows. But if it doesn't work i want you to run, hide with your brother and father they will keep you safe”

Sadly Athanasia nodded in understanding. Talia striped off the remainder of her clothes wearing nothing but a golden necklace designed to look like ropes of coins fitting between her breasts. 

Nervously she waded in pink water. It felt cool and warm at the same time, almost tingly. Once deep enough she turned to see her daughter one last time. Praying this was truly a Lazarus pit she took in a deep breath and submerged herself in the pool.

Having heard accounts from her father and daughter she knew the pit would work instantly but being in it would feel as a eternity. It was dark, for a moment she feared this wasn’t a lazarus pit at all and that she had failed her father and followers. That she would not be able to bring peace to the world. Then she felt it a sensation like electricity going through her spine. She felt the stress and fatigue of the last few weeks burn away along with any wrinkles. Though she didn’t have much youth to restore she felt it return anyway.

Satisfied she was about to emerge when she felt something else. Opening her eyes her vision was flooded with pink and violet. And even though she knew she was holding her breath she felt no discomfort or need to breath. She felt arousal, she knew from her father this was not something to expect. The pit usually caused bouts of insanity or anger. But she just felt warm and happy.turning in the sea of pink she saw this was more than a Lazarus pit it began to effect her even more. She felt her impressive height grow even more by at least six inches. Her long hair floating in the pink grew down to her feet. Her legs began to thicken and her arms became more toned. 

As she marveled at the new strength the pit had given her the warmth and arousal intensified. She felt her breasts swell almost explosively. As she groped her new assets she felt her nails grow longer and more feminine as the pinched her nipples. She panicky grasped for her necklace, a keepsake from a mother she never knew. A mother she still loved. She felt the cool gold grow in her hands reaching past her large breasts and almost to her navel. The feeling of gold appeared on her body as bracelets appeared on her wrists. Half ring pirceings on her niples. A gold choker and large disk earring appeared. Just like her mother used to wear.

What was a leader besides a mother and father. the arousal was still there but it was accompanied by a calm tenteness and clarity she had not felt in a long time. Her father wanted to bring peace to the world through order. But what was peace without love? She loved her family but her duty to the world always got in her way, but now with the clarity giving to her through this unique Lazarus pit she saw her true purpose was to bring love to the world and shape it into one where her whole family could be together. Her father, her children, her beloved, and even her sister Nyssa. It would take much work but with the blessings of this pool she felt she could do it. Be the mother to the world. 

Almost responding to her new resolve her butt expanded and her hips widen to childbearing proportions. Then to complete her transformation a touch of fat covered her abs to signify her motherhood. As well as a heart shape ornemate in her navel to show her new goal.

Emerging from the pool like a new goddess pink water splashed everywhere. Talia turned around and saw her shocked daughter by the edge of the pool. Smiling Talia began to wring out her hair and wade back to her daughter

“There is no need to fear Athanasia, this is more than a simple Lazarus pit” climbing out of pit Athanasia nervously stood there trying not to stare at her mothers wet nude body.

Placing a hand on her daughter cheek “my dear this is a pool of true healing, it has helped me see clearer, and it can heal you to make those nightmares from the pit disappear.”

Shocked and longingly Athanasia stared at the pool, Talia knew her daughter suffered nightmares from the pit but this new pool could cure her. Eventually Athanasia nods and begins to disrobe. As she enters the pool Talia puts on her own clothes. She notices the drops from the pool still clinging to her begin to affect her suit. A once one piece becomes two pieces revealing her midriff and navel ornament. The black jacket though larger still could not fit over her massive breasts. She can barely zip it up a inch before giving up.

Hearing her daughter emerge from the pool she turns around. Her daughter had become a true amazon. Her equal in height she had mussels covering her arms and legs, rock solid abs with large breasts above them. Talia welcome her daughter from the pool “how do you feel Athanasia?”

“I think it’s called horny?... i need a dick, or a pussy, I don't care which!”

Talia smiles at her daughter outburst “soon enough, we have plenty among our followers. We must spread this to all it is a gift to the world, but it will not be readily accepted. Luckily the league is perfect to spread this gift and after there will be peace”

Looking down at their dazed daughter she plants a kiss her plump lips meeting her daughters. Helping her up Talia walkes the nude Athanasia out to introduce this new plan of love to her followers

### Months Later ###

It had taken months but Talia was ready. Her followers were surprised at first but soon embraced the blessings of the bimbo pit. Talia soon realized the difficulty of spreading the gift by trying to give it to her agents across the world. They had to come to her, and after there blessing they were able to push Nyssa Al Ghul to a stalemate. 

But Talia didn’t give up. She had to find a way to distribute this gift. She had her against kidnap the chemists Fear (a female apprentice to the scarecrow and his fear toxin) and Dr. Poison (a long time foe of wonder woman) the two female villains were reluctant at first but after threatening to through then into the bimbo pit they began working on ways to distribute the bimbo pit’s gift. 

Talia was sad that they belived the gift would erase their intellect and personality instead of enhancing it. One day they would experience the gift, but for now they had results. Between the two of them they extracted something they called Bimbonioum that held the effects of the pool. They could transport it as gas, powder, liquid, even turn it into rocks. They could even infuse it with other items like Kryptonite spreading the effects further.

It was ready for a field test then she could start building the world were her family and the rest of the world could live in peace. She knew just where to test it. Her beloved’s city of Gotham, there were plenty of test subjects in Arkham asylum, it would definitely help her beloved by changing them and she knew three perfect canadaits.


	6. Batman’s Log Bimbonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman researches what’s causing the transformation

Batman’s Log Bimbonium

Batman Log Day 1

The previous night was unexpected while I was on patrol I ran into Selina Kyle A.K.A catwoman. However her physical appearnce had drastically changed, her usual cat suit was bursting at the seams to hold in her breast and butt. After she seduced me I let her go and took down Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy both of which had undergone similar transformations, and were in the process of altering civilians. I took them to Arkham and the mental damage of their victims were easy to fix. The physical not so much. When I returned to Wayne manor Selina was waiting for me. She wanted help with her condition and I agreed. She told me her story of the transformation and the prison riot. I believe there is a connection. the first tests will begin tonight

###

“Ok Salena first i’ll take a blood sample then do a basic physical examination and compare it to your previous medical records.” said Batman as he seated Catwoman on an exam table in the Batcave.

The back cave was a large cave system under Wayne Manor that acted as a base and second home for Batman and his sidekicks.

“Sure Bruce, should i even bother asking how you got my medical records?” responds Catwoman coyly

“I’m Batman” says bluntly

“Of course” Selina said with a roll of her eyes.

Batman begins the medical examination muttering to himself as he does so “ first a blood sample, now to begin with a simple reflex test, I'm going to tap your knee now. Normal reflexes, you should have worn underwear Selina”

“Well excuse me if there are no cloths my size here” Catwoman says indently

Ignoring her Batman continues “arms and legs have soft skin but feeling deeper there is definite muscle there. Increase of strength. Testing for sensitive areas.”

“Oh careful Bruce!” Selina covers her breasts as Bruce begins to prod her.

“Intence sensitivity to orgasmic zones and breasts. Now a mouth swab to check dna and saliva… preliminary results show a drastic increase of libido and endorfine chemicals. That and your obvious increase of body mass, I can hypothesize that whatever happened to you isn’t dangerous but has alterade your body for ideal sexual and reproductive activity.”

Selina gives him a blank look. “Only you could make ‘your body is sexy’ sound like a boring thing. So are these changes supposed to make me get married and have a kid? What is going on?”

Batman gathers his equipment “hard to say this was simple preliminary tests, we’ll get some answers and be more thorough later. Oh and Selina, you are very beautiful.”

Selina blushes for a moment a mood starts to form between Catwoman and Batman when a new voice ruins it “ hey Bruce have you seen my cape…. Wah?! Those are huge breasts!”

“Robin, please leave” Batman says using his cape to block Robin’s view

“What's going on Batman?” Robin asks

“Go away Tim” growls Batman

Tim Drake a.k.a red robin scuttles off leaving Bruce and Selina awkwardly together

###

Batman Log day 2

I was a fool, I forgot that due to the recent Crisis and refugees from other dimensions that the batcave is no longer as private as it used to be with the increase to the bat family. This poses a problem early research on Selina’s conditions suggests this change might be contagious like a virus. I will have to quarantine the batcave until I've reached conclusions on this change. But this means all those that were here when I brought Selina in are stuck until I lift the quarante.

###

“Come on, let us out old man” complained Jason Todd aka Red Hood.

“It’s already getting crowded,” murmured Batman.

The batfamily had many many members, but stuck inside the batcave when Bruce quarantined it were: Dick Grayson/nightwing, Tim Drake/red Robin, Jason Todd/Redhood, Damian Wayne/robin, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Stephanie Brown/Spoiler. Cassandra Cain/Orphan, and Harper Row/Bluebird. As well as the loyal Butler Alfred Pennyworth and his Daughter Julia Pennyworth, and the pets Ace the Bathound and Bat Cow the cow.

“Hey Jason I know it’s no fun being cooped up but Bruce has a point. We have no idea what happened to Selina, and we saw that it’s contagious thanks to Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. We could all be infected”

Jason justs humphs at this but then Batgirl speaks up “he does bring up a point what are we supposed to do till quarantine is over”

Catwomen near nude for her latest examination snaps at them “i don’t know, entertain yourselves, and get behind the privacy screen! I don’t want an audience while i’m a lab rat.”

The batfamily starts to leave Jason giving an evil smirk. Bruce just shakes his head and says “poor choice of words Selina”

###

Batman Log Day 3

I’m starting to get data. Early results show that the changes were caused by some unknown element radiation. The physical changes are stable and seem to have no negative physical side effects. But I am worried about the mental ones. My assistants are showing mental effects I believe to be coming from Selena. Further study is required.

###

“Come on Damion don’t be such a pussy” said Bluebird as she hangs off of Robins Shoulders.

“I do not approve of your ‘punk’ attitude ms Row and i even less appreciate your invasion of my personal space” complained Damian Wayne

“Oh? Your little friend seems to disagree” smirks Bluebird. Robin just blushes

Batman watched in dismay as his assistants became more lewd. But some lovey dovey could be understood. Nightwing and Batgirl were off in a corner cuddling the two always had a bit of a thing going. Same with Tim and Stephanie. A warm glow came from them.

Polar opposite to that was Jason’s inappropriate hits on the mute Orphan, but she made her answer clear by knocking Red Hood on his back.

“Penny for your thoughts master Wayne” Alfred the butler said behind Bruce as he and his Daughter carried trays of food to the batfamily.

Batman answers with a sigh “i’m afraid i may have doomed my family and friends by not taking proper steps with Selina, i love her but i don’t know if that risk was worth everyone else's safety. This element can increase a person’s physical appearance but what if it destroys their minds”

Alfred forces a sandwich into Bruce’s hands “first of all eat, you can’t think if you're hungry. And second Ms. Kyle may be more flirtatious which is saying something, but she seems the same. I can’t speak for the others but my mind is still sharp, and I do feel a bit stronger. But you may be right, my Julia has been more willing to help around the manner, and we both know that's not usually her cup of tea given her military training.”

Bruce takes a bite and Alfred places a hand on Bruce’s shoulder “i say you should trust your family, if you're really worried talk to them, and test them both body and mind, be the detective you are and be thorough.” Alfred leaves to serve the food to the rest of the batfamily

Batman ponders for a bit finishes his sandwich and makes a decision “Tim come up here i need you to take a I.Q. Test”

###

Batman Log Day 4

After hours of tests given to Selena and the other Bat Family members i’m glad to report that no damage was done to their I.Q. the elements change is influencing their bodies more, but any mental changes are due to the increase of natural sex hormones in the body. They can cloud rational thought but can't destroy one’s intellect. Selina was especially pleased at this. She enjoys her body but didn't want to become a “dumb Bimbo”. Interesting note though the radiation can cause one's memories to be altered like a mild form of hypnotism. But it is easily broken by reminding the subject of what really happened, a side effect that we discovered during the intelligence tests.

### 

“So I Didn't used to wear a corset?” asked Batgirl. The red head was pushing up her breasts held up by a bat style corset that revealed her ab covered stomach.

“That’s right Barb, and are you sure you can’t see any differences with my outfit?” asked nightwing

“Please your costume already showed off you nice butt, it’s just more noticeable now” Batgirl said with a lusty look

Nightwing blushed at this, as Batman just shook his head. Most of the tests were done with Selina; he was just waiting for results. Now would be a good time to see if he could find where the element came from

###

Batman Log Day 5

I was able to find a clue. I intercepted and decoded a message from the league of Assassins, they are currently involved in a civil war, but they still seek to influence the world. From what I have been able to decode this element is called Bimbonioum and they seek to spread it. I must find out why

###

“What could they be planning Alfred?” Batman brooded in front of his computer hoping for a answer

“Perhaps they simply fell under its spell as well, this could lead to mistakes on their part that you can catch master Wayne” Said Alfred, the bimbonium was making him younger and stronger, but he still had male pattern baldness and grey hair.

“Or perhaps they want us to fall under its influence so that we are too distracted to stop them. Heaven knows it’s working” Batman grunted

In the distance they heard Tim and Stephanie passionately kissing in a corner of the cave, for some of his smartest sidekicks they were still just teenagers, and forgetting that caves have great acoustics.

###

Batman Log Day 6

Some results came in. The Bimbonioum radiation does indeed increase the victims stamina and strength increasing it, but it doesn't make the subject indestructible. So villains that are affected by it are still beatable. However the radiation once infecting a victim can radiate through the victim acting like a virus like a feared, results of the victim and their radiation is a case by case scenario as seen with poison ivy being able to release new bimbonioum laced necter from her plants. I also discovered that bimbonioum can take many physical forms whether it be solid liquid or gas, this makes it easy for it to spread. I am nearing the end of the quarantine, i am still nervouse but as infectus as this bimbonioum is I have not found any significant mental or physical harm it causes. Plus it is effecting inanimate objects as well now.

###

The ladies of the batcave stared at the object at the center of their little circle

“So the bimbonioum did this?” asked Stephanie

“Well Bruce does have a bat version of everything” said Barbara Gordon

“Should we give it a go?” eagerly asks Harper Row

Cassandra remains quiet

“Dibs” Selina then grabs the bat dildo and goes to town with the other girls jealousy looking on

Meanwhile the men were helping Alfred with Batcow.

“She’s giving how much milk?” asked Damian in shock as he stared at his pet. A brown cow with a white head with asupring bat shaped spot over its eyes.

“Well what do you expect look at those things” complained Tim as he watched Alfred squeeze the milk from the ridiculously swollen udders. Despite that Batcow didn’t seem to mind as she chewed on some cud.

“Speaking of animals have you seen Ace lately?” asked Dick

“Oh yeah that hound is the size of a wolf now, a big one!” Jason remarked on their dog as it walked around the cave with it’s bat cape

###

Batman Log day 7

I have no choice but to lift the quarantine today. None of my tests show any real danger from bimbonioum. It loosens the inhibitions but can be controlled. At most I can call it an annoyance in crime fighting. As per justice league law I must now submit my research to the rest of the justice league perhaps with their help we can find a cure. Oh who am i kidding one of them is bound to **** up and this thing will end up on epidemic levels.

###

Bruce dismaily looks down at the orgy happening in the center of the bat cave. Batgirl's long red hair almost touched the ground as she rode on Nightwings cock. The red head still had her yellow gloves boots and cape but her shirt had been replaced by a corset with a large yellow bat symbol on the bosom that held up her massive breasts. Nightwing on the other hand his perfectly acrobatic body enjoying the ride.

Spoiler was in doggy style wearing only her dark purple hood and mask. Her blond hair falling by her muscular arms. Red Robin ripped in muscle railing into the large a** of the thicc muscular bimbo

Orphan wore a skin tight black suit that revealed every part of her curvy body, including her nipple and pussy, still wearing a featureless bat mask the mute squirm with pleasure as she had the humiliated Redhood licked her boot covered feet. She was the latex queen.

Finally Bluebird was messing with Robin. The purple haired punk let her blue stripe hang over her eye. One side of her head was shaved the other long and sort of mohawk style. The bimbonioum had inreaased her butt and breast sizes but what really changes has her clothing, she wore combat boots, her pants were more fishnets, and her top was nothing but a vaguely bluebird shaped bra that still showed off her pierced nipples. Her piercings didn’t end there with several on her ears and one on her tongue she kept making innuendos to the uptite Damian who was about to blow.

“You may not want to hear this master Bruce but maybe you should join them” Alfred the buff butler said his Daughter Julia still with short hair and dark skin she enjoyed the show with one hand down her army pants and the other fondling the tight black bra under her british army jacket.

Bruce looks at Alfred and says “are you serious?”

“If you think i’m ignorant to what you and ms. Kyle have been up to after your ‘tests’ you are greatly mistaken” Alfred answered without missing a beat.

With a sigh Batman disengages the quarantine and allows Catwoman to take him down.

After a few hours Terry McGinnis a.k.a batman beyond comes in “hey guys saw that the quarantine was down thought i stop by tell you guys i got the people from my timeline settled… and i see you all busy i’ll come back later” he awkwardly books it out of their as the rest of the bat family enjoy the afterglow.

###

The end


	7. Young justice: Artemis Ms. Martian and Queen Bee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young justice babes

Young justice: Artemis Ms. Martian and Queen Bee.

Artemis and Ms. Martian were board inside Mt. Justice. Ever since the latest multiverse crisis the earth had been filled with more heroes and villains from alternate timelines and dimensions then ever before, but while the hero's worked together the villains fought amongst themselves leaving a lot of hero teams with not much to do besides take down comen thugs.

“Ugh, waiting for a villian to do something dumb is so boring.” complaint Artemis. Artemis is a half caucasian half vietnamese girl slender and about average height. Her blond ponytail complementing her olive skin. Her green uniform exposed her midriff and had a arrow symbol on it to show her mentore Green Arrow. She was sporty both in looks and personality.

“I know but maybe we can hang out with our boyfriends” replied Megan aka Ms. Martian. She is a bubble yet timid martian that took the form of green skinned teenager with long red hair and freckles, her outfit was a white shirt with a red x on it a blue cape and skirt.

“Wally is in Jump City hanging out with the Teen Titans again. Besides isn’t Conner at the Kent family reunen they got like a dozen new family members thanks to the last crisis.” Artemis tried to deflect the subject of her relationship with kid flash having heard rumors of him wooing a villainess named Jinx in Jump City.

“Ah yeah, Beast boy says he really enjoys the titans, plus Garfield says he might have a crush on that Raven Girl.” both Megan and Artemis crack a smile at gossiping about Megan’s adopted little brother.

“That’s nice but were still stuck at being boar… oh my gosh is that Tim?” the girls attention was taken by Tim Drake the Red Robin or Robin 3 but who’s keeping track. Tim was a younger member of the young justice team. A skinny little kid wearing a black cowl and a cape with a red shirt with a robin symbol on it. Now however he could only be explained as… a hunk. Biceps threatening to tear his sleeves open, a six pack showing through his shirt and a sizable bulge in his black pants.

Still staring Megan manages a response “well i overheard that Batman was annoyed at some new beauty chemical spreading in Gotham, you think it got him?” 

the girls continued to stare as Tim was talking to the more science savvy members about a vial of pinkish liquid, something about Batman wanting outside people to research. Then something caught Artemis eye on the computer.

“Hey Meg just got a alert, Queen Bee just left her capital, she hasn’t done that since her last defeat. Want to check it out?”

Becoming serious Megan replied “You bet I do. she has been a thorn in my side since we met, plus she constantly torments my little bro Garfield.”

One flight to Bialya latter the two heroines sneak around the desert. Queen Bee had always been a dictator and had even taken over the neighboring country of Qurac. But since the last crisis and the influx of heroes and rivals she was at risk of losing that land and even her own people were starting to rebel when the justice league revealed to the world that she used to powers to practical drug people into enjoying her land. Civil unrest aside she was still dangerous foe.

“Where are we Megan?” 

“The desert near the former border of the two countries.”

As the two snuck they found Queen Bee’s abandoned vehicles near the entrance of a cave. They figured she would only have two guards with her. As they got further in a cave they started to hear conversation. Then in a large opening they saw her.

Queen Bee Was flanked by two guards. She was a slender dark skinned woman with dark blue eyes and long black hair pulled back by a golden diadem on her forehead, matched with gold bee sting earrings. she wore a grey strapless mini skirt dress with black pants and high heeled boots, as well as pale blue veil on her shoulders.

She was conversing with a busty ninja lady near pool in the cave and she did not look happy. “What does the league of assassins want in my country?”

“My mistress Talia Al Ghul wishes to use this country’s Lazarus pit, once we have claimed it we would be more than happy to share it with you.” the ninja lady bagan to pull out a bag of pink powder before she was interrupted.

“If this is a lazarus pit then it belongs to me, if your mistress wants it she will have to talk to me!” the Queen Bee declared arrogantly.

“My mistress is busy… handling her sister, she does not yet understand how the league has changed, but i can arrange a meeting, but if you will the Pit is not yet ready if i could just prepare before i leave…”

Artemis and Megan hid behind a rock “did you hear that, if Queen Bee unites with the League of Assassins she could increase her power, especially if they let her use the Lazarus pit.”

“Not if we can help it” Artimis cocked a arrow and fired at the ninja lady. Knocking the powder out of her hand

The stand off broke into a full on fight. Miss Martian flew to intercept Queen Bee and her men while Artemis Faced the Ninja. The Ninja pulled out her sword and charged at Artemis, her arrows getting knocked out of the way, then the two met in hand to hand combat.

Meanwhile the body guards tried to protect their queen firing at Megan. She let the bullets phase through her then knocked the two unconscious then facing the Queen “give up my mind powers are stronger than yours, and affect everyone not just men.”

Queen Bee huffed at that “so how is that little brother of your’s, how is he handling being a orphan”

With a scream Megan charged at Queen Bee

At the same time Artimis cornered the Ninja girl to the pit. “Look like i win” her bow at the Ninja’s throat.

Looking down the Ninja kicks the pink powder into the pit turning the whole pool a glowing pink. “I have done as my mistress wished, the bimbonium as combined with the pit, so i could die now. Instead i think i’ll just step aside”

Before Artemis could make sense of what she met Queen bee and Megan crashed into her from behind. The Ninja lady dodged to the side as the three of them took a tumble into the pink pool.

spitting and sputtering the three climbed out of the pool. The guards were still unconscious and the ninja was nowhere to be found. Before the three could start fighting again a tingling sensation started to spread through there bodies like they were burning and freezing at the same time, yet it wasn’t painful

“What’s Happening?” cried Megan being a shapeshifter she was used to her boy changing, but this was against her will, but it felt so right. Her red hair grew even longer, her large breast grew even larger, her hips widened. And her clothes began to recede. Her shirt completely disappeared leaving only the red x straps across her chest hugging her nipples. The skits became only a strap that could hide her bare pussy only from certain angles. A heart shaped belt buckle appeared and she felt make up. Being able to change her appearance she never understood make up, but now she did. Green eyeshadow to compliment her skin, ruby red lipstick and just a bit of blush.

“I’m not sure” Artemis had heard of the Lazarus pits, and wasn’t sure what to expect. Her muscles grew larger yet more feminine, her tight stomach grew noticeable abs. Her blond ponytail reached the floor. Her pants became a green bikini and her top swelled with her breasts. Her arrow logo became a cut out that gave a clear window to her cleavage. Her shows became a mix of heels and combat shoes. Lastly her skin always a olive color usually shiny with her own pesperation felt smother between olive oil and lube.

“What did the League do?” finally it was the queen’s turn. Her already impressive height grew by a clear foot. The now amazon felt her chest swell and hips widen ripping her grey clothing clear off of her. Her childbearing hips where expossed for the world to see as well as a gold belly button stud. Her once small chest the size of a true queen, had bee sting piercings though her dark chocolate nipple. A purple jewel above her watermelons breasts held the only piece of clothing she had on a translucent veil that acted as a cape her long black hair spilled to the floor in a almost perfect diamond shape. Brown lipstick was her makeup and her ornaments were all gold. Gold Diniam, gold bracelets along her left arm gold heeled shoes. Golden neck rings, gold earrings, and golden nails.

Disorently Artemis spoke up. “What happened”

“I’m not sure” Replied Megan “whatever it was it changed my entire body, right down to the cellular level, evry single part of me feels… horney” the last word was moaned out as she came.

“Woah” said the shocked Artemis.

All of a sudden Megan snapped to attention “Queen be is starting to get her bearings she is already thinking of ways to turn this to her advantage, i think it increased her pheromone abilities.”

“Well what do we do”

“Well if she is still dazed i might be able to influence her mind”

“How do we keep her dazed?”

“Like this” Megan then flew up and kissed the tall Queen on the lips.

“Didn’t see that coming” Artemis stared in amazement as her martian friend felt up Queen Bee. she would be lying if it didn’t start to turn her on.

“Come on Artemis i need help to keep her dazed while i work on her mind” Megan spoke telepathically as she was busy kissing the villain.

“But i don’t swing that way” Artemis tried to justify

“I can see your thoughts Artemis, just get in here.” snapped Megan

Giving up Artemis takes Megans place to Queen Bee’s front, while Megan goes to her back and starts rubbing her large chest on the Queen’s back. Artimish not sure what to do starts groping the Queen’s large Breasts. 

“Nice start but we need more Artemis”

Well how do we get..OH!” Artemis is interrupted by a hand fingering her pussy. She looks and sees Megan having shapeshifted four extra arms. Four to massage the queen’s breasts and butt and two to finger Artemis's and the Queen’s pussys. Losing herself Artemis starts kissing the queen as Megan does all the work. After a bit Artemis let’s go a shriek of pleasure as she comes.

“Thank’s Artemis i can take it from here.” As artemis sits down Megan breasts expands to match the Queen’s the two press their breasts together and begin to move them up and down. Getting faster and faster, the expressions on their faces getting lewder and lewder until they both Climax.

Queen Bee collapses on the ground. “Were done here” Megan says as she tiredly floats past artemis.

“What did you tell her?” Artemis started t follow Megan out of the cave

“She was very open to suggestion, one to give Qurac back. That was the hardest. And two to give up crime to make her country the capital of her new desire.” Megan replied

“So she is giving up Crime to turn Bialya into her personal sex paradise? Artemis was trying to get it

“Pretty much. It’s a win win she stops brainwashing everyone, and she gets to stay in power.”

“Won’t she still be controlling people?”

“Not really this time she can’t force anyone to do something they don’t want to do. Won’t be hard to tempt them i admit.”

Meanwhile by the pool the guards were finally coming to. “Finally” they looked up to see there Queen now a sex goddess and nude “i’ve been waiting, time to searves your Queen.” the pheromones washed over the guards and there confusion was replaced with lust and the started to have a threesome with their ruler. One on the ground as she rode his shaft, as she gave the other a blow job.

Coming up for air she spoke “can’t have to much fun right now boys, need to get back to the palace, i have some big announcements to make.

Returning to Mt. justice the two hero’s where horny after there long trip. Then a yellow blur came in and Wally West “aka kid flash” was there “hey babe sorry to be late and… what the heck happened to you?”

Without missing a beat Artemis shoots her heart shaped arrows pinning Wally to the wall “you, me, bed, now” and dragged her boyfriend away.

Megan grinned at her friend and was a jealous her own boy toy wasn’t around, oh well she could just practice with lagoon boy, and there was so much she wanted to try.


	8. Wonder Woman ch 1: girl time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformation of wonder woman

Wonder Woman ch 1: girl time

Diana Prince otherwise known as Wonder Woman was having some girl time with her chubby friend Etta Candy in the Gateway city mall. Wonder Woman was of course a amazon, tall fit, white skin and black hair. She was the ultimate woman, and saw herself as a protector of man. Etta on the other had was not even reaching five feet, short stocky and chubby this blond had curly hair and a unbeatable attitude. Loving everything fun and social she convinced her warrier friend to take the day off and just enjoy life, she had to temp Diana with her one weakness, ice cream.

And that's how wonder Woman ended up in a skirt and button up blouse shopping with Etta in a red Sunday dress with white polka dots on it. Steve Trevor, Wonder Woman’s boyfriend, following along wearing his air force jacket and carrying the bags

“Come on Diana you can at least pretend to be having a good time” Etta nudged her tall friend

“But i am Etta” Diana said putting on a smile

“Don’t give me that, your face fell after you finished your ice cream cone, and you had three more scoops then Steve and i combined!” scolded Etta

Diana sighs “your right, i’m just not used to acting… girly, i live on a magical island for over a thousand years with only warrior woman, i’m used to living and fighting like it’s still b.c. all this modern tech and idealism is foreign to me. It’s not bad mind you, i’m just not used to it even after all these years. Heck you think i would be used to crazy things after all my time as a superhero and the latest crisis. I have a brother and a sister now, what's up with that?!”

Etta pats her friend on the arm “i know it’s weird but thanks for trying, speaking of weirdness any idea who your dad is yet?”

“No and i don’t care, could be anyone, honestly it’s so weird according to Nubia her and the me from her dimension were born from clay!” Diana said with a scowl

The two woman and pack mule kept on shopping until they came to a salon on the third floor of the mall. “Complimentary makeover? It’s for training of new employees” smiled a salon worker.

“Ooh free makeup lets go Diana!” Diana smiled as her excited friend drags her in.

In the salon the two women sit in the chairs as the worker begins to apply makeup and do their hair. Etta turns to Steve “Steve take five and go to some boy store or something while we get our makeup on. now Diana what else is going on with you?”

The workers started applying pink face cream to Diana as she answered “well the JLA is busy finding homes for all the refugees from the latest crisis, it’s a big change for everyone. Thankfully all the villains are either in jail or lying low so for the most part we are doing disaster relief, humanitarian aid, and busting the occasional petty crook.”

“Sounds like things are easy all things considered, oh can i have some curls in my hair?” Etta said to the salon worker.

“Yeah, but Batman thinks something big is coming, someone released a new drug in Gotham something called bimbonium, and it’s spreading like fire. Some of the big brains in the watch tower took a look. It’s not dangerous per say, but like any drug it’s not really good either. Hey Etta do you feel warm or is it just me?” Diana says

She looks at her blond friend, a pink face mask is being put on her face. She then looks at herself in the mirror. She knew makeup had a huge effect but her hair seemed longer and her skin a bit darker. She also notices a tingling sensation like she was burning and freezing at the same time. Also she was feeling aroused. Before she could think more on it a new voice come in

“I’m not waiting any longer!” with that the villain Cheetah (AKA Barbara Ann Minerva) burst in the Salon

But this wasn’t the Cheetah wonder woman knew. The cheetah she knew was athletic wearing sports bra and shorts so she could move at top speed. This cheetah wore a black loin cloth with nothing underneath, her bra was more a black bikini that barely kept in her huge breasts. Her claws looked manicured, and her tail seductive her long red hair falling wildly to her tail. Despite these changes she was even faster and stronger than before. Wonder Woman is able to block a few attacks, but a kick from Cheetah knocks her into a cabinet filled with cosmetics which then falls on her, her lasso of truth falling in a puddle of the pink face cream. “Too Easy “ says Cheetah

The cabinet gets flung away, but a very different wonder woman steps out. She stares into a mirror and in horror realizes her body and costume had transformed. her skin was now a bronze olive tone from the Mediterranean. Her legs and hips were long and thick, but tight with muscle. Her stomach had solid abs, her arms were tight with biceps that could tear a phonebook in half, her butt was tight and relatively small from workouts, her face beautiful with visible cheekbones and rich dark lips. Her black hair was lushesh and thick reaching down to her toes. Finally her breasts had ballooned out, once always showing off a bit of over boob they now couldn’t hope to be covered, only being held up by Diana’s superior strength.

But the changes hadn’t stop their her costume was almost nothing like the sacred armor she used to have. Her boots had become armored high heeled shoes that reached her knee her toes a good six inches above the ground, her heel an additional six. Her skirt was completely gone leaving only her golden belt with a “W” on it, her pussy fit perfectly in the center of the “W”. her bracelets had become full on silver arm guards from wrist to elbow. Her armored shirt that had a “W” breastplate was now nothing more than a gold and red metal bra that tightly cupped her breasts up and barely covered her nipples. Her neck had a simple red cloth necklace with a gold locket on it. Large white star earrings hung on her ears. Her makeup consisted of black lipstick and ruby eye-shadow. Finally her gold tiara with a red star remained unchanged.

“Bimbonium” Diana muttered angrily, she tries to go for her Lasso but is stopped by Cheetah. The two woman get into a fist fights, Diana finds that Cheetah’s manicured nails are still plenty sharp. But Diana is the superior fighter getting the upper hand she grabs Cheetah’s arm and locks it behind her back.

Cheetah yowls in pain, and tiny bit of pleasure, then grunts out “you haven't won, you think i would come after you alone?”

Before wonder woman can think about the meaning a huge hand breaks through the building and grabs Diana. Being yanked out of the mall she sees Giganta. The red headed giantess held her like a barbie doll. Wearing nothing but a leopard print bikini and loincloth. Standing high anyone below her could see right up her pussy and giant butt. Even if she was a more reasonable size her butt and breast would be considered huge.

“Hi Diana” said a new voice. 

Turning Diana’s fears are realized when she sees the Silver Swan aka Vanessa Kapatelies a long time friend turned villain through brainwashing. Her curly brown hair slid down her back. Her clothes were nothing but a silver chain mail bra and silver lace panties with metallic boots and silver painted nails. Her wings though silver looked as soft as real swan wings. Though the smallest of the villainesses to help keep aerodynamic her looks still made her look like the top Victoria secret model.

“Vanessa what’s going on i thought you were getting treatment?” Diana struggled

“I was but then i got a offer to become more of a woman then you ever were, can you believe the other two silver swans turned her down? Oh well they will change their minds eventually. As for these two well Cheetah hates you for some imaginary slight and… what was your reason Giganta?” Swan asks

“Wonder Woman always getting in way, i won't let you get in way of snu snu!” Giganta grumbled like a carnival strong woman.

“right , now wonder woman prepare to meet your doom” cackled Silver Swan

“Not if i can help it” all heads turn to Etta Candy on the roof. The blond was still short but her fat had gone to all the right places. Always confident in her curves, they had changes so no man could resist this short stack with a cherubic face. Her polka dot dress had opened a few holes to reveal her cleavage a slit to show off her legs and tightened to show off her butt, around her shoulder she had Wonder Woman’s lasso which was now glowing pink instead of yellow. With a running start she leaps from the roof and lands on Giganta’s face.

Giganta caught off guard stumbles and throws wonder woman in the air. Flailing around a bit she lands on her bum with her back leaning against the mall. Etta then slides down Giganta’s face. Giganta growls a bit to get back up, but then moans with pleasure looking down Etta is massaging her pussy “Us big boned gals got to help one another out eh?” Etta says. Giganta just relaxes and lets Etta continue.

Meanwhile Diana was in the air thinking she was doomed when she was caught by silver Swan “Vanessa you saved me?” Diana said

“I couldn’t just let you fall to your death, i wanted the honor myself” Said Swan, she then swoops down and tosses Wonder Woman to the ground. Slashing at Wonder woman she yells “you were always the pretty one, no matter what people will always love you”

Blocking the attacks Wonder Woman rebuts “your family was kind to me, i never meant to cast a shadow on you, i’ve always looked up to you, all my friends, they are what keep me grounded in this world of man”

Swan’s attacks let up “really” she says softly. Then shakes her head “no, i’m in control, time to end this” she then flies into the air

She then lets out a beautiful song “whoops wrong voice” the song then changes to a sonic screech attack making wonder woman's soft skin quiver.

Then a gunshot rings out. Silver Swan falls out of the sky and lands roughly. Diana looks at the hole in the mall and sees Steve standing there gun drawn. Diana runs to her fallen friend while Steve slides down Giganta who was next to the hole to meet up with her.

Standing above Silver Swan Diana asks “Steve you shot Venessa?!”

“Relax it’s a rubber bullet non lethal but enough to sting and knock someone out. I’ve been hanging out with you hero types long enough to know the no killing rule. I think she just passed out from shock.” says Steve as he shows off his gun.

“You seem awfully calm about all this?” says Diana 

“I’m a soldier, fight first questions later, and i have some questions!” says Steve

“DIANA!” cheetah leaps from the hole in the mall and starts running towards wonder woman,

“Go i’ll look after Vanessa” says Steve.

With a nod wonder Woman runs to face Cheetah.

“Diana catch” Etta stops her massage long enough to toss Wonder Woman her lasso.

With a expert catch Wonder Woman grabs her lasso just in time to block Cheetah’s first attack. Cheetah’s claws are blocked by wonder woman's bracelets. She is quick to doge but Wonder woman still gets a few punches in. Cheetah is panting harder and harder until she rips off her top and lets her bottom fall to the ground. “Too restricting” shouts the nude Cheetah.

Distracted by Cheetah’s free swinging breasts Wonder Woman gets a slash. That was the last straw she charge tackles Cheetah to the ground she then ties Cheetah up so she can’t move. Getting up wonder Woman realizes how erotic she tied her up. “You got bimbonium haven't you Cheetah, here did you get it?!”

Squirming in her erotic position Cheetah responds “Cale, it was Veronica Cale. she wanted to see if bimbonium really could enhance people's abilities, she even got the retired swans to see what would happen. I just wanted to beat you and make love to you!”

Wonder woman blushes at this, now that the fight was done she noticed her body having some strong, urges. “Why did you tell me that last bit? Wait why is my lasso pink?”

“It got soaked in that face cream the salon workers admitted to being paid by Cale to bimbo us.” says Etta walking towards Diana “well mostly you, i was just a casualty, but i don't really mind.”

“The Cops can handle it from here Diana, they’ll take Giganta and Cheetah back to Jail, and Vanessa to a hospital” says Steve. In the background a ambulance is taking in the unconscious silver swan while a shrunken and content Giganta is loaded in a squad car.

Wonder woman begins to untie Cheetah “i need to confront Cale about this, but first i want to f*** Steve like I've wanted to t every day since we met.”

Diana slaps her hand over her mouth as she realizes what she just said. Steve is shocked by her bluntess while Etta just gives a saucy smile. “The bimbonium must be corrupting my rope making me say lewd truths like how i want you to f*** Candy and I as were covered in ice cream whip cream and chocolate syrup”

“Ooh kinky Diana” says Etta

Unable to take it anymore Diana grabs her now much smaller boyfriend and runs to a dressing room in the mall. Etta hearing their love making from outside just sighs “oh those kids, well let's see if i can score some handsome cops with this curvy body”

###

Veronica Cale wore professional but sexy clothing after her bimbofication. Stocking to show off her legs, a short grey skirt a small grey suit coat over a black vest and white blouse that showed enough cleavage to barely be considered work appropriate. Her blond hair was professionally done her eyes were cold and calculating with a beauty mark just below her left eye.

She was doing paper work as wonder woman burst in. “i assume the cops are on their way?” Cale says emotionlessly

“You’ve lost Cale, but i have to ask why?” demands Wonder woman

Cale taps her pen “why? There are many reasons, first of all i hate you, just because you come from a magic island people think your so great, and you think everyone has to conform to your amazon ideals. Well i don’t i was born middle class and worked for my position, is life perfect no but i enjoy it. Then you come along and suddenly everyone is ‘all woman must try to be like wonder woman’ well fact is we don’t. So i figure why not turn you into what you amazons hate a bimbo.”

“That’s so petty” says Diana

“Yes it is, which is why that’s the perk, the main reason i did it was business” says Cale bluntly 

“Business?” Diana asks

“Yes business, i don’t like you but i’m not Lex Luthor i’m not that obsessive. But i do run a cosmetics company and this bimbonium would be perfect. I wanted to see it’s physical and mental effects on metahumans like you and cheetah, normal humans like Etta, and also see if it can help mental conditions like your friend Vanessa, no luck their i do feel a little sorry about that.” monologues Cale

“Wait you want to sell it? You can’t do that it’s illegal” says Wonder woman

Cale lifts up her paperwork to show wonder woman “permits, warning labels, testing records. It won't be as strong as the raw stuff i gave you but it is happening Wonder woman, the only illegal part was my last test including you, yes i’ll go to jail, but it’s more a slap on the wrist than anything and when i get out my company will be the most successful cosmetics company in the world. In short i win you lose Wonder woman.”

The cops come and take Veronica Cale away. Wonder woman walks outside where Etta and Steve, who was bow legged from the awesome exhausting sex he had earlier, waited. “Everything Ok” Steve asks

“No, Veronica is beat, but i can’t do anything about what she did to me, this is all so new, and i’m not sure if i like it” wonder Woman says depressingly

“Well Hun maybe you should talk with your mother, that's where most girls go when they start experiencing… changes” Etta smiles

Wonder woman Smiles and hugs her friends “your right, sorry our girl time didn't turn out. Thanks for everything. Looks like i’m off to paradise island”

###

Veronica Cale sat in her prison cell reading a book. In about a week she would go to trial. Even the worst case scenario would be nothing more than a nuance. Suddenly the lights go out voice comes from the shadows near her cell “Veronica Cale?”

Not even looking ups he answers “Lena Luthor i presume, is it the daughter or the sister? Oh well doesn't matter”

“We have a offer for you to join our team” says Lena

“Get me outta here legally and work on your presentation and i’ll consider it” says Veronica. The lights go back on and she is alone

She sighs and goes back to reading her book the “Kama Sutra”

###

The end for now


	9. Wonder woman ch 2: Themyscira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman goes home to a island of only woman

Wonder woman ch 2: Themyscira

The freshly bimbofied Wonder Woman was walking on the beach in Greece. The superheroine had gotten into a brawl against several villains and in the process got exposed to bimnonium. Now she was easily seven feet tall without heels. Her breasts had balooned out and her olive skin was covered in feminine mussesls. She walked the beach wearing her armor bra and high heeled boots that were changed as well. The bimbonium had got rid of her skirt leaving only a gold W belt without panties so for modesty sake she found a sheet that acted as a mini skirt. It didn’t really stop the stares though. She gives a sigh, being a amazon on Themyscira she didn’t go through a normal puberty, so in her perspective this was like puberty on speed. Getting advice from her chubby blond friend Etta Candy she decided to go visit her mother. But she didn’t want to go alone and given Themyscira’s isolation policy she had to find one of the few people allowed there.

She found him working on his boat by the beach wearing simple fisherman clothes and with a scruffy beard. “Hello Jason” says Wonder woman.

Jason turns towards her “Sister how are you!?” he runs up and gives her a hug 

“Fine i guess except i look like a bimbo and your getting your fish smell on me” Diana dryly humors

“Right” he lets go “so what brings you to Greece i thought you lived in the states?”

“Actually i need a ride to Themyscira” sayas wonder woman

“Don’t you have an invisible jet?” asks Jason

Embaresly Diana responds “i don’t want to go alone”

Nodding In understanding jason responds “ah i see, and even though i’m a man my blood gives me a birthright to come to Themyscira. They don’t like me their, but o.k. Sis for you i’ll do it. Well set sail first thing tomorrow. But first come into my house enjoy some diner.”

That night in Jason’s small fishing home they eat some fish stew while Diana explains the situation to her brother.

The next morning Diana is waiting on his boat when Jason comes aboard looking very different. The tall man had shaved his whiskers giving him a sort of boyish face. Her messy black hair curled around his ears. Instead of fisherman clothing he wore bronze armor with arm guards, black pants and metal boots “i figured i should dress up if i’m going to see Mom. still either way her panties are going to be in a twist once we step foot on the island. You looking like that, and me, well for being a guy. Let's set sail”

###

As the siblings headed to Themyscira Jason went up to his sister. “O.k. what's eating you?”

“Hmm i don’t know what you mean?” Diana tries to dodge.

“Something must be wrong otherwise you wouldn’t be so worried about going home” Jason observed

With a sigh Diana confecess “all my life i was taught to be the pinnacle of amazon idles. When i left a lot of people thought i was betraying our way of life, but even out in the world i tried to live my life as a amazon. I was a hero, a model for women evywere. Now thanks to some pink rock i’m nothing more than a object to be ogled at by men.”

“This is why i don’t like amazons” says Jason

Wonder woman looks up to him in confusion. With a sigh Jason continues “i may be new here because of the last crisis, but so far the only real difference i see between our worlds is that my mother was blond. In my world we are twins, but since i was male Hippolyta dumped me with Jason, Hercules and the Argonauts. In a way i'm grateful because while everything stayed the same on Themyscira i got to see the world change different ideologies get tested, some failed some adapted. And honestly even though the world isn’t perfect it’s still a lot better than ancient times. People now have the courage to be different and try new things. Back in the day you couldn’t change much if you wanted to. That’s the problem with Amazon's they have been alone for so long they don’t recognize that any other way of life can have good in it, and that their might be some wrong in their way of life”

Jason takes a breath and looks his sister in the eye “i’m not saying the Amazon’s are evil, but they are stuck in their ways. The point is are you happy for who you are?”

Diana thinks a little “it does feel good”

“There you go, maybe the amazons will accept it, maybe they won't but you are still you and should never be ashamed of not living up to some pedestal someone else made. I could have been the hero standard for men, but i didn't want to i like fishing. And i like helping people that's enough for me. Cultures around the world have different ideas for men and women roles. Some fight against those roles and that's good, some are comfortable and enjoy the roles and that's good. So do whatever you feel is right for you.” Jason finishes his monologue

Diana smiles “thanks brother you made me feel a little better”

“Not a problem.” Jason goes back to tending the sails.

Wonder woman sits back and relaxes. Coming to terms to being comfortable in this new body. She then gives a sultry glance at Jason and spreads her legs “so you’ve lived in the mortal world for a few thousand years, how do i compare to mortal women?”

Jason blushes and turns away “i know your not really my Diana but were still siblings and that’s not exactly cool”

Blushing with realization diana closes her legs and tries in vain to cover up “oh, right, got carried away”

“I think i understand why you want to see mom now ahem” coughs Jason

The two siblings fall into a awkward silence “you are pretty though” says Jason

“And you're handsome yourself” says Diana

The awkwardness fades as they get close to Themyscira. “Hey what's that little island off the shore?” points out Jason

Wonder woman takes a look “oh that’s transformation island it’s the rehabilitation prison for Amazon's i used to take my villains there to be changed”

“Wouldn't other governments complain about you trying to make villains into amazons?” ask Jason

“That did happen a few times to disastrous results that's why they won’t let me bring most bad guys her anymore. So now it only holds villains deemed ‘amazon problems’ but the idea was good so it was used for a model for halfway homes for hurt women” explains Diana

“That’s a good cause” says Jason

###

Meanwhile in said Transformation island there was evil a foot. three prisoners of note were in it.

First Grail the daughter of Darkseid and a amazon assassin. Believing herself to be the goddess of anti life she sees it her goal to bring the apocalypse. Tall grey skin with red glowing eyes her long block hair was shaved on one side and brushed to the other. She wore a female version of her father's armor. And was waiting for the chance to continue her cruelty

Next was super woman. From a parallel universe this superwoman real name was Mary Batson she was a anti wonder woman, mary marvel, and superman all rolled into one. in her universe she was a phycopath head of a crime syndicate, but after being brought to justice was dragged to this dimension during the crisis. She tried to continue her ways but was stopped by Diana and the justice league. She was tall with tanned skin, she wears her hair in a black ponytail. she wears a black outfit with overboob showing. Long black fingerless gloves, no pants or skirt just her thighs. Red round earrings, red lipstick, black boots,and a black choker with a red S dangling below it.

And finally Aresia. A refugee from a shipwreck of a war torn country she was adopted by the amazons trained in their ways and underwent magical procedures to gain a body like theirs. However she took their woman superiority ideology and radicalized it trying to kill all the men on earth. She was defeated by her friend Diana and brought back to the island she thought as home. she was tall with golden blond hair, but a little shorter than the average amazon showing her outsider status. She wore a sleeveless white onesie with gold edges and belt that reached her breasts. She also wore a gold three tipped crown and gold arm bands. In her mind she was the only true amazon.

The prison was mostly empty but one of the guards Persephone walked by each of their cells dropping a glowing pink rock in each of them “a gift from the gods” she says. Persephone was tall and muscular like most amazons. She wore a ancient greek leather bra and skirt and had her platinum blond hair tied up in a bun with a brown head band. Her bangs were grown out to cover her right eye which was blinded in battle long ago. But she was also secretly a lover to Ares.

Walking out of the prison she pull out her own bimbonuim rock and lets its energy spread through her. Her body swelled her bra was on the verge of snapping, her greek skirt was stretched so each strip was far apart giving clear view to her booty and legs. Her blond hair grew but still covered her bling grey eye. “That was fun, i don’t know where Ares got these rocks, but i best get out of here before the fireworks start.”

As she leaves the prison walls tumble down and the three prisoners walk out. Grail wore dominatrix clothing. Boots high heeled and covered in golden spikes. her grey breasts spilling out of her clothes with omega percings in the niples. A spiked choker around her neck her red eyes seductive and black hair one one side flowing to the ground.

Superwoman now only wore her fingerless gloves with manicured nails and her black boots. The only “clothing” on her torso was some golden cord that wrapped around her exposed pussy and tightly gripped her ample butt. The red S on her choker was in the valley created by her large breasts. Her pony tail touched the ground and her earrings were gaudier than usual.

Aresia was the most modest relatively, her white outfit being turned into a white cloth bra and skirt similar to a toga. Her golden bands and crown becoming more seductive. Her boobs large but fake for a false amazon. Her lips breast and butt all had a bit of a silicone look to them.

Grail smiles to her partners in crime “i sense Diana on the island, let's get our revenge on that self righteous *****”

###

Rewind a few hours to when Diana and Jason arrive on Themyscira they are greeted on the dock by two amazons Artemis and Nubia. Artemis was from the Bana-Nighdall the egyption sister tribe of the Amazons, more warlike than their greek counterparts they lived in even more isolation. Artemis defected and joined the greek amazons, she was more aggressive than her new sister but still cared for them and didn’t leave anyone behind. She was tall with amazon physic. She wore a black sports bra and pants with golden cups and belt in the style of her egypt heritage, her skin was white with a long red orange ponytail. She was skilled with a bow and ax. She acted as guard captain

Nubia was the sister of Jason and Diana but unlike them she had black skin. Built like her sister she had just a bit more muscle. Having been the wonder woman of her world before the crisis brought her here she wore a outfit similar to how Diana’s used to be. Her chest plate was made from gold armor with red highlights. A blue war skirt around her thighs. She wore gold bracelets a gold tiaret was hidden among the dreadlocks on her head. Her ruby red lips went well with the gold disk earrings she wore.

“Welcome Diana and Jason” Nubia formerly greeted as they got off the boat.

“Diana it’s good to see you, i see you brought a boy toy with you” Artimis says as she goes in for a hug

“I see men still get the cold shoulder here” says Jason 

“oh don’t mind her brother, she’s not used to men. Unlike us three we have left the amazons. The rest aren't used to outsiders” says Nubia

“Where is everyone else?” asks Diana

The amazons wince at the question Nubia answers “having heard of your recent changes and choice of companion we were deemed the best suited to great you” 

Diana's face fell hearing the news “ah who needs those judgmental pricks, your still you if you can fight. Though i bet i can beat you now while you try to control those melons” jokes Artemis

Diana smiles and laughs at her friends attempt to cheer her up.

“Mother is waiting in the palace” Nubia leads the way

###

The met a cold reception once they reached the palace the maid and guards pretended to ignore them, but Diana could hear their whispers about her looks and Jason. Once they reached the throne room Diana’s mom wasn’t there but Philippus and Antiope where.

Philippus was the queens top general personal bodyguard and on and off again lover. Shorter than the average amazon she was a african looking woman decked in full greek armor and her thick black hair cut close to the skull.

Antiope was Diana’s Aunt and second in command. She had helped create the Bana-Nighdall splinter faction but had rejoined her Sister once the Amazons had been rediscovered. She was tall and looked wonder woman strait in the eye. She was wearing leather armor her curly blond hair tied back.

“Diana, child you mock us with how you let man’s world affect you” says Antiope

“Hey it wasn’t her fault” Jason speakes up for her

“Silence boy you have no rights here” says Philippus

“Actually he is technically your prince so he has every right” corrects Nubia

Artemis snickers into her hand “she’s got you their queenie, oh right that’s ex queenie”

The two woman glare at the group but before they can say anything a new voice cuts in “that’s enough”

Hippolyta the queen of the amazons and mother to Diana, Jason, and Nubia walks i to the room, wearing a purple toga and cape with a gold bra when was as tall as wonder woman was now. Curly black hair flowed down her back and over on shoulder. Gold ornaments symbolize her royal status “Nubia, Artemis thank you for bring them here, but i would like to speak to Diana alone. Oh and Jason, good to see you” she says in a neutral tone as everyone else leaves.

Mother and daughter stood silently alone with each other. Diana tries to speak first but Hippolyta raises her hand to stop her. With a sigh she speaks “Diana you are not in trouble. I admit seeing you this way, i don’t approve of. But i also know it wasn’t your choice. I’m stuck in my ways, all the amazons are, you were always more adventures, asking more questions trying to see both sides of things. You attract like minded amazons and allies and we need that at this time, i thought after the fall of greece we could stay at peace, but ever since you left it’s obvious we can’t stay the same, and with the recent crisis and all the new amazon refuges with different ideals, if we don’t change our ways were going to destroy ourselves.”

“What are you saying Mother” Diana unsure where this monologue was going?

“I’m saying i’m proud of the woman you become. I’m saying your strength and compassion is essential in this strange time, and no matter what happens you will always be welcome and i will do my best to help you. I love you.” at the end of Hippolyta’s speech the two hug. “That said you do look like a slut”

“Mother!” the queen shrugs to Diana’s exclamation

“So my child i know you had changed do to the outside world but what do you want from me?” asks Hippolyta

“Well mother i realized we never really had the ‘talk’”Diana tried to elude squirming with awkwardness

Hippolyta just stands there till her eyes light up with realization “oh sex. Well you're already too late for that. Besides my own experience is from ancient greece, they sort of did whatever they wanted. Do you know how many animals the gods ****** in my time. And though not as crazy i did have many lovers.” Diana looked disappointed and a little disgusted at this “sigh, but i suppose i can give you some advice”

“Really?!” says Diana

“I haven't slept with a man in over a thousand years, a woman has urges.” deadpans Hippolyta Diana nods and the queen continues “first of all when the urge comes you can ignore it, but eventually it needs to attend to i suggest….”

Diana and her mother then proceeded to have the amazon equivalent of “the talk”

### 

Meanwhile Jason was hanging out with Nubia and Artemis. Having gotten bored of discussing similarities and differences between dimensions with Nubia he turns to Artemis “So Artemis how is life on Themyscira treating you.”

Artemis sighs “honestly not good” Jason motions for her to continue ”honestly i moved here from my home in Egypt because my sister Alexa couldn’t survive in that city, she’s weak for a Amazon. For a long time it was ok, training and fighting with my sisters here, but then all these superheroes and wars pop up, i just felt stuck, maybe it’s time for me to leave the island like Diana did. I mean i can’t believe i didn’t even help during that last crisis”

“Kind of a wakeup call eh Artemis.” Jason comments “so what do you think you would do on the outside?”

Artemis shrugs “well i’ve been looking up heros to hang with till i get used to life out there. Honestly i like the one they call Red Hood we have similar styles” she says with a smile

“I know him from my dimension” says Nubia “he is one of batman’s disciples correct? He was a handsome one in my dimension”

Artemis and Jason smile but then realize what she said “wait are you saying in your dimension you and Red hood…” Nubia ust gives them a, i’m not telling, smile

###

After the talk Hippolyta asks “so is their any other reason you came here my daughter?”

“Honestly mother, this body is amazing, but i do worry how it will affect my ability to fights. I have been training, but all my weight has shifted. I was wondering if maybe there was anything that could help me be a little like i was before. I’m not looking for a cure, if Batman hasn’t found one i’m not sure if magic will help. But any help will be appreciated.”

Hippolyta nods “i wanted to hear what you thought of these changes first before acting, but it just so happens i was contacted by the gods a few days ago, they want to help you”

“That’s great who is it?” askes Diana

“As you know our patron goddesses are Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, and Artemis. They all had suggestions but Aphrodite said this was a girl problem so she would help. She wants us to meet her in her temple.” Says Hippolyta

“Well let's go then” Diana says while getting up.

###

On Themyscira there are many temples to the greek gods. The Temple of Aphrodite was Among the largest being one of the four goddesses that gave the island to the amazons. Most of wonder womans group waited at the stairs leading into the temple. Only Hippolyta and Diana entered the main chamber where a large statue of the goddess stood. While her mother stood to the side Diana knelt to the statue and began to pray “great goddess what would you have me do?”

Through the statue Diana heard Aphrodite’s voice “yes i wish to help you place your hands on my pedestal and i will take this bimbonium from you”

Diana does just that. She places her hands on the altar and feels the energy draining from her. But she could see that her body wasn’t changing at all. “Mother something is wrong?”

Hippolyta walks up “nothing is happening, but i’m sure the goddess has a reason... My daughter does it feel warmer to you?” 

Before diana can answer a pink shock wave comes from the statue Hippolyta moans as she falls to the floor. Diana feels the bimbo energy come back in full force. She runs to her mother “goddess what have you done?!”

A vision similar to a hologram appears in front of the statue. Aphrodite the goddess appeared human but her beauty was astounding. Her blond hair curled up in greek stile, her blue eyes warm and inviting, ruby red lips looking like they had recently kissed. Her clothing was a see through pink veil that hugged her large breast and hips.”i said i would take the energy, i didn’t say i wouldn’t share it and give it back. The gods and our followers have been too focus on war even my fellow goddesses were more interested in amazon war instead of love. This way love can spread to all and we will have peace. And this will remind all that i'm still one of the founders of the amazons.” 

With that the goddess disappears and Diana sees her mother change before her eyes. she started to grow out in all directions her loose toga getting tight then falling off. Her entire figure grew wider and more motherly. Her skin became a more olive bronze and her breasts grew to monstrous proportions with large dark nipples leaving Diana’s impressive mounds in the dust. Her hips wide and childbearing to support a large booty. The only remaining clothes where her gold jewelry, including her famous golden girdle belt, disk earrings, several necklaces and a simple golden circle crown. The crown wrapped around her black grecian curly hair that would have reached the floor if not for her sandles having become high heeled shoes.

Diana tried to pick her mother up, she grabbed her daughter with long sharp nails her face dazed with thick red lips “Diana what's happening, i feel so horny. I need a man.”

“It’s ok mother i’ll get you some help” Diana, she helps her mother put back on her toga which had become nothing more than a veil with a purple hue and a purple cape. She then put her mother's arm around her shoulder. And helped her now giant mother out of the temple. But outside wan’t much better. Aphrodite had used diana to corrupt the whole island.

Looking down she saw Jason wearing bronze armour but then realized he was shirtless and that was just his bronze abs and pecs. He was making out with Artemis while at the same time fending off Antiope and Philippus. Nubia was to the side mastrubating by her self.

Artemis had changed she was still skinny but her skin had become whiter. Her muscles more toned and feminine. She wore black leather that hugged her now large form with red lining. Her long red hair still in a ponytail almost reached the ground. Her only accessory was a red teira with a star on it, but it was hard to tell as she forcible frenched kissed Jason.

Nubia was almost the exact same proportions as Diana . Her thick dread lock hair reaching down to her butt. Her armor being changed to a golden bra and bikini, her tiara and jewelry making her look like a african warrior queen “Sister what has happened?” as she played with her dark snatch

“A trick of the gods” mutters Diana

Antiope was similar to her sister Hippolyta except with blond curls her leather armor being replaced with a green viel toga, leaving her near nude except for a golden girdle she was about the same size as Hippolyta maybe a little shorter with a bit more mussel. She hung on her nephews leg “it’s been so long, please nephew let auntie show you what to do.” 

Philippus had become a chocolate short stack. the smallest woman by height but her breast and butt made up for it. Upon seeing her queen she runs up and jumps to meet her mistress's lips. “Please my lady i need you right here right now.”

Dazedly Hippolyta looks around “i want to, but i need a man… Jason is a man” she then makes her way to her sons huge throbbing dick that Artemis was stradling. Upon seeing his mother coming towards him like a animal he starts backing away in shock

Diana tries pulling her back but she was to small compared to this giantess “mother no that’s your own son!”

Hippolyta pauses for a second “well we did it all the time back in ancient Greece” Hippolyta and Antiope then both try to force themselves on them Jason. Jason tries to fight back with his sister trying in vain to pull back their thirsty Mother and Aunt

“Anyone but them!” panics Jason

“We need someone else” says Nubia

“Well thanks to them only women and those with god's blood can come to the island” complains Diana

All of a sudden thunder crackles and Ares the god of war arrives “Mwa ha ha. Finally with the help of Aphrodite i will get my revenge on the amazons. And with my new minions… what the **** is going on!” Ares takes in the scene and releases the whole island was currently one big lesbian orgy

“Curse you Aphrodite you set me up.” complains Ares but before he can do anything he is tackled by Hippolyta and Antiope

The two shout “MAN!” and begin ripping off his scary armor leaving a nude muscular scared, but handsome god. Completely powerless to these crazed amazons he stares at their mountanous cleavage as his dick stiffined into a rod. The two women fight for a second but Hippolyta wins and inserts the godly pole into her pussy raw moaning in ecstasy from a pleasure she hadn’t had in centuries. 

Ares doesn't have much time to stare though until Antiope sits on his face and orders him to start licking her pussy. The god loses himself to ecstasy and obeys. The two woman work as a team until they both cum with a shriek. Ares has ten seconds to relax until the two women switch places and begin round two.

Meanwhile the three siblings sit exhausted from fighting their mother. “Now what? i’m still horny” complains Nubia the sisters sneak a glance at their brothers man meat which softens a bit

“No way in Hades!” says Jason “i’ll just go back to Artemis and…” he stops when he sees Artemis making out with the short stack Philippus using her ax handle as a impromptu dildo.

“Now what? everyone else probably already had a partner” says Diana.

Just then Grail, Superwoman and Aresia arrived “time for payback *****” declares Grail. The siblings just smile at each other as Jason’s rod stiffins fully again.

###

Nubia takes on Superwoman. The african queen taking the dominatrix. Superwoman makes the first move punching at Nubia who blocks with her golden bracelets. “Give up girl, i always get what i want.” smirks superwoman,

Nubia grabs her fist and stopes her mid punch. She then shoves her knee into super woman’s gut making her lose all her air. Staring at Superwoman on the ground she pops her knuckles “your a big boss in your dimension right? Well in my dimension i’ve worked for Ares, Hades, the greek amazons, the egypt amazons, several different countries. Was a villain got tired of talking bad orders, and became a hero, even became wonder woman on a couple different occasions. I've been around and honestly that makes me more experienced than most amazons. So i’m going to show you what you want”

Superwoman started to feel like she bit off more than she could chew. Nubia then lays on her mostly nude boby and starts fingering her pussy. Superwoman moans with pleasure. But wanting to regain control she tries to lift the larger woman off her to no avail. Nubia then kisses her on the mouth and Super Woman's mind starts to melt to the desire of the bimbonium. After awhile of this super woman cums. As she is panting from ecticy Nubia changes positions. Superwoman is now on her lap as she teases her nipples. As she does this she leans towards her ear and whispers “you know i research all of Themyscira’s prisoners i know your name is Mary.”

Superwoman freezes with fear as Nubia continues “i know your powers are the same as Shazam’s here and i know you're terrified of being a teenager again. I don’t have my sisters Lasso but i have something similar, how long do you think it would take for you to say the word?”

“What do you want ?” says a terrified Superwoman

Nubia smiles “well for starters i think you can call me your highness”

Superwoman gives her a glare

“What was that word again Mary?” coyly says Nubia

“Please no your highness” panics Superwoman

Nubia smiles and pushes Superwoman of her lap and spreads her legs. “I’ve been doing all the work so for starters i want you to eat me out”

Superwoman looks at her like she’s asking are you serious. Nubia gives her a stern look “yes your highness” she then puts her head between Nubias thighs and starts licking. Nubia starts moaning in pleasure and pushing Superwoman’s head deeper into her thighs.

###

Jason eyes the busty Aresia in her white and gold toga. Her big fake tits peeking out of the white fabric and her plastic looking lips puckered in a frown.

“Inferior male, you claim to have amazon blood? Ha!” snears Aresia

Jason just chuckles “i’m more amazon then you. So you don’t like men eh?”

“Men are the inferior sex always holding women back from greatness. There is nothing a man can’t do that women cant do also.” Aresia states but her eyes keep straying to Jason’s big brass cock.

Jason unconcernedly walks up to her “really? Well you still need a dick to reproduce”

“Sex is nothing and there are more than enough toys to make up for it” Aresia says dripping a bit seeing this sweaty muscular man coming towards her.

Jason gets behind her and starts taking the toga off from her shoulders “are you sure? Toys are great but it doesn't replace the real thing”

Shivering with ecstasy Aresia rebukes “nonsense woman are better lovers. I’ll take your whole cock and it won't be nearly as good as a pussy. I bet i can make you come first without satisfying me.”

Jason just rolls his eyes at her denial and undresses her. She barely is on his dick before her first orgasm. He then moves her up and down his shaft doing most of the work. Her moaning female superiority the whole time. They try several different positions the whole time Jason is denying himself to cum just to shove it in her face. Finally after her tenth orgasim the blond bimbo is giving him a blow job him standing strait as she kneels bobbing her head up and down his dick. Finally he cant hold it anymore he pulls out as white ropes of cum sprays all over her face.

Aresia starts to doze off “woman are the best” she murmurs

“Of course they are” Jason says as he covers her with her toga like a blanket and begins to cuddle her in the afterglow.

###

Diana Stares down Grail. The grey woman doesn't hesitate before running up and punching Diana in the jaw. Diana is side lined by this. the two women charge and start clawing at each other. Their bodies colliding and steaming as they dodge and block each other’s blows. For all her skill Diana was losing to Grail’s superior strength.

Breathing hard Grail has Diana pinned to the ground the omega shaped piercings dangling and tickling Diana’s niples. Expecting a killing blow instead grail viciously kisses her, and begins to roughly grope her body. As the two woman hate **** each other Diana is thinking of a plan while enjoying this rather rough ecstasy.

When Grail finally lets her up for air Diana asks “why do this?”

Grail smirks as she roughly grabs Diana’s breast “i’m the goddess of anti life i will bring my father to this world for conquest”

“But if you destroy everything there won't be anyone to release your urges on either violent or sexual” reasons Diana

She is cut short when Grail squeezes her pussy “that will take a while besides when this world is done i can just take that hunk of beef brother of yours, he might be able to keep up with me”

From the side Jason says “i tried that in my home dimension with you Grail didn't work out, been there done that”

“See, if you follow your father’s destiny you’ll have no one to love or care for. Heavens know your father doesn't care for you. Besides who says you have to be the anti life goddess? Some dusty scroll? You can be any goddess you want,” says Diana

“Shut up” she grabs Diana’s hair and yanks diana’s head to her pussy. As Dianna begins licking around the omega shaped piercing Grail begins to think. The violent nature she was born with conflicting with the new desires the bimbonium had awaken.

Sensing her faltering Wonder Woman takes this chance to get on top and wrap her lasso of truth around Grail “what do you want!?”

Grail tries to reseast the magic but a tear comes to her eye “to be free and ****”

Dina smiles “good answer” then she ties up Grail so she can't be on top again and begins to scissor the goddess.

###

The next morning Diana wakes up grogerly from the all night orgy. She must have done it with a dozen different people last night, but she felt cheated she didn’t get a dick but she hated   
Ares to much, and she wasn’t going to touch her brother. After the initial change the bimbonioum had made her horny not desperate.

“Nice to see you up” says Artemis wide awake and still wearing her black and red leather outfit.

“That’s a nice look for you. Special occasion?” asks Diana

Artemis nods “i’m going to the mainland going to try to hook up with the heros my speed like Red hood.”

“What about Alexa?” asks Diana

“Oh she's coming too. She may be weaker but she is still a Amazon and after what happened yesterday she says she wants to try out the sexy librarian thing” Artemis rolls her eyes at her sisters antics.

Diana smiles but then snaps up as she realizes something “what about the villains!”

“Well good news bad news” says Jason walking up. Her brother was nude a amazon in each arm and several more following looking hungrily at his dick and butt. “Aresia and Grail got away during the night but i wouldn’t worry to much, the bimbonium has greatly shifted their goals and desires. So we should be able to handle them next time. Superwoman is Nubia’s pet for now not sure how long that will last. And the amazons have Ares tied up in the training colosseum and that's all i will say about that. Trust me.”

Calming down a bit Diana says “i wasn’t planning anything like this when i came. But once again we get stuck in the gods games.”

“It’s alright we all knew something had to happen to get the stick out of the amazons butt for some time” says Nubia walking up with Superwoman following along by the leash in Nubia’s hand

“How is mother handling this?” asks Diana

“She wasn't to see you in the palace” says Nubia

Diana nods and heads off. Nubia and Jason stand their a bit till he asks “so what got her to obey you?”

Nubia leans forward and whispers “i told her i would use my lasso of truth to make her turn back into a teenager”

Jason furrowed his brow and whispers back “you don’t have a lasso of truth?”

Nubia giggles “i know that but she doesn't”

###

Diana heads towards the palace the whole way passing amazons having lesbian sex with one another. She finally reaches the throne room to find her mother sitting on the throne being eaten out by Antiope.

As soon as Hippolyta notices her daughter she closes her legs and sends her sister away “mother” Diana says

“Oh Diana i had no idea this is what you were going through” sighs Hippoyta

“It’s alright” says Diana

“No it’s not” Hippolyta then motions for the lasso and ties both of their wrist with it. “I’ve been angry at men for so long, it took a goddess to change me. We have a lot of changes to do as a people but well do them together. But honestly i just want to go to the mainland and **** every man i see”

Diana blushes “you'll be able to think strait but the desire is permanent, well just have to learn how to be a new type of amazon. And honestly if i get to bondage tie my enemies heroing just got more fun.”

Mother and daughter giggle and untie themselves.”good luck my daughter”

Hugging her mother “thanks mom i know this hasn’t been a normal trip home”

“Well you probably best get going before the amazons refuse to let your brother leave” says Hippoylta

“I don’t think he would complain about that” sighs Diana

###

The end for now.


	10. Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Titans best girls. Raven and Starfire

Teen Titans Raven

The Teen Titans were getting ready for a reunion in Jump City. Every now and then the original five members liked to get together for a weekend kicking all the other members out of the tower for a bit.

Robin now Nightwing did a lot a solo missions as well as helping the Bat Family.

Starfire had a promising career as a exotic model

Cyborg bounced from team to team depending on the need

As for Beast Boy and Raven they still stayed at the tower helping teach the younger Titans.

“All right Raven are you ready for this!” Beast Boy was getting all the Snacks and games ready while Raven just stared annoyingly at the Short Green skinned boy.

“You know i don’t get excited, you can turn it down a notch” while her face and voice was emotionless Raven couldn’t help but inwardly blush, Beast Boy's excitement was always so cute. If immature.

“Booyah People! Let’s Party.” Cyborg was the first to arrive “Hey Green man you think your gaming skills have improved?”

“Your Going Down Man” grinning Beast Boy and Cyborg start gaming on the TV.

“Friend Raven it is good to see you” Next was Starfire, the orange skinned beauty floated in with her usually skimpy purple clothing.

“Nice to see you too Starfire, Excited to see your boyfriend again” grinned Raven

“Well it has been a while since i have seen Dick, but i assure you our relationship is just friends.” she was obviously bluffing as she stroked her long red hair nervously and blushed.

The Titans heard the door opening and turned to welcome their last member “hey Robin long time no… whaaaaaat the heck happened to you?!”

Robin now night wing had always been athletic, haven been raised as a acrobat. He had always been handsome Starfire knew this especially when her magazine did the top ten handsome heroes and Nightwing was on the top three. But know, he was even more jacked, looked even more flexible, his butt could only be described as perfect, as for his crotch, well lets just say they had a lot more materiel for “Dick” Grayson Jokes.

“Hey guys long time no see. Starfire are you alright?” Nightwing greeted the shocked titans

Starfire drooling with a look of ecstasy couldn’t tear her gaze from his crotch “hey Dick, i mean Robin, I mean Nightwing!”

Nightwing nodded knowingly “yeah sorry about that guys, you probably heard about the bimbonioum outbreack in Gotham, i’m still me, i just get impulses.”

Beast Boy in deadpan response “what it turned you into a male striper?”

“Can’t argue about that unfortunately, hey Cyborg as long as i’m here i was hoping to get your help studying Bimbonium.” Asked Nightwing

Cyborg Shrugged “Yeah i can do that”

“Sweet it takes many form but Batman let me borrow a rock version of it.” reaching into his pocket Nightwing pulls out a pink glowing rock “here catch”

Tossing the rock to cyborg it stops in mid air. The gang looks in silence as a new voice pops in. “we will be taking that”

Out of the shadows two villains appear, Jinx and Terra. Jinx was a bad luck witch, she had grey skin, cat eyes, purple clothing and pink hair done up in horns with black bands in them. Terra was a former member of the Titans with earth powers that turned traitor. She wore earth toned clothing and was holding the bimbonioum aloft.

Jinx started to brag “we were hoping just to mess with you night but villain organizations are paying big bucks for this bimbonioum so they say. So well just take it off your hands.”

The Titan’s glared at the villians when Nightwing gave the order “Titans GO!”

Leaping into action the guys tackled Terra. Raven wished she could have gotten a hit in for the way she broke Beast Boy’s heart. But with Terra down someone had to catch the bimbonioum

“Azarath Metrion Zinthos” catching the rock with her shadow powers she starts to take it when a purple aura starts taking it away from her. 

“Let go Jinx”

“You let go”

the two sorceresses wrestled with the rock with their powers. It started to glow when Starfire shouts “Enough!”  
Starfire shoots a green starbolt at the bimbonioum causing it to explode in a pink dust cloud. Everyone in the tower cough and choke when the dust just disappear.

“I’m out of here” and Jinx bolts

“Get back here” Starfire tries to chase but collapse.

Nightwing helps her up “that stuff can’t be good for us, guys lock up Terra i’ll take care of Starfire”

Cyborg and Beast By took Terra away as Nightwing helped Starfire to the couch. 

“That stuff got charged with magic, i’ll go see if that affects anything.” Raven floats to her room before Nightwing can respond. 

Once in her room she starts looking through her library to see the effects of mixing magic and science. As she pored through her books she didn’t notice her lips plumping.

“Maybe i should have asked Dick more about the bimbonioum, all i know is that it changes people physically and mentally. “ she didn’t notice her hips widening.

As she tried to focus more on her books her mind kept drifting back to Beast boy “i wonder if he could get a bit more muscle, hmm transformation magic, i wonder if he can shapeshift certain parts of his body, hmm beauty magic. I wonder if he can shape shift his penis into… wait what am i thinking.” 

Finally realizing the inconsistency of her thoughts she feels tingling on her skin. “The explosion must of effected my magic!” tring to read her books Raven falls to her knees as intense heat passes through her.

Looking into her magic mirror she saw her breasts quickly swelling. “What is happening?”

“Your changing obviously” looking in the mirror she sees her emotion clones, pieces of her personality since she is always trying to be emotionless. Yellow/knowledge made the observation

Her stomach began to tighten as she got skinner “a sweet bod with no effort” said Orange/rudeness 

“I can’t let this happen”

“why not you always wished you were prettier” said Pink/happiness

Her nails began to grow “i can’t lose control”

“just because you pretend not to you still feel” said Drown/sloth

Her best part her legs grew longer and more muscular. Wide hips and thighs that could crush a melon. “With this new strength we can get anyone we want, we can even get Beast Boy”shouted Red/anger

“Is that makeup?” her hair got shiny like it was freshly washed. Purple lipstick and eyeshadow appeared out of nowhere.

“Well we do look nice, maybe we can make ourselves a little more presentable” blushed Grey/Timidness

Her cape stayed the same but her leotard became sleeveless with a v that clearly showed her nipples. Long black sleeves covered her arms with spiked wristbands at the end. A hole opened at her pussy. And her shows became platform heeled shoes. “Booyah new clothes” exclaimed Green/bravery

Shaking Raven looked at the mirror. He new look was hot, but could she controle it? “Look honey you love your team so accept it or well take over” said Purple/passion

Thinking a moment raven nods. Then smirking Passion addresses the other emotions “she’s ready girls”

With that they disappear and Raven sits on her bed. The change felt nice but she had tried her best never to think of sex. But now… well a little experimenting wouldn’t hurt. “Azarath Metrion Zinthos” using her shadow powers she makes a dildo. 

Never having done this before she lays on her back and lets the tip touch her vagina. She spasms from the new sensation. Slowly and gently she puts it farther in. she then starts putting it back and forth, getting faster and faster as her pleasure increases the room starts to shake with her power. Subcounsely the shadow dildo is growing thicker and longer with each thrust. The room starts shaking so much shadow hands pin her to the bed just to keep her from falling off her bed. Books fly through the air, furniture shakes as Raven moans from the pleasure. Finally she feels a twitching “OH ZINTHOS!” she orgasims and evrything stops. The shadows disappears the books fall and the furniture stops shaking.

She basks in the afterglow just to hear a knock on her door “come in” she mumbles out

“Hey Raven team meeting, something weird has happened.” looking at the door she sees Beast Boy and he can only be described as well… a Beast. Now taller than her and muscular, Raven couldn’t resist.

Closing the door with telekinesis “it can wait a few minutes,” nervously Beast Boy looks at the grinning Raven. “I have a few questions about your anatomy”

The end for now.

Epilogue.

Jinx wandered the streets of jump city “well that was a bust” all of a sudden she felt a tingling sensation, she tried to use a bit of magic but now it was bright pink “what's with my power?” she felt a rush of heat to her loins. “Oh no”


	11. Starfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfire and Robin. All ships work in these series

Titan tower. 

After a failed attack from some villainesses the titan tower was on high alert. Bimbonium had been released in the air. One of the villainesses had escape, Beast Boy and Cyborg took the other to a holding cell, Raven went to her room to do research on Bimbonium. Starfire had an extreme effect from the bimbonium and had fainted. Nightwing aka Dick Greyson helped her to the couch.

Dick put his hand on her forehead, she was burning up with a fever. Dick then left to get something cool for her head. Starfire real name Koriand'r or Kory Anders on earth, was the princess of Tamaran. Having been kidnapped in a war in her teenage years she was stranded on earth. There the tall skinny orange girl became part of the teen titans and a hero, with a love interest with Robin. But as she grew up her homeworld needed her so she returned. She was a decent ruler but her heart wasn't in it, several arranged marriages and coup d’etats latter Starfire had brought peace to her world and was single once again. Her heart still belonged to earth so she gave the throne to her younger brother and came to earth. Now a grown woman she got herself a job as a model and was popular as a exsotic pinup. But she still did some hero work on the side.

Dick returned with an ice pack and put it on her head. She sighs at the cool sensation. Dick looks at his old girlfriend in worry. He had been affected by bimbonium and so had most of the bat family. But he had no idea what it would do on an alien. Then he started noticing changes. She was growing taller, back when they were teens she was taller than him, but now as adults she was beating him again. Her clothes started to stretch her shirt revealing her navel.

Dick was surprised it took several days for the bimbonuim to change him, but such a concentrated dose must have accelerated it. Her clothes morphed into a version of her old teen outfit of a skirt and small top. But as her breast began to well the top stretched and stretched until it was little more than a string. Then with a snap like a rubberband her breasts fly free. Starfire moans in arousal as the changes happen. Dick tries to be analytical studying the changes, but he can’t stop the warming feeling in his crotch as his dick stiffens and stretches out his suit.

Her hips widen stretching the skirt revealing no underwear. Her hair lengthens spilling off the couch the ends begin to glow like ethereal fire. Her legs grow even more shapely that would make her agents faint with pleasure. Her putes shape themselves around her legs changing them into platform heels. Jewelry of black obsidian and lavender metal appear on her arms neck and navel. Finally her catlick eyes slant giving her an even more exsotic feel and her lips plumped to perfect sucking size.

With a long drawn out moan Star fire gets up. Her body felt tingly like it was burning and freezing at the same time. Then a new feeling comes. “Dick i feel so horny.” she says as she touches herself.

Nightwing was rock hard at this time, his dick bulging his pants like a tent. He stares at Starfire groping herself, then she eyes Dick’s dick, like a wild cat she lunges and rips his spandex pants like wrapping paper. She starts sucking on it like a leech on a vein. Dick just stands there trying to keep his knees straight as his face melts with pleasure.

###

Meanwhile DarkFire the older evil sister of Starfire was hovering outside the tower. She would get revenge on her sister for taking the throne from her. Not only that but she gave it up to be a model. Starfire was always more popular, it wasn’t fair, she was older, stronger, prettyer, just look at her breast they outshined star fire. And what the heck happened to star fire.

Black fire watched unnoticed from the window as Nightwing got a blow job, how could she do it with a lowly human, but Black fire had to admit it was kinda hot, she couldn’t resist reaching down and star to finger herself

###

Meanwhile meanwhile Cyborg was coming back upstairs. Thanks to the computer part of his brain he could analyze his transformation as they happened. So while being in a start of extreme arousal he got to see exactly what happened. “Hey guys according to this the bimbonium is enhancing both my mechanical and biological parts, this is better than the X chip… wha?”

He catches Starfire giving a Dick a blow job and hides behind a pillar while watching. He feels arousal like he hadn’t had since before becoming Cyborg. Thin feeling a bulge from his crotch he looks down to see a slot open up and out comes his dick. He was ecstatic he thought he had lost his dick in the accident but here it was reformed thanks to bimbonium. Looking at his diagnostics he also had the option of synthetic and cybenitic dicks, but with Starfire’s and Nightwings show he wanted it to be with the ream thing as he started masturbating.

###

Back to the couple Dick gives a load in Starfire’s mouth. She swollows and liks her lips like a cat “yummy” still horny she floats up, takes of her skirt and spreads her legs.

Dick grins and grabs her waist. He gently lowered her onto his still erect penis and begins to lift the weightless women up and down on his shaft. 

Star fire gasps “oh Dick you feel so much better than anyone else i’ve had”

Dick felt a little jaded but kept pumping “to be fair i’ve been with a few other girls after we broke up”

Starfire starts to lose herself in ecstasy but manages to say “monogamist isn’t something we have on our world… Oh yes… but it is earth costume yes?...YES!... ive always wanted this! Even when you were robin, oh i mist that costume!’

Dick grins “maybe later we can do some role play? I still have my old costume and I've seen some of your outfits in magazines.”

Starfire is too lost in pleasure to listlen. Dick lets go of her then wraps her in a bear hug. Letting his hips do all the work he goes as fast as the flash, starfire screaming in ecstasy.

Cyborg in his hiding spot is his giving himself a mechanical handjob watching his friends. Black fire outside is dripping like a shower watching from the window when all four cum at once.

Nightwing and Sarfire scream as they orgasim and Starfire lets go a pink starbolt by accident that flies out the window. Cyborg cums and makes an indent in the wall like a fire hose. He embarrassedly tries to cover it up while wondering what his other dicks could do? Blackfire lost in an orgasm doesn't see the pink starbolt blast through the window and hits her head on.

Black fire feels like she is burning and freezing all at once. She needed to rest and get over this, then prove she was hotter than Starfire. Tingling sensation starts around her breasts @$$ and pussy. Yes she would make her entire homeworld bow to her sexieness.

###

Starfire and Nightwing lay on the ground enjoying the afterglow starfires arms around Nightwing “i love you Dick”

“I love you too Koriand’r” Darkwing smiles

“I wonder if our friends would join us in a feast of ecstasy” Starfire says

“What’s that?” Dick asks

“I believe earth word is orgy.” Starfire blushes with lust “oh just imagining Raven and Beastboy. Or that Barbra you hang out with”

Dicks eyes go wide “your people really have no shame”

###

The end


	12. Pink Lantern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica Cruz becomes the pink lantern

Pink Lantern ch 1

It was an average day in coast city. Sun was shining, people were traveling to and from work, and the the green lanterns were fighting one of their color themed villains in the sky line.

“Hal you alright” John Stewart called to his friend as he was blasted into a rooftop.

“Eyes front John” Hal Jordan called a warning to his friend.

Barely dodging another energy beam they face their foe. Star Sapphire a.k.a. Carol Ferris. Carol original was a business woman that designed jet planes and Hal Jordan’s girlfriend. But after he left to become a hero her heart was broken and she was possessed by the Star Sapphire Gem, the creators of the gem relised it was to unstable and switched to Violet lantern rings. But Carol still went by Star Sapphire and wanted nothing more then to crush the man that broke her heart.

“Come on Carol how many times do i have to say i’m sorry?” pleaded Hal

“Give it up Hal, she hasn’t been able to think rationally since she got the gem” commented John.

The two attack Carol but she just dodges “i thought the Violet lanterns were rehabilitating you?” stated Hal

Carol scoffs “the Violet lanterns have gone soft, they are unwilling to go to the lengths to fill the galaxy with love, and punish the enemies to that dream. But now that i have this i don’t need them.” with that she pulls out a pink and purple rock

“Bimbonium?!” exclaimed the Lanterns. The appearance changing element had been spreading to hero and villain alike the last few months. It was more of a annoyance then anything to the justice league. But villains tended to abuse it, and to some it gave a significant power boost. In the hands of a love based Violet lantern who knows what could happen.

Already it had affected her body. Her violet costume was already revealing skin tight with a v cut that went all the way to her navel along with a mask and tiara. But now her already large breast spilles out of the modest cups of the suit. A hole shaped as the violet lantern corps symbol was cut over her pussy and her butt looked like it was about to split her costume at the seam it was so large and tight.

“With this i’ll be able to convert everyone to love and with their love fueling me i’ll be unstoppable” with that Carol went into a fit of diabolical laughter.

Her laughter was cut short by a green energy beam shot at her back. As she fell the newest member of the human Green Lanterns arrived “sorry i’m late” said Jessica Cruz.

Jessica Cruz was was a tall Mexican American Girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore the standard green body suit of her lantern corps and instead of a common eye mask had a green ring in the shape of the Green Lanterns Symbol over one eye. She suffered from enormes anxiety due to trauma. She hated to be outside and in crowds. But to protect people she was willing to mussel through her own fears.

“Just glad you could make it” smiled John.

the three lanterns combined their strength and blasted Carol. After a few minutes Star Sapphire realized she was out matched and started to retreat. The Lanterns chased after her, in a last ditch move Carol knocked the three lanterns into a nearby restaurant. Standing up the three lanterns collected themselves. Jessica noticed the restaurant patrons taking photos and that the room was very crowded.

“Don’t Look at me!” covering her face Jessica zoomed out of the building. Hal and John followed to make sure she was all right. After a short chase and a couple of deep breaths Jessica calmed down

“I’m sorry guys, we lost star sapphire because of me. this damn anxiety” cursed Jessica

Hal patted her on the back “it’s alright we all have our demons to fight”

After giving their goodbyes the lanterns went their separate ways. Jessica returned home to Oregon up north, unaware she was being followed. Once home in the apartment she shared with her sister she changes into sweats and a hoodie. On the fridge there was a note.

“Gone running, be back by 6, can you pick up some takeout for dinner. Love Sarah.”

With a sigh Jessica pulled up her hood and went on her erroned. Her sister was kind enough to help her get over her anxiety, but one of her methods to help was to get her to run random errands. But for free rent and a loving shoulder to cry on it was worth it.

As she walked to her favorite food place in her frumpy clothes she couldn’t help but wonder how things would be different if she didn’t have her anxiety. She could be more social, stop being a nuisance to her sister, probable be a better hero. Might even be able to confess her feeling to her crush on the justice league. As she walked down a secluded street she let out a sigh.

“Not easy being a third wheel am i right?” came a voice from nowhere

Turning around Jessica saw Star Sapphire floating not far away. She reaches for her ring when Saphire raises her hand.

“I’m not here to fight” this causes Jessica to hesitate

“What do you want then?”Jessica’s hand still hovered above the pocket that she kept her ring in

Star Sapphire smiles and begins to monologue “i’ve been there, working so hard doing your best, but things just keep getting in the way. You and i are the same.” Jessica looked skeptical about that “with me since i was a woman men kept trying to take my company away, i fell in love with Hal Jordan, but my love wasn’t enough to make him stay. Being a woman was my weakness. For you you have anxiety and confidence issues it is getting in the way of you being you”

Jessica scoffs “what’s your point?” 

“I made my weakness my strength. A confident women scares men in the workforce and it brought me the violet lanterns. And with this it makes me even stronger” with that Star Sapphire puls out the bimbonium.

Jessica takes a step back “what are you saying?”

Floating behind Jessica Carol whispers like the devil on the shoulder “don’t you want what other girls have? The strength and confidence in you body and in who you are? To do what you want? To not let anyone stand in your way? To be in control and not have to worry about things like anxiety crippling you? With this nothing can stand in your way.”

Jessica puts on her lantern ring for courage. She was definitely tempted. She had seen Batman’s sidekicks at the watchtower. Batgirl, Spoiler, and Orphen all looked like sex idols but they didn’t seem embarrassed at all by there looks, there skills didn’t seem to have diminished in fact they seemed to be even stronger now. She was too anxious to speak to them but from conversations she overheard they still seemed to act and be themselves. Could she have that confidence to?

“What’s the catch?” Jessica was tempted but not a fool

Star Sapphire smirked “this Bimbonium gives strength in love, by strengthening you i strengthen my self. Help you help me.”

The radiation from the rock was already eroding Jessica’s will power. Surly doing this would make her stronger and still be able to take star sapphire. She began to reach for the bimbonium

Star Sapphire smirked. Yes Jessica would get stronger but her soon to be sex addled brain would be the perfect clay to mold and make her own violet lantern corps. Soon the world would grovel beneath her heel.

Jessica finally grabbed the Bimbonium. As i’s energy met the energy from the lantern ring pink and green electricity arcs covered Jessica’s body. Star Sapphire tood a step back, she wasn't expecting this reaction. then to her surprise the bimbonium started to be absorbed into Jessica’s ring.

Inside Jessica’s head she felt like she had made a big mistake. She felt energy coursing through her body it felt like it was trying to find all the things that caused her anxiety and root them out. She just wanted to be normal. The sleeves and legs of her costume started to recede. As the bimbonium was fully absorbed the electric arcs began to feel more tingly and sensational then painful and transformative. She just wanted to be able to look at people and have them look at her. Jessica’s breast began to swell ripping a hole in her suit. Why wouldn’t they look at her she had a great body. Her butt plumped. She was the master of herself.

With one last flash of light Jessica’s transformation was complete. She now had a amazonian body and to Star Saphire’s surprise she was nether green or violet but unmistakable pink. Oh well she could work with this.

“Come on girl time for me to teach you the in’s and out’s of your new power.” she reached for Jessica just to have her wrist grabbed by the former Green Lantern

“No i think your the one that needs to learn” Jessica made eye contact and made a confident grin. 

Sapphire was taken aback she didn’t think the new girl would be so confident. Jessica advansed on the violet lantern member. As she advanced Sapphire noted Jessica’s nipples exposed and press against her own. Orgasmic energy waves radiated off of Jessica as she pressed on Star.

“You… you can’t do this i’i’i’i’m your senior officer” Sapphire pleaded as she tried to resist the growing heat in her loins.

Chuckling Jessica kept pressing against Carol “you don’t get it. I’m not a green lantern, or a violet lantern. I’m a pink lantern a true symbol of lust and love. You poor naive creature you spent so much time trying to break the heart of the one that broke yours you never tried to repair the two. Well with me in charge that’s going to change” with that she forcefully kissed Star Sapphire. The two women went down on the abandoned street. With Jessica on top she groped evry part she could find of Carol never once breaking her kiss. 

After a good five minutes Jessica got up leaving the orgasming mess of Star Sapphire on the ground. As she dusted herself off she sensed through her pink ring that John and Hal were coming. 

“They must have felt something happen to me when i changed.” The now confident Cruz pondered a moment. “They might make assumptions if i keep just this color” willing energy form her ring she changed her costume back to green but with prominent pink lines through the now skimpy outfit. As well as covering her nipples if just barely

Right on cue Hal and John showed up “are you all right?”

Nodding Jessica answered “yeah Carol ambushed me and used the bimbonium on me, but she wasn’t ready for the power”

John fatherly put a hand on her shoulder “sorry you got infected but at least you weren't hurt.”

Hal picked up the still moaning Star Sapphire “let's take her to prison before something else happens”

The three take off Jessica grins. These two simply assume this new look is purely the bimbonium. They have no idea of the new confident Jessica before them. Floting next to Hal she links there arms and begins a conversation. While feeding energy from her ring into his “How are you doing Hal?”

Blushing Hall responds “yeah Batman mentioned that stuff might make you horny, but we can’t do anything okay?”

Feigning shock Jessica replied “i wouldn’t dream of it. After all you're still in love with Carol right?”

“What?” Hal slows down with that news

Feeding more energy into Hal Jessica continues “of course why else would you keep allowing her to keep going she had done so many crimes, but you don’t fully stop her make her give up the Star Sapphire.”

Hal mind begins to fog and he begins to sweat.

Leaning to hei ear “you know what i think she is finally ready to give you another chance”

Hal looks down in his arms to a dazed Carol as she make eye contact with him she grins. With one last push of energy from Jessica it was the final straw for Hal Jordan. He stops in mid-air and kisses Carol passionately. As he does so he mussels largen. His Crotch bulges. And his green suit gets pink highlights.

John comes to see what is going on when Jessica begins to massage his shoulders. Feeding him pink energy “poor John Stewart. So strong so dutiful. Always acting like a father and leader to us younger Lanterns and heros. But never able to find time to actually pursue love. I know you have your eye and a few other league members, but let me give you a reward for your hard work, a little practise if you will.” with that she turns his head and kisses him. soon the same thing that happened to Hal happens to John.

Grinning at the foursome about to happen Jessica muses out loud “this might be the beginning of a wonderful new lantern corps”

###Time Skip###

It doesn't take long before the rest of the earth lanterns fall to Jessica Cruz the Pink Lantern

One night on top of the Devil’s tower in Wyoming she is having a little orgy with her knew corps. Using Guy Gardner as a chair she sits, Simon Baz is her footstool, and Carol Ferris soft skin as a back rest. Hal Jordan standing to her right and John Stewart to her left She gives them hand jobs as she gives a blow Job to her latest recrute Kyle Rayner. Alan Scott stood to the side content to watch as a grandfather like figure.

Once done Jessica floats up looking at the stars “you know guys this is great, but there is a whole galaxy out there waring with itself and all these lantern corps fighting to get there philosophy to be the dominant one. It would be so much better if they all worked together don’t you think?”

Her harem nods in agreement 

“It’s time for us to make a name for ourselves in the galaxy. Carol time to say hello to your old Corps members.”

#####  
TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Pink lantern ch 2 fall of the star sapphires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink lantern vs violet lantern

Pink lantern ch 2 fall of the star sapphires

On the violet Planet of Zamaron the Star Sapphires “A.K.A. the violet lanterns” went about their mission of spreading love through the galaxy through beauty and finding those that have been spurned by love and converting them to star Sapphires.

The Zamarons race are tall slender blue women with no nose, black eyes, fairly large breasts and usually shaved there head as a fashion statement. They made up the bulk of the violet lanterns but there were also other members that had once had broken hearts but turned to the star sapphires as a second chance.

Fatality was a dark skin humanoid alien with long brown hair. She was very athletic coming from a war like race, after the green lanterns failed to save her world she fought against them even going so far to join the yellow lanterns and face John Stewart who she blamed personally for the loss of her world. But after being defeated she was taken and rehabilitated by the star sapphires, she forgave John and seeks to undo her wrong. Plus having a crush on her once nemesis.

Dela Pharon’s race were pretty expressionless but after losing a fight to her rival Carol Ferris she used her powers to take on a human appearance, tall lightly tanned skin and long blond hair she saw Carol as her rival and subconsciously emulated her. Even going so far to fall in love with the green lantern of her world.

Miri Raim was a small blue alien with short violet hair. Everything about her was petite. She was a young bride that had her husband taken away by a yellow lantern. Heartbroken and submissive she uses her kindness and tender heart to heal others love.

And finally Prixiam Nol-Anj a white skin ash haired alien that was arrested by Green lanterns for gangster type crimes. After getting tired of dealing with her they gave her to the star sapphires for rehabilitation. She was definitely the most violent of the bunch, and would go back to her racketeering ways.

The four were grouped together having small talk when they were approached by the queen of the Zamarons and leader of the star sapphires Aga’po. Like the rest of her race she was tall blue and bald. She wore a violet Toga and choker to show of her slim elegant form. A original star sapphire gem was embedded in her chest as well as a lantern ring on her finger. She had a spiky violet crown that also held in place an orange head scarf that acted as hair. She was a kind ruler but spoke with authority and was completely dedicated to her cause.

“Ladies stay on your guard there is a strange energy heading towards our world”

Dela Looked at the sky and pointed “i think i see the reason.”

Carol Ferris flew in and landed in front of them. The Human woman wore their usually violet uniform with added pink highlights. But she had obviously changed, her breast spilling out of the lewd uniform and butt poking out through a thong that left little to the imagination.

Queen Aga’po defiantly stood forward “Carol Ferris you are not welcome here, your radicalness had jeopardised our peace with the other lantern corps, you are to return your ring and leave!”

Carol put a finger to her cheek as if she was thinking “i would but i don’t work for the Star Sapphires anymore”

Taken aback the queen reptiles “who do you serve then?”

“That would be the Pink Lanterns now” Jessica Cruz the leader of the new Pink lanterns floated down with her group of earth lanterns “you’ve met some of us before so you probably noticed the improvements, if we joined forces we can bring this gift to everyone, no more conflict no more broken hearts“

The queen scoffed at this “the star sapphires are the enforcers of love, not your carnel knock offs. Be gone!”

“Surely we can reason this out by-” Jessica is interrupted as Prixima punches the ground in front of them

“She said get lost” the violent enforcer snarled.

Jessica just shrugs “well i didn’t figure this would be easy”

With that the pink lanterns attack. Hal and Carol Take Dela. John Takes Fatality, Alan takes Miri, Guy and simon take on Prixiam. And Jessica charges strait at Queen Aga’po

###

Carol starts to taunt Delas as she and Hal attack “well if it isn’t the wannabe”

Dela blocks the attacks “i’m not a wannabe!”

Hal rebuff “are you sure? didn’t you disguise yourself as Carol and try to make me marry you?”

Embarrassed Dela tries to respond “well i was just-”

While distracted Hal grabs her and puts her hands behind her back. Carol floats up to her and starts to caress Dela’s cheek. “It’s not bad to be like me, but don’t forget to be you. But if you want to be more like me you need to update that human look. I know you want to, i can see you blushing by my mans huge boner poking at you from behind. That's what’s great about pink over violet, i’m just not jealous anymore” with that Carol kisses Dela on the lips as Hal kisses Dela’s neck. The blond alien moans in pleasure, her disguise shifts to match Carols body type, although her breasts were one size larger just to inflate her own ego.

###

Prixiam trys to hit Guy and Simon but the two hunks just keep dodging her “hold still you punks!”

“Like this?” says Guy with that the two men stop and take the full brunt of the attack not even flinching

“Wha?” Prixiam couldn’t believe it.

“I was in the worst of the worst of prison when i became a lantern, it toughens you up” replies Simon

“And i’m just a tough punk” Guy boasts. 

With that the two men start a push war with the tough alien. Prixiam feels her mussels strain trying to keep the men off. The pink radiation they give off starts to strengthen her mussels she thinks she might just win this, but starts to feel a heat in her loins. She begins to blush the stroger her mussels get the hornier she gets as well.

###

Miri might have been the smallest of the group but she still packed a punch. Her constructs kept almost hitting the older gentleman Alan. but he keeps smiling and dodging.

“Well aren't you as pretty as a bride on her wedding day.” complemented the old man.

“Wha-? Don’t talk about things you don’t know about!” Miri angrily lashes out.

Alan gives a sigh “ah i see, you lost your husband. I can relate”

Mire starts to slow down “how?”

“My wife left me after our honeymoon, she realized she was sick but before passing away she gave me two wonderful children. Obsidian and Jade. i wasn’t able to see them before leaving on our pink lantern trip. But they are a little piece of their mother, and we're a family.”

Miri completely lets down her guard “my husband was taken from me before we could start a family” she begins to cry.

Alan compassionly floats over and hugs her. “If you like you can be a part of our pink lantern family” 

Miri cries into Alan’s cloak not releasing the energy in his ring changing her, she doesn’t grow taller but her form changes into the perfect little bimbo housewife.

###

Fatality and John stare each other down “why would you do this John after everything i was finally happy here, i forgave you of your mistake. Why are you trying to take it away from me?”

John just sighs “Fatality we aren't trying to take away but add. I know you have feelings for me but we couldn’t act on them. This way we can love and be loved and expand it across the galaxy, no more barriers.”

Fatality blushes at the notion. But regains her composer and makes a bo staff out of violet light “I’m sorry John but i won’t let anyone take this home from me.”

John nods and makes his own bo staff and the two duel. Back and forth both using there military training, they were evenly matched. But John keeps sneaking in kisses. As heat and sweat radiated off their bodies Fatality’s already fit athletic form began to become amazonian. As there fight continues it went less of a duel and more of a sensual dance.

###

While all this happening Jessica Cruz and queen Aga’po duel for superiority coming ever closer to the central violet lantern battery.

“Give it up human, you have no idea the power and meaning of the violet light” demaded Aga’po

“But i want to understand it, and enhance it.” rebutted Jessica.

Eventually there fight takes them to the central battery. Aga’po graples Jessica and forces her into the large lantern.

“I’ll do to you what we do to all those that refuse to open their hearts. The power of our central lantern will make you one of us if you like it or not” gloated Aga’po

The violet light begins to envelope Jessica but she just calmly sits there and smiles “is that what you do? Brainwash anyone that disagrees from your view? Well why don’t you join me.”

Jessica then pulls the queen into the lantern with her. Aga’po screams and tries to fight back but it’s too late. The Violet lantern is overcome with pink light. At that moment throughout the galaxy every Star Sapphire, Zamarons, and violet lantern was overcome with lustful pink light. Lips plumped, butts expanded, boobs swelled, clothing tore, and all sexual control was lost.

Walking out of the central lantern Jessica had a new violet ring that she slipped on her finger next to her pink one.

“Mistress” moaned a soft voice. Jessica turned around and saw the former Queen Aga’po at the base of the pink/violet lantern.

Gone was the tall slim queen of Zamarons in her place was a giant on all fours with the largest boobs and butt Jessica ever seen. Wide childbearing hips conected the thickest thighs she had seen, between them a dripping pussy. Keeping her crown and headscarf her black eyes were filled with seductive charm as her pillowy lips salivated for something to suck.

“Mistress i’m sorry for fighting you, please teach me your ways.” begged the new sextoy of a queen.

Smiling Jessica gently grabbed her by the chin lifting her head up until their eyes met. “Your a eager one now huh, but i think i want a look around before testing you out”

With that she stand up and begins to leave “no please” begged Aga’po as she weakly reached for Jessica. 

“Don’t worry i’ll send some guys your way in a moment.” Jessica flew into the air overseeing her victory. She could feel the energy as the whole panet had sex. She looked down to see the groups that had been fighting participating in the planet wide orgy.

Jessica took a deep breath of accomplishment. “One down six to go”

#####

To be continued.


	14. Pink Lantern ch 3 Assimilation of the Indigo Tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink lantern vs indigo lantern

Pink Lantern ch 3 Assimilation of the Indigo Tribe

The indigo planet Nok was the home of the Indigo tribe A.K.A. the indigo lanterns. The planet was filled with jungles, savannah plains, water filled caves and abandoned colonies. The natives of nok were a small grey pigmy race with great compassion and kindness. Other races saw it as a weakness and tried to take it as their own. But the native nok fought back. After the colonizers left people were brought to Nok to become the planets guardians the Indigo Tribe.

This was were Jessica Cruz and her pink lanterns were heading.

“So criminals are taken to Nok, are given a lantern ring and they do a 180?” questioned Jessica. The anxious mexican american wore her pink lantern uniform that revealed her breast. With victory over the violet lanterns her body had grown more curvy and her measurements had grown as well.

“Sort of” answered Hal Jordan the only member to have been to Nok before. The fit man had become a hunk of mussel wearing a pink and green skin suit, with a huge bulge at his crotch. For once that bulge was limp while talking to his near nude leader. He did not like this planet.

“The ring makes them feel guilt for there crimes, they then go native. They speak the native language, where native robes and clothing. And spend their time bettering nok and the galaxy” replied Hal

“How are they not pushovers?” asked Jessica

“Just because you feel compassion to a enemy doesn't mean you won’t fight happens all the time in war. Plus each tribe member carries a staff with a primitive lantern on the top. They use it to both guide there way and fight.” countered Hal

“So like chinese monks that claim peace and meditation but can kick your but with karate” relised Jessica

“Exactly, they once tried to make sinestro a member and he still kicked my butt.” said Hal

“If they made him a tribe member why is Sinestro still the evil jerk leader of the yellow lantern?” Jessica asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hal shrugged sadly “most of the tribe members are only like that because of the ring. The second Sinestro go it off he booked it off of Nok and hasn’t come within a million miles of the place.”

They started to enter the atmosphere

“Should we expect a fight?” asked Jessica 

“Only if we cause trouble” answered Hal

The pink lanterns traveled to the nomadic tribal village of the indigo tribe. The members all greeted the new arrivals in their native language and went about their business. Each member held a staff with indigo light at the end. They were almost all different species but all fit and treated each other as brothers but largely they ignored the pink lanterns.

“Excuse me which way to your central lantern, hello can i get some directions?” all of Jessica’s questions were either ignored or got a reply in the native language with no clue what it ment.

“Jessica it’s that way through the forbidden Jungle” Hal pointed to the end of the village

“Well great this won’t be difficult at - ow!” while floating towards the jungle she was hit in the head by a staff and spun onto her back.

Jessica looked up at her attacker. She was six feet tall incredibly thin, had light purple skin. Her black hair was braided into a nest of tails.all over her body was tattooed the tribes symbols the largest on her forehead. For clothing she had a indigo loin cloth and a vests that covered her breasts and up. She declares something in the native language.

“I have no idea what your saying” Groaned Jessica

“I said you cannot enter our sacred jungle” replied the attacker.

“Jessica this is Indigo 1 leader of the tribe” informed Hal

“You couldn’t have warned me?” snarked Jessica

“I said coming here was a bad idea.”

Indigo walks off and jessica gets up “we’ll just have to try when she isn’t looking”

Day one Jessica gets her butt kicked

Day two Jessica gets her butt kicked

Days 3-7 Jessica gets her but kicked

Carol Ferris the star sapphire applies some ice to Jessica’s most recent bruise on her breast. “Oh cold! Careful their sensitive.” complained Jessica

“There has to be a way past Indigo.” whined Jessica

“Take the cave to the south of the village” a voice whispered

“Did you guys hear something? Ow!” Jessica had risen to fast after hearing the voice.

“I think you just got a invitation” said Hal

That night, following the whisper Jessica snuck through caves under the jungle until she came to a large pool with walkways and the Indigo lantern at the center. In Front of it was a short gray dwarf with a pot belly and covered in indigo tattoos, he had a staff a loin cloth and a cape.”Nok” he said

Frustratedly Jessica lifts her hands in the air “for a week now all those indigo people say is Nok! What does it mean!?”

“It roughly means compassion be with you” said the dwarf.

Jessica just strared dumbstruck. The dwarf laughed “yeah Hal Jordan's reaction was about the same when he came here. My name is Natromo, i make the indigo rings and am the caretaker to the lantern.”

Jessica stand there a while in silence not sure what to say “so do you mind if i add my energy to your lanturn?”

Natromo shrugs “not particularly so long as you promise it won’t change who we are in our core” Jessica smiles and starts walking forward when Natromo continues “also you need to get permission from Indigo 1”

Jessica gives a exasperated sigh “how do you put up with them? They are crazy!”

Natromo shrugs again “it is better than letting the psychopaths out on the galaxy. Besides Indigo 1 none willingly wanted to change, if i simple told them to leave we would lose a great good and be left with a great evil. Besides everyone deserves to feel compassion.”

“What’s to stop me from just beating you and getting to the lanturn myself” questions Jessica

Natromo bonks her on the head with his staff “ow!” Jessica rubs the bump. All of a sudden she is filled with great remorse, she was forcing her idles against other peoples wills. Holy cow that compassion stuff had a kick!

“That is why” spoke Natromo “besides who do you think trained Indigo? They may be a bit zealot in their approach, but they are ultimately good, plus they leave my people alone so i’m the only one that has to deal with them.”

“Fine then, how do you think i should approach Indigo?” huffed Jessica

Natromo pointed past her “Well i suggest talking, now is a good start she’s behind you.”

Spinning around Jessica sees Indigo appear out of thin air “you guys can teleport? no fair.”

In a standoff way Indigo crosses her arms “the only reason i don’t attack is Natromo asked me not to. Say your piece.”

Jessica was panicking. She didn’t have any time to prepare, and she couldn’t use her pink lantern radiation because the indigo tribe could absorb other lantern’s energy. So she couldn't just change them at her leisure. She thought of what she knew of Indigo form what Hal had said then thought of something.

“Who are you without the ring Indigo” Questions Jessica

Indigo wasn't ready for this question “that’s none of your business”

“Iroque, wasn’t it? You were a serial killer and even killed the daughter of the green lantern Abin Sur. that’s why he brought you here to become the first indigo lantern.”

Indigo pounds her staff in the ground “that’s not who i am anymore, with or without the ring”

“But your tribes members aren't that way right?” this causes Indigo to pause “if the ring is taken or the lantern’s power blocked they go back to being homicidal psychopaths right?”

Indigo doesn't answer “but if you let me combine our powers that can change, the pink lantern energy’s effect is permanent and will let there compassion last always.”

Looking up Indigo states “prove it”

Jessica had been bluffing. But having to see it through she takes a gamble and takes off her lantern rings. Her pink uniform disappears and instantly her earth clothing rips off and falls to the floor no longer able to contain her bimbo form.

“You see, i’m unchanged, with this the indigo tribe will last forever” Jessica waves her arms for affect

Indigo doesn't respond. She and Natromo were to busy looking at the human only wearing panties that were threatening to tear at any moment. Jessica puts her rings back on and her uniform reappears.

Indigo shakes off the effect of the surprise strip show. “Fine if you can promise the longevity of my tribe”

With a nod Jessica walks past the two and presses her ring against the indigo lantern. It is covered in energy as the colors become one. And across Nok and the galaxy the indigo tribe’s clothing got pink highlights as there bodies changed.

Indigo 1 felt arousal that she hadn’t felt since before becoming part of the indigo tribe. Her body grew to 7 feet tall. Her top vest simply fell off leaving only a cloth choker and her loincloth shrank to the size of a napkin so small a slight breeze would reveal her nethers to the world. Braided hair lengthen halfway down her back. Her butt became toned and tight like a sprinter’s. Her breast grew several sizes but had little jiggle to allow for gymnastics and running. Her tattoos began to spread. Along with the tribes syble heart symbols began to appear as well. The lines on her body grew and drew a map to her most sensitive parts of her body. All leading to her pussy and breasts. A final heart shaped tattoo circled her pussy as two indigo tribe tatoos surounded her nippples.

Indigo panted from the changes. She looked at her new form in the reflection of the pool. She starts to reach to feel her new body. But stops and takes off her ring. She felt no different and with a sigh of relief knew her tribe was safe.

“See that wasn’t so bad was it?” Jessica walked up to her new member, a indigo ring along side the other two on her hand.

“Thank you Pink lantern” Indigo bows to her new leader.

“I must say i am curious to see how my family back at my village look now.” the two women turn to see Natromo still only three feet tall. But his belly was gone and he had a bodybuilders arms and chest, with a square jaw. He was the beach hunks body put into a three foot form.

Nervously Indigo speaks up. “Master Natromo, i know you have a family, but would it be possible for me to show my gratitude for all you have done?” with that she undoes her tiny loincloth.

Natromo smiled at his luck and began undressing as well. Jessica felt like maybe she should leave. But how often do you get a chance to see a giant jungle chick and a dwarf do it? So she conjured a chair and enjoyed the show.

#####  
To be continued.


	15. Pink Lantern ch 4 conversion of the blue lanterns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink lantern vs blue lantern

Pink Lantern ch 4 conversion of the blue lanterns.

Odym the blue planet was home to the Blue lantern corp, symbol of hope through the galixy. The planet was beautiful like one giant zen garden. Majestic waterfalls, tranquil forest. Friendly colorful wildlife. It was paradise

“This place is paradise” exclaimed Jessica Cruz the Leader of the Pink lanterns. The Mexican American girl wore a pink suit with a heart symbol on it. Her breasts spilled out and a pink ring around her eye to hide her identity. 

Originally a green lantern with a anxiety disorder, she had become the pink lantern after being exposed to bimbonioum. She then made it her goal to spread it to all the lantern corps. So far she had taken the green lanterns from earth, the violet star sapphires, and the indigo tribe.

“Yes the blue lanterns are great people, best healers i’ve ever known” replied Hal Jordan. He, the earth green lanterns, and several members form the violet and indigo lanterns had followed their leader to this calming planet. “But be careful they can be among the most powerful of lanterns. I once saw them change a sun that was going supernova to a new white dwarf star saving the planet and ensuring prosperity for the natives”

Jessica turned towards Hal with a look of awe “that is incredible, and kind of scary. So how do we get them to join?”

Hal thought a moment “Well there is only about a dozen of them, but it would be immoral to simple over power them. They all come from religious backgrounds on their home planet. When they are brought to Odym they are taught what it means to be a blue lantern and then have a choice to accept or decline. Maybe we can ask to join and while they try to convert us we can convert them” 

Carol Ferris, Hal’s Girlfriend and a star sapphire looked doubtful “Pure diplomacy? That doesn't happen often with lantern corps”

The other followers nodded sadly acknowledging the standoff way the different corps would treat each other. At least until Jessica came with the pink lantern.

“Well let's give it a shot, after all there is always a hope they will join” smiled Jessica

“Indeed there is always hope” everyone turns to the new voice. “Greeting my name is Saint Walker, let me guide you to our home”

Saint Walker was a medium hight grey alien wearing a traditional lantern suit in blue. A little on the skinny side with tiny beady eyes, no nose, and a single head tail that went down to his butt inplace of hair.lastly there are religious lines marked on his face and head tail.  
Following the alien they come to a clearing surrounded by beautiful waterfalls in a crescent moon shape the clearing had small decorative trees soft grass, wild flowers and at the center of it all the Blue lantern. Surrounding it were six other members of the corps.

Saint Walker flew up to introduce them “this is Ganthet and Sayd, formerly part of the guardians of the Green lanterns the retired to form the blue lanterns. I believe most of you had met them, you probably know them as the most… human of the gardians.” gesturing to the two blue dwarfs they wore white robes, had large heads and couldn’t be over 3 feet tall. Ganthet the male had grey hair with a ponytail that would reach the floor if he was standing on it. Sayd the female had a shaved head and could only be recognized as female by having softer eyes and lips.

“Next we have Brother Warth he may be the strongest physically of us but he is a gentle giant. Warth was a elephant headed alien with a bit of a belly, with monstrously muscular arms, easily seven feet tall. Had golden tattoos on his trunk, gold earrings. He wore the lantern uniform but wore india style robes along with them.

“Brother Hymn” the lumpy orange alien wasn’t pretty to look at but had a kind expression, and wore tibetan monk style robes.

“Sister Sercy” a grey skinned alien with long black hair that reached the ground. Here uniform was of the leotard variety, a blue cape and hood and she wore a purple mask hiding her eyes and nose.

“And finally sister Nicole Morrison, she once hosted the entity of Hope and is from Earth as well i believe.” the teenage african american girl wore blue robes similar to christian priests. As well as a blue headband in her black jaw length hair.

Once introductions were over Saint Walker floated over to Jessica. “We know you want us to join your new corps, but we live a primarily chaste life here. But though your methods are unorthodox, you do want to spread peace and hope. So Ganthet and Sayd are allowing me to talk to you in private about what it means to be a blue lantern. We hope to leave as friends, but perhaps you may even wish to join us.”

Jessica nodded and began to follow Saint Walker Through the garden like forest as they walked and talked. Hours passed the pink lanterns mingling with the blue, having pleasant conversations. Sayd and Ganthet were especially pleased to see their favorite green lanterns again. As evening came the blue lanterns lead the pink lanterns to get some food at a nearby orchard. Hal stayed behind to wait for Jessica and Walker’s return.

After about thirty minutes when the groups split Jessica walked into view with a pondering look on her face. Hal called out a greeting but it took Jessica a moment before answering “that was amazing, it brought up things i have never thought of before, i might just have to check out some churches when we get back to earth. This will definitely be a time to remember in my life”  
“So we are just going to leave them alone?” Hal asked surprised.

Snapping back to normal Jessica replies “oh heck no, they are great people but i think this will really help their cause as well. But when we hit a stalemate… well i may have-” she was cut off as Saint Walker crawled into view. The grey alien face was covered in lipstick kiss marks. He had grown in height and mussel. His head tail looks longer, more flexible, and a little like a sex toy. The Saint was able to give Hal a smile before fainting in exhaustion.

Hal and Jessica star in silence for a bit until finaly she speads up “i do feel a little bad about that, but he was almost impossible to change.”

“You raped him?” hal said in disbelief

“I did not rape him!” Jessica said offendely

“Oh my gosh are we a corps of rapist”

“Hey he could have stopped it, like you said they are strong, we are not rapist!” proclaimed Jessica leaving a awkward silence

“What now” questions Hal

“We head to the lantern, i feel bad going behind their backs but it will be best in the long run.” Jessica and Hal fly to the unprotected lantern. She presses her ring against it. In a shock of energy the lantern becomes Pink and Blue.

Nearby the pink lanterns stare in shock as there blue friends suddenly start to change, in one last bright blue flash the change is complete and the pink lanterns look at their friends’ new forms.

Ganthet and Sayd had grown from dwarfs to rival their Zamaron cousins of the star sapphires in size.still in white robes Ganthet had the look of a intellectual strongman with his long ponytail. Sayde head still shaven was obviously a woman now with her butt and breast poking through her robes.

Ganthet sighs “Looks as if Saint Walker failed to protect the lantern. Oh well as long as we are like this” Ganthet takes Sayd in his arms “thank you Sayd for always going along with my… controversial ideas”

Sayd gives a look that says, about time, and tenderly kisses her longtime companion. The Zamaron star sapphires eagerly waited their turn with their cousins. 

Brother Hymn came out still orange, but his lumpy form was gone all that was left could only be explained as a adonis, complete with robe. As he admires his new form Indego 1 walks up and tell the rest of the lanterns. “This one is mine for tonight.” the two walk off arm and arm with Indigo’s head on Man's shoulder.

Brother Warth had gained even more muscle but still had a heavy look to him. One could call him thick. The muscular star sapphire Prixiam Nol-Anj gave a huff “big guy is mine”

The smaller Miri Raim spoke up “your into furries?”

“Furry nothing, look at the guns on this guy” she walks up to Warth “come on your coming with me”

She tries to give him a punch on the shoulder, but Warth catches it with one hand “you must learn the difference between tough love” he lets go of her hand then reaches up politely “and a gentle path” 

awkwardly Prixiam takes his hand as he leads her away leaving Miri with a knowing smile.

Sister Sercy now only wore her blue cape and her face mask had changed from purple to bright pink. her body could only be described a sexy nun. And her lips were plump and full. Simon of the green lanterns spoke up “well as the only other one that wears a full mask i’m going for it.”

He goes up to her but she stops him “you have endured much pain in prison”

Simon tries to explain “well i was innocent”

“Shhhh” Sister Sercy puts her finger to his lip to stop him “let me take care of you, you have endured much.” She then leads him away.

Finally Nicole Morrison stood next to John Stewart. Already mature for her age she seemed even more so. Her robes covering her changes. Her hair and face mostly the same her hight just a bit taller. “So now we are to a symbol of love and hope?” she asks

“I suppose so” replies John

“I can live with this, but these changes i feel so warm” she then takes off her robe revealing her bra and panities a bright blue against her chocolate skin. Her large bust and cute bottom screamed innocent school girl John started stammering, she was younger then what he was used to but still of legal age. but gently she took his hand “don’t worry i have hope Jessica knows what she is doing” this calms him down imenssly.

Meanwhile back at the lantern Jessica was admiring the blue ring alongside her other three.

“Well three down four to go” smiled Hal

“I don't think we realized what we were doing before now Hal.” said Jessica

“What do you mean”

“The blue lanterns are people of hope and faith. Now they will spread love along with that message.” smiling she looks to see the newly converted blues giving tender sex to their fellow members “i believe we just started the ecclesiastical section of the pink lantern corps.”

#####  
To be continued


	16. Pink Lantern CH 5 Deal of the Orange Lantern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink lantern vs orange lantern

Pink Lantern CH 5 Deal of the Orange Lantern

Okaara Was a dead orange planet. What little life there was hostel, territorial, and self serving. It was also home to the single member of the orange lantern corps Larfleeze or Agent Orange.

Jessica Cruz and her entourage of pink lanterns were heading to Larfleeze’s sanctuary being careful with every step they took. 

Jessica took this as a chance to ask some questions “So Larfleeze has the lantern of avarice, and his entire ‘corps’ is avatars of people he killed that tried to take it from him?”

“That's right” answered Hal Jordan “Larfleeze is a completely self serving creature, but it makes him easy to understand, but you never can tell what will set him off. He wanted a blue lantern ring i had when i told him it wouldn’t come off he cut off my hand. Thank goodness for blue lantern healing”

As they continued traveling Kyle Rayner spoke up “So Jess how do you plan on getting the ring from him?”

“Oh i’m just going to ask him for it.” she says flippedly. The rest of the lanterns gave each other a worried look and were about to voice their concerns when they saw Larfleeze’s satuary half cave half palace it wasn’t an inviting place.

Inside in the center they found Larfleeze sitting on a stone hunched over clinging to the orange lantern.

“I’m getting some serious Golem vibes here.” joked Jessica. The human lanterns nodded their heads getting the lord of the ring reference, the rest just follow confused.

Larfleeze was easily seven feet tall, but it was hard to tell since he always crouched. He was as thin as a rail. Wearing a lantern uniform it covered his brown orange fur. His head was like a hyena and crocodile hybrid. six tusks jutted out of the jaw of his snout. His mouth was full of fangs. His fur tufted into a spike in the back to make a sort of hairdo.

“Get out” he said with a high rasping voice

Jessica walked confidently forward “Larfleeze just the man we came to see”

Moving the lantern Larfleeze sumend his corps. The room filled with an army of holographic orange ghosts. All difrent species, all killed by Larfleeze. “I won’t ask again”

Smugly Jessica replies “now now i’m here to make a deal”

“A deal?” Larfleeze repeated intrigued

“Yep i want you to give me the orange lantern” she said pointing to it.

Agent Orange laughed at the absurdity of that statement “there is nothing you have that i want that would even remotely make me agree to that. It’s mine! Mine! MINE!”

“Oh i beg to differ” Jessica said knowingly

“Oh what is it? i’m curious” mocked Larfleeze.

“Our bodies” Jessica replied while pushing up her massive breasts. “We will only let you touch them if you give us the lantern,”

“Hmph” Agent Orange was not impressed “i have women” summoning several female ghosts to him. 

Jessica starts playing with herself “True but as good as your construct are they aren't real are they, you can’t feel the pleasures of the flesh like this”

Larfleeze looks to his left and right to him favorite two female ghost, Clypta and Sound Dancer. They were both thieves form long ago. Clypta looked like a cross between a star wars Twi’lek and a starcraft Protoss. Head tails and no mouth even as a ghost she looked stern. Sound dancer was a aquatic species finned hands and seaweed like hair covered most of her face, only her large jaw was visible. It looked like it belonged to a shrieking bat with large tusk like fangs from her upper and lower jaw. As much pleasure as they brought him they still couldn’t replace liveing sex.

“And we have so much variety take Carol Ferris for insance” bringing her to the front “her large soft breasts, stiff nipples to suck on, and the flesh molds to you hands as you squeeze it” Larfleeze clung a little tighter to his lantern

“Or Dela here, now you ever seen such a large ass? Look at that jiggle” slapping Dela’s rear end, she moves on

Or i know you like blue rings so maybe something forbidden like Sister Sercy here, yes she only wears a cape but look what she can do with it, go on give us a little dance” Larfleeze stands up as Sercy dances eroticly

Taking a gulp he speaks up “what's to stop me taking what i want?”

“Well we would fight beck, wouldn’t be any fun if you had to do all the work now would it?” shut downed Jessica.  
“Why not kill you all and make you part of my corps?” countered Agent Orange

“You be stuck with a ghost and miss out on the real thing” Jessica snaps back. Calming down she continues “if you want something a little sturdier try Indigo 1 . that stomach and six pack, you could fry an egg on it.” Larfleeze licks his lips as Jessica shows of the near nude jungle beauty.

“Or maybe you like small packages?” dragging Miri forward “who says great things don't come in little boxes. Everything you could want is here boobs” turning her around “booty and” leaning her forward “look at that pussy, it’s the finest you’ll ever see.”

Larfleeze was near the end he was panting clinging to his lantern like a lifeline. Then Jessica finishes him off “or if you want to go whole hog there is Aga’po” 

the former queen of the star sapphires stepped forward. Her entire body built for sex, the largest boobs, ass, and hips of anyone in the corp. Pent up from being denied the whole trip she was looking for something to suck

“AAUUGGHH, fine hear take it!” unable to hold back any longer Larfleeze shoves the lantern into Jessica’s hands runs up to Aga’po rips off his clothing and Aga’po is more then happy to start sucking on his long animal dick. As he pumped pink energy was fed to him, he started to fill up with mussel no longer looking skin and bones.

“Thank you” Jessica says with a chuckle she walks the lantern to the center of the room. The ghosts part as if knowing what was about to happen. She presses her ring against the Oarnge lantern. With a bang it grows to the size of the other corps central lantern batteries and is now a mix of Orange and Pink. the ghost become more tangible. And even though they still have a orange aura they gain some color.

“Oh my gosh are you real?” Jessica touches one and indeed they are no longer just projections. 

“We live to serve Agent Orange” it replies alive again but still servants

Jessica’s attention is taken by a large moan from Larfleeze “i can feel them” he pants out

Looking for his meaning Jessica sees Clypta now pink using her head tails like tentacles. One playing with her new large boobs and the other tickling her pussy. A little ways off she sees Sound dancer having the looks of a shy green girl with her eyes hidden having her breast fondled by a indigo tribe member. Putting two and two together Jessica figured that Larfleeze must feel what his members feel.

“More! I Need More! Go! Find the lustful and bring me pleasure!” Larfleeze commands. His corps flys out to find anyone that might want sex.

Walking back to her green lantern friends Jessica Slips the Orange lantern ring onto her hand. 

“Well looks like you did have a plan” congratulates Hal

Jessica smiles “Yep, but i think we just made Larfleeze into the biggest pimp in the galaxy” 

#####  
To be continued.


	17. Pink Lantern CH 6 The Red Lantern Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink lantern vs red lantern

Pink Lantern CH 6 The Red Lantern Contest 

Ysmault was a dead red planet. Home of the red lantern corps it was a home of death and pain led by the demon Atrocitus.

In orbit Jessica Cruz looked down nervously with her army of pink lanterns “so what can I expect from the this planet?”

“Hell” replied Hal Jordan.

Jessica rolls her eyes “yeah but-“

“HELL!” Shouts her corps

“Ok then… how many of you have been here before?” Jessica awkwardly questioned. 

More than half raised her hands. Including the human green lanterns, a chunk of violet star sapphires, a gathering of the indigo tribe, a congregation or blue lanterns and even several semi resurrected orange Lantern Corps members. Larfleeze wasn’t there because he was busy boneing and pimping from his sanctuary. 

“Right. Well what’s the plan Hal?” Asked Jessica 

Hal laid out the plan “They are too aggressive to negotiate and too vicious to fight head to head. Thanks to their recent proselytizing we have a swell of blue lanterns to help us. We’ll hold them off as you go change their lantern at the blood ocean” 

“This is the best we can do” Jessica asks Hal nods his head “Fine, then Charge!”

As one the pink lanterns flew into Ysmault they began running into red lanterns the closer they got to to the central lantern. When they got to the beach were it was it broke into full out war. The red lanterns poisoning the pink and the blue/pink lanterns doing their best to heal the poison. Jessica charged to the Central Lantern but was blocked by Atrocious. The two leader decked it out for a bit it looked like Atrocious had the upper hand, but then Jessica’s bimbo enhanced strength balanced it out. Before she could strike the killing blow Atrocious' blue cat Dex-Starr jumped her from behind. Throwing him off Atrocious reentered the fight. The two were at a stalemate on there knees panting trying to regain their strength as there followers fought around them.

“YOU B******” a voice so loud and angry pulled everyone out of there fight as they looked up. floating above the fighting with an angry scowl on her face was Bleez one of Atrocitus' tops lieutenants.

Bleez was a seductive blue alien with skeletal wings her uniform was different from other red lanterns. A black sleeved leotard revealed her blue butt to the world. It had red straps crossed over it with the Red Lantern symbol on it. Clawed red gloves over her hands, as well as dark red thigh length boots with heels. A red shirt collar went up to her face mostly obscured by a black cowl with bat wings on it. This cover her long raven hair. Her face was smooth and polished like a statue no fat or blemishes with dark eyes and mouth with black lipstick.

Or at least that’s what she used to look like. Her skeleton wings were now red bat wings now. her boots had longer heels. Large breasts where only covered by her red cross Her black leotard had changed to black panties that covered her pussy but was completely absorbed by her large backside easily twice the size of her breasts. Her red gloves where now finger less the claws replaced by sharp manicured nails. Her cowl was the same but with a hole in it to allow her hair to flow freely. Her dark lips had plumped and her eyes filled with a angry light.

“One of your violet B***** ambushed me on a mission and changed me into this mess! Who is the leader so i can kick their A***” shouted Bleez

Everyone was stunned. So shocking was her arrival everyone had forgotten they were fighting. One Star Sapphire whispered to the other “so that's what happened to the lost Sapphire”

Scanning the area Bleez spotted Jessica in front of the battery her eyes lit up in recognition “You? You! You B****!” with the speed of a shooting star she tackled Jessica

Pink and red alike started to move forward to help before they realized it was just a cat fight. And Dex-Starr was not amused. As Bleez and Jessica sissy slapped each other lanterns could overhear snippets of what they were saying

“B****”

“W***”

“I could have been happy” 

“How was i supposed to know”

“Simon almost healed me”

“It was a accident”

After awhile of awkward spectating the two woman stopped clawing at each other. Bleez spoke first “change me back!”

“Why? the old red lanterns are done you should embrace it” countered Jessica

“Looks like your at an impasse” a new voice said. A grey skinned red lantern with double lines on his cheeks and chin in a black body suit and red chest plate and helmet walked forward

“Who are you?” asked Jessica

“This is Razer, the only red lantern i trust” answered Hal

With a nod of acknowledgment Razer continued “i was soldier on my world when words failed we could compete in non lethal duels to decide the winner. Given both of yours current state might i suggest anything but combat.”

The two women thought for a bit before saying in union “F*** Contest”

The red lanterns looked with confusion while the pink with arousal. Not phased Razer speaks up “very well my world’s dueling rules consist of three rounds and three judges”

“Laira, Thessia, Skorch get your butts up here!” shouted Bleez

“No fair having red lantern judges” complained Jessica

“Do you think i’m popular enough with girls that they would favor me?” Bleeze said sarcastically.

Jessica had to nod in agreement to that.

Laira was a pale purple human looking alien. With red hair in a ponytail wearing a one piece torso uniform and red gloves. A former green lantern she had changed sides. She had always had a rough life with high expectations, being accused of a crime she didn’t commit was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Thessia was a amazonian looking woman with blond hair that wore red Grecian armor. Complete with spear and shield. Not much was known about her except she lived for armed combat.

Skorch was a dark pink alien with black hair and lips, with red eyes. She looked about middle aged and was driven to become a lantern after the rage of finding her husband cheating on her.

Jessica spoke up “kay to be fair we need two guys as similar to each other as possible”

“Do i get a say in this?” spoke up Atrocitus

Bleeze snapped at him “shut it Atrocitus you’ve been loosing it. You know what” grabbing Jessica’s hand she presses their rings against Atrocitus

The red demonic behemoth grunted as his body changed his rough edges disappeared and in his place was a handsome devil, literally.

“Now the winner gets the corps. Hey can you feed a little more juice?” said Bleez 

gesturing to her followers the pink and red corps fed there energy and in a red flash there were two Atrocitus. Jessica smiled now it’s fair.

###

The first contest was oral whoever could get their Atrocitus to cum first won. Jessica began sucking at the huge red dick going as fast as she could. Meanwhile Bleez took her time, her dark lips moving up and down, even using one of her hands to hold her dick steady

With a roar Bleez’s Atrocitus came. The reds cheered Bleez swallowed and walked up to a disappointed Jessica. 

“I guess there was one advantage to this pink thing.” with that Bleeze vomits red gunk onto Jessica’s Breast. Usually this was like acid used to kill enemies. But this time it burned, but in a pleasant way. It just made Jessica Aroused

###

The second contest was titties. Who ever could make there Atrocitus cum the furthest using only there boobs won.

They began. Bleeze simple when up and down using her modest breasts. Jessica meanwhile had to use her arms to help direct her massive breasts as she used all her leg strength to move her body in a fluid motion. With with a moan Jessica’s Atrocitus let out a geyser to Bleez’s stream

The pinks cheered Jessica gloated to Bleez “having more even proportions pay off, oh and thanks for the extra lube”

###

Tied up the third contest was of pussy endurance. The two women would ride their Atrocitus and which ever one lasted longer would win.

With their Atrocitus tied down they began. Half a hour later all the pinks and some of the reds were making out and jacking off watching the show. A hour latter they began trash talking

“Getting tired earth girl, you can’t handle a dick this big” said Bleez

“Oh please, your butt is all cushion can you even feel his dick with that in the way?”

Hour six 

“Give up human oh!” Bleez pants as she came for probably the tenth time.

Between orgasms Jessica replied “not on your life” and grunted as Atrocitus came.

Hour twenty four both woman exhausted their pumps up and down slowed to a crawl. With the exceptions of the judges all the lanterns were asleep. 

Finally Bleez speaks up “hey Jessica was it?”

Weakly Jessica answered “Yeah Bleez?”

“You... have the... burning passion of a… Red” with that Bleez falls forward off of her Atrocitus’ dick unconscious.

The two Atrocitus become one again. Jessica falls on the ground. Pumping her arms in the air “I Won!... ow”

Getting up and walking crookedly she finally gets to the Red Lantern. Placing her ring on it it changes into red and pink. The red lanterns all snap awake as they changed

Razer had always been in military shape but now his upper body got jacked. His crotch started to bulge. He felt his worries start to erode. He felt he had the courage to profess his forbidden love to Aya of the green lanterns

Thessia changed from armor to toga. Breast slipping out of the loose robe. Her body was toned and muscular like a wrestler. Her spear now a giant dildo

Skorch hair turned long and silky her body turned milfy she had one goal in mind. Find cheating spouses and take them to watch as she had a good time with their spouse, man or woman. Thus was born the black widow of milfs.

Laira calmed down. The uniform turned to a sports bra and panties. Her body took on the look of a track and field athlete her large butt and breast only contained by the superior strength sports uniform. “Hal is that you?”

Hal went to talk to his old Friend “yeah, you ok Laira?”

With her first smile in years Laira spoke “yeah, i haven't felt this calm in years. I still have friends at the green lantern, i would like to say hi. But not before i stick it to the green and yellow lanterns as a whole!” she punched the palm of her hand for emphasis.

Hal Smiled and gave a hug to welcome her into the corps.

Bleeze meanwhile was starting to wake up. Still on the ground she accepted her defeat. Not sure if she had the strength to get up a white corgi with a blue lantern ring ran up to her

“All will be ok” it said telepathically

“What i strange creature you are” Bleeze said

“I am a dog” said the hope corgi

Bleeze couldn't help but smile at it, and laughed when it said “you are not wearing pants.”

Petting the dog she felt her body healing as it licked her face. Feeling a twitch she looked back to see her bat wings turn to their original feathered state while holding the hope corgi.

“Dumb mutt. It could be something if it let the pink energy flow through it.” Bleeze looked up to see Dex-starr now a blue tiger looking down at them.

Filled with protective fury Bleeze leaps up holding the dog “he is perfect the way he is” giving a hiss so ferocious it scare away Dex-starr

“I see you made a friend” Jessica said walking up to Bleez

“I am a dog. I like being held” said the dog

“Yes i suppose so” said Bleez

Reaching out her hand, with a new red ring on it, for a handshake Jessica said “bygones be bygones?”

Smiling Bleeze takes her had “sure”

“Besides” Jessica said excitedly “were not done yet we still have those yellow pricks and self righteous greens to take care of”

“You had me at yellow pricks” Bleeze said to her new friend at arms.

#####

To Be Continued.


	18. Pink Lantern ch 7 infiltration of the Yellow Lanterns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink lantern vs yellow lantern

Pink Lantern ch 7 infiltration of the Yellow Lanterns

The yellow planet Qward was a cold brutal hard place. Once in the anti-matter universe it had been dragged to the main universe during the last Crisis. It was home to the Yellow lantern Corps sometimes called the Sinestro Corps after their founder and leader Thaal Sinestro. It was home to hundreds of beings that loved nothing more than to bring fear to others. And that was where Jessica Cruz and her pink lanterns had to go… as soon as she figured out how.

On a asteroid base near Qward Jessica puzzled over a star map. She may have five of of the lantern corps on her side. But the yellow and greens were among the largest and strongest. Also her recent quest had started to have a notable effect on the galaxy so the Yellow lanterns were on guard. She needed a way to take down the corps with minimum lost. But how to do that with a organization that fed on fear and doubt.

Then it hit her. “ Someone bring me Kyle Rayner.”

Kyle was a tall young man. A graphic designer and a stud. He was the newest human green lantern and looked almost exactly like Hal Jordan the only major differences was his hair was black and messy and his mask was larger plus a five o'clock shadow on his face. After being brought to her Kyle awaited orders from his leader.

“Ok Kyle time to practice our acting your going undercover as a Yellow lantern” Jessica stated

Kyle wasn’t expecting that “why me?”

Sighing Jessica explained “Hal is too well known, i radiate bimbo energy, Larfleeze is too greedy to stay focused, the blues to soft. Indigo 1 is also to well known. The star sapphires can’t focus long enough, plus most of them would freak from the appearances of the yellows. And i have Bleez and Laira on a special assignment. I need you because your not well known to the yellows and your massively charming.”

Kyle didn’t understand so Jessica explained. “We can’t beat Sinestro from the outside so we need you to go inside get close to some of his female members and convince them to turn on Sinestro and join us.”

Kyle still looked doubtful “how am i supposed to do that!”

“We can make you look like a yellow lantern, all you need to do is bring them close enough to our outpost then my ring will do the convincing. Plus your in luck we already have a few Yellow prisoners, this will be a good way to get you in.”

Jessica took Kyle to a makeshift prison made out of pink energy construct. In the cells were some of the freakiest creatures you could imagine. Claws fangs, blistering skin. It was right out of a horror show. Then they came to a cell with a albino looking women in it.

“Kyle this is Malia, Malia Kyle.” introduces Jessica. “She’s the newest recruit of the yellow lanterns, so there errand girl, she will be our way in.

Taking Malia out of the cell they went to a room near the outskirts of the camp. Jessica explained the plan “So Kyle the plan is for you to woo Malia so that she will take you to Qward. From there your going to woo as many as possible and bring them here to so they can join. We’ll do some fake attacks change a few lanterns so the ones you woo won’t be suspected. Once we have enough we’ll attacked Qward and your girls will help us take it down from the inside.”

Kyle was still unsure “i’m not sure if i can do this.”

Jessica nudged him playfully “come on, i know you were a ladies man even before becoming a Green lantern. I mean Alex Dewitt was a real looker… oh i’m sorry Kyle”

Jessica forgot Kyle’s first girlfriend Alex had died and that helped motivate him to join the lanterns. But Kyle still encouraged nod and takes Malia into the room to start seducing her.

Jessica sits out of the room feeding it pink energy while twiddling her thumbs. When the door opens Malia come out. The white woman’s hair was almost to the ground the her lips covered in black lipstick curved into a lewd smile. Her body looked like a supermodel about to go scuba diving.

Next came Kyle not looking as pleased. Covered in dark lipstick. “How was it?” questioned Jessica,

“She had a thing for gags… and whips” Kyle said bluntly

Jessica wasn’t sure how to respond but Kyle assured her he was willing to go along with the plan. 

###

The next day Kyle and Malia in yellow lantern uniform left. Jessica orchestrated an attack that made them seem like the only ones to escape, changed but unharmed. Jessica was looking forward to meeting their first victim, she meant recruit.

When Kyle arrived he brought Seer Ruggle as captive. Seer was an average height red alien woman. Her head was bald and shining, with pointy red ears. before joining the yellow lanterns she was a bomb maker, and still enjoyed making things explode with her power ring.

Kyle and Seer entered the room. Jessica began feeding energy in. wishing she could peek in, but told herself no. for the plan to work the girls had to completely fall for Kyle. and so it was best if there was no one else to ‘distract’ their get to know process.

After a few hours Seer exited the room. The alien was still bald but had grown a few inches. Her uniform was completely gone. I its place where bomb shaped bra that did little more but cover the nipples. Every step she took made them jiggle clapping together making a sound similar to a firecracker. She walked in long strides with long delicate legs. High heels nearly six inches tall. It was unclear how such thin legs and shoes could support such a large chest. Her only other clothing was her ring and a pair of panties with a yellow bomb logo on it.

Kyle exited behind her a little shaken, Jessica asked how it went. “She hooked a bomb to my nuts! To disarm it i had to find her sweet spot and kiss it in less than ten minutes. I tried her lips, neck, pussy, belly, thigh, even her butt! Turns out it was behind her left ear. I got back at her though, railed her good. When she orgazimed it was like a explosion. I’m pretty sure it was her but my cum went everywhere it was like someone threw a water balloon.”

They sent Kyle and Seer on there way. Kyle assured her Sinestro didn’t suspect anything. 

###

next day he brought the wild Karu-Sil. He asked Jessica to increase the attacks to himbo some more yellow lanterns, so that Malia and Seer wouldn’t draw as much attention. They then went into the room.

Karu-sil was a tall woman with long brown hair that usually cover one eye. She skin was a light red. Her eyes pure black. But the scariest thing about her was she had no lips. They were ripped off revealing her shark like teeth. One her home world she was raised by a pack of jackal like beasts. After joining the yellow lanterns she would make constructs of the beasts to scare her enemies.

Once Karu left the room. Her uniform had changed to a yellow jungle loin cloth and bra. She had hard abs, with soft boobs and back side. But what really stood out was her lips. They were large soft, puffy. They looked like they could do anything even while partly hidden by the hair still covering one eye.

Guy Garner was walking by and saw this “hubba hubba baby” Karu then flashed a smile revealing her teeth still shark like. Maybe even larger. Guy then covered his crotch with his hands and said “i feel so conflicted” then waddled off.

Kyle exited the room and gave his report “it was nice actually, a little wild. Whenever she tried to give me a blow jog though, it killed the mood. I was horny not dumb.” The two flew off to continue their infiltration of the yellow lanterns. 

###

The next day Kyle came with Kiriazis. The spider like woman was a pinkish purple with four glowing blue eye. Quills sprouted along her arms and legs. Hands like claws. And ten spider like legs coming out of her back. The woman was a serial killer on her own planet and would have been forced to the indigo tribe if the yellow lanterns hadn't found her first.

Kyle looked terrified. All Jessica could do was give him a thumbs up as he entered the room. As Jessica waited she saw Saint Walker float by in a pure blue uniform.

“What’s up?” she asked 

“Sinestro specifically asked for blue lantern assistants. We himboed more yellows like Kyle asked and apparently a few of them thought it was a good idea to get a blow job from Karu-Sil.”

“Yeesh” Jessica exclaimed in shock

“I know right.” Walker said in a deadpan “He doesn't know i joined you otherwise he wouldn’t ask for my help. But looks like i’m on Qward till we take it. Don’t worry i won’t let anything slip. Until then i have a dozen emergency dick replacement surgeries to handle.”

Walker flew of and Kiriazis exited the room. She only wore a spider web mesh bra and panties. Her quills had lost their point and where there only for sensation. Each of her spider legs now had soft feelers at the end to give multiple hand jobs. Her eyes still glowed but with a softer light.her breasts were quite large as well to catch as much as men’s ‘web’ as possible.

Behind her came Kyle shaking Jessica asked him how it went. All he said was “spiders, spiders everywhere, so many spiders.”

After wrapping him in a blanket and giving him some coco to drink he told her what happened. “She was really into bondage. I heard she made spiderwebs from her ring, but not this many. She tied me up i ways i didn’t even know were possible, heck she even tied herself up. That was all fine. Until she brought the spider constructs!” Kyle finished with a shudder. Then left for the day.

###

The next day Kyle brought Feena Sik with him and warned they might be running out of time. And that the yellows were wising up to the pinks fake attacks.

Feena Sik was a average height alien with golden skin and long purple hair. She had orange marking painted on her forehead and cheeks. a former artist who painted fear inducing art. She joined the yellow after her art came to life and attacked people. Now she would paint scenes of terror with her yellow ring.

As Jessica waited she felt a huge surge of power drain from her and the camp. When the door opened Kyle came out smiling.”Jessica i would like you to meet Alexandra Dewitt”

Jessica was shocked he had seen pictures of Kyle’s old girlfriend. Bronze skin with ginger hair. But she was standing their. Her curves were more exaggerated. But she was there.

“At first Feena didn’t want to cooperate. But then we got to talking. She really opened up when i told her i was a graphic artist. then i told her about Alex. she had me describe every detail. And what do you know she painted her. Then using more power than i ever seen brought the painting to life. But not just that. This is Alex.”

after getting to know her a bit Jessica had a star sapphire bring the resurrected woman to earth. Then with a bit a fan fare Kyle continued. “Behold the new improved Feena Sik. the purple haired women stepped out. Not a bit of her golden skin was visible below the neck. Every bit of her was painted over. Not tattooed but painted. Jessica wasn’t even sure the woman was even wearing clothes. Her butt and breast were huge to give herself more canvas to paint on.

“That’s not what you had painted an hour ago. You going to have a different body paint every day?” Feena nodded.

Jessica patted Kyle on the back “wow this time seemed pretty tame”

Kyle winces “not really” taking off his shirt he reveals a multitude of lewd tattoos on his back. ”she liked to see the pain in my eyes as she made my body art. Thank goodness i feel the pink energy purging it. I do not want this to be on my back forever.”

###

The next day was the last day to prep. Sinestro was getting ready for a offence. So Jessica could only bimbo one more then attack. And Kyle brought the big one. Lyssa Drak

Lyssa is a blue skinned alien that was the yellows lore keeper. Long black hair almost to the ground a beaded chain crown with a gold ornament in the middle on her head. A necklace of the yellow lanterns around her neck. A sleeveless v neck went down to her navel. A black bikini with gold chains on it. Black gloves and to finish it off a black cape. Chained to her wrist was the book of Parallax that held every terrifying deed of the yellow lanterns. She was more or less the priestess of the yellows.

As soon as the door to the room closed she heard sounds of fighting. Jessica tried to get in to help but the door was stuck. After a long terrifying moment the fighting stopped and the door opened. Jessica flew in to see what happened. Kyle was coughing but answered. “She attacked as soon as she could. I tried to woo her but i had to force her. I might have taken it a bit far though”

On the bed was Lyssa Drak. her only clothing was her cape and golden jewelry. Bracelets around her ankles. A necklace, and chain crown. She was now a giantess, on her feet she would probably tower over the rest of the corps. Large breasts and wide hips of ceremonial proportions. 

Waking up Lyssa stood up smiling. spreading her arms out in greeting “hello mistress how can i serve you?” now Jessica realized she now had two chains, one on each arm both reaching towards the new pink book of bimbo that held every lewd story of the pink lanterns. When her arms were down the book was closed and covered her pussy. When her arms were up the book was opened and covered her breasts if just barely.”

Jessica looked at Kyle and her new priestess and nodded. They were ready.

###

The final day Jessica took her entire force and attacked Qward. The infiltrators left a clear path for Jessica to follow. When she arrived at the Central Yellow Lantern all her new recruits were there with Sinestro striped and Tied up.

The maroon colored alien from Krugar was tall, about middle aged with pointed ears. His black hair was combed back and greased. And with his pencil mustache he gave of a rich evil villain vibe. “You won’t get away for this” he spat.

Jessica just shook her head “oh Sinestro, isn’t this what you want? A galaxy of order under one lantern? Besides once we are done your wife and daughter will be able to look at you without hating your guts.” this shook Sinistro, but ignoring him Jessica pressed her ring against the Lanterns and it changed to a Pink/Yellow. 

The fighting everywhere stops as they bimbofy in the pink light. Sinestro changes, but unlike other men who got covered in mussel he become leaner. He looked like a rich man with a smoking coat and a glass of brandy. In short he was a gentleman himbo.

Jessica stared down at him as she slipped a yellow ring along with all the others. ”how are you feeling?”

Still tied up Sinestro answered “it’s strange, it will take some getting used to, but i am now willing to serve you. Now if you just untie me.”

Jessica shakes her head “oh no! I don’t trust you yet. But i noticed yellow lantern have a thing for BDSM and you sir have a lot to answer for in all the corps, even your own.”

Nervously Sinestro chuckled “wha… what do you mean”

Conjuring a whip from her ring as well as all the other ladies present Jessica responded. “It means until we take on the Green lanterns it’s time you were taught your place.”

The next several days were filled with the scream of Sinestro learning to submit to Jessica by the hand of every corp member on Qward.

#####

To Be Continued.


	19. Pink Lantern ch 8 war of the Green Lanterns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink lantern vs Green lantern

Pink Lantern ch 8 war of the Green Lanterns

Oa the green planet was home of the guardians of the universe. A ancient race that made the Green Lanterns in the hope of policing a lawless galaxy. But they arn’t infallible. They had made dangerous mistakes in the past such as creating the Manhunter android army. Jessica Cruz was making it her mission to keep them from making these mistakes again.

Jessica was a anxious Mexican American girl. She had become a green lantern by accident but was doing a good job. Then she had been infected by bimbonium a glowing pink rock with radiation that would change men and women’s bodies into sex idols. This bimbonium had transformed her into the pink lantern. Wanting to spread this gift she shared it with her fellow earth Green Lanterns. She then spread it to the lantern corps across the galaxy. With every copr to be changed to pink there members became bimboed and their colored lantern ring was added to Jessica’s hands. Pink, red, orange, yellow, blue, indigo, and violet with each ring Jessica’s breasts and booty swelled, her curves more pronounced, now all that's left is the green lantern ring.

All her journey had led to this a full scale attack on Oa. most of the green lanterns were busy dealing with a distraction that Jessica had set up, a manhunter attack on sector 2426 including the living planet Mogo. With the defence forces lowered Jessica and her army of Lanterns were in the atmosphere. All she had to do was get to the central lantern battery then it would be over. But the green lanterns were among the strongest fighters in the galaxy, it wouldn’t be easy. Jessica lifted her arm as a signal to attack, then everyone charges.

The two sides collide on the surface, Jessica charges forward avoiding Green Lanterns letting her followers deal with them. Not paying attention to the fighting around her she searches for the lantern battery.

###

Kraken was a green alien with tattoos on the side of her head and green shoulder length hair. Her clothes were green straps that covered her legs and chest with a big lantern symbol in the center of her chest. She had been a part of the alpha lanterns who policed other green lanterns, but when the power went to her head the alpha lanterns were disbanded.

She hoped to regain some prestige by beating back the pinks. But then Carol Ferris got in her way. The star sapphire was a tall tanned women wearing violet. Here lewd costume barely hugged the sides of her exposed breasts while the violet lantern symbol was cut in front of her pussy revealing it to the world.

“Now my hubby Hal told me you accused him of a fall crime” said Carol a little to cooley

Kraken winced “i really thought he did it it was a mistake” 

“Still you need to pay” with that Carol attacks.

Carol over powers Kraken and pumps pink energy in to her. Krakens breasts swell and begin snapping the straps one by one till only one really tight on covers her nipples. The ones on her legs tighten revealing her pussy and but squeezing her butt

“So tight… i want it tighter” panted the green alien. Carol just smiled and complied.

###

Alisand’r was a Tamaranian like Starfire on the teen titans.she had orange skin and scarlet hair cascading halfway down her back. Her uniform had no pants sleeves but covered the rest of her body. Her opponent was Fatality the amazon warrior turned star sapphire.

“I hear Tamaranians are fighters to. Let's put that to the test.” says Fatality. The two clash after several minutes of fighting Fatality catches Alisand’r in the back imobolishing her. Pumping pink energy into her she whispers in her ear. “I also hear Tamaranions hate wearing restrictive clothing. 

Alisand’r feels her body warm her clothes burn away leaving only a mini skirt and a bra. She gets amazonian proportions mussels and bust, her already long ahri reaches the ground. She then breaks free and continues the fight, which Fatality only smiles at.

### 

Brun, was a tall grey alien with bull horns and armored like a sports player. Her hair was done in a mullet, she hated manhunters and was disappointed she couldn’t be in sector 2425, but beating pink was a good consolation.

Her opponent was Karu-Sil the wild women of the yellow lantern. As busty as the rest of the pinks she stood out with her incredible sexy lips covering her shark like teeth. 

The two battled when they got close Karu-sil gave Brun a kiss on the lips. This stunned Brun long enough for Karu to give her a little nibble.

“Ow” leaping back Brun nursed the little cut on her lip.

Karu looked at her, having been razed by wild animals she wa a woman of few words “tough” then looking at her horns she says “cow”

“I am not a cow!” Brun says indently. The two fight Karu with the upper hand feeding brun pink energy.

Brun begins to change. Her brests swell her nippes feel wet. Unable to accept this Brun shouts “i am not a cow!” the transformation changes gears. Abs, and mussels accompany her milky breasts.

Karu smiles “cow and bull, tough”

###

Amnee Pree and her husband Matoo were orange amphibious aliens. Matoo was bald and Amnee had a short red hair that curled around her ear. They looked around in battle in concern. They had actually came to Oa to announce their retirement because Amnee was pregnant with a baby bump.

Miri Raim the petite blue bimbo of the Star Sapphires came to confront them. “This battle should be over soon then you grens will understand and- WTH! Are you pregnant!” Miri drops any any guard she had

“What were you thinking walking around a warzone while pregnant!” she shouts at Amnee, turning to Matoo “and can’t you see she’s tired here let me help.” Miri then congers a relaxing bed for Amnee to sit down on 

All this noise can;t be good for the baby either “she then constructs a soundproof room around the couple with a sign that says ‘touch this couple and i will end you’ “is that better?” askes Miri

“Actually yes” Says Amnee “but why help us?”

Miri signs “we don’t want to hurt anyone, plus i had dreams of being a mother once two.”

The couple glances at each other and invite Miri to feel Amnee's belly. As Miri feels the new life kick inside its mother none of them notice as Matoo gains some serious dad mussels. Amnee also changes , her hips grow wide and childbearing. Her breast swell with milk. Her 60’s style house wife hair puffens. She turns into a expecting bimbo mom

###

Lashorr was a tall salmon colored aleon with long red hair that reached the bround and six arms. She was on medical probation after a terrifying mission, and this attack was giving her a panic attack. A voice behind her says “ are you alright.?”

Turning around she sees the blue lantern brother Warth. The large muscular elephant man stares at her eye to eye

“I don’t want to fight” says Lashorr

“Then let's not, it would be a shame to hurt such a beautiful woman. You look stressed and afraid let me help” Warth then starts putting healing energy into her. But it also changes her. Her tiny bust grows huge her six arms get manicured nails and lewd thoughts invade her

“I could give six and jobs like this” Lashorr says

“Or one really big on” says Warth. Undoing his robes revealing his elephant sized cock.

Lashorre uses all her hands to start pumping the huge thing. It looks like two hindu gods having sex.

###

Alia was a energy being that choose to take the form of a red haired woman. She fought against several pinks when a explosion knocks her to the ground. Looking up she sees a bald red skinned woman in bomb themed lingerie Seer Ruggle

“I ehre you can change shape? Why not be a bombshell like me. Isn’t a bomb just a release of energy anyway?” Seer thoughts her by showing off her body

The pink energy quickly overcomes Alia and in a burst that knocks Seer to the ground a new explosive bombshell is born

###

Gorious Karkum was a in law enforcement back in her home sector. So she had a strong sense of duty. Her people came from reptiles so she was completely covered in scales. Had a lizard like tail. Her face was one of nightmares molten and scaly. Red eyes, fangs, dreadlocks of scales instead of hair.

Her opponent was Dela Pharon of the Star Sapphires. Her form was aor a large blond bimbo with tanned skin. She was as vain as Gorious was dutiful. Gorious fought with all her might while Dela just taunted her.

“Come now Gorious don't you think you could put a little work into yourself.?” tounted Dela

“My looks don’t matter” gorious shoots back

“Really there is none whos eye you want to catch?” dela questions

Gorious hesitates for just a second. This gives Dela the chance to poor pink energy into her. Gorious changes, her scales become smooth instead of rough. Ther uniform changes into a snake patterns tube top. Her face changes her death turn to normal except for slightly longer fangs. Her dreads locks become longer and made of hair. Her face softens into the light fat of a model.

“See you look great -oof!” Dela is taken out by a sucker punch.

“Thanks but we are still fighting. But if we lose, i guess i can spend a little more time with makeup” Gorious the scaly beauty said.

###

Droxelle was a tall blue alien with silver hair. She liked to make snake constructs and suffered from a great deal of guilt when her refusal to follow orders lead to civilian deaths. Her opponent was someone that didn’t care Larfleeze

The tall orange beast man leering at her hungely “be mine”

“In your dream” Droxelle replied with a snake to attack Larfleeze.

“Snakes i love snakes let me show you” Larfleeze sends out even larger snake constructs they bind Droxelle her body expands but her clothes remain small, changing into tight binding sexy clothing. Again Larfleeze asks “be mine”

“Never” Droxelle spits

“Fine” Larfleeze drops her

“Just like that?” Droxelle asks

“I want everything but Jessica has freed me from that all consuming hunger. But it looks like you still are bound by your past kid.” Larfleeze leaves to find more bimbo’s to be his. While the bimbofied Droxelle thinks in her snake themed binding clothing

###

The space political activist turned green lantern Venizz had her hand full handling the blue lantern Brother Hymn. the tall red woman her hair done up in a cone with ponytail at the end was facing the orange adonis. 

“Why do you fight?” the mong like Hymn asks

“You change people against their will. That's no better than genetic experimentation on animals” says Venizz.

Hymn holds up his hand “you misunderstand all the pink does is reveal our true selves, it even makes us stronger. Perhaps i can explain”

As Hymn explains the peace and benefits that come from being a pink lantern Venizz finds herself being convinced by his debate. Her bust begins to grow in proportion to the cone on her head as the two counter weight each other.

“This is a good message, i think i can help spread it” Venizz says to Hymn

Hymn nods “goes to show that peace talks can have a effect”

Venizz moves up to the Adonis “perhaps you can show me first hand some ‘benefits’”

###

Brik was from a race of living stone. Despite that she took the form of a skinny woman, but did have a silly lightning shaped hat to her uniform. She was physically stronger than most pinks until the gangster style star sapphire Prixiam knocked her down

“Your strong i can respect that “Prixiam says as she pops her knuckles.

Brik stand up and the two get into a slug fest like two walls punching each other. But with every hit Prixiam lands Brik’s body gains a bust size, as well as finely sculpted mussel. In the end she looks like someone had carved the perfect muscle bimbo from granite.

Brik then says “i guess this is what happens when an immovable object, meets an unstoppable force” the two strong women then faint.

###

Kaylark was the psychologist of the Green lanterns, her job was to review the mental health of the corp. So looked like a tall latina woman. With thick cherry red lips, long silky black hair. And large gold earrings.

Though usually not a fighter she could still hold her own, which she had to do against her oponit Feena Sik. the flamboyant artist of the yellow lanterns had specially painted her body in a mural of the pinks beating the green. As they fought Kaylark training couldn't help but take notes.

Eventually Kaylark spoke “painting your body in such a manner is a sign of a need to draw attention to yourself.”

Feena just smirked. “So your a shrink? Well i’m a artist and we express however we want to. Don’t they teach you about art in med school? You have to at least know the inkblot test.

Feena then uses her ring to conger inkblots in the air. “They say inkblots help reveal what's inside your head. What do you see Kaylark”

Kaylark didn’t want to admit it, but Feena’s ink blots were good, but however she tried to look at it she kept seeing lewd scenes. Breasts, a couple having sex, dildos, a love hotel. As she kept looking at the blots she began to feel warm. Her clothes felt tight, heavy makeup started to cover her face, more gold accessories started to appear. In the end she looked like a latina sex idol.

Feena walked over “looks like the inside of your head was a repressed cock hungry bimbo.”

###

Branwilla was an ogre of a woman. The same species as Kilowog she was brought out of retirement for this fight. She stared down at her opponent Atrocitus

Punching her hands together she says “i always wanted to go up against the big pooser leader of the red lanterns”

Atrocitus looks at her with a lusty stare “it’s not often i see a woman with a body that can handle me” 

the two giants clash wrestling each other. As they force eachother to the ground Branwilla’s muscles grow more feminine. Her already large bust grows larger. But mostly her ager like face grows more sofe and human like. They two are in a stalemate for a long time before Atrocitus tries to go in for a kiss. Branwilla uses this distraction to throw him to the ground.

“Your not my type” Branwilla smirks.

###

Lysandra was from a cold ice world that hated star travel. But unlike her people she loved to explore. Her people didn’t like the idea of her as a green lanterns but she still thought foundly of home. The woman was like fire and ice. Dark blue skin with ruby red lips and orange fiery hair that nearly touched the ground.

Her opponent is Lyssa Drak. the lore keeper of the Pink lanterns only clothing was a cape and a book that covered her breasts part of the time. Lyssa was shaking with excitement

“I wonder what stories you’ll add to my book.” Lyssa gushed

Lysandra tries to blast her “what sort of woman do you take me for!?”

Lyssa is shocked but then realizes “your a virgin! That's ok, my book has every lewd story from the pink lanterns in it”

Lyssa begins to read pink glowing writing appearing on her skin. Lysandra tried to ignore it, but the more she heard the more she couldn’t stop but imagine herself as the star of these sex stories. As the fight goes on her breasts grew larger. her body more bimbo. She couldn’t wait to have some sexy adventures to add to this book. But she then thought of her people. Her costume changed to have fur trim as a reminder of her cold home.

Lysandra grabs Drak’s book and say. “That's enough for now, but i think my reclusive people could use these stories to get out more.”

###

Zale was a large black woman. A fierce warrior and battle sister to the Valkyrie like lantern Boodikka.mostly mussel Zale had white tribal lines under her eyes and a short crew cut. she was always looking for a chance to show off her fighting style.

That chance came in the form of Indigo 1 the jungle woman leader of the indigo tribe. Acknowledging each other as oponites the two summoned tribal staffs and began fighting.the only sound made was the sound of staffs hitting each other and tribal battle cries.

As they fought Zale felt herself loosening up, becoming more tribal. Her uniform started to change. Soon she also looked like a jungle girl. The white lines under her eyes expanded into full on tribal tattoos all over her body. The amazon never felt so powerful.

But it wasn't enough to beat Indigo 1 the original jungle woman took Zale out with a well placed kick to her midriff. Indigo gives a nod of respect to the fallen woman and keeps moving

###

Sister Sercy kept to the back healing her allies. The nun like alien believe in supporting as opposed to direct confrontation. Her little healing are was disrupted as a green lantern broke through and began attacking. Sercy threw up a shield to protect her patients then leapt into actions.

The two women fought then Sercy asked Who are you?”

“My name is Arsona” Arsona was a tall maroon Alien the same species as Siniestro. He had a strict face and wore a green security uniform. Her black hair was slicked back with a few strands falling in front of her eye

Sercy thought a moment “ah yes Sinistro mentioned you”

Arsona lashed out at this “don’t menton him. He betrayed me and my planet, turned me from a police officer to goon working for his dictatorship. I’ll get my revenge on him!”

Sercy calmly dodged her attacks before stating “you have the rage of a red lantern, yet you were chosen as a green lantern” Arsona hesitates and Sercy continues “that must mean there is still good in you despite all your hate”

Arsona starts crying as Sercy takes her hands “i loved him, i helped him subjugate our world. Then he just leaves. I see him years later and he tells me i was nothing, he never cared for me and he no longer cared about our home world.”

Sercy then begins to comfort Arsona by rubbing her back. As she massages Arsona she calms down and began to bimbofy “there there. You have been hurt deeply, but if you accept help from others you can heal, you can find new love.”

As Arsona’s bimbofication reaches a end Sercy says “let me help you practice for when you do find new love”

###

Adara was a sheriff on a lawless planet before becoming a Lantern. And though she questioned the guardians decisions at times it was the chance to bust bad guys that made the job worth it. Like right now against one of the most wanted in the galaxy Bleez

Bleez with her bat wings and large booty eyed Adara. Adara wa fairly tall had green skin, wore a female star wars rebel uniform, complete with two blaster pistols on her hips. Her chin length black hair was held back by a green headband, long black eyelashes over her dark eyes and her forehead had a yellow moon symbol on it.

“Your going down crook” said Adara

“I don’t think so” said Bleez.

Adara pulled out her blasters and started firing. Bleez was used to dodging lantern blast, not bullets. She kept on her toes got close and spat the red lube of the red lanterns on to Adara’s face.Adara wiped it off and kept firing.not realising the lube malting and changing her clothing. Her pants disappeared replaced by cowgirl chaps and holsters to hold her guns. Her shirt changed to a vest similar to Han Solo.

Her gun ran out of ammo and as she tried to reload Bleez pounced locking Adara’s head between her thighs. With her face in Bleez’s pussy Adara had no choice but to lick the pussy juices. Finally focing her off. Adara’s body changed. Her hips grew wider to fit her gun holsters, her breasts spilling out of her vest. Her eyelashes growing fuller and more seductive.

“That’s it” Adara charges and tackles Bleez. Bleez stays up rights the two wrestle and Bleez kisses her. Shocked at first Adara kisses back. The two have passionate angry sex that leaves Adara immobilized on the ground

“No one can match the fury and passion of a red lantern” Bleez gloats.

###

Cary Wren had an interesting life. Born in the 31st century she was the descendant of Kyle Raynor one of the great Green lanterns of earth history. But due to the recent crisis she and her cousin Jordana Gardner (descendant of Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner) ended up in the 21st century. She and her cousin had met their great something or other grandfathers and joined that time’s green lantern. That was fine until she saw her grandfather with a huge erection standing right before her.

Kyle along with Saint Walker had been fighting side by side until they ran into his granddaughter “Cary!” he screamed trying to cover his massive boner “what are you doing here? Why aren't you on earth?”

Cary was a tall woman with the average super heroine body and short ear length black hair with her bangs combed to one side. “The Guardians called as many Lanterns as they could to help protect Oa from the pinks, i didn’t know you were a member. Oh my gosh cover up already i’m practically your daughter!” Cary pleaded trying not to look.

“Ah lighten up cuz” Jordana was a teenager younger than Cary who wa a young adult. Shorter with wild strawberry blond hair, more red then yellow. She had definitely inherited the brashness of her ancestor. 

“Wow uncle Kyle that’s quiet the horn you got there. You know we aren't really related, i’ve checked” Jordana moved in on Kyle.

Kyle awkwardly tried to back away as Jordana forced herself on him. As she did she grew several inches her hair became fiery, and her breast and butt quickly overtook her older cousin. It was like a wildfire of growth.

Cary meanwhile tried no to watch her cousin in name do it with her grandfather of blood. Saint Walker floated next to her

“I sense great discomfort” Walker said. 

“Yeah it’s not incest but it feels like it.”Cary said

“I understand maybe i can help” Walker then began to massage her and pour pink energy into her. Even using his head tail to grope and massage her breast.

Unlike her cousin Cary’s growth was much more controlled/ her heir remained short but her hips, butt and boobs grew in equal proportions. Finally relaxed she did it with Walker afterwards basking in the glow she said “it’s almost enough to forget your cousin is trying to rape you grandfather.”

“But not quiet” said walker

“Not at all” said Cary

###

Iolande looked at Laria. She had always thought the two of them had been alike. Laria was the daughter of a green lantern and she was the daughter of the king of her world. They both had high expectations that weighed them down. But in the end they were different. 

Laria in her athletic bimbo body spoke up “it's nothing personal, a far as lanterns go your not that bad. But your still a princess and a green lantern, and you can tell by my red uniform, i have a problem with authority.

Iolande nodded. The princess was a maroon alien with long black hair that reached her knees. Her face had purple tattoos. Half circle around the eyes and vertical lines on her forehead and chin.

The two clashed. Iolande was a good lantern, a little slow in training because she was used to being a princess not a fighter. But she couldn’t match Laria;s ferocity from training since childhood.

As Laria punched Iolande she filled her with pink energy. While punching she had a one sided conversation “you know all my life i worked to be something someone else wanted me to be, i spent all my time trying to be a green lantern. But it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t until i let go of trying to be a green that i came to terms of who i am, a fighter that does what she wants. What do you want Iolande? Do you want to be a lantern or a princess if so great, but only if you choose.”

On the ground from the last punch Iolande realized she was right. She was born a princess, a ring chose her, but what did she want. She did like both, but she wanted to do it her way. In a burst of light Iolande got up a royal bimbo. Her hair reached the grown, her uniform changed to slutty royal cloths. Rich jewelry adorned her. And her bust and but were of royal proportions.

“Bow down naive i’m the royal lantern” proclaimed Iolande

Laria smiled “now that's more like it, hey when this is over we should just hang out get some of that earth cream ice or something”

“I’d like that” said Iolande

They two resumed their fight in earnest.

###

Arisia was a elf like aliens. Gold white skin. Blond hair. And pointy ears. Her uniform was a green mini skirt with a white sleeveless top that hugged her breasts like a bunny suit, Along with green high heeled boot.

She fought admirable against the pinks until she came to the blue lantern Nicole Morrison. The young african american bimbo was about the same age and wore revealing blue robes. 

“I’ve heard of you Arisia. A lantern at 14 you used the lantern ring to change your own body into a adult woman to try to impress Hal Jordan. No you really are 18” said Nicole

Arisia blushed “well it didn’t matter Hal didn’t date me, i changed my self for nothing”

“I don’t believe so” said Nicole “you were just revealing your true self. With the pink energy all our true selves are revealed and love takes the place of hurt and fear. I believe there is more to your true self”

Nicole then blast Arisia with pink energy. Arisia’s breast swell and spill out of the cups of her uniform. Her but and hips widen and causes a seam to tear in her mini skirt fully revealing one leg and half a butt cheek. Her hair remains shoulder length but her lips plumped. Her boots go up to her thighs and the heels grow by several inches.

Seeing a reflection of herself Arisia says “woah i look amazing, i bet Hal won’t ignore me now!”

“I have no doubt of that” smiles Nicole

###

Aya wa a small green and white android that looked a lot like Razor’s wife. After trapping the manhunter army she had been weakened. She tried to go with the rest of the lanterns to stop them when she heard they escape but the guardians refused. Now the pinks were attacking. But it seems when she tried to help evry pink avoided her until she heard a familiar voice

“Aya” said Razor.

Flying next to her she prepared to fight asking if he was one of them. Razor put up his hands “Aya whatever happens today whether we win or lose i don’t care. All this pink lantern has done was given me the courage to say, i love you. At first i was afraid i loved you because you reminded me of my departed wife, but no i love you for you, your inocens your courage, your curiosity, i love everything about.”

All defenses gone Aya cries and floats up to kiss her long time crush. The two kiss passionately and as they make out Aya’s body changes growing larger, gaining actual breasts. Her green skin begins to turn pink. She asks Razor to be gentle as he inserts his dick into her new pussy. It felt like heaven it changed to his desire it warmed and vibrated. Aya's new body could switch setting at will but right now the two love birds didn’t care.

After a round of passionate sex Razor looked down at his shortstack lover “how do you feel”

“Stronger” says Aya “i can sense the manhunters again, i can control them, they have a lot to learns about pleasing people. I might need help, but i can deal with that latter, right now it’s about us” she then cuddles up to Razor who agrees full heartedly

###

R’amey Holl had met Guy Gardner before. When she was a new green lantern the orange butterfly lady had been assigned a mission with him. But while he was a more experienced lantern she was a more experienced cop. He did treat her like a child sometimes because of her peoples grammar they tended to repeat things.

R’amey was a orange alien with freckles, long butterfly anenes and large orange and black butterfly wings. She had beautiful brown hair tied in twin braids that reached down her back.

Guy was a bit gruff red head but had plenty of muscle. “Hey butterfly, long time no see”

R’amey wasn’t impressed “you left betrayed lanterns. I can’t let this go no matter our past friend lover”

The dedicated green lantern attacked. Guy barely had time to dodge. Skill wise R’amey might be better. But Guy want a lantern for nothing. Eventually using some trick flying learned from Hal he got behind R’amey and grabbed her large wings

Instantly immobilized she trembled bit her lip and said “careful they are delicate, sensitive.”

“Oh i know” Guy said blowing in her ear.

He started to pump pink energy into her. Her wings grew bigger and more vibrant like a monarch butterfly’s wings with a light pink hue. Her unifor changed leaving only butterfly panties and a butterfly shaped bra/ corset. Her boobs grew, lifted up and barely contained by the corset. On her back she got a butterfly tramp stamp. Her long braids grew long enough to tie a person up with them.

Turning she kissed Guy and began to feel him up with her antinas. “Touch my boob tit, squeeze my butt ass. Make love f*** me!”

Guy was more than happy to do so.

###

Anya Savenlovich was a human astronaut from saviot russia back in the 60’s. But do to a malfunction. She ended up in cryo-sleep for 50 years. When she woke up ins space Kyle Rayner had told her about the fall of the soviet union and helped her become a green lantern. She had a fit russian body, with a sharp face and short bob cut brown hair.

Simon Baz stared at the cold beauty “you know i don’t like fighting girls”

Anya standoffish says “in soviet russia girls fight you”

Simon is deadpan for a moment “the soviet union has been gone for years. And did you just quote a meme?”

Anya atakes instead of answer. Simon dodges, the two fight then come to a stalemate as they shoot beams at each other. As the two try to push each others beam away they get in some talk

“Why bring up Soviet Russia it sounds like a terrible place.” asked Simon

“It was home, and while not perfect it represented unity” counter Anya

“Well we are trying to unite all the lantern corps” replies Simon

Anya hesitates “i can understand that but we don’t want to become bimbos”

With a extra push Simon says “in soviet Russia bimbo becomes you”

His pink energy beam overcomes Anya and knocks her down. When she gets up her hair is longer. Ther lips are plum and her face stiff like she just got a botox. She had massive tits but they looked fake. To Simon’s eyes she had become a russian bimbo supermodel.

“What have you done to me?” Anya asks

“Sorry for all the russia jokes, i know your home is gone, but earth is still there, can i explain what's happened since you left?”

Reluctantly Anya sits to let simon explain himself.

###

Alan Scott fought his way through Oa. though technically not a green lantern his powers were very similar, he was known as the original green lantern from earth. As he continued to fight he sow someone he wasn't expecting 

“Jade what are you doing here?” Alan asked in Shock

“Dad?” Jade was Alan’s daughter. Being given up for adoption by their mother she and her brother didn’t even know there father till they were adults. But he loved them and did his best to make up for lost time.

Jade was a tall green woman with shoulder length green hair. She could create energy constructs like her father and had minor control over plants like her mother. Her uniform was black green pants. And a white shirt with a green star on the chest. 

“The guardians wanted all the help they could get, i had no idea you were coming” Jade exclaimed

Alan dropped his guard “i can’t face my own daughter, if you still want to fight go ahead.”

Alan just stood there a random green lantern tried attacking him just to be blasted away by Jade

“Look dad i’m not entirely sure what's going on but i trust you more then the guardians.” said Jade.

Alan smiles and embraces his daughter in a hug. As they hug her body begins to change. Her shirt becomes a tight top that barely covers her breasts and reveals tons of cleavage. Her pants become booty shorts. And her affection for her father grow into a daddy's girl mentality.

The separate and Alan sees his daughter’s new form. “I didn’t mean to change you, but your probable feeling horny right now. I’ll say this right now any guy i don’t approve of i’ll conger up a shotgun and blast them.”

“Oh, dad” Jade says with a roll of the eyes. “How about the earth lanterns?”

“As long as it’s not Guy i’m fine” says Alan polosing a new pink/green energy shotgun.

###

Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and Sinestro. The original Green Lantern dream team before Sinestro betrayed the Green Lanterns and formed the Yellow Lanterns. Enemies for so long the three were now allies and faced probably the hardest foes they could brom the Green lanterns

Katma Tui a maroon alien from Korugar like Sinestro, tall with pointed ears she wore mostly black, her black shoulder length hair slicked back to stay out of her face. When Sinistro took over their planet she had led the rebellion, after his defeat she was invited to join the green lanterns, this decision made her people think her a traitor because to them green lanterns were symbols of oppression. Despite that she became one of the top lanterns and trained John Stewart and was briefly his lover.

Soranik Natu a Korugar neral surgeon with short spiky black hair and a black tattoo of a upside down crown under her left eye. At first she hated the green lanterns, but after joining she realized she really hated the yellow lanterns especially Sinestro her father and traitor to their world. She fought to protect the galaxy from her father and protect her mother, Arin Sur

Finally Boodikka the valkyrie of the green lanterns. The pink skinned woman wore green norse armor with a winged helmet covering her long platinum blond hair. One of the top lanterns she was close to Sinestro before his betrayal, she was even tempted to join him, but stuck by the Green lanterns. In a battle against Sinestro she had lost her right hand had it replaced by a construct from her ring.

Three of the most powerful women in the green lanterns. All friends with Hal and John and all with a deep hatred for Sinestro.

“How could you do it you two? To join with him?” Katma exclaimed pointing to Sinestro

Sinestro spoke up “they didn’t join me i joined them, we have anew calling one that allows us all to be united, and perhaps i can be a father again”

“Shut up” yelled Soranik “your not my dad, not anymore.”

Sinestro’s eyes softened “i understand your feelings” tuning to Boodikka “Boodikka we were once partners you saw my vision and trusted me, is there no chance for redemption?”

Boodikka sneered “that trust lost me a hand. I don’t think i can ever forgive you” turning to the humans “if you two are certain to aid this criminal we won’t hesitate to fight you also.”

Hal and John stood in front of Sinestro “he was once all our friend, now we are giving him a chance to be so again. If nothing else Lantern corps stand together.”

Boodikka spat on the ground “so be it” the three woman charged

John took Katma as they fought John spoke “Katma, you trained me, i trust you with everything, i showed you my most vulnerable side, i loved you, but broke it off. This is our chance to start again. I ask you to trust me like i trust you.”

Katma hesitates and John Kisses her on the lips. Through his passion the pink energy flows into her.her uniform ships leaving only tight pants like rubber. Sowing her expanding butt and tightly showing her pussy. Her upper torso was cover only by a black bra stretched to near tearing as her breast grew to mammoth proportions.

Hal took Soranik “look i know you hate your Dad”

“Shut it Hal!” Soranik attacks with ferocity to try to make Hal quiet, but her presses on

“You don’t have to forgive him but at least give him a chance. You know i have feelings for you, i helped train you. I just ask you to trust that things will work out.”

Soranik slows down “he ruined my planet, broke my mother’s heart, and ruined my childhood. Do you know how hard it was to grow up known as the daughter of the dictator?”

She starts to cry Hal hugs her and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. As he does her pants tighten her but expanding and jiggling. Her breast grow a bit but not as much as their butt. This didn’t matter though because her top turned into a vested jacket that revealed a pleasant amount of cleavage despite its relatively small size.

Boodikka and Sinestro just hack at it to the death, eventually Boodikka gets the upper hand and forces Sinestro to the ground. Putting a sword construct to his neck she hesitates and the blade disappear. Sinestro knocks her off her feet and now has his weapon to her throat. “Green lanterns aren't supposed to kill. If i was still a yellow lantern i wouldn’t hesitate”

His weapon disappears and he offers her a hand up “but i’m part of the pink lantern corps now, i know i might never fully regain you trust, but i want to try and i do care about you.”

Sinestro then kisses her on the lips. Her armor starts to change. Her boots begin to change but her pants change to a warrior loincloth, the abrast plate turns to a green chainmail bra. Her muscular arms and legs revealed shows off her valkyrie fit body.

The three newly transformed woman where dazed. John is the first to speak “Katma this may not be the best time, but if we make it out of this will you marry me?”

She tearfully accepts Sinistro offers his congratulations “good on you Stewart, oh and Hal i see you staring at my daughter, whatever you do to her a** i do to yours!”

Hal backes away and Soranik snaps at him “you don’t just get to act like a dad you know”

Sinestro lowers his Gaze “your right, but if i keep trying and changing you think your mom will let me see her again?”

Soranik wavers a bit “she never could bring herself to hate you, not now but maybe one day”

Sinestro hugs his daughter for the first time in years, and she awkwardly returns it. Partly because she doesn't know how to feel and partly because he has a boner poking her.

Hal turns to the Valkyrie Boodikka “hey what’s up with your hand?” 

Looking down she sees that her construct hand now looked like a tentacle “i wonder if i concentrate” she focuses and it becomes a dildo

Hal winces “i don’t really swing that way”

Boodikka focuses and her hand becomes a fleshlight “how about this want to give it a try?”

Hal agrees and goes for it. John is busy with Katma. Sinestro looks at Soranik “yeah no. i’ll join Jordan and you can join Stewart”

###

The time had come Jessica burst into the Guardian's council chamber in front of the central Green Lantern Battery. The blue dwarfs star down at her “Jessica Cruz of Earth, you have corrupted the lanterns across the universe, and now bring war to Oa. anything to say before we destroy you?”

Defiantly Jessica speaks up “you emotionless pricks want to police the galaxy without understanding it. My way will not only protect the universe but bring joy as well.”

The Guardians move to attack Jessica. She takes out a few but eventually they overcome her with their cosmic powers. Pinned to the ground they gloat at her “you were a fool t face Guardians”

“It’s a good thing she has some of her own” a new voice says

Ganthet and Sayd of the guardians of the Blue lanterns charge in tall and beautiful. They began to fight back their now shorter brethren.

One speaks up “how could you betray us?”

Ganthet proudly speaks up “you betrayed the galaxy more than i have, you refuse to accept your emotions, making you less. You refuse to accept mistakes like the manhunters. And i know your plans to replace the lanterns with a more deadly athouritice army.”

The guardians rebuke “you two can't defeat all of us.”

“True” says Sayd “but we just need to distract you”

In terror the guardians turn to see Jessica press her ring against the Lantern. In a flash it is overcome with pink energy. All across the universe green lanterns change becoming bimbos and himbos respectively. The lantern planet Mogo leading the attack against the manhunters turns from green to pink. The manhunters power down being under the full control of Aya again now working for Jessica. And just like that the fighting stopped, and a galaxy wide orgy begin.

Jessica look over the now tall guardians lying on the floor. “Don’t worry they just passed out from having so much arousal at once” replied Ganthet

“I suppose it’s over now” says Sayd

“Not quiet yet” says Jessica staring at the final green ring on her hand

###

Ziva the pink gas giant was a planet in sector 9 and the new headquarters of the pink lanterns. Jessica choose the planet for it’s aphrodisiac atmosphere. There she gathered the 7 lantern corps and had them bring a piece of their lanterns. 

Once gathered she poured energy from the 8 rings on her hands into the 7 pieces, combining to make the pink lantern central battery. With Sayd and Ganthet incharge the 7 now 8 lantern corps plus manhunters led by Aya and Razor would go out to bring their own brand of lust and love out to the universe.

Looking over the cheering crowd Jessica lifts up her ringed hand and gives the oath of the pink lanterns:

Your passion burns like fire  
Give in to what you desire  
Let all those within my sight  
Feel the power of my lustful light!

###

After months away Jessica Cruz, her fellow earth lanterns, and Carol Ferris return to earth. Landing in a park she takes in a deep breath. Look out world here comes the new and improved Jessica Cruz.

With a zoom the Flash runs up “hey guys long time no see, oh bimbonioum got you to.”

Jessica stared at her hero crush. He was still built for running, but more muscular cuter butt and a huge bulge at his crotch. The Flash kept talking “yeah got me good, Iris likes it though so that's a plus, but you wouldn’t believe what's been happening since you’ve been gone why just-”

“Don’t look at me!” Jessica shouts and zooms away.

Hal and John just smile and shake their heads. All this and she was still the same anxious Jessica they knew and loved

###

In Portland Oregon Jessica was crying into the lap of her sister Sarah on her couch in her mid sized apartment.

“Waaah, i couldn’t even talk to him. I can’t do anything he’s married. Waaah”

“There there i’m sure it will work out” Sarah patted her sister on the head. But was secretly trying not to look at her nearly nude sister thinking “don’t stare at your sister’s boobs, don’t stare at your sister’s boobs, don’t stare at your sister’s boobs”

Jessica kept crying until she came to a realization “oh i’m terrible i never got dinner, i’ll go right now!”

She starts to float away but Sarah tries to pull her back down “hey it’s alright how about we just order pizza!” desperate not to let her sister fly naked around town.

This was going to be a trail getting used to.

#####

The end


	20. Pink Lantern Side ch 1 recruiting the manhunters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manhunters the robotic enemy to the lanterns become bimbos

Pink Lantern Side ch 1 recruiting the manhunters.

During the events of the yellow lanterns

Biot was a high tech computer world, but it was a old high tech computer world and falling apart. It was also home to the Manhunters.

The Red/Pink Lanterns Bleez, Laira, Razor, Atrocitus, and a few others were flying around the decrepit advanced city. The newest red lantern Laira a blue skin alien with a athletic track and field body, started to ask questions “so what's the deal with the manhunters?”

Bleez a blue alien woman with the largest booty around and the smallest temper gave a short history lesson “the guardians of Oa before making the green lanterns tried making a android army. But they had no regard for life or collateral damage. So after they destroyed sector 666 they were decommissioned.”

Laira thought a moment “wait isn't our home base in sector 666”

“Exactly” said Bleez “Atrocitus’ people were destroyed by the manhunters thousands of years ago. It was anger from that event that made him form the red lanterns. Of course now under the pink lanterns he has mellowed out a lot. Look at him you can tell that demon is looking forward to using his nemesis for our own end.”

“But that wasn’t the end of the manhunter story” added Razor picking up the history lesson “they were used as police forces lent to space governments from the guardians. But the manhunters can think for themselves despite being machines. They felt like the green lantern energy belong to them so they tried to take over the space government and take Oa for themselves. Aya and myself fought against them. In the end Aya hacked into there programing, placed a copy of her code in each of them and used that to put them in rest mode. Now they just wander around Biot practical brain dead.”

Nodding in understanding Laira speaks up “so now Jessica wants us to start them up again to help fight the Green Lanterns?”

“That’s right, so now we just have to find their main control center.” said Bleez

After days of searching they find the control room. A round room filled with keyboards and monitors it is dusty with many manhunters waiting on standby. A manhunter android was about 7 feet tall and built like a brick. Wearing a red skin tight uniform with blue gloves boots and speedo. that only revealed a smashed hard male face. There weapon was a power rod that was used for both close and far combat. They were also designed to siphon energy from lantern rings.

“So how will we get them to not turn on us?” asked Laira

Bleeze was fiddling with a keyboard and answered “ the Manhunters care only about two things. Their motto that ‘no man escapes the manhunters’ meaning they won't stop till they think the job is done. And lantern energy. That’s why Jessica gave me some of this from earth” Bleez pulls out a pink glowing rock “this bimbonium is what changed her into a pink lantern, so hopefully it will make them be on our side.”

Laira wasn't so sure. As the red lanterns tried to get the computers up and running again nothing worked. Eventually Razor said “let me try”

As he fiddled with the keyboard there was a clicking and whirring sound of a computer starting up. The manhunters started to move “lantern ring energy detected, incapacitating.”

As the manhunters moved in on them Bleeze pulled out the bimbonium “you want lantern energy right? Our leader sent us to make you a deal. All you want will come from this” the manhunter just knocks it out of her hand.

The two sides began fighting when Laira notices something. “Razer their not attacking you as hard you need to infect them somehow!”

Understanding Razor grabs the bimbonium and presses it against the nearest manhunter. The manhunter absorbs the energy from the rock and is paralyzed in pink electricity. As the energy is spread through the manhunters hive network they all get covered with pink electricity and began to change.

They remain seven feet tall. But their form becomes feminine. Large busts on thick muscular bodies. The butt toned and tight like a professional weight lifters. Their boots become a mix of high heels and combat boots, there gloves get manicured nails on them. The spedo becomes a bikini bottom. And finally the head. The faces changes into a round womans face. Covered in a red head scarf. The faces still looked cold and emotionless.

“What happened” asked Laira

“My wife” said Razor in disbelief

The other lanterns looked at him “Aya based her body off of my deceased wife because she was the only other women she had met at that point. When she copied her progaming into the manhunters she must have also programmed my wife looks.”

“So we are surrounded by copies of your woman?” asked Laira in disbelief 

“No my wife was small and filled with love. These things are huge, they may share her face but they don’t have the same warmth that was in it. They do share her choice in head wear though.

The manhunters take a step forward. The lanterns take a step back unsure what to expect. “No man escapes the manhunters” one says then they jump on Atrocitus

The other members go to help but stop when they see the manhunter is sucking Atrocitus’ dick

“Well they definitely changed” said Bleez

“I can feel them sucking my lantern energy out through my dick. It feels.... Incredible!” Atrocitus says as he comes in the android’s mouth. The man hunter gets up, swallows the load and then inserts Atrocitus dick into its pussy. Several other man hunters come and start kissing Atrocitus all over his body

“Well this is a turn of events. Oh!” Bleez’s thought are interrupted as a manhunter starts kissing her ass. Another one kneels forward and licks Bleez’s pussy. Biting her lower lip as she feels a orgasm come. She then falls softly backwards and lets the manhunter do their thing.

The manhunters start to gang up on Laira “i’m not sure if i swing that way or not” a man hunter lifts up its power rod now a giant dildo “that i can work with” she leans back and takes off her panties “ok let's do this. Ooo it vibrates.”

Razor watches all this, a manhunter tries to reach for his crotch but he grabs it and says “no, you may have their faces but only my wife and Aya get to touch my junk” he then floats above it all and even though the manhunter’s face doesn't change he thinks it’s disappointed.

After several hour of this a call comes on the monitor. “Hello Pink Lantern Jessica Cruz to Red Lanterns do you copy?”

Grogely Bleez stands up “we’re here”

“So how's it going?” asks Jessica

“Well good news bad news. We got them running but we can’t really control them.” Bleez answered sheepishly

“What do you mean?” 

Tilting the moneter Bleez shows Jessica the manhunter sucking her pussy. “It’s really draining actually, they just want to find their ‘man’ and won’t let go. They really seem to like Razor though.”

“Must be Aya’s imprint on them.” mused Jessica “but we really just need them for a distractions. Do you think we can get them to go to that all man populated planet in sector 2425?”

Instantly the manhunters let the red lanterns go and as one leave the planet. Saying as one “no man escapes the manhunters”

Still on the monitor Jessica is in shock “well that planet is in for a sexy surprise. It’s time to come together for the final assault.” looking at the majority of the red lanterns sprawled exhausted around the control room “After a few days of R&R for you guys.


	21. Pink Lantern side chapter 2 Entities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The color entities are pretty much the living versions of the power of the lantern rings. They can change shapes so here is the bimbo version

Pink Lantern side chapter 2 Entities

Jessica Cruz and Kyle Rayner were on Ziva, the pink planet had recently been made unto the pink lantern home base. She was answering a call from Ganthet, the administrative head of the Pink Lanterns.

“what ‘s up Ganthet?” Jessica Asked. She was a tall mexican american women with dark skin, large breasts and a ample booty, around her eye was a glowing heart the symbol of the Pink Lanterns

“I have received a message there is a group that want to meet with you over on the plateau over there. Don’t worry it’s safe, but they have asked me to keep quiet on their identity until you get there.”

Jessica nods trusting the most personable of the guardian, and flew off. Once on the plateau the two looked around. The ground was soft surrounded by a bunch of bushes and moss that would make excellent beds.

“No one here, think it might be a trap?” asked Kyle

Looking around Jessica responds “Ganthet is the most trustworthy of the guardians, if he says to meet someone here we’ll meet someone here.”

“That’s right” says a new voice

Jessica and Kyle turn around and see a group of nine women. They look like black silhouettes with a unique glowing aura around each one. lined up in the order of the rainbow with black and white at the ends the nine stare at the two humans

“Who are you?” askes Jessica getting on the defencive

The nine ignore her instead the green one looks at Kyle “hello Rayner long time no see”

Kyle’s eyes light up with recognition “Ion is that you? You look… Different”

“You know these women?” ask Jessica

“Yeah they are the Entities” seeing she didn’t understand Kyle continues “for each of the emotional spectrum their is a entity that embodies it, Ion represents willpower, i was it’s host for a while.”

Jessica thought for a bit “so they are like spirits of our rings right?”

Kyle nods “yep, but i didn’t know they could change snape, Ion looked like a big fish last time i saw it”

“Really? Well it’s my first time meeting you all so how about introductions” says Jessica

The red one speaks up “fair enough, i’m Butcher the entity of rage” Jessica noted while they all were about the same height each entity was slightly different besides just their color aura. Butcher had more muscle then the others, a thick legs and biceps arms, she also had bull horns coming out of her head symbolising her usual beast form

Next orange spoke up “i’m Ophidian the entity of greed” Ophidian had glowing orange snake scales on her body, a forked tongue came out when she spoke, a snake tail slithered about behind her to represent her snake form, her stomach was fined toned with abs, but you could almost all she wanted to eat until it was fat and chubby.

Next the yellow one “i am Parallax the entity of fear” Parallax had a pair of insect wings on her back as well as insect like claws on her fingers to show of her usual insect form. She had the largest butt of the entities

Next was the Green “i am Ion entity of willpower” Ion had the largest breasts of the entities and to show of her fish form she had fins along her arms and a large dorsal fin on her head like a mohawk.

Next was blue “i am Adara entite of hope” she had a kind voice, large childbearing hips, and to show off her avian form had large angelic wings.

Next the indigo “i am Proselyte entity of compassion” she had the best legs of the entities and to represent her octopus form she had five tentacles growing out of her back

Next Violet “i’m Predator the entity of love” Jessica surprised at this to represent her beast form she had spikes growing out of her head and on her elbows, not something you would think with love, but her sex appeal came from her lips, the other entities’ mouths only showed while talking, but Predator had large plump lips looking like they did a lot of kissing and blowjobs.

Next the white one “hello i’m life” she said meekly, the smallest of the entities she looked like she had branches of a tree growing out of her. Despite being the smallest she had the most even of proportions of the entities, even if she was shy

Finally the black one the largest of the entities she was also even in her proportions the only thing that stood out with her was she was leaning on a scythe “and i’m Death”

Jessica did a double take on that one “did you say death?”

“Yes death” death confirmed Jessica and Kyle were getting ready to fight but Death just sighed and raised a hand

“Don’t worry i saw what other me’s have done during the last crisis and honestly i find it gross. So do you want to fight or do you want me to explain what’s going on.” Jessica and Kyle lower their guard

“Thank you” says death “so when you took over all the corps you affected us as well, you also released Life who is the mother of the entities. Shocking i know. Anyway life is shy after being asleep for a couple trillion years and hasn’t formed a corp yet, and i don’t really care after seeing black lantern corps in other realities. But these seven, they aren't sure if they like the way things are going you being in charge, so they decided to take humanoid form and challenge you to see if your right to lead the corps” Death finished barely looking up as she leaned forward on her scythe

“So they want me to fight them?” askes Jessica

“No they want you to bang them” Death said in a dead pan

Jessica just looks shocked at this. On one had it would be easier than fighting them, but on the other these were the personifications of the lantern corps, how was she supposed to out sex them?

Death leans against her scythe like it was a tree “don’t mind me i just want to watch, but if you want to keep your pink lanterns you better get a move on”

Jessica nods and gets ready, but then a stray though came to her “why ask for Kyle as well?”

Death shrugs “Life and Ion like him, and he has a cute butt”

###

First to challenge was Ion 

“It only seems fit since i represent you original lantern corp” Ion said

“I’ll always be a green lantern in my core, but being pink is just a added perk” Jessica smiles

The two women square off, Jessica moves in for a kiss, but only gets halfway as her and Ion’s gigantic breasts get in the way. Ion chuckles. Not willing to give in Jessica pushes Ion onto a bush bed. Now on her back Jessica is able to maneuver in for a kiss. As Ion starts to get into it Jessica moves her breast up and down massaging Ion’s breast. Ion begins to loose it to the sensation of breast against each other, nipples rubbing and poking each other. After several minutes of this Ion sits up

“That was good, but i’m not sure if… oh! Gaaah…” Ion looses all control as Jessica gives a tiddy job to her dorsal fin. Having found her weak spot Jessica keeps going until Ion explosivle orgasims.

Getting up with a smirk Jessica says “who’s next”

Meanwhile Kyle picks up Ion “come on old girl. You know we used to be one, how about we try the other meaning of that phrase” with a smile Ion wraps her legs around kyle’s hips and starts kissing.

###

Next up was Parallax, the yellow women didn’t look pleased.

“Did i do something to you?” asked Jessica

“I am the entity behind the yellow lanterns, through them i could have ruled all, i almost took control of your Hal Jordan, but everytime the green lanterns thwarted me, now you a former green lantern not only defeated my yellow lanterns but took control of them i won't accept it!” 

With that Parallax ties up Jessica with yellow energy, despite the binding Jessica could only smile “two can play at that game.”

She then ties up Parallax with pink energy. Back and forth it went the two one upping each other with BDSM constructs. Eventually it looked like they were in sex torture machines, until finally Parallax came.

“Well that was intense, but the green lanterns always beat the yellow” said Jessica getting ready for her next challenge.

Meanwhile Kyle was kissing the humiliated Parallax while Ion sucked his dick

###

Butcher charged forward and tackled Jessica into a bed bush.

“Your a aggressive one aren't you?” mocked Jessica

“shut it! Rage consumes all, i will be in charge of all these corps” Butcher then aggressively kisses Jessica, gropes her and furiously rubs her pussy.

This does nothing for Jessica “done yet?” she says boardly

“Wha? I don’t?” Butcher stammers

“Of course you don’t. It’s fine being aggressive in bed, but you can’t force it! Besides sometimes the best things come when you submit watch.”

Jessica then flips Butcher on bottom and begins to tease her. Stimulating her nipples, light kisses on the neck. The entire time making a dildo construct hovering over Butcher’s pussy getting bigger and bigger until she can’t take it anymore

“Just F*** me already!” Butcher yells

“As you wish” Jessica then shoves the massive dildo into Butcher who losses it to her mind blowing orgasm.

Jessica gets up ready for her next challenge “let that be a lesson, even when i’m on the bottom, i’m on top”

Butcher joins Kyle’s orgy. Ion sitting on her face as Butcher lick’s her pussy. Kyle meanwhile is kissing Ion while pumping his dick into Butcher’s pussy. Parallax meanwhile is being fingered by Kyle and sucking on a green energy dick.

###

Proselyte stands in front of Jessica with a doubtful look “it’s not that i’m against you, but you can’t win this battle” 

Proselyte then picks Jessica up with her tentacles and ‘tentecle rapes’ her. As the tentacles go to town on all of Jessica’s holes Proselyte tries not to blush. Finally letting Jessica go for air “well human?”

Jessica just grins “More”

Shocked Proselyte complys. She is so busy she doesn't see the other tentacle sneak up and go into her a** shocked she turns her head. Jessica had used her rings to construct eight colored tentacles. The red on was going to town on her a** the pink invades her pussy before she can block it. The orange and yellow play with her breasts. The green enters her mouth pumping up and down going further with each pump. blue grops her butt while indigo lifts her in the air. Finally violet tickles her feet and belly

Two women having tentacle sex with each other until Proselyte can’t take it anymore and drops Jessica. “Aww. i could have kept going, oh well”

Kyle eagerly lets Proselyte join, as she wraps herself around him and the other entities.

###

Next was Predator “predator seems like a violent name for a love entity?”

Predator puckers her lips at this “sometimes love is a hunt and i always find my prey.”

With that the two lock lips. Predator’s lips are soft and pillowy her tongue longe and smooth like pearls. Jessica puts her tongue in Predator’s mouth it feel like silk. The two grope each other never unlocking their lips. It looks like Predator is winning, but then unexpectedly Predator wraps her legs around Jessica’s hips. Jessica feels around Predator's back and finds two spices for hand holds. This excites Predator so Jessica starts stroking them like giving a handjob. Finally they break their record long kiss.

Jessica is ready for the next challenge, meanwhile Predator crawls behind Kyle who is plowing Proselyte who in turn is plowing the other entities with her tentacles. Hugging him from behind she kisses him, he turn his head to return the kiss.

###

Ophidian stares at Jessica “i am greed, i am never satisfied”

Jessica thinks for a bit “i’m going to need a little help with this one, Oh Kyle”

With a “aw” of disappointment from the entities Kyle leaves his orgy. Jessica then whisper her plan into his ear.

“What are you planning?” demanded Ophidian

“Nothing complex we are just going to fill you.” smiles Jessica

She then uses her ring to force Ophidian to bend over. Kyle then shoves his dick into her mouth. Pumping faster and faster until he cums. 

Ophidian swallows the cum but befor she can get up Kyle starts pumping again. From behind her she hears Jessica speak up “don’t worry that's not the only spot were filling”

Before she can find a way to ask anything Ophidian feels something penetrate her pussy. Behind her Jessica is wearing a pink energy strap on. Enjoying the sensation of being the man the strap on also came with color energy cum.

So it went the two of them pumping into her from front and behind. After cumming several times Ophidian had had enough her ab covered stomach now had a bit of pudge to it. Getting up Ophidian drooled a bit of Kyle’s cum “so… full…” she moaned

Kyle led her to hei orgy where the other entities waited impatiently.

###

Adara stood there with her soft wings folded behind her

“Got anything to say” Jessica asked her Challenger

“Be gentle with me” Adara asks

So she was, Jessica leads her to a bed bush the two then scissor. Adara lies on Jessica’s thigh as Jessica does the thrusting. Adara’s huge childbering hips shudder as Jessica begins, her large pussy releasing the feel of Jessica’s smaller one. Adara bites the blanket like leaves of the bush as Jessica gets more aggressive. Finaly ending in Adara’s scream as she orgasims.

Jessica helps her up and brings her to Kyle and his orgy. “I feel like a just banged a milf”

###

Finally there was Life. she looked nervous and unsure

“So how do you want to do this?” Jessica asked awkwardly”

“Hey Cruz” shouts Death who had been watching and mastrabating with her scyth this entire time “all the other entities were made from her, maybe she would like to get ‘reacquainted’”

Nodding Jessica grabs the smaller entity and brings her to Kyle’s orgy. The one man nine women sex party was wild. Switching partners every few minutes. As it went Life's branches grew vines started to grow from her and around the other entities until finally everyone was covered in white vines doing the work for them.

“Now that’s hot” said Death as she continued to watch.

###

After the ogy was done Jessica stood in front of Death and Life who had grown to be a head taller than the other entities

“So have i proved my self?” Jessica questions confidently

“Yes child you have” replies Life her Branches covered with flowers “this has been a wonderful return for me. I think i would like a corp of my own, and this man will help me”

“What?” Kyle barely has time to ask when Life changes his uniform to white and pink, grabs him and flies off

“WTF Just Happened!” yelles Jessica

Death shrugs “looks like you won and Life decided to recruit her own lantern corp.”

“Now that you mentioned it i should check up on Oa make sure those sexy green lantern men are doing what they are supposed to be doing” Ion flies off

“What?” says Jessica

“A sports competition is happening in sector 2000, going be a lot of angry fans needing to blow off steam” Butcher says and flys off

“Wait?” Jessica

“I wonder if Larfleeze has any corp members he can ‘lend’ to me” Ophidian flies off

“Hold on a moment?” Jessica

“I wonder if i can convince Sinestro and Hal Jordan to do a threesome” Parallax mutters as she flies off

“Huh?” Jessica

“There are a lot of sectors that could use some hope and tender loving care” the motherly Adara flies off”

“What is happening?” Jessica

“I would love to see what the Indigo tribe thinks of my tentacles especially Indigo 1” Proselyte flies off

“Oh come on” Jessica

“Time to show those Zamarons love and lust” Predator flies off

“What just happened?” Jessica Askes

Death the only one remaining entity speaks up “well the entities have decided you won and not to cause you any trouble. Directly that is. But now they go of to slutly go about their bussness. Oh before i forget here life wanted me to give you these if you won.” Death then gives Jessica a Black ring and a white ring to go with her collection

“By the way if you see any other personifications of Death on earth tell them i said hi.” Death then flies off

Jessica stands alone on the plateau, one moment a scene of orgy the next empty. Then Jessica released through all the challenges she had not orgasmimed once ”F***”

###

The end.


	22. Manhunters on earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica Cruz has to tell the justice league what she has been up to in space

Manhunters on earth

The big three Batman, Superman, and Wonder woman were doing something none of them had done in a long time. Taking a normal walk, in their civilian guise Superman was breathing in the air of the park, Wonder woman was eating a quadruple scoop ice cream cone, and Batman was wearing sunglasses trying to be incognito.

“Come on Bruce, try to look like you're having a good time. Relax in the normality.” Superman says

Batman huffs “I’m the richest man in Gotham, so in or out of costume ‘normal’ doesn't really work for me. Besides i’m not the one who looks like their about to start a strip show” he grins

Superman blushes his shirt buttons straining about to burst. Wonder woman meanwhile glares as melted neapolitan slides down her cavernous cleavage. “Not all of us can afford tailors Bruce.”

Batman sighs “look i appreciate you taking me out. But with this bimbonum out break i can’t just rest”

“You're still worried about that? I kind of gave up on trying to police that stuff. It’s not so bad” Wonder woman says licking her ice cream seductively

Superman clears his throat “ahem no offence Diana but the mythical greeks were never that big into modesty and public decency”

“Not to mention you love the sex Steave gives you” Batman says under his breath.

“But she has a point Bruce, we couldn't stop it getting out and the body changes have taken some getting used to. But is it really that bad? I mean it’s done wonders for you crazy love life” Superman says gleefully

Batman sighs “ opium has hundreds of medical uses, however abuse of it turned it into a drug that ruined the lives of millions throughout history and destroyed much of asia in the end of the 18th century.” Superman grimince thinking he knew where this was going.

Bruce continues “as much as i like the sexual pleasure it brings, and i’m aman enough to admit it mister poligmy, bimbuniom can easily be used for dark purposes. Poison Ivy was just one villian that has used it to increase mind control. Brothels have been poping up evrywere leading to a increas of human taficing, rape is up, it’s a powerful drug both as endorphine and narcotic, and i have sen it been used to change people agiant their wills into sex slaves.”

“I get it it’s bad” superman says

“It’s not all bad. It’s just being used by bad people” Batman says “just look at the Atom his asthma has improved leaps since he was exposed, just imagine how it can be used in physical therapy.”

“You mean Ryan?” Wonder woman says sucking the last bit of melted ice cream from her cone “every time i see him he sucks on his inhaler like theres no tomorrow”

“Last time you saw him was for an examination. Did you even bother to put on the medical gown” Batman says dead panned

“It wouldn’t have fit anyway” Wonder woman says still not seeing the problem

“I see your point these ladies would have killed him without being exposed to bimboniam.” Superman says

“Right” says batman “and it’s not only that it’s life as a hero in general. When I started I was a detective that took down mobsters, the bat costume was for intimidation. Now half my friends aren't even technically human and we are fighting other worldly threats on a regular basis. Our lives are not normal!”

Superman has a short longing for the time when he actually was just a news reporter and not a hero, but gets over it “ i get it bruce, but still someone has to do this job” batman nods “ besides even we deserve days off, what are the chances of a world ending threat happening right now anyway?”

Just think pink comet crashes in front of them. From the crater Jessica Cruz steps out. This is the first time the big three had seen her in months. Her lanturn uniform was pink instead of green and hardly covered anything, her dark skin was shining from sweat and lantern glow. Her beach ball like breasts are held in place just by light constructs. Seeing her comrades she snaps to attention “oh hey guys. I’m just doing my lanturn thing”

She looks down and her eyes widen “green lantern that is” her pink outfit changes green “because i’m the green lantern of course why would i be anything else… anyway some space thing happened don;t worry i can handle it”

“NO MAN ESCAPES THE MANHUNTERS!” three curvy robots float down from the sky

“You had to tempt the fates Clark” Wonder woman says throwing the last of her cone into her mouth

“Suit up” batman says already in costume

“How did you change so fast?” Superman says

“It’s because i’m batman. Now take out those machines while i find out what's going on” Batman orders.

The manhunter robots were large seven foot tall creations. Their legs and arms were covered in mechanical gloves and boots that led to thick hips. Their stomachs are skinny and abb filled. Blue steel breasts hung with nipples exposed. A heart shaped red panel right below the collarbone. Their heads had a red helmet reminiscent of wrestlers' headgear. Their faces looked soft with makeup and yellow eyes. But were expressionless like a doll’s. Finally hair made of colored energy spilled out like flames in the wind. One had yellow, another blue and the lead one green.

Superman tackles the yellow one, Wonder Woman wrapt the blue one with her lasso. The green man hunter charges at Cruz but she makes a wall with her ring and blocks it. “Cruz what is going on?” Batman demands

“Oh well… you see it’s a funny story… actually what happened” Jessica tries to come up with an excuse but batman gives her one of his famous glares. “Star Sapphire hit me with bimbonium and it changed my ring to pink, I wound up power nuts and used it to take over all the lanterns with bimbonium. I also reactivated these manhunter robots that are pretty much restless huntin machines. After the high of taking over everyhting wore off i relized how over my head i am, so not the manhunter are out of control like termnator sex dolls and coming here to earth to take every man they can find for themselves.”

Batman sighs “we are going to have a long talk after this Cruz”

“Yes sir” cus says like a child being caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

“At least there's only three of them” Batman says

“Oh no there are thousands of them, these ones were just sent to ambushme when I only had one ring” Jessica says right as four more Manhunters came with red, orange, violet, and indigo hair.

“**** me” Batman says

“That’s their plan” Jessica says

###

The green Manhunter breaks the wall and tackles Jessica pinning her to the ground

“Get off of her” batman says but is cut off by the indigo and violet manhunters

“No man escapes the manhunters little queen’ the green manhunter taunts “we will take this world and countless others like it, then we will take the lanterns and become the ultimate orgy machine. You cannot stop our will”

Jessica is about to cry when she hears batman’s voice as he tries to tear the manhunter off his pants “Don’t listen to them Jessica, the green lanterns chose you, after everything you went through you still chose to take up the call and be a hero” Jessica grits her teeth and gets to her knees pushing back against the green manhunter. The two began to wrestle hands clasp trying to shake each other off and breasts squished together to prove whose will is greater.

###

Superman meanwhile has pinned the yellow manhunter. “Not so tough” he says

“You're afraid even you can’t satisfy your two gorgous wives, and that you're setting a bad example for all your extradimensional family.” the yellow Manhunter whispers, superman gets up in surprise as the manhunter whispers more fears “your earth parents new sexual activity weirds you out, and you're scared your underaged children will walk in on you making love with the wife that is not their mother.”

“Shut up” superman says

“Then fill my mouth if you want silence” the yellow man hunter says

Before he can react the red manhunter tackles him, a slot in her mechanical pants opens to reveal a human looking pussy “LICK ME OUT SPACE BOY. I’M SO ANGRY” it says with loud volume

“You don’t look angry?” Super man says noticing her face was the same as all the manhunters

“I’M ANGRY THAT I CAN’T LOOK ANGRY! NOW LICK!” the man hunter shoves her pussy into his face. 

The yellow manhunter meanwhile fills her mouth with superman's super sized cock. As she sloshed it around her mouth it began to stiffen and lengthen. She was glad her mouth was mechanical and could extend to fit it all. 

Superman tries to lift the red manhunter off of him to breath but she keeps pressing down. Thankful that he could hold his breath so long he thinks then comes up with an idea. Superman begins to lick. The manhunter is confused because most victims lick panicky. Superman was deliberate and thoughtful. He also started to blow a bit of freeze breath while using heat vision to warm the pussy giving a usnick hot and cold sinations. The red manhunter lets up giving superman time to breath. She then stands up much to the manhunters surprise. The yellow one now on her knees is still locked on his dick, now having the huge thing pumped down her throat like a piston. She would have choked if she needed to breath. The red Manhunter now was suspended in the air, her legs over superman's shoulders, her back arched and her pussy being worked on by several of superman's abilities at once. It’s too much and the red mahunter ogasims as supeman unloads his jiz into the yellow manhunter's mouth.

The two manhunters faint “that’s what you get for messing with a man that pleases two women at once.” superman gloats

###

Wonder woman easily ties up the blue man hunter “spek what do you want?” 

“I want a man” the blue manhunter says “but you? You hope for a quit retirement with Steave Trevor

Wonder woman is shocked by this and blind sided by a beam from the orange Manhunter “No! You want to dominate Steave Trevor”

The beam feels like firy lightning making her pusy burn.

“You hope for a loving family life with children '' the blue man hunter says shooting a blue beam at her it feels like cold water poured on her, a minty chills erupting on her skin.

“You want an orgy with you as the boss with countless men and women”

“You hope for peace”

“You want power”

“You hope for true love”

“You want to give into lust” 

“You hope to submit to your lover”

“You want to dominate your lovers”

With each statement the manhunters shoot Wonderwoman with a beam until she felt like she was going to be torn apart form stimulist. Finally she wraps her lasso around both of them and starts smashing them around like a whip “your both right! I want to be that dominant in charge woman, and I also want to have a supportive role. I want to have a loving caring relationship and also have intense passionate relationships. Why can’t I be both, why do i have to be one or another, why does it have to be so extreme all the time, why can’t i be me!”

The manhunters are defeated, a wonder woman having smashed all her frustrations at the expectations of her mother, her people, her friends, society, and the fans. She is breathing deeply then throws herself on the dazed manhunter groping and kissing everything she can.

###

The violet manhunter is trying to lock lips with batman “get off of me” he demands

“Please forgive her, she loses herself to her color” says the Indigo manhunter

“What do you mean?” batman demands

“We draw our power from the lanterns, but are unfeeling machines, however since Lady Cruz took charge not only do we get power from all the lanterns but we finally feel. Therefore we lose ourselves to the powerful emotion that we gain our power form. In her case she is overcome by lust.” the indigo manhunter explains

“Ok but why aren't you fighting?” batman asks 

“We are also attracted to those that share our emotion. I’m attracted to your compassion for your foes to spare their lives.” Indigo says grabbing batman’s right arm

Violet grabs his left arm “the love of the city you protect

Indigo moves closer her breast squishing into him her breath in his ear “your compassion for the people you help especially the children

Violet guides batman’s hand to her dripping pussy as she practically salivates in his ear “the love for your friends and family”

“It’s delicious” both manhunters say and kiss Batman on both cheeks.

Batman then grabs them by their suprisingly soft metalic tushes and says “thank you ladies, but we are in battle so if i promise to have sex with you after this is over will you step aside and let me help my friends?”

“Deal!”

###

Jessica is still having her push war with the green Manhunter though at this point it has turned into a full on mud wrestling match.

“We were the first, we are the most efficient, the spectrum of love will be perfect under our rule.” the manhunter says

“You barely learn to feel and you already lost yourself to it. Your spectrum will stagnant” Cruz retorts

“Better than a coward that pretends to be something she is not. You can not lead lanturn” manhunter mocks

“Jessica you are not alone remember that” Batman shouts

Jessica starts to push back, “well I don't have to lead alone. I have friends. I’m a member of the Justice league! And a green lantern!” overpowering the maunter she forces it to the ground “and i’m THE pink lantern don;t you forget it!” she then kisses the manhunter in the mud draining all of its energy into herself

###

The heros get together “thanks guys, I know I'm a spaz with issues but you're always helping me. Especially you batman thanks” Jessica says a bit embarrassed

“It’s alright, we should have briefed you as soon as the flash told us you were exposed.” batman says

“That’s great, but what are we going to do about the army heading here?” Superman says?

“I have a idea” Jessica says and leaves

The big three wait. It’s not long before they see the beginning of the manhunter army gathering. Thousands of rainbow bimbos ready to strike. Finally Jessica returns. Ten colored rings on her fingers, her already curvy body now on the verge of god hood “i’m back” she says confidently

“I see” says Wonderwoman “with the combined power you can defeat them”

“What? Heavens no!This is just to give me enough speed to escape so i can get the real plan to stop them. Here is a little something to help stop them good luck” Jessica then gives them each a lantern ring and flies off”

###

Batman is given a yellow lantern ring which makes him a bit sharper and handsome like a beautiful deadly knife. Superman is given a Blue lantern ring, which makes him more boyish like a best friend. And finally Wonder woman is given a violet lantern ring which makes her already large breast and bust explode out her breast, her pussy, and her mouth are all drooling with lust.

The three charge the army and fight for less than five minutes before Jessica returns “i’m back and brought help”

From a colorful portal a short green android walks out. Her skin is as smooth as chrome, shining a bright green. Wite armor covers her legs and arms.her makeup is black but kind, bubbly breasts and butt stick out, and armorless pussy was exposed with a mechanical belt just above it. Aya the a.i. Green lantern, often naive and kind looked very cross right now “manhunters assemble” she orders

Instantly the fighting stops the manhunters gather on their knees heads down “hello mother” they say at once

Aya shakes her head “i had date night with Razor and it gets interrupted by this? Everyone back to Ziva, Jessica and i will decide your punishment later”

“Actually i made a deal with these two “batman says gesturing to the Violet and Indigo Manhunters he ahd face

“O.k everyone but those two to Ziva!” aya orders the two manhuntes fistpump in victory while the rest leave

“Honestly Jessica we have to do something about them” Ays complains like a overworked mother

“I have some ideas, and my friends will help get things in order” Jessica says

“Ahem,” the big three give her a stern look.

“What would lantern Jordan say in these situations? You so busted” Aya asks

“I am so busted, i’ll catch up in a few days, first i need to explain to the justice league my whole becoming the lantern queen thing” Jessica says woredly

Aya nods and leaves

The three return the lantern rings, returning to normal, wonder woman even look relieved to not be that horny anymore

“Batman would you do the honors” Superman asks

“Normally I would but I have a deal to keep” Batman says taking a manhunter in each arm and walks off like a pimp leading his harem.

“What about her punishment?” wonder woman asks

“I’ll call Alfred to scold her” batman says

“No anything but a Pennyworth scolding” Jessica pleads on her hands and knees

“That does seem extreme Superman says remembering his last scolding from Alfred

“Can’t hear you guys it’s my day off and i’m going to enjoy it billionaire style” Batman says now dressed as Bruce wayne

“How does he change so fast?” wonder woman asks

“Because he’s batman” Jessica says


	23. Sara Cruz lantern?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff chapter of Jessica Cruz and her sister Sarah

Sara Cruz lantern?

Sara Cruz was getting home after a productive day. She had gone to work, ran some errands, spent lunch with some friends and just got done at the gym. As she entered her apartment she saw her sister Jessica Cruz the Pink Lantern and leader of all the lantern corps! Just sitting on the couch wearing sweat clothes that stretched trying to hold in her XXL breast and Butt munching on pizza and watching netflix.

“Seriously Jessica?” Sara says putting her purse on the counter “you're in exactly the same position i saw you in this morning! Did you do anything today?”

“I got dressed?” Jessica tries to justify

Sara sighs with exasperation. “I love you sis, and I know you have problems due to your past. But seriously your a space sex goddess now. You are literally twice as big as me and your boobs are ten times bigger than me. You can’t just spend all your non hero time vegging on my couch”

Jessica tries to get defencive despite knowing her sister is right “hey i help pay rent, and there are other perks from dealing with me”

Sara lookas at her own expanded bust and slim @$$ caused by being near her sisters pink rings radiation “i know and i love it. But when was the last time you had a date, and Justice league members don’t count!”

Jessica looks dejected knowing she had lost.

Sara goes sand puts an arm around her sister's massive frame “there there sis, i don’t mean to badger you but sometimes you need a nudge.”

Jessica hugs her sister smothering her in the canyon of her cleavage “i know and i appreciate it”

Once free to breathe again Sara is struck with an idea “hey i know why don’t i join your lantern corps? That way I can help you balance out your work and home schedule.”

“What?” Jessica says in shock.

“Yeah i can be a green lantern” says Sara staring to pace the room

Jessica imagines her sister in the skin tight lantern suit, it kind of turned her on but the green lantern were her thing “maybe not”

“How about a red lantern then?”

Jessica pictured her sister wearing red leather toned muscles put to the max due to red energy. And being even more aggressive over house rules “don’t you remember when the red lanterns came and you got filled with rage?”

“Good point. How about oranges?”

Jessica winced imagining Sara in a oarnge sex slave being a pet to Larfleeze “technically their is only one member in that corp, he has a great dick but well closes i can describe to you is a skinny jabba the hutt”

Sara winces also “ok dodged a bullet there. How about yellow lanterns?”

Jessica thought that maybe she would be good for Sinestro but then remembered that the rest of the corps were really into BDSM and she didn’t want her sister coming back home with whips and ball gags. “Possibly but you are under Sinistro’s jurisdiction.

“The jerk who Hal and John are always complaining about when they come over? No thank you! Speaking of when are you going to invite them over… not the time how about blue lanterns”

Jessica really did like the blues but knowing her sister “well they are sort of like space nuns. Sexy space nuns but still”

“Me in habit? Yeh i’m not that spiritual” Sara says

“Don’t knock the habit till you try it” Jessica says under her breath thinking of her last visit to Sister Sercy

“How about Indigo lanterns then?”

Jessica thinks the indigo tribe led by Indigo and picturing her sister wearing avatar style loincloth and tribal tattoos. She had to admit doing it with indigo made her feel like she was in the jungle but calm at the same time “how do you feel about James cameron movies?”

“Eh their ok why? Sara says with a shrug

“Then indigo is not for you” says Jessica

“Then Violet lanterns?”

Jessica thought of Carol the Violet Lantern whenever she was with the corps she was busy trying to get Hal between her legs but if he wasn’t available anyone would do. “Possible but their thing was already love. Now their planet is just one big orgy i wouldn’t see you for months if you joined”

Sara blushed “maybe not then but you’ll have to take me for spring break or something. How about White lanterns then?”

Jessica barely had control of the whitle lanterns. They were almost goddesses themselves and had an almost divine aura around them. Imagining her sister being holier than thou to her didn’t sit right. “They have a very high bar i’m not sure you would qualify”

“Hmm then black…”

“NO”

“But…”’

“Just NO” said Jessica thinking of zombies

Sara thought for a minute “hey why don’t i be a pink lantern like you be your lieutenant or something?”

Jessica’s eyes widen, their couldn't be another pink lantern she was the pink lantern “you know what i think green lanterns would be just the thing for you, but even though i’m incharge the rings choose their bearers so there really isn’t anything i can do” she says with a fake smile

Sara plops down on the couch and sighs “i guess i’m not hero material”

Jessica sits up “hey don’t say that you're my hero. Besides, I know what will make you feel better.”

Lifting up the ten rings on her fingers Jesica sends colored beams of light all around the apartment and the city eventually they all come back holding items in front of Sara “pizza, your blanket, cheesy chick flicks, and a dozen flavors of ice cream” Jessica grins

Sara grins back “make it two dozen and you have a deal”

“I’ll grab the spoons.”

The end


	24. Batwoman Batwoman and Batwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The various versions of batwoman hanging out

Batwoman Batwoman and Batwoman

Gotham city was famous for housing the Wayne family the richest family on earth. But it was also home to many other billionaires and socialites, especially after the crisis. One such was the Kane family, not as rich as the Waynes but still wealthy and charetable, also in her home dimension she was known as Batwoman

Kathy Kane the heiress of the Kane fortune was at her base of operations in her manor looking over her tea party guests.

Her niece Bette Kane “aka Flamebird” was the youngest in the group. Originally Kathy’s sidekick she upgraded to full on hero with wearing a red and gold outfit with a yellow lensed mask, she was happy working for her aunt but couldn’t give up the hero life after her aunt retired, so she became the girl equivalent to Nightwing

Roxanne “Rocky” Ballantine one of the three woman to don the silver batwoman costume from their home dimension. She was tall skinny and blond with a klutzy computer geek personality, but fair in fighting, she became Batwoman after her fiance was framed for a crime he didn’t do, she retired after he was cleared.

Kathleen “Kathy” Duquesne the second of the trio to be silver batwoman, she was from a rich crime family, but blamed her father for her mother’s death, so using a persona of a snobby rich girl she help take down her father’s business, but retired and was having a better relationship with her father now that he was in jail. She was now more charetable with her money and had a crush on Bruce wayne.

Sonia Alcana the third and toughest of the silver batwoman, she was a GCPD cop that was rescued by Batman as a kid, she brought the woman together to bring down a major crime ring, but after it was done retired and left gotham knowing commissioner Gordan wouldn’t want a vigilante on the force

Their outfits were a full body silver batsuit with a pink bat on the chest.

And finaly Kate Kane. The “modern” batwoman was ex military red headed and a public lesbian. She wore black bat armor with a black cape and mask that let her red hair flow, she also had a large red bat on her chest. She was also more bad tempered then the other bat woman “why are we even here? i work alone” she says slaming down her tea cup

“Now now” says Kathy the first Batwoman she wore yellow spandex with a black skirt and corset as well as a red cape and mask with long black hair. “We were all sisters in arms at one point or another, so I figured we could at least meet and make friends,”

“Why?” asks Rocky

“Well since the crisis things have been… odd, this world is far more advanced than I'm used to, but heroing has a way to get people to adjust to new things, now i’m not sure if I'll come out of retirement, but i’ll help those that do.” Kathy then lets out a sigh

“To be honest i became a hero because I was bored and had a thing for Batman. But I did do some good, and would like to help other heroes. My home can be a homebase, as well as just a support group for all of us from different dimensions. I can provide gadgets, finances, and intel. Or would you rather still work out of your apartment and have your father smuggle weapons to you Kate?” Kathey looks over to Kate who scouls into her tea

Sonia thought for a bit “i think we can do one last mission, I lost myself to the mask last time, but with the crisis a lot of new criminals came in, we could use all hands on deck.”

Kathy Duquesne frowned at this “i want to help but last time our plan barely worked and i was an inside girl, taking down my father's arms dealers, how can we do anything in a dimension we aren't even familiar with?”

Kathy Kane clapped her hands “this is where my info comes in, I just so happen to know an arms dealer in town. The Kali corporation is a front for the many arms of death. I believe you have been tracking them Kate?”

Kate frowns “I can handle them on my own, and even if i can’t i’ll just call batman”

“Well just follow you, you know” says Betty

“Drat” says kate

Rocky shrugs “my husband and i have already adjusted, and i’m already caught up on their tech so why not one last adventure for Batwoman”

The rest agreed,

###

The many arms of death, arms dealers group was based out of the pirate island of Coryana, when they went abroad however they pretended to be the normals company the Kali corporation. And that's where the team of six batwomen was heading the Gotham building for the Kali corporation.

“So what do we know?” asks original batwoman on the rooftop

Kate the modern batwoman answered on comms from another rooftop “the Many arms of death are mostly defunct thanks to my efforts of arresting their leaders, but they still have a few branches. The face of the legitimate side are twin brother and sister, Older and Younger respectively. But the real threat is Knife the real leader, she has a vendetta against me and is skilled with close quarter combat”

“What did you do?” asks one of the silver batwoman

“She thinks i stole her girlfriend” modern batwoman stated

The three silver batwoman all winced.

Flamebird broke the awkward silence “i found a way in, the head office has a secret elevator that leads directly to their weapons floor.”

The six women meet outside the window ready to burst in and take on any security in the office. What they didn’t expect was for it to be empty except for Older and Younger making out with each other on their desk.

“Oh my,” says Rocky covering her eyes

“Awkward” says Duqusene

“I’m pretty sure they don’t realize were here” says Sonia

“Are they usually like this?” asks original batwoman

“No” says modern batwoman “they always had a bit of a incest flirting going on, but they didn’t look like this!”

Older was a tall blond man his golden suit was bursting at the seems as he railed his sister on their desk. Younger was a dark haired woman, her breasts threatening to burst out of her golden bra, her long black dress has a slit that came up to her waist allowing her brother to simply push it to one side and rail her pantiless pussy.

“Over here i found the elevator” says Flame bird

###

Down the elevator it was a like a warehouse filled with weapons. As the batwomen kept to the shadows they found Knife. The nigerian girl was about average high with waist length hair that was too wild to brush strait. She wore a leather vest and pants with cross like belts filled with throwing knives. Her face was plain except for the white tribal tattoos that looked like two sickles on either side of her face and one white line on her chin.

“I can't believe those inbred twins” Knife mutters to herself “the organization is on the brink of collapse and they want to switch to chemical weapons? It’s not even a weapon they just ended up making themselves into sluts.”now I have to find a buyer for these worthless bimbonium bombs. At least I have a buyer for the last of our normal arms.”

“Not if I can help it” Modern batwoman says teping out of the shadows

“Kate Kane” Knife stars down her rival

“Tahani” Batwoman returns the glare, using Knife’s real name

The two women begin fighting. Knife tries to slash Kate but Kate's better armor blocks any lethal attack, while the spikes on her armor allowed her to return the damage. Meanwhile the three silver Batwomen begin setting charges to destroy the arms building.

“You shouldn't have come alone this is my domain” gloats Knife

“I’m not alone,” Kate says. 

Kathy then comes out of the shadows and knocks Knife into one of her own bombs. A panel opens revealing a glowing pink rock it’s light envelopes the three women who begin to faint beneath the radiations. The charges start to go off destroying the weapons and filling the room with pink smoke

“Aunt Kathy, Kate!” Flame bird swoops in and rescues the two woman leaving Knife to the full force of the bimbonium. Her wild hair grows longer. Her leather vest tears off leaving natural breast that begin to have tribal tattoos and piercing come on them. The knives on her belt transform into dildos.

“The workers!?” Kate moans out her body on fire from the bimbonium radiation

“It’s ok” Sonia says “the charges are just going to bury the weapons to keep them from moving them before the GCPD shows up”

###

Back at Kane manor the other batwoman look at their friends Kate and Kathy as they are put on couches

“What was that pink stuff?” Dusquesne asks

“I’m not sure i’m not a chemist” Rocky says

“Hey girls what's happening to my aunt!?” Betty says in alarm. All the women look at Kate and Kathy as their bodies change.

Kate’s body began to lengthen the army woman’s muscles showing beneath the body armor. The armor shifts exposing upper boob that only had a red bat bra keeping her swelling chest in. her red hair grow longer and brighter as her skin grew paler almost vampiric. Her gloves grow wicked sharp nails. Her pants disappeared leaving only dominatrix boots and a red bat tattoo above her pussy and as a tramp stamp

Kathy’s body i softer with no noticeable muscle gain. Her chest and butt grows past the proportions of a socialite with plastic surgery. Her yellow spandex disappeared leaving only a plack corset and panties with yellow fish nests that go down her thick thighs to her red high heels. Her raven hair grow more lushes, and her face gets the makeup of a professional salon.

The woman gets up Kathy begins to feel herself “what happened to my body, I feel, so sexy!”

“Bimbonium” Kate mutters tracing the red tattoo “i heard batman quarantined himself to study it, but it got out anyway so he’s been trying to warn people about it. I didn’t really pay attention. Oh it feels so good!”

Betty looks puzzled “wait that's what that pink stuff was? Why weren't we affected the- oh!” Betty stops as she feels a burning sensation go through her body. The fiery blonde’s costume melts away leaving a busty body with a tapestry of flame tattoos. A bonfire tramp stamp on her back. Hot rod flames painting her arms and legs from the wrist and elbows till they lick her torso. Her toe and fingernails have flame bird details. Finally a large phoenix tattoo spans across her shoulders. feeling a fire inside her she begins to finger herself.

Finally the three silver batwoman. They look identical except for the masks off. Their bodies become skinny and busty like a bikini model. Their silver costumes makes them look like metallic body paint, the only other color was the pink bat symbol changing to a pink bat bra. Rocky’s blond hair grew longer making her look like a sterotipical dumb blond dispite her intelict. Duquesne kept the short hair but her makeup became more play girl style her lips growing even redder and softer as they plumped. Finally Sonia, her sharp features growing more ice queen like, emphasizing the beauty mark even more.

“Oh I wonder what my husband will think of this” Rocky moans

“I’m sure he'll love it” Sonia plant a kiss on the blond

“I didn’t think she swung that way” Betty says using one of her bird a rangs as a dildo

“I think this stuff makes us to horny to care” Kate says as the fingers Kathy and grops her breast

“I still need a man!” Dusquense says as she plays with herself

“We can always go to Bruce's place. Wayne maner always has a bunch of batmen around” Kathy says as her body fills with lesbian ectisy taht would have been impossibal in her home diminsion

“Wait, Bruse Wayne is Batman?” Duquesne asks

“Oh i thought you knew” Kathy says with a blush

Deusquense grins “i like Bruce and Sonia likes Bats. let's see if this Wayne can resist some bat pussy

###

The end


	25. Catwoman’s night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena hangs out with some of her criminal friends

Catwoman’s night out

Selina Kyle otherwise known as Catwoman was running across Gotham. Her landings were a bit heavier than normal, much to her dismay, this was due to her recent bimbofication, the exposure to Bimbonium had causes her breasts and butt to expand to the point of bursting from her suit.

dissatisfaction of her body had to wait, she hoped from roof to roof until she found the building she was looking for, a apartment complex with a little sign on the roof only a vigilante would see, saying: Tesla Labs

Once inside the rooms were full of gadgets and tech most of which served no purpose. The cramp rooms and hall made it difficult for catwoman to get around without knocking something over with her booty. At the heart of the mess at a station that was one half computer monitors and one half workbench sat the master of the lab Alice Tesla

Looking up from her current project she saw Catwoman “Selina is that you? I haven't seen you in ages!” Alice was a medium height woman with barely kept red hair that flowed down her back as well as in front. She had a dash of freckles on her face her eyes were covered by goggles of her own design one lens having a steampunk themed microscope attached. Her outfit was a mix between white lab coat and white dress, complete with scientist boots and gloves to complete the outfit.

Hugging the redhead Selina responds “how could i not say hello to the mad scientist that makes all my gadgets”

Alice giggles “it’s got kind of lonely without my favorite customer, but your gal pals keep me company every now and then”

Selina lifts a eyebrow “gal pals do you mean…”

“So Bats and the JLA finally decided to let you out of quarantine eh?” said a new voice

Alice and Selina turned to the voice, the latter knocking over a lamp with her breast in the process. Out of the clutter came Kitrina Falcone the youngest member of the Falcone crime family and Catwoman's on and off sidekick Catgirl

Kitrina was in her late teens. Considered to be the black sheep of the crime family she decided to leave and live on the streets, taken in by Selina she taught her how to steal and fight smart, the lessons sort of stuck. Her outfit consisted of a cat cowl, a sleeveless black sports shirt with pink cat stripes on the side, black leggings also with pink stripes. Pink high top sneakers on her feet, black gloves with cat claws for climbing and fighting. And white bejeweled belt and choker. Her brown hair pulled back and sticking out of her cowl looked spikey and about shoulder length.

With a smile Selina greets her old sidekick “Kitrina nice to see you, but i thought Bruce and i sent you to boarding school?”

Catgirl shrugs “i got board, besides someone had to keep the cat name going with you in quarantine”

“How did you know about that?” Selina asked

“I’m chummy with the teen heros, plus one of the huntresses is also from a lousy crime family so we keep in touch” Catgirl explains.

“I can accept that, but it’s nice your keeping this recluse company” Catwoman smiles

“”’I’m not the only one” Catgirl smirks

A door opens and a voice comes in “hey i got Chinese whos hungry- Selina is that you?!”

Holly Robinson was in her mid 20’s a former prostitute rescued by Silena before her catwoman days they had a relationship that was more than sisters but less than mother-daughter. Now she acted as Catwoman’s eyes and ears of the underworld.

Her messy oarnge blond hair whent down to her chin, she dressed in normal pants and a white t-shirt with a cat on it, covered by a medium weight brown jacket, with faux fur collar. Once seeing her old friend she runs forward and gives her a hug. Alice and Kitrina sneaking out chinese takeout boxes from the bags she was still holding.

“It’s good to see you, what happened to your body? How can your work in that?” Holly asks

Selina Sighs “yeah i got hit by that bimbonium stuff going around, some ‘friends’ of mine have been studying it making sure it has no negative effects, but i’m ready to get back in the cat burglar game, and least i look sexy”

“True that” Kitrina says a mouth full of fried rice, Alice gives a thumbs up as she slurps noodles.

“I’m confused the streets have been flooded with rumors about catwoman being as busy as ever, and i know your good at sneaking but i don’t think you can hide like that!” Holly says with a puzzle look.

Selin’s face drops “what? Alice!”

“On it!” the mad scientist starts taping on her keyboard gloves still covered in soy sauce. “Here we go, several high profile crime have gone on while you've been away, looks like your getting the blame, thief follows your M.O.”

“It has to be that B**** She-Cat the copycat!” Selina slams her fist on a take out bag

“My fortune cookie” Alice whispers

“Alice any leads?” Catwoman demands

“Right looks like she has been seen around the iceberg lounge” Alice reports

With a look of determination Catwoman poses “ok Catgirl let's go show that the real catwoman is back” her stomach growls “after dinner”

###

Catwoman and Catgirl snuck around the Iceberg lounge when Catgirl asked “so what’s the deal with this She-Cat?”

Selina sneared “her real name is Cassandra Cartland, we grew up in the same orphanage, she wanted me to join her gang to steal from the workers, but i like working solo and she never got over it. Now she copies me to both one up me and use me as a scapegoat.”

Kitrina nods “ok why here?” 

“The Iceberg Lounge is owned by the penguin,, he has a crush on me, and i’ve worked/seduced him a few times” Catwoman sighs

“Ew” says catgirl

“Ew is right. So if they want to frame me it would make sense for those two to work together. Lets go” Catwoman leads the way

Inside the arctic themed bar it was closed for the night, waitresses / henchmen dressed in tuxedo style bunny suits walked around complete with bowler hats and bowties. The two cats sneaked to the middle of icy dance floor when spotlights shines on them. On a balcony in a large chair sat Penguin She-cat on one side his secretary Tracey Buxton on the other.

The first thing Catwoman noticed was that penguin must have gotten his hands on some bimbonium. She should have realized it with his waitresses being bustier than usual. But it was obvious looking at Penguin now. He was still short with a large nose top hat, umbrela, and monocle. But he was now jacked the pudgy round bird man was gone. His secretary Tracey also received a upgrade, the platinum blond woman hair was still up with bangs to one side, but her grey pinstripe business suit was bursting, her breast spilling out the top and fishnets on her legs splitting over the size of her nice legs, she massaged her bosses shoulders while hungerly looking at his crotch. 

Surprisingly She-cat was unchanged. Her cat cowl had a linx theme to it.she wore brown orange jacket with fur collar and sleeves. Clawed gloved hands. Her shirt was a long brown leather v neck with laces all the way down. On her left breast was a black cat tattoo. No pants, instead torn orange legging mer with knee length black boots. To finish the outfit was a spike collar and dark black lipstick.

“We knew you would come eventually, the kitty cat to proud for her own good eh lads?” Penguin gloated with his english accent. “You know love you could have been by me side, but no you scratched the Cobblepot bird. Oh well deals a deal, She-cat go nuts, the rest of you lot take care of her pinkie side kick.”

She-cat leaped from the balcony and attacked Catwoman. meanwhile The penguin bimbo goons attacked catgirl. Catgirl easily lept around the bimbo goons taking them out one by one. Catwoman on the other hand was focused on the superior foe.

She-cat ran in close, though smaller then Catwoman now this played to She-cat’s advantage. She-cat slashed at Catwoman's breasts who blocked the attack, but she then slide between Catwoman’s legs and gave a large scratch on Catwoman’s A**. “oh Selina always the top cat, now your nothing but a declawed house pussy.” She-cat gloated

She-cat charges again, but Catwoman was ready she pulled out her whip, wrapped it around She-cat’s leg and flung her through the air. She-cat hit the ground hard, but she got back up, every time she tried to get close to attack Catwoman kept her at bay with her whip “i might not be as sly as i used to but don’t you know big cats are the most dangerous.”

Meanwhile Catgirl finished off the last of the bimbo goons. “I’m going to take out penguin” and lept to get to Penguin. Selina moves to warn and stop her but is blocked by She-cat. Kitrina gets in front of Penguin and bares her claws. But before she can attack Penguin pulls out his umbrella and gases her with a pink gas. Coughing Kitrina gets lightheaded and falls to the floor.

“NO!” Selina shought and tries to run to her fallen allie, but gets caught from behind by She-cat who pins her to the ground.

Penguin gets up to gloat “he he, this bimbonium stuff has quite the kick don’t it? Definitely makes a gentleman like me have a easier time finding company, here why don’t you have another taste?”

Penguin then tasses a bimbonium grenade at Catwoman, but she manages to get a arm free and catches the grenade before it goes off. “No thanks one dose is enough, but i can think of another pussy that could use this catnip.”

Selina then shoves the grenade into She-cat’s face. It it explodes in a puff of pink smoke. She-cat falls back coughing, Selina gets up and watches as She-cat transforms. Her fur collar grows thicker and longer like a boa scarf, her black lips plumpen, her boots heels gain several inches, the tears in her legging grow larger revealing her panties. The laces on her v neck grow taunt as her breasts swell, eventually they slip out of the shirt but are still held back by super tight laces. The cat tattoo becomes a seductive feline Her face flushes with arousal and collapse.

Catwoman humphs and turns back to Catgirl. The teengaet is now help at umbrella point by peinguin. the teen’s young body had changed, she still had her high top sneaker. But her leggings were replaced with black booty shorts with pink stripes, her black sport top was taught the strips replaced with stripe shaped holes that showed off her abs and breasts. Her cat cowl had turned softer and cuter like an anime cat girl, even her claws were not as intimidating more manicured nails then claws. Her head was still swimming from the arousal caused by the bimbonium transformation.

“Listen here Pussy, i’ll forget about thi, but first you have to do me a favour or two.” penguin gloated not very subutle hinting to his crotch.

Selina relaxed “i see you got your hands on bimbonium and saw it can make any woman sex crazed and willing to do just about anything. So you get all these catgirls for yourself was that the plan? Well you forgot one thing, the bimbonium does make us hornnier, but…” Selina then charges forward wraps her whip around Penguin’s neck and begins to strangle him. “It makes us stronger to, and there isn’t enough money in the world to make me sleep with you, now your going to tell me where you got that bimbonium and then i’m taking Catgirl and getting out of here. I don’t care what happens to She-cat, but no more stealing my thunder, capice?!”

Though being strangled Penguin maneges to croak out a sheepish yes.

###

Back at Tesla Labs Holly is nursing Catgirl back to health, she puts a cold cloth on the teenagers head, then swats her hands away from fingering herself. Holly then looks at the dildo Selina had given her. “Do i really have to use this on her?”

Selina looks up from her conversation with Alice “look Holly until you get hit with bimbonium you can’t understand the arousal it causes, any drug you had in the past might as well be smarties candy.”

Holly goes back to treating Kitrina while Selina goes back to Alice “as i was saying Penguin says he got the bimbonioum from a place called St. Cupids church.”

Alice types on her computer “obviously a front, Cupid was the roman god of erotic love, so good and bad. There is no saint cupid. But i have to ask why bother Selina doesn't seem like there will be a score”

Selina puts a hand on Alice’s shoulder “Batman is trying to find the source he’s been good to me i want to help, plus as good as it feels it’s a pain to get used to. And finally Alice you may be a shut in but you had a pretty good life, me and the other girls, we’ve had a hard time, Holly and i have had to use our body in ways were not proud of. Don’t get me wrong i love my body but i want to do it on my terms, not the penguins, some pimp, or any other villain. So i would feel a lot safer for other women if bimbonium was in the hands of anyone else then Gotham crazies.”

Alice nods her head sadly “o.k i get it give me a few moments to find this saint cupids church.”

“Did you say saint cupid?” asks Holly

“Yeah why?” asks Alice

“Oh no no, Selina that’s where Maggie said she was going to try join up” Holly franticle says

“My sister!?” Selina shouts. Maggie Kyle was a good women, but had a life as hard as Selina’s she had been a nun but fell in love and left the order, but after her husband died in a mob attack she wasn’t quite right, but tried to become a nun again.

“I have to help her!” Selina shouts

“I’m coming to, she’s my friend as well” Holly says getting up

“What about Katrina?” says Selina

“I’ll look after her, i’ve been wanting to study bimbonium” Alice volunteers

With a nod Catwoman and Holly leave to confront St. Cupids church

###

The church was made to look old, but Selina and Holly had lived on the street long enough to recognize a new building. It was a lot of effort to hide it’s true purpose, and Maggie Kyle had been caught up in it. The two women entered seeing only the ocatinal nun. When they entered the chapel there they found Maggie standing next to fount of holy water.

Selina runs to her sister “Maggie are you ok?”

Maggie turns she is just as voluptuous as her sister but all her cleavage is hidden under her nun habit. Only a few strands of hair poke out of the tight uniform with ruby red lips “well if it isn’t my criminal sister”

“Come on Maggie you need help this isn’t a real church, we can get you to a real one or hospital whichever it takes” Selina begs.

Maggie looks at the two women “i serve a greater goddess now, and you stand in her way”

Out of the shadowes sexy nuns come out wielding katanas also out of the shadows sher sexy ninja ladies. Selina looks around “so this place was a front for the league of assassins, should have recognized some of their symbols”

Holly looks around nervously “think we can talk our way out of this?”

“I stole their leader’s boyfriend so no” Catwoman says bluntly

“F***” says Holly

On a unseen signal the fake nuns attack, Catwoman effectively uses her claws and whip to fend them off, Holly also held her own having been trained by Selina. But there were too many Holly tries to beg for help from Maggie “come on sword wielding nuns this can’t be right!”

Maggie grabs the basin of holy water “all shall know the purification of the new goddess” she then flings the basin actually filled with bimbo pit water at Holly. The water splashes against Holly and begins to change her. As the tingling sensation overcomes her she starts to fall.

“Holly!” Catwoman yells trying to reach her friend but there are too many assassins.

“Fear not judgment has come” a new voice says

Everyone turns as Azreal burst through a stained glass window. Azreal other wise known as Jean-Paul Valley was from the batfamily, trained by a religious order to destroy evil he left and joined batman when he saw the order wanted to kill the wicked more than avenge the innocent. Having been exposed to bimbonium through the batcave he stood tall, a mix between batman armor and old knight armor cover his masculine body. Over the armor he wore a white hooded tunic with a red cross on it. To cover his face he had a mask with a red wings over the mouth. A red cape in strips on his back and a greatsword in his hand he was a valiant knight charging into save the damsel in distress.

“Face God’s judgment” he proclaims as he faces the assassins. 

This gives Catwoman time to face her sister. Maggie armed with a katana and a whip like rosary beads. Selina armed with her claws and whip. The two clash whips intertwined claws blocking blade. The two go back and forth but Selina knows how to fight dirty and trips her. “Is this really what you want Maggie? To hurt your sister and friend” Selina said pointing to the fallen Holly.

Maggie runs for it. Selina follows in the next room she sees a bunch of himbo men dressed in priest robes tied up with what looked like prayer beads. “Maggie what have you done?” Seina says sadly

Maggie is standing above one mand her foot on his face, but tears are coming from her eyes “Selina… please help me”

Catwoman looks at her sister in shock then like a switch was flipped Maggie's face changes into a cruel snear “sister Zero will serve the new god!” she then kicks the man throws a smoke bomb and disappears.

“Maggie!” Selina shouts.

###

After helping Azreal defeat the rest of the assassins Selina picks up Holly. The womans pants had turned to skinny jeans looking like they were about to burst, she still had her brown jacket but underneath all she had was a cat bra to hold back her massive boobs. Her face was red with lust but she managed to speak normally “did you get Maggie?”

Selina shock her head sadly “no she is calling herself sister zero now”

“fear not maidens” says Azreal “once batman and the GCPD pick these up and close down this false church i’ll personally help find your sister. I to was led astray by those claiming to work for the lord. You’ve help us get one step closer to finding the source of bimbonium”

“Thanks Azreal i appreciate that, just try not to hurt her” then noticing Holly dancing in place due to the burning in her loins “but before we go help my friend Holly with her needs”

“I’m not sure i’m still a paladin and-” Azreal is interrupted as Catwoman catches him with her whip 

“that wasn’t a request” Catwoman says

### 

“Well that was a bust” Holly said on their way back to Tesla labs

“We’ll we helped the good guys i guess plus it wasn’t a total lost i snatched some loot from the lunge and the church” Catwoman says pulling out some golden crosses and penguin themed jewelry.

Before they can say anything else a pink explosion comes out of the lab. The two woman run in. first they find Catgirl, she is fine just mastrabating with the dildo Selina had given her earlier. Looking around they found Alice coming out of the smoke

“Well i just discovered Bimbonium can also come in electric form” Alice’s red hair almost reached the ground her lab coat was mostly ripped from the explosion and the swelling of her large freccled breasts only covered by her long hair. But weirdly enough she was also decked out in steampunk gadgets pointless goggles as well as other steampunk accessories. She was now a steampunk bimbo mad scientiest

“Are you ok?” Selina asked

“Yeah just...mmmh...horny!” alice then grabs a steampunk dildo created during the bimbonium explosion. The mechanical dildo self thrust itself in and out of Alice’s body.

“I could go for some of that” Holly then takes off her jacket and grabs a cat themed dildo and goes to town.

Selina looks around as her friends mastrabate around her. She then shakes her head and laughs merrily “some first night back, come her cat girl time i teach you some more” Silena then grabs a double ended dildo intent on enjoying the rest of the night with her friends.

###  
The end


	26. Android download: 1 the trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red tornado and the metal men. Minor heros getting the spotlight

Android download: 1 the trial

The Hall of Justice. That and the watchtowers were the bases that the justice league uses. Some Halls of justice are like museums, some used for training, some for the bureaucratic side of heroing. The Hall of justice in Happy harbor was mostly for tourist a stone throw away from the young justice base. But today it was being used for trial, a trial ethically complex for the normal courts to deal with, a trial for androids.

“Order Order” says Red Tornado, the robotic hero was helping lead this trial. Built by the villainous T.O. Morrow to infiltrate the justice league he overcame his programing to be a hero. he had a red masculine body yellow stripes along his arms and legs. A yellow T on his chest. Blue cape hanging from his shoulders. His bald head with a yellow arrow on it, his face fairly pain, and difficult to move.

“So it has been decided the Nuclear family will be released on probation on condition they follow direction of their parole officer Zeta and adjust to human society. Agreed?” declares Tornado

“Agreed” comes the unanimous vote of the rest of the judges including Red Inferno and Red Torpedo, red Tornado’s “sisters”. The Metal men: Gold, Iron, Lead, Tin, Mercury, Platinum, Copper, and Nameless. As well as Tomorrow woman and Gold Amazo.

With a nod from Red Tornado Zeta the shapeshifting ex assassin droid from the future takes the Nuclear family androids away for processing.

Turning back to the judges Red Tornado moves on “next to be tried in Red Volcano” 

The last of the Red family is brought to trial. The last of T.O. Morrows androids with the ability to control earth it wa the only one to be evil, naturally it then rebelled and took off on its own. Tornado didn’t trust it, the most prideful of them all and Volcano knelt defeeted to be tried by it’s fellow machines.

“Red Volcano” Tornado continued with his duties “you stand accused of trying to end mankind on several occasions, as well as escaping from prison since the latest crisis. You show no remorse for your crimes and stand to be deactivated and your memory core locked in a vault. Do you have anything to say in your defense?”

With its head down Volcano responds “No but i have a message from doctor Morrow”

Before anyone can react a hologram is projected from Volcano, a middle aged man in a white lab coat black hair with graying sides and a pencil mustache stood before them. The creator of the reds and Tomorrow Woman T.O. Morrow “hello heros, how are you today?” he says nonchalantly

On guard Tornado stands up “What trickery are you planning Morrow”

With a shrug “I just want my creations to come back to where they belong. To me, but your all to independent, immune to normal computer virus and reprogramming. Then i hear of this marvelous new substance that can be integrated into anything and had the ability to alter one’s personality and corrode willpower. Bimbonium. You can already see how submissive the virus made Volcano, the perfect trojan horse to make you all mine again, the other robotic heros are just a perk.”

Already feeling the bimbonium infused computer virus attacking his firewalls Tornado stands definitely “If you think we will just let your virus overtake us think again, all of us combined can delete it”

Morrow smirks “True, that’s why i called in a favor from my old friend Ivo, he agreed on condition that he get to study this ‘other’ Amazo”

Bursting from the ceiling a new android comes out cutting off the hologram. Evil Amazo looking kind of like plastic it had the form of a muscular man with green pants and wristbands, no shirt. Shaved red hair and eyes, with pointy ears. It never spoke, just follows orders. It had almost defeated the justice league several times with its ability to mimic superpowers and fighting styles.

“Quick we need to stop them before the virus finishes downloading.” shouts Tomorrow woman. She was one of Morrows latter creations and the most human looking. She had white skin, short black hair with curls next to her ears and red lips with a beauty mark to the right or her mouth. She wore a green sleeveless shirt. With green cape, skirt, boots, and gloves. Her powers included mechanical strength and flight as well as being able to see one day into the future. Which allowed her to switch sides and work for good.

Red Torpedo and Inferno try to dash to Volcano but get knocked away by Amazo. Having been made to control water and fire respectively they were also meant to infiltrate the justice league but had been deactivated by accidents, Tornado had fixed his sister and they helped him fight for good. Red Torpedo had a red feminine robot body. No hair with yellow eyes. She had a silver belt and a blue capes, she often felt isolated and claustrophobic before her brother found her. Red Inferno also had a female body but wore no clothing, her only markes were her red eyes and a yellow stripe on her bald head, right leg and diagonally on her torso, she was the act first think later mentality

The Metal men then try to restrain Amazo with their elastic bodies but he keeps tearing them off. The metal mean are a team made by the good doctor Magnus. Having invented a computer chip called a Responsometer by simply putting it into pure metals they take human form as liquid metal robots and develop their own personalities. As fare as heros go they were so so. They had been destroyed several times in the pass but Magnus was always able to savage their Responsometers and rebuild them. 

Gold is the leader of the team. Tall muscular handsome with a circle on his chest and forehead he was calm cool and collected. 

Iron is fearless and brave , the strong man of their group and a bit dense, with the male symbol on his chest and forehead. 

Lead is fat but cheerful, always willing to work hard he never gets tired, he has a L on his chest and forehead. 

Tin is the smallest of the group, kind caring, but has low self esteem constantly stuttering, he is recognizable by his long nose and 4 on his chest and forehead, he also made himself a girlfriend Nameless with minor powers she was kind and supporting to tin, her only feminine part being her voice and eyes.

Mercury hoteaded thin, with a big chin and red body. While always complaining he is still a hero ready to fight for the greater good, he has the female symbol on his chest and forehead.

Platinum was the only female for a long time, silver body long silver hair she is a hothead and a flirt always trying to date Magnus and butting heads with Mercury, she acts the most human had has a P on her chest and on a little hat over her hair. 

Finally Copper, often forgotten by the rest of the team and bullied by Platinum he is kind, and has a fan girl crush on gold. Her hair is worn up in a cone with the female symbol on it, she wears a vest over her chest but no pants.

Red Tornado watches the metal men futile efforts to tie up Amazo with their elastic bodies then turns to Gold Amazo. This Amazo came from a different dimension, he originally had a silver humanoid body with a his only features being a black eye mask with red eyes, his doctor died soon after making him leaving him alone and innocent like a child. He had been manipulated by villians to copy all of the justice league powers, but that included mind reading, knowing the villains true plans he turned to good, combined all the powers to become a gold looking robot demigod. But with all his powers and intellect he was still naive and childlike in some ways.

“Why don’t you help?” says Tornado?

“I want to but he is me but not me this paradox is preventing me from acting” gold Amazo laments

Volcano's body begins to glow pink, tornado makes on last desperate dash to stop it but is grabbed by Amazo at the throat. “No” he croaked just as a pink electric wave burst from Volcano enveloping all the androids and robots in the building. Tornado feels a tingling burning freezing sensation then everything goes dark as he goes into a forces shut down.

###

The first thing Red tornado realize when he woke up was that he could feel. Yes he had great programs that simulated the five senses enough that he could pass as a human sometimes. But on instinct he could tell this was more, he was could feel like a actual person. The second thing was he felt aroused. Looking down he saw something he didn’t have before, a penis. It was large red and erect, he could feel internal liquides pumping through it like blood in veins. Feeling around his body his metal felt strong, but softer almost organic. He could feel muscles in his arms and legs firm but powerful. Insort he was a himbo bot. “What happened?”

“I calculate the bimbonium over roade the virus rewriting our programing and systems to make our bodies into ideal breeding condition for organics” says Gold Amazo. Tornado looks at him and he is largely the same, 8 feet tall gold, large, abs, no other distinguishing features. Except now he had a huge golden dick between his legs, and licking that huge rod was Tomorrow Woman.

Tomorrow woman had always looked like a attractive woman, but now she looked like a raven haired bimbo Marilyn Monroe. Her red lips plump with a long most tongue sliding over them, her gloves were gone leaving dantie hands with green manicured nails. Her shirt was now a sleeveless v neck that didn’t even reach her navel leaving her midriff exposed. Her large breasts threatening to burst out. Her skirt was so small you could easily see her green panties starting to moisten up. Her boots had turned into green high heeled stilettos. Finally her green cape had changed to a green veil that you could easily see her back curves on. She moaned out something but Red Tornado couldn’t make out what she said with her mouth full of cock.

“What?” says Tornado

“I believe she said ‘I foresaw this as one possibility, but I didn't think it would actually happen or that it would feel so good’ I concur, I wish I had more facial expressions so you could see my pleasure” says Gold Amazo

“Did we all get hit” asks Red tornado

“I believe so yes, My dimensional twin and the metal men are still out” Gold Amazo points to the multicolored puddles and the green painted muscle body “but I believe your siblings are coming to”

Sure enough Red Torpedo, Inferno, and Volcano were getting up. But they looked dramatically different than before. The biggest difference was they all had hair.

Red Torpedo’s hair looked like a braided ponytail made of water. Her robotic body looked more human and it looked like she had gained some water wight making her body softer, it gathered mostly around her hips making them wide with large thighs and ample booty. She seemed nervous and self conscious about these changes

Red inferno was the shortest of them, surprisingly her litteral fity red hair was down, but the wild flames gave it volume and made it only go down to her shoulders. Her body was flexible and skinny like an acrobat, and thanks to heat expanding her breasts were swollen to good sized melons. She seemed energized about all this

Finally Red Volcano, the bimbonioum had changed it to a her. She was the tallest and most muscular of the group. Rock like dreads tied in a knot made her hair. Her abs, butt and breast were all solid if a little smaller than her sisters. She seemed standoffish to all of this.

“Are you all right” asks Tornado

“I think we're alright” mumbled Torpedo

“But i feel so horny, i haven't felt this way since i thought i was human” Inferno gropes her breast with one hand and uses the other to stroke her head “and I have hair again! It’s even in my favorite style”

“Get a hold of yourself, we need to stop Morrow” begs Tornado

“Why? I still feel in control. His plan backfired it just made us more human, and I have some human needs” Inferno seductively stares at her brother’s cock.

Blushing Tornado responds “But still, were heros we can’t secumb to primal urges we need to reassess and make a plan, right Torpedo...Torpedo?” He turns to see his aquatic sister biting her lower lip also staring at her brother's cock.

“I’m sorry it’s just been so long” Torpedo says and moves forward. 

Tornado tries to step back but the two red hot women close in on him, as they get closer he can feel his new cock swelling and heating up with anticipation, he curses his lack of control of his new organic parts, but gives up resiting as his sister kneel down and begin to double blow job his dick. He shudders with pleasure allowing the human ecstasy flood his body. As they continue he feels a pressure come to his loins. He tries to hold back but synthetic seed sprays out covering his sister. He pants as they lick themselves clean. “This is high energy biofuel” one says

After a few deep breaths Tornado says “One good thing about being a machine, less time to wait for round two.” He's about to make a move when he sees Volcano to the side “Want to join us?” He says with a smirk

Volcano blushes and tries to turn away. “I’m the greatest of T.O. Morrows inventions i don’t need it, i don’t need it… i… don’t… need it…. I NEED COCK!”

With that Tornado pushes her on a table, Volcano’s legs spread apart he inserts his swollen rod into her tight pussy. With his left arm he wraps around Inferno’s butt lifting her up kissing her hot red lips like they were glued together. With his right arm he begins to finger torpedo’s soaking wet pussy as she nibbles on her knuckle trying not to squeal from the pleasure she is feeling.

###

The metal men were unique in the way that they really were just metal. The only thing that moved their bodies and gave them personalities was the Responsometers. Without them they were just liquid metal. But with surge of bimbonium it reminded the responsometers of a old form, the metal woman. The metal women had been destroyed and never rebuilt, but why couldn't similar form applied to the current team? And why not go a step further it calculated.

First to rise up was gold. Her new body resembled that of an olympic athlete. Tall muscular fit, with healthy breasts and back side. Her new hair done in a straight ponytail. “Is everyone alright?”

Next Platinum, retaining her female form her hair nearly reached the ground her breast developing niples and her curves multiplied exponitialy. “The Doc can’t ignore me now, even with the competition”

Iron was all muscle with a bodybuilders form, her hair done up in a bun. She flexes her noticeable muscles and feel the firmness of her breasts. “I’m good”

Lead was chubby and notably shorter, but all the fat made her breast and butt all the more tantalising, her hair was done in pigtails “i think something is different?”

Tin was the smallest of the new girls but her form was petite and adorable, her form screamed innocent virgin begging to be protected. Her hair was done into a french braid “what happened to me” she embarrassedly tries to cover her nude body

Nameless goes up to her “it’s alright hun you look great” once the most generic looking robot she looks like a supermodel sex bot. Thick lips , kind eyes, breast and butt to make Platinum jealous and height to boot. Her 80’s style up hair was the only similarity to her old form

Mercury was the tallest with long legs and thighs. She proudly lifted her chin in the air. With her long hair brushed down “I always knew I looked great.”

Finally Copper. Her looks were on par with Platinum with just a bit of fat, she wore no pants exposing her pussy and having her large butt jiggle out, she still wore a shirt but the v neck went down far enough that you could see her navel, her sweater puppies threatening to spill out. “I don’t think anyone will be forgetting me now“ she calmly says.

The now metal woman start to explore their new bodies “what happened?” asks Mercury

“Who cares it feels great” Platinum moans biting her lip while groping her breast and pussy

“Remember the metal woman” says Gold “They were destroyed but our codes are pretty much the same. I think we can switch back to forth at will, sort of like Shazam maybe?”

“I think if I focus I can turn back, but I think I kind of want to try this out a bit” meekly says Tin

“Works for me” says Nameless hugging her now smaller gal pal.

Lead thinks for a bit then raises her hand “yes Lead” says Gold

“I see a problem, none of us have guy parts” the slowest of the team had a point. They all had a burning in their loins in their new form and none of them wanted to change back right now. But all craved dick and not just some replacement

As they started to panic evil Amazo restarts his large dick erect and swinging wildly. “Dibs” says Mercury 

“Me first” proclaims Iron”

“There has to be a way without us getting into a cat fight” musses Gold

“I have a idea” says Copper

“Oh! Copper how long have you been there” Gold says in surprise

“The whole time” copper says a bit hurt “but we could just become Alloy”

The metal women perk up at this idea, but then Tin speakes up “but Nameless can’t be part of Alloy”

Nameless just smiles “I’ll be fine watching this time” already fingering her wet pussy.

With a smile the metal woman minus Nameless melt down, their liquid puddles combined and rising from the large puddle Alloy. Alloy is made when the metal men fuse together to make a giant, like the power rangers giant robots. However with bimbonium coursing through them she is the best of all of them. Plantium’s breasts, Copper’s butt, Mercury’s legs, Iron’s arms, Gold’s stomach. Tin’s hair, and Lead’s lips.

Easily 20 feet at least she is fueled by the metal womens combined mind and lust. Amazo seeing an enemy attacks, but with the bimboniun the attacks are translated into sexual attacks. Alloy just sits down her spreading her legs and lets the android juggernaut rail her. Pounding like a jack hamer Alloy squirms and moans having a combined sex drive being sated. Nameless meanwhile is getting off watching her lover and team getting banged.

In a explosive orgasim rainbow colered pussy juice sprays from alloy. The hive mind relaxes a bit then notices something “Why has it stopped?” one voice says inside her head

Looking down Amazo is backing up “We must have worn out his battery” a different voice says 

“But i'm not satisfied yet” another voice says

“Agreed” says the rest. Reaching down the giantess grabs amazo and starts forcing him to her pussy. His dick limp and his battery low he tries to fight back. Growing impatient Alloy shoves him head first into her snatch. Using Amazo as a man sized dildo they keep at it going faster and faster until she cums again. Then again, and again.

When the finally orgasim comes after a few dozen rounds Amazo is sprayed out in pieces along with the combined pussy juice. Alloy melts down and reforms into seven tired, but immensely satisfied women. Tiptoeing her way around the other Nameless makes her way to Tin. the large women then places her small lover on her lap and pets her like a lap dog “You did good deer”

###

Meanwhile Red Tornado was lying down on his back his dick limp and his sister laying their heads on his chest like a pillow. Basking in the afterglow “looks like the metal men took care of Evil Amazo”

“That’s good” says Red Torpedo

“Also looks like gold Amazo and Tomorrow woman are still going at it” continues Tornado

“How does she have the stamina? And Amazo just stands there like a statue” moans Red Inferno

“And we still have to put you on trial Volcano” finishes Tornado

“Aaaahhhh” complains Red Volcano

###

Meanwhile in a undisclosed secret lab T.O. Morrow sits at a desk tapping his finger villinesly. I should be getting a report from Volcano any minute now, yes any minute.

###

The end


	27. Android download 2: Zeta Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More minor robot characters

Android download 2: Zeta Family

Zeta was content, with life after the crisis. In his old home he had been a synthoid infiltration unit from a alternate future, made by the NSA for assassination. But after a epifani after finding out one of his targets was innocent he gave up killing, teamed up with sassy sidekick Ro and tried to prove he was “mostly” harmless. But the NSA kept hounding him

He and Ro would use his Shapeshifting abilities to avoid agents, and doing good deeds, after the crisis and getting the testimonies from a dozen alternate Justice leagues “mostly Batmen” he was a free man-robot. The NSA still watched him like a hawk, but he was content to spend his time with Ro doing good deeds, exploring life, and helping other heroes every now and then.

Like today he was helping with the trial of other androids, in this case the nuclear family. They were androids made to show what nuclear war would do to the people in the 1950’s, they were made a little too well and survived the blast with radioactive powers. Their midesets were stuck between 1950 life and crazy killer robot. But Zeta figured if he could go from assassin to hero they could become a normal family, with old taste.

Entering the other room to give the parolment details to the family Zeta saw his friend Ro “hey Z how the Trial go?” ro was a sassy teenage girl with a good heart, she helped Zeta adapt to living like a human, she had short blond hair, blue eyes, and pink lips. she wore blue pants and a black sleeveless shirt with circuit board design on it.

“It went well, the family should adjust to normal uma society in no time” Zeta replied taking on his defalt human form a tall asian american with black hair combed to the side. Large upper body wearing black pants a lavender shirt and a purple trench coat with black cuffs.

“Yeah just like you” ro says sarcastically

“I think i resemble a human just fine” Zeta says slightly confused

“Yeah whatever, so whats your guys story, i thought clothes like that went out of style a hundred years ago.” Ro says turning her attention to the nuclear family.

“ well Dolly i’m Dad” alndroid looked like a strong 1950 man with a white shirt brown pants with belt and tie, with a brown belted hat “this is Mom” the woman wore a pink long skirt and blouse with brown hair with pink bow and down in 1950 style “Biff” the teen android wore a football jacket and had brown military flat cut hair style “Sis” wearing a pink popular girl outfit with thigh skirt and pink sweater top. With a blond ponytail to top it off “Brat” the boy had ginger hair a trickster face with a simple t-shirt and a novelty racoon skin hat. “And Dog” who was a dog

“So you're supposed to act like your normal people, your about 50 years to late for that, but i guess i’m 50 years to early so we even out” Ro says jokingly

Before Zeta can say anything a pink electric shock wave passes through the room. All the androids go into a seizure that tingled froze and burned all at once. “Ouch! Z what's happening? Z?” Ro flinches as her personal disguise projeter overloads and takes it off just to see her friend collapse. Before she can do anything she feels her stomach tightens her body tingle, and an embarrassing heat come to her loins

###

When Zeta comes to he sees he’s still in his human form, but something is off, this was more than contorting his body and using a hologram projector, it felt real, sensations he never had before assault him, tastle, smell, hunger. Instinctively he knew he was still a machine and could change shape, but it was more real than ever before.

On top of that his body was even more jacked with his face maintaining its friendly boyish charm “i didn’t make these changes? It must be that bimbonium i heard about my friend Batman Beyond sent me a message about it, what do you think Ro?... Ro?”

Turning around he sees Ro on a changed from bimbonium. She had brown a few inches. Her shirt was now a belly shirt it didn’t show any over or under boob, but it’s circuit board patterned all converged to her nipples that strained against the tight black fabric. Her pants where so skinny and tight that they perfectly shaped against her now noticeable butt, threatening to tear at the thighs. Her sneakers ad become a hybrid between sneaker and high heel because there was no way this tomboy was wearing normal heels. Her blond hair remains the same but her pink lips looked glossy and plump.

“Z, help me” Ro pitifully says, she has been fighting the urges but losing, groping her breast with one hand will trying to stop there other from wandering to her pussy.

“What's up with that lady? What is she doing?” comes a snotty voice. Zeta turns to see Brat completely the same, Dog however had grown to the size of a great dane.

“Now now Brat she is just doing grown up stuff, why don’t you take dog and play in the other room sport” Dad’s muscles have jacked, his button up shirt straining not to rip open, he was obviously horny but gried to get his younger son out of the way for ‘adult time’

“Sweet i bet i can ride him now” Brat leaves with dog.

“Bimbonium must have no effect on children. What am i saying ? Ro!” Zeta rushes to his friend

Meanwhile the second Brat closes the door Dad rips off his shirt and turns to mom. Mom now wearing only a 1950 frilly pink apron bends down to help Dad lose his belt. As she bends her new child bearing hips push her slappable butt out. Before sucking her hubby off she says “Dear i’m worried the children are being to kinkie”

Sis and biff where going at it like teenagers at make out point. Biff had the physic of a football all star and was ‘tackling’ his way into sis. Sis meanwhile had the gaudiest pink makeup on with hoop earrings and red lipstick. Her popular girl makeup complete with the breast that any teenaged girl would be envious of, threatingin to split her pink sweater her puppies were going up and down on her brothers huge cock.

“Don;t worry they are just kids acting with the times. Now cookie how about i give you some milk.” says Dad as his wife begings to blow job him. After a while his synthetic seed filled her mouth. “Now how bout some cream?” Dad then pick his wife up. He sits down and places her o his nuclear rod dick. As she pumped up and down he reaches out under her apron and groups her milfy breasts.

“Oh honey your so good!” mom says between moans

“Well you know how to relieve my stress” Dad Says with a slap on the ***

###

Zeta meanwhile goes to his friend and grabs her hand “Ro what’s happening?”

“Z? Can’t hold it much longer… so horniey” she stmmers

Zeta quickly uses the internet to look up what she means. Realizing her hormones were painfully requiring sexual relief he noticed his own body was starting to bulge at the crotch. His body had become more human than he thought. But this was Ro! His best friend and for a long time only allie

Taking a deep gulp she nervous says “Ro you have always been my friend. I always thought you were beautiful. These changes have made me more human, i think i lo...lo... love you, but i don’t want to do anything you might regret.”

Through her pain Ro smiles “hey big guy, we take care of each other, besides if it’s my first time, i’m glad it’s you”

With a nervous nod Zeta shapeshifts his pants off letting his new dick swing free. He then begins to undo rp’s pants just for them to split. Ripping the rags off he stared at her virgin pussy. He spreads her legs then gently and hesitantly he bout the tip of his dick closer until it touched her slit. Ro squeaks at the sensation. A little more confident Zeta insert his dick. Both their minds go blank with a ecstasy they never knew existed before.

Both being novices Zet just pumps, the computer part of him notes with satisfaction that Ro’s expression goes from pained to pleasure. “You know the bimbonium made it so i can do more activities with you.”

“Yes” Ro says

“I can now eat with you at dinner” says Zeta

“Um hmm” Ro hums

“I can experience human pleasure” Zeta Explains

“Yea” says Ro

“But i’m still a machine that can take on any for” Zeta states

“Right” Ro barely listens

“I think i can even alter the size of my genitals” Zeta therorizes

“Do it!” Ro pants

Zeta makes his dick double in size, ro squeals with pleasure. Zeta keeps pumping feeling pressure building up “Ro something's happening maybe i should pull out?”

“No!” Ro shouts “cum inside”

With one last pumb synthetic seed pours into Ro. both exhausted Zeta pulls out and switches to his original robot form and lies down next to Ro. “the nuclear family appears to still be at it” Zeta observes

“I heard the 1950’s were a pent up time” Ro says hugging Zeta like a body pillow

“I hope this doesn't interfere with them integrating into society Zeta Muses

“Let the NSA worry about that, huh agent Bennett is going to flip when he sees you” Ro Giggles

“I wonder what agent Lee would think” Zeta says

Ro gives a playful punch “should i be julouse?”

Gently holding her hand Zeta looks at her “your always going to be my first friend and first lover” the two friends then share a kiss

###

The end


	28. Space Cabbie Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space cabbie gets some Interesting customers in the DCBU

Space Cabbie Adventures

The Space Cabbie was exactly what his name implies a taxi driver for space. His ship looked like your standard taxi cab, but with wings on the sides and a rocket for propulsion. Cabbie (real name unknown) looked like a happy go lucky 1950’s taxi driver. His green uniform included suit pants and a suit jacket. With a white shirt and red bow tie. To cap it off was a taxi cap on top of his ginger hair.

A skinny little man he was nonetheless an optimistic and professional. He was the best in the space cabbie industry and was lucky enough to have taken multiple celebrities across the cosmos including heros and villians. As a tip he enjoyed taking pictures with his celebrity guests and put them on his dashboard.

###

It was a day like any other driving the routes of space picking up any creature needing to travel the black void of space at a reasonable price. Business has been booming ever since the latest crisis. It may have been focused around that planet earth but it also messed up maps and organization of the greater galaxy. Thankfully the COSCP (cosmic order of space cab pilots) had the best maps in the multiverse to ensure their customers got from point A to point B as efficiently as possible.

Cabbie was just humming a tune when he received a call on his radio for a pickup in an asteroid field, he picks up his cab radio to report to headquarters “this is Space Cabbie i got this one”

Weaving through the asteroids he finds his customer a Thanagarian woman. She was as inspiring as a bird of prey in flight. She wore the classic Thanagarian head dress that covered her sharp features. Her warrior body was toned and muscular. a yellow tank top covered her fair sized breasts leaving her abs filled midsection open to the galaxy. Large white wings sprouting from her back looking soft and sharp at the same time. Her main point however where her large hips that would make every latina dancer jealous. Barely contained in a tight green spandex with red hawk like boots. Her hands were covered in fingerless gloves that showed off her talon like nails. Finally she carried a mace that looked oddly dildo shaped.

“Where to ma’am.” Space Cabbie says professionally trying not to stare at her hips.

“To Thanagar” says the woman

“Of course miss…?”

“Shayera Thal, but you can call me hawkwoman” says Hawkwoman

“Sure thing” Space Cabbie starts the meter and takes off. He adjusts his rear view mirror so he can get a look at his passenger. She sits posed and ready but her wide hips take up nearly two seats. “So heading back home?” Cabbie asks trying to start a conversation

“Something like that” Hawkwoman says “ever since the crisis there has been to many hawks messing around on earth. There are boy, girl, past, future, alien, and reincarnation versions everywhere. I figured I should check up on the old home planet to get away from the drama, but when i got directions from Hawkman he forgot that the space map had changed so i got lost.”

“Well have no fear Space Cabbie will get you where you need to go.” Cabbie smiles

“Thanks, but im a bit worried, my thanagar was a warrior society, but what if the crisis changed that? Earth is filled with so many different dimensions. What if Thanagr is now filled to a buch a sexist warriors that don’t think women can fight, or worst peace loving hippies!” Hawkwoman chews her nails nervously

“Well I've been around the galaxy and even if those people are on Thanagar now there will also be many people you knew back in the day as well. And if anyone questions your warrior ability i’m sure you can give them the old one two. I mean looking at you, you definitely look strong i bet you could crush a man with those thighs of yours” Space Cabbie says trying to cheer her up.

Hawkwoman gives a lewd smiles “thanks they are useful for making sure my lovers don’t escape while eating me out.”

Cabbie almost swerves off the metaphorical road. “What?!”

“I’m kidding” Hawkwoman says. Cabbie gives a sigh of relief “really we need hips this big for when we lay our eggs” 

Cabbie swerves again “I thought your people didn’t lay eggs!?”

“I'm joking, or am i?” Hawkwoman chuckles at Cabbies discomfort for the rest of the trip

Finally reaching Thangar Cabbie lands and goes to open the door For Hawkwoman, as she climbs out she says “your such a gentleman” Cabbie nods “you deserve a tip”

She then throws Cabbie on his back in the back seat. Using the charge from her nth metal mace she burns a hole in cabies pants and stimulates his cock into an erection. Licking her lips Hawkwoman pushes the seats up so her hips can fit in the back. As she goes to straddle Cabbie her pants rip exposing her pussy. Cabbie can only stare as this warrior woman pumped up and down on his stick shift. Charging her mace with erotic energy Hawkwoman massaged her breasts making them stiffen with stimulation. Seeing a camera on the front seat she grabs it and takes a selfie of her straddling Cabbie. She kept letting out lewd moans until finally the two of them orgazimed together.

“Whew” Hawkgirl says “thanks for the ride, if a big egg ends up on you doorstep in ten months don’t throw it out” Hawkgirl then flies away laughing.

Cabbie sits stunned at what just happened. Then it hits him “wait you forgot to pay!” but Hawkwoman was already too far away. Cabbie looks at his destroyed back seat, the coverings torn and springs sticking out everywhere. “I am so fired” says Cabbie 

###

The next day Cabbie was driving around in space. Thankfully he had several pairs of his cabbie uniform after Hawkwoman destroyed his pants. His pants and shirt felt a little snug for some reason. This distracted him so much that he didn’t realize his back seat had been repaired and that it was larger able to fit people comfortably. He also missed a call for a pickup on earth.

Responding to his radio he heads to the little blue panet. Heading to Jump city he sees his customer floating on the roof of a large T shaped tower. She was Tamaranean with lovely orange skin. Her red hair waved in the wind longer then she was tall witch was easily close to seven feet, with bangs and twin locks in front of her ears to give her face personality. Her ears had large earrings that looked like black obsidian rounded disks. Her cat like green eyes showed of a mischievous if naive look to her face and was paired with thick deep red lips. She wore skimpy purple clothing paired with lavender hued metallic ornaments. But knowing Tamaraneans Cabbie was impressed she wore this much clothing.around her neck like the turtle neck of the sweater without the sweater was a metallic band saying Alien on it with an obsidian jewel tucked right above her breasts. Her boobs were large and round, squished together making then even more prominent by a sting like purple shirt with her nipples poking through the fabrik. Her arms had metallic bands on them with long red nails. Her midsection was completely bare with a toned stomach that would make any model jealous with an obsidian belly ring. Her purple mini skirt with metallic belt hugged her hips and *ss that perfectly matched her breast, with no panties underneath. Finally her thigh length high heeled platform boots were purple with two holes in it to show off her thighs and calves. The top of the boots were metallic with obsidian jewels in it. In other words she looked like a porn star.

“Oh my gosh your Princess Koriand’r from Tamaran! Can i get a picture? This will go great for my album.” space Cabbie fanboys

“Call me Starfire and of course transportation man” star fire floats next to cabbie and holds the camera selfie style, Cabbie smiles and gives a thumbs up while Star fire winks one eye sticks her tongue out and gives a peace sign with her free hand.

“Ok princess hop in” says Cabbie, Starfire then hops into the front passenger seat. “Oh usually customers sit in the…” Starfire cocks her head to the side not understanding the problem “never mind, where too?”

“To Tamaran” Starfire says

“Going to visit family?” Cabbie says taking off

“Yes although my evil older sister Black fire has taken the throne from my younger brother so I received a distress call from my half human child from a possible future.” Starfire says with a straight face.

Cabbie looks at her in shock “you Tamaran’s are always interesting. Hey do you mind putting our picture with the rest?” cabbie hands her their photo.

Starfire looks at the collection of celebrity photos on his sun visor as she adds theirs to it. “You have met a lot of people transportation man” She says

Cabbie shrugs “everyone needs a cab from all walks of life.”

Starfire nods “yes that's what my boyfriend the Dick told me that i should experience so that I don't just fly all the way home by myself” Cabbie tries to ignore the phrasing as she looks at the photos “oh i like this one”

Cabbie takes a look and sees she is staring at the one of Hawk Woman making love with him “oh that was a misunderstanding” her tries to cover up while blushing

Starfire just grins “my people are very open with our bodies. Sex is a great recration activite that vents negitive emotions and increases positive ones. Two bodies becoming one flesh colliding sweating glistening as they move with the rhythm of nature. There are holidays on my planet where entire cities become one large orgy are the populace becomes one. It is what the body craves like yours is now.” she says eyeing the enlarging tent in cabbie’s pants.

Starfire without taking off her seat belt leans over and unzips Cabie’s pants “what are you…?OH!” Cabbie’s protest end as Starfire starts giving him a blow job from the side seat.

Cabbie is unable to take his hands off the wheel or his eyes off the road so to speak. Starfire’s plump lips when up and down covering his rod in dark red lipstick. Her catlike tongue rough and soft as it expertly wrapped itself around his dick. Her long nails tickled and played with his ball, then charging her hands with starbolt energy she fondles his Balls with her left hand and her pussy with her right.

The sudden sensation of the starbolts shocks Cabbie into releasing a load right into Starfire's mouth. The shock is so much that he instinctively slams on the break as they enter Tamaran’s atmosphere. The sudden stop makes Starfire crash into the gear shift. Panicky realising her teeth were still on his manhood, Cabbie turns the wheel trying to make sure the have a safe landing. The cab spins out of control but then lands safely if abruptly on the surface.

Cabbie looks terrified at the close call. Starfire meanwhile lifts her head and swallows the load. “Yummy, thank you for the ride Transportation man,”

She gets out as Cabbie says “sorry about the rough landing, but how are you planning on paying for your fair?”

“Oh my people don’t have currency like that bye” She then flies off.

Cabbie looks around his dick is sticking out, the gear shift was totaled, the breaks were probably shot, his dashboard got a bit of her starbolt and had gashes in it, plus his celebrity photos where everywhere “I'm so going to get fired”

### 

A few days later Cabbie goes to his Taxi. his uniform didn’t get any tighter but his crotch was still swollen from is time with Starfire. “looks like they fixed it up, but why the heart shaped air freshener and shy does my dash look like a pimp mobiles? Oh well at least they didn’t ax me for those free rides. Oh and the seats feel a lot nicer too”

Cabbie got a call to pick someone up on earth again. He flew down to a small suburban neighborhood in New Hampshire to wait for his fare.

Climbing into the back seat was possible the largest woman he ever saw. She must have been as tall as Darksied (that was a taxi ride he rather forget) at nine feet tall. Everything about her screamed big, big butt, big boobs, big lips, big everything. she wore a gold bra and skirt that barely contained her humagas boobs and butt, underneath them she wore a blue spandex armor that hugged her curves showing off at all the right places. She had long black hair that was combed back and hidden under a crown with red and gold horn on it. Her face was pretty with giant plump lips but she was scowling and grabbing her dildo shaped power rod like she was going to break it.

“Were too Mrs.?” Cabbie intimidatingly asks, these new gods were always causing him trouble.

“Barda, Big Barda Free and i need to go to Apokolips” Barda 

Cabbie wilts but stards heading to the hellish planet, at least new gods were good tippers when they were not threatening to kill him.

They drove in silence for away until Cabbie couldn’t take it anymore “Mrs. Free i don't mean to pry but you don’t look too happy”

Barda sign and just lets go all her grievances “every time i think i can enjoy retirement something happens. First the crisis a few months back. Then the Justice league wants to drag me and my husband in to deal with some pink rocks or something. Those plebeians in Vegas what to cut my hubby’s act, Miss Martian had to cancel my baking lesson to deal with some problem on mars, and the night i was going to beat the pokemon card game champion of course Granny Good and her @#%$! furies trash the game store. Now the boom tubes are down and i have to fly all the way to Apokolips to give Granny, Darksied, Lashina, and everyone else a piece of my mind. And i just know Scott will have the house in ruins when i get back that will be a chore.”

Cabbie lets her vent before replying “so your not going to break my spine you're just an angry housewife?”

“Yep” Barda says

“May the old gods have mercy on their souls” Cabbie replies

The rest of the trip went a lot smoother with Barda lightening up and Cabbie relaxing. They share some cooking and housekeeping tips. The latest gossip of the new gods. And their opinions of the galactic politics.

Finally reaching the Apokolips space cabbie branch one of the few neutral non hellish spots on the planet. Cabbie lets Barda out but before leaving she eyes him up and down “your small skinny and weak, but kind and with a huge dick. That activates my protective instinct and that makes me horny”

Cabbies eyes widens as the giantess grabs him and puts him and the hood of his taxi. She then rips off his pants revealing his dick that had tripled in size since starfire. With a smile Barda pushes an unseen button and her under armor disappears. With her gold bra and skirt still in place she inserts his huge dick between her mammoth breasts and gives him a titjob. His dick swells even more with arousal and the head of his dick pokes just barely past the cleavage. Barda immediately starts sucking on the head of his penis. The wait of her titanic breasts makes the entire cab shake. It’s not long until Cabbie unleashes a load all over Barda’s face and tits.

Cabbie lies back on the hood exhausted. Barda stands up wipes off a bit a cum and lips her lips. She then takes off her bra and skirt. Cabbie barely has time to realize what she was doing when the giantess straddles his still erect cock. Her full weight on the hood. indents of her golden heeled boots sank into the car. Pumping up and down Cabbie was little more than a meat dildo with no control. Barda moans louder and gives a shout as she explosive cums on Cabbie soaking his shirt in her pussy juices. 

The final orgasm sets off the car alarm and Barda begins to dress herself has cabbie dazed and weak lifts a hand “payment?” he says weakly

Barda lifts a large silver coin “can you break a silver omega?”

“No” cabbie says

“Well have to figure something out later then” Barda say then leaves

Cabbie turns his head to see a cracked windshield and a hood that looks like it lost a fight with a moose. Two thoughts went through his head “how is my pelvis not destroyed?” and “i am so fired”

###

After a week of physical therapy Space cabbie was back in action. He didn’t know where those doctors learned their stuff but he felt buff and lean, his uniform really had trouble fitting him now, he was going to have to order some new ones a few sizes up. His Cab was fixed up to look sleeker and more attractive like a taxi mixed with a sports car. He even had an easy job just take a martian from Mars to Earth.

M’gann M’orzz or Megan Morse was an interesting martian but for a race a shapeshifters that’s not saying much. Cabbie figured she watched a lot of earth TV since her chosen form was human with green skin. Her had a nice butt and legs and her perky breasts were covered only with red belts in an X shape. She had striking red lipstick and ginger hair. She also wore a blue cape, gloves and boots.

“So I thought Martians had space travel?” Cabbie asks 

Miss Martian blushes “well you see my uncle confiscated my keys to the bioship after i took it to make out point with my boyfriend. Then some family problems croped up on mars so we went to try to smooth things over. Then i got a S.O.S. call from Mr. Miracle that i needed to come back and resume his wife’s Baking lessons because his escape tricks couldn’t save his pelvis much longer. So my uncle called a cab and let me leave early.”

“Mr. Miracle's wife’s name wouldn’t happen to be Barda would it?” Cabbie asks

“Yeah how did you know?” Megan says

“Lets just say i feel his pain” then under Cabbie’s breath “as awesome as it was”

“I can read minds you know… oh that’s hot!” Megan says as Cabbie slunks into his wheel.  
He then feels an inflating weight on his back. Looking in his rear view mirror he sees Megan swelling her breasts over the seat and putting them on him. “Wow please keep you seat belt on!” Cabbie panics

“Come on i know you love it” Megan says phasing her hand though the seat to play with his dick directly

“Too weird bad touch!” Cabbie exclaims from the sensation of his front being played with from the back “please remain seated for the rest of the trip.”

Megan pouts a bit but then gets a mischievous smile. She then sinks through the back sea and disappears. 

Cabbie slams on the break “i lost a customer!” activating his atmosphere shield and a tying a safety rope to his belt he goes outside and pops the trunk. Their he sees Megan nude messing with his cross iron like she was wondering how to use it as a dildo.

“I was hoping to see some kinky stuff back here after seeing your memories from that last week. But it’s pretty boring here. Why do you even have a spare tire this thing doesn't have wheels? Though this little droid thing is neat.”

“Put down my J.a.c.k. It’s for road side repair only. Boy what are you a teenager?!” Cabbie complains

Megan shrugs “i’m only about fifty thats still a teenager in Martian age”

“Well that explains it” cabbie rolls his eyes

“Come on it will be fun” Megan pleads

“No” Cabbie sasy with finality

Megan sighs “look we can either do this the easy way” she then gets out and throws Cabbie in the trunk. Her skin goes white, her eyes red, spikes and fangs appear, and her breasts swell three sizes “or the hard way”

“Cabbie had heard of White Martians and meekly says “the easy way?”

“Oh goodie” Megan then shifts back to her green form. She undoes his pants and starts giving him a hand job, she then leans in and kisses him. Without breaking the kiss she grows some tentacles to take off the rest of his clothes she then feels around his new chiseled pecs and abs. Then using her tentacles to grab his hands she forces him to grope her breasts.

Finally breaking the kiss she says “you know i can read your mink to find every weird fetish you have and make it a reality….. Wow you are a boring strait lace guy” Cabbie just shrugs

With a sigh Miss Martian stretches her pussy and inserts it in his erect dick. Cabbie moans in pleasure. Finally taking some initiative he grabs her hips and starts thrusting in zero gravity. Megan bites her lip in pleasure as Cabbie cums inside her. The two float in the emptiness of space enjoying the afterglow.

Megan then slaps her forehead “Hello Megan! I just thought of something we can try.”

Cabbie takes a look and sees she has grown a dick. “Oh heck no!” he then tries to hide in the trunk.

Megan floats closer “come on, it’ll be a fun new experience”

Cabbie panickly puts his pants on, anal wasn’t something he wanted to try. “J.a.c.k. Help me out” activating his roadside assistance droid the little robot analyzes the situation then trying to help it’s owner flies up to Megan and starts stroking her dick. 

Ms Martian moans with pleasure. Sprouting more mechanical arms J.a.c.k. teases her @$$ and pinches her nippels. The dick disappears and J.a.c.k. reaches for the cross iron and puts it into her pussy. 

Cabbie can only watch in horror as J.a.c.k. Uses every tool in his trunk to pleasure the green teen. Oh my gosh even the spare tire how on earth… right shapeshifting. Well having to pay for all new tools, plus a reward for his little droid friend for literally saving his rear end. Yep Cabbie was so fired.

###

Cabbie signs exhaustedly. He loves his job he really does. But the customers he got lately were wearing him out and kept skipping the bill. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep his job. So he turned to brown nosing and volunteering to go on a new route that the other cab drivers didn’t want to go on. 

Ziva the pink gas giant was home to the newest lantern corp the pink lanterns. Cabbie didn’t know much about them except his coworkers said they were like violet lanterns on steroids and they ruined the backseats of thier cabs. To Space Cabbie it sounded like the last couple of weeks.

Flying around the planet he gets a signal for a pick up and goes down to the surface. His customers looked like a red lantern and a green lantern with a pink hue around them. As they open the door to get in Cabbie gets a wiff of the atmoshpher, it smelt like perfume and sex.

“Where to folks?” cabbie says with forced cheer.

“I remember you.” the green lantern says “you and your cab protected me while I was trying to remember who I am.

“Oh yeah” Cabbie says perking up with the memory. “You were my G.P.S. the best one i ever had. So finally found out who you were and who you were looking for?”

“Yes, my name is Aya and this is my husband Razor.” Aya says with a smile holding her lovers hand

Aya was a short stack android with kind motherly features, but with an artificial look. Like a sexdoll that wanted to bake you cookies. Razer was tall muscular and handsome in his red armor. He fit the bill of a chivalrous knight.

“So where are we heading?” Cabbie repeats.

“Odym the world of the Blue Lanterns. We are going for a couples getway” Aya says with a smile.

Cabbie starts the taxi and Razer speaks up. “Thank you for protecting my beloved when we thought she was lost.”

“Not a problem it was a bit weird to find out my G.P.S. was a Green Lantern A.I. but it all ended well.” Cabbie says nonchalantly “so heading to Odym planet of Hope”

“That’s right” Razer says “for the most part our duties as lanterns haven’t changed much we protect people, but now all the lanterns are united under Jessica Cruz the Pink Lantern.”

“That lady i saw betting plowed from behind by Kilowog?” Cabbie asks looking at the picture of him and Kilowog in front of his cab

Razer winces “yes many lanterns can’t control their urges, but the Blue lanterns are tame in comparison so Odym will be perfect to get some alone time.” 

Razer then Kisses his lover. First gently, but then the kisses become more passionate and soon they are making out on the back seat. Cabbie watches in the rearview mirror and gets turned on biting his lip. But then he just gives a big sigh and stares out the windshield thinking how fortunate it was that they increased the size of the back seat

“Would you like to join us Cabbie my sensors indicate your arousal level has risen by 60%” Aya says

“What? oh no no no!” Cabbie tries to exclaim

“Is something the matter, your stress levels are increasing” Aya says as Razer nibbles on her ear.

Cabbie sighs “well my last few fairs have been pretty sex crazed, so much so that they destroy my cab so the company has to fix it, then to top it off none of them paid. I mean i like taking people places but i have to keep food on the table.”

Aya thinks for a bit. Then her eyes flash with ones and zeros “connecting to cabs internal database. Recovering footage of past fairs.” her eyes return to normal. “All your past fairs have been members of the justice league of earth.”

Cabbie perks up to know he carried so many celebrities.

Aya continues “each one had been exposed to the subsance bimbonium, the radiation from said substance made them sex craze, however the same radiation is what inproved your vehicle seeing as their is no matnaince reports on file. In fact records show your cab is now the most efficient of the Space Cab Fleet.”

Cabbie looks pleased at his cab’s praise “so my cab is in tip top shape, but they still skipped on the bill.

“Oh don’t worry about that” Aya says while she pet’s Razors muscled chest “Miss Cruz had me connect all expenses for the lanterns and her Justice league friends to some earth company called Lexcorp, something about sticking it to, the know it all baldie. So all those fairs are paid for.”

Cabbie’s eyes widen in realization “if everything is paid for then i’m not getting fired, booyah!” he fist pumps the air.

“Your stress levels have decreased that makes me glad, are you sure you don’t want to join us?” Aya asks

“Umm i’m good” Cabbie says watching the couple continue their love making in the back seat.

###

On Odym he drops the couple off, then Razer leans into Cabbies window and asks “Are you sure you don’t want to stay a bit? Odym is beautiful and Aya is fond of you.”

“Naw” Cabbie says “I should get back to work. Plus thanks to Aya i don’t have to worry about my job anymore.”

Just then Cabbies radio start up “Kryptonians Super girl and Power Girl requesting a lift to an uninhabited planet so they can blow off some steam and see whos better without leveling a city”

“On second thought i could use a drink” Cabbie undoes his seat belt.

###

The end.


	29. Super man family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the mixing of the multi verse means the Kent family has big family reunion that is about to get “bigger”

Superman had long been known as the last son of Krypton, a hero that stood for truth justice and the american way. Even most of his dimensional counterparts shared his morals and were heros. But then new supermen came in the form of his cousin Kara zor-el, then more with the bottled city of Kandor, plus clones like superboy and people inspired by him like steel.

After the latest crisis the number of superpeople had flooded into the world, what would all these supers’ from various time and space do? Have a family reunion/barbeque at the one and only Ma and Pa Kent’s house thats what.

Ma and Pa Kent were a middle aged couple heading into their later years as seen by their grey hair. They had many troubles raising a super powered alien, but they never regretted it for a moment and loved him as their own. And they loved every super that came after. So Pa was flipping burgers at the grill while Ma offered pie and made sure everyone was comfortable.

“delicioso , almost as good as my mama’s churros.” says Hernan Guerra aka the mexican superman from the gods and monsters dimension taking another bite of pie.

“Great job ma seems to be a constant that most supermen love your pie” Says Clark Kent the original superman “glad your enjoying the party Hernan you should come up to Kansas more often”

“No thanks I'm more of an Arizona man, besides someone has to take car of the influx of drug lords in mexico and south america” says Hernan

“What?” says Clark

“What” says Hernan pretending not to hear.

Clark moves on “hey how is my russian cousin”

The red sun dimension Superman was the leader of his worlds sovit russia, he was enjoying retirement though “pie is finer in mother Russia but your Ma is a good cook. Plus I have strange kinship with this particular supergirl i had no cousin in my home”

“I like know right” says hollywood Supergirl who was little more than a movie star in her dimension “it like we are connected like on the cosmic level right”

“Shame i have better english but i must agree” says russian superman

Clark moves on he comes to Cir-El a clone from the future made from a villian to deceive him but turned good, she had short black hair and wore a black super suit similar to a one piece swimsuit with a red S on it. She was talking to Galatea an evil clone of supergirl made by the government meant to work for the military but went awol obsessed with replacing the original supergirl.

“Come on turning to good isn’t so bad, you should take advantage of your probation. Besides there's a million super girls now you can't kill them all.” Cir was saying

Galatea a mix of supergirl and powergirl in terms of maturity huffs “i’m not a part of your lame family, what's to stop me from wreaking your precious Ma and Pa’s farm?”

Clark and everyone else with super hearing suddenly turn towards her, heat vision simmering in their eyes. Realising she is way out match Galatea shrinks back. Cir-El shakes her head and looks at her pseudo father “don’t worry if i could turn good I'll get her to go good to.”

Clark nods and starts heading back to his family. On the way he passes Linda Danvars and Matrix. Matrix was a living computer program made to copy supergirl and protect her world, but she was made to late and her world was destroyed. Coming into another one she met Linda a burnette who had fallen into a wrong demonic crowd. Matrix fused with her to save her life and together they became supergirl facing the high tech illians and the demonic villains. Now the two spend time separate still friends and occasionally fighting crime together.

“How you girls doing?” Clark asks.

“Were just discussing the pros and cons of us working together.” says Linda “as linda i’m more human and have access to mystical arts and knowledge”

Matrix nods “as Matrix i can interface with mathines and shapeshift as a being of energy. However as supergirl with Linda i feel more human

“Yes” linda continues “combined our powers grow almost angelic. And between you and me i’m bustier as supergirl”

Clark blushes “oh um.. Sounds like an interesting conversation, but my wife is calling for me”

Finally reaching his table Clark smiles “hello Lois” then it drops a little when he sees who else is their “hello Lana”

Lois Lane was the best reporter at the daily planet. She did most of the coverage on Superman and eventually learned he was Clark and married him. Lana Lang was Clark's childhood friend and helped him hide his powers as a kid, also his first girlfriend. With the crisis time and space was mixed like crazy, meaning that now Clark Lois and Lana all had memories of being married to each other, and what made it harder was the Clark had kids from both of them. He loved them both but they were still trying to organize the craziness. Clark was just glad that neither of them were superwoman anymore and that that was just a temporary thing.

“Where are the kids?” clark asks

Lana smiles “they are playing in the barn with the animals, we actually have something to talk to you about”

Clark grows green with worry

Lois laughs “look at him doesn't matter if it’s clark or superman when it comes to relationships it's like walking through a landfill with him”

Lana nods “relax blue boy this is weird but we’ll figure it out, at least that mermaid hussy is out of the picture”

“True that” Lois fist bumps Lana “but no we need to talk about supergirl”

“Which one?” Superman asks

The woman give him a seriously look “your supergirl Kara who do you think” Lana snaps at him

“She isn’t socialising with anyone we’re worried about her, though maybe you should talk to her” lois speaks tenderly.

“Oh right. I'll see whats wrong” Clark says feeling like an idiot.

###

Kara Zor-El was the older cousin of Clark from Krypton. Her rocket to earth got lost though so by the time she landed Clark was an adult and she was still a teenager. Taking up the mantle of supergirl she fought with her cousin while adjusting to life on earth with the help of ma and pa Kent as well as the Danver family. Her appearance was of a skinny teenager with blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue shirt with superman symbol on it as well as a red cape, boots and skirt with yellow belt

Ever since the crisis however she had been growing more and more reclusive. She just sat on a bench by a tree petting Streaky the supercat. “The super pets good company?” Clark asks

Supergirl smiles while watching Beppo the super chimp play tag with Krypto the super dog “yeah, but that horse just keeps looking at me weird”

Clark takes a look at Comet the superhorse which was just staring intently at Supergirl “yeah that horse has an… interesting history from his dimension with his super girl i’ll get him away.” as soon as he said that the supergirl owner of comet takes him away and leaves the cousins alone with an apologetic look “so whats up big cousin?” Clark says

Kara sighs but smiles “you know i hate it when you call me that little cousin… Lois and Lana sent you didn’t they?” Clark shrugs as if saying what ya gonna do “it’s just I was finally getting used to earth when the crisis happened. Then my whole world was shifted again, I go from being one of two survivors to thousands of survivors, my parents are alive but shrunken in a bottled city. And now I'm surrounded by a million different dimension versions of me that just makes me feel… like a loser.”

Clark is taken aback, “what do you mean? your not a loser!”

Kara sighs “you should know what i mean there are hundreds of you with only the slightest difference. It’s not like Lor Zod or Thera Ak-var over their” Kara gestures to the son turned hero of the evil general Zod and Kara’s friend from Krypton known as flamebird “they have maybe two to three alternate versions tops. But their are so many of us that are so much more interesting”

Clark scoffs “the other supermen aren't more interesting than me.”

“The black one with the afro and knows disco?” Kara deadpans

“Touche” Clark says

“Yeah you have some supergirls that are older than me, some that are younger, some going by superwomen. Heck that one their the only difference is she wears a whire shirt with an S on it, that one gets a huge fan club in Japan and a future boyfriend but i get stuck here on the farm forgotten” Kara sinks to her knees in depression.

Clark places his hand on her shoulder comfort her “don’t say that, your special”

“Oh yeah how?” Kara sneers

She then feels a weight pressing on her head and a voice say “I can answer that mini me”

Kara spins around to get a face full of Powergirl’s large bosom. Kara Zor-L was a cousin from the dimension earth 2. She wore a white leotard like outfit that revealed her legs and hard a large window to show off her cleavage. She also wore blue gloves and a red cape. An adult compared to supergirl she tended to treat supergirl like a kid sister.

“For starters you have potential” power girl saw that she didn’t understand “my world was weird, i was a baby like Clark but my ship was slower so i was twenty by the time I arrived on my earth. I was kept in stasies while my body aged and computer programs taught me while I slept. When I got out I had the body and intelligence of an adult but a personality of child, everything I was experiencing for the first time. I didn’t have a luxury to have a family like you or Clark, i was whatever the ship made me to be. Even now I don't fully understand what is considered normal, but i’m just trying to be me. Your still young you can be whatever you want to be. Heck now people consider me a knock off of you.”

Supergilr smiles at Powergirls speech. “I bet whoever found you was shocked”

Powergirl smirks “yeah all i had on was a baby blanket and twenty years of hormones hitting at once”

“Still I want someway to show i’m different then these other Karas” Supergirl says

Power girl nods “I hear you i have a clone called Divine at least she had black hair and still people confused us”

Clarck speaks up “why don’t you just train your body and get a different look?”

Supergirl and power girl give him a dull look. Supergirl then rips a tree out of the ground with one hand then puts it back like nothing happened.

“Right” says Clark “well at least come and meet some of these other supergirls see if they are that different”

Supergirl smiles and joins her cousins with the party. As they socialise Supergitl turns to power girl. “I wouldn’t mind getting some muscles, even by kryptonian statards i’m a skinny teen.

Powergirl nods “I know rights but here on earth lifting weights does nothing.”

“Why do all the guys look tough and we get stuck as pretty dolls?” Supergirl complains.

###

The party goes on well the various supers enjoying the food and chatting about their respective worlds. Then all the supers stop as a catering truck drives up. A slightly chubby man comes out with a rolling tray with a gigantic pie in the center with smaller ones around it. “I got a delivery for the Kent gathering”

Ma Kent looks him over “aren't you that Otis character that works for luther?” Otis panics and drives away leaving the pies.

Then out of the largest pie Lex Luther Superman's arch enemy burst out laughing maniacally. All the supers look at him with dull eyes

“Really Luther?” one says

“All by yourself?” another asks

“Did you seriously think you could do anything?” a third says

Luther continues laughing “well with the crisis completely outing me as a villain, there is no need for subtlety. Plus I figured this would be ridiculous enough to distract you.”

Just then several pies which were actually bombs go off releasing green and pink glowing gas. The supers start coughing as more bombs are launched from the cart ensuring everyone was infected with the smoke.

As all the supers start collapsing around him Luther monologues. “After the crisis i studied you superpeople and your histories, even with all your weaknesses to kryptonite, red sunlight, and magic. Somehow you always survived, a deus ex machina if you will. But this time there's no escape. You will all die of kryptonite poisoning and to make sure it sticks i added some bimbonium from my sister Lena. bimbonium radiation can infect anything there is no shield so fall as the kryptonite and bimbonium mix penetrate your entire body”

The Kents as well as Lois and Lana group together in horror as their loved ones fall around them. Lois starts to heat up and hyperventilate. Luther gloating comes towards her. “As for humans the bimbonium bit of my cocktail has some pleasurable results. It was fun to test it on several of my female assistants. So tell me miss Lane do you feel aroused?”

As the burning sensation spreads through Lois she stammers out “I feel...I feel” Luther reasches to touch her “HORNEY!” Lois shouts and knocks Luther ten feet away as she starts to float.

Lois’ lips grow fuller her clothes start to stretch and tear as her breast and hips expand and her black hair lengthens. But on top of that she feels superpowers flowing through her enhancing her libido as well.

“What impossible?!” Luther exclaimed in shock seeing Lois regaining her powers

Tuning he sees Lana on the ground. The redhead had already torn off her clothing and was mastrabating as her body became fuller with looks to rival Lois. with a loud moan she cums, at the same time her powers return releasing a wave of energy that act like a defibrillator it snaps all the supers up again. Luther panics seeing that they weren't dead, as he watches them rise he sees Lois hovering right above him. Her face was flushed and pussy juices were dripping down her leg but she still manages to speak

“You know i did some research for the daily planet on bimbonium. It’s true it enhances whatever it comes across and spreads like a virus. It was a good plan to infuse your kryptonite with it to guarantee superman’s infection. But you didn’t count on the bimbonums body enhancements. In fact i think you might have just made them all immune to kryptonite.”

Luther’s eyes widen with his miscalculation

“I can’t wait any longer” Lois then lifts up her husband Clark and plants a kiss on him. Already in peak physical condition Superman's muscles were now stretching out his suit. His body enhanced by the bimbonium but his mind weakened by the kryptonite he was like a large beast waking up from hibernation and into heat.

Luther starts to run hoping the supers are to disoreanted from the changes to give chase. But then he felt someone pick him up. “Your not leaving are you?” says a voice

Power girl recovered surprisingly quickly her body had matured even more. Her cleavage window had grown so her entire breast where simply hanging out of her suit. Her legs have gotten even more shapely and her suit was so tight around her purry it gave her a bit of a camel toe.

“Aren't you a scientist? Don’t you want to stay and take notes of what you’ve done? Here's a perfect moment for observation.” Power girl then flies over to supergirl breathing heavy on the ground.

“How are you feeling mini me?” she asks

Supergirl pants harder “tingly, like i’m hot and cold at the same time”

“Do you feel any different?” power girl teases.

“Stronger” super girl says

“What was that?” Power girl pretends not to hear. 

“Stronger… before everything felt light, now i can feel the strength go through me.” super girls golden hair starts to lengthen.

“Can you feel it in your limbs?” power girl asks

“Yes” super girl moan as she grows taller, not as tall as power girl but still taller than Luther. Her arms grow biceps while her legs get tight and chiseled. Her sleeves changing to long fingerless blue gloves.

“Got to have power in the core too” Power girl says. 

Supergil bites her lip and rubs her stomach as her fat melted away leaving a solid six pack in its place.

“Of course a lady always has to maintain her assets as well” Power girl nudges

With this suggestion Supergirls butt tightens and firms up while her breasts swell and tear her shirt. In a pink glow her ripped clothing is replaced with blue cloth strips that barely covered her erect nipples crisscrossing at her neck an S pendant at the intersection. Her skirt if it could be called that was now a red strip held in place by a gold chain hanging from her fit hps. Her pussy bare to see with a slight breeze.

“And you thought there was nothing special about you, now you are one of a kind.” Power girl goes in and kisses her. The bimbonium passes from their lips giving supergirl bright red lipstick, blue eyeshadow and mascara on her eyelashes. As they break red S earrings and gold wrist bands appear on supergirl

With a final moan her transformation in complete “i need a man” supergirl says

“Luckily we have on right here”power girl motions to Luther who was trying to sneak away

Like a cannonball Supergirl pins Luther down and forcibly rips his clothes off. She could have done that before but now she looked like she meant business. His cock erect from watching the transformation Luther stares in horror as supergirl squats with her buff legs onto his dick. Like pistons from a machine she goes at it. In desperation Luther looks around to see impromptu orgies taking place everywhere as supers went at it with their enhanced bodies. 

Suddenly his view is blocked by power girls standing right over him “scared by what you made? well let me just give you something else to look at.” sliding her panites to the side to reveal her pussy and butt she sits on Luther's face. “You should have given yourself some of that bimbonium”

The two Karas face each other and grasp ands has their pussy’s are worked on by an unwilling Luther. The then kiss and grope each other and let out a squeal as they cum simultaneously.

###

Clark having regained his senses was trying to back away like a shy schoolboy as super powered Lois and Lana closed in on him “shouldn’t we talk about this girls?”

Lana liks her lips as Lois explains “the bimbonium and near death experience was a bit of an eye opener we are willing to share. Unless you don’t think you can handle us?”

Clark looks around for help. Hernan was currently playing latin playboy to several superwomen, Linda and Matrix having regained their shapeshifting ability were feeling themselves up as their breasts constantly changed sizes. Sovit Superman was calling hollywood supergirl mother Russia as they did it doggie style. His cousins were currently cuddling and pinning a non transformed Luther underneath them. Power girl was taller with larger breast and butt, but Supergirl definitely had more muscle. Evrywere else people were having sex to busy to notice Clarks boy scout delima, and he didn’t even what to ackknowlege what comet and the other super pets where doing.

Just before his wives pounced a loud whistle gets everyone's attention. Ma and Pa looked like they were in their prime even with the grey hair. Pa looked like your sexy buff farmer while Ma had curves that would attract men half her age. 

“Now look here changes like this have to take a lot of energy so i want everyone to eat a healthy meal and help clean up before anything else happens!” ma shouts

“Yes Ma” everyone replies

Clark gives a sigh of relief until Ma goes up and whispers in his ear “once all the pie is put away you can eat out our pies” gesturing to Lois and Lana with an eyebrow wiggle

Superman looks to Pa for help “i like to watch” Pa says

“F***” superman says

###

The end for now


	30. Top Superwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Lana getting used to their new powers and new bodies

Top Superwomen

Lois Lane and Lana Lang The wives of superman were in the fortress of solitude relaxing and reading some books. It had been a few days since the Kent family reunion where Lex Luther’s plan exposed everyone to bimbonium.

After having some awesome sex with thier super lover and his family they tried to go back to work and life but the lust was to much to focus. Batman recommended some isolation till they got their heads back on. So Superman took them to the fortress of solitude were they ###### till they were all exhausted.

Lois looked like a sexdoll with black hair and soft skin eye shadow and ruby lips. She spoke up from her book. “It’s nice to just have some quiet time”

Lana had more muscle than Lois having grown up on a farm and a larger bust. The red head nodded in agreement “yeah with Clark out shopping their isn’t even temptation”

Lois Chuckles “i wouldn’t say that on time Catwoman and i got drunk came to the fortress and had all the superbots dress like Clark and give us a strip show”

Lana gives a low whistle “nice, but i bet it didn;t beat sneaking a peek during harvest time. I’ll tell you seeing Clarck work shirtless in the hot Kansas sun his body glistening with sweat. Yummy!”

Lois blushes a bit jealousy “well we both get him now, maybe we can get mr boyscout to do some role play”

Lana laughs and they go back to their books. After a bit Lana speaks again “hey Lois you miss your powers?”

Lois thinks a bit. “I mean it was nice at the reunion. Clark treats me like a china doll so often so it felt great to really cut loose. But every time I got powers it always led to trouble with someone trying to abuse it, and honestly the euphoria of flying wears off fast. How about you?”

Lana barks out a laugh “my powers felt like electricity building up. If i didn't discharge i felt like i would blow. But during the reunion I blew a lot. Still it feels like coming down from a caffeine rush when it wore off”

Lois winces remembering many a late night at the daly planet fueled by nothing but coffee. “Well at least our boy loves us with or without powers.”

Lana laughs “you got that right Lane. at least i don’t need powers to satisfy our big blue boy.”

Lois laughs too but then thinks about what Lana said “what do you mean by that?”

Lana catches herself “oh nothing, but no offense you are a bit like a china doll. I know reporting isn't easy but doesn't have the constant build up farm work does”

Lois opens her mouth in arnger. Stands up and shakes her book in Lana’s face “i’ll have you know i’ve had sex with Clark may times and he was always satisfied.”

“Whatever you say Lane” Lana says trying to be casual but an edge creeps into her voice.

Lois huffs, rips her shirt off and gestures to her body “look at this can you imagine any man not getting hard when faced with this?”

Lana gets up ripping her shirt off as well “not bad, for a fake! My looks are all natural”

Lois hefts her breast “Look at these boobs, i cushioned his super dick a many times”

Lana shoves her larger breasts into Lois face “oh yea, well mine are not only bigger but he appreciates a girl with the knockers to raise his kids”

Lois frowns but then grins “at least my @$$ is soft as a pillow for him to rest his head on. Your backside is as small and tight as a rock”

Lana covers her butt then flexes “well china doll i at least my looks make it so he’s a little rougher, you just get the vanilla experience”

Lois stamps her foot “he married me first”

Lana gets in her face “i knew him first”

They shout together “I'm a better wife!”

###

After a lot of yelling and making sure their kids were far away the two women decided to compete who was the best wife. The two glowered at each other from across the table half undressed.

Lois went first “well i’m obviously the most successful i run the Daily Planet”

“Only because Perry White retired, plus no one reads newspapers anymore, buzzfeed gets more views than you. I however became a news anchor.” Lana puffs her chest out

“Whoop de doo your a weather girl for one station no one has heard about and you barely have that job.” Lois insults

Lana glowers some more “i can cook. Between my mama and Clark’s I can make all his favorites, what can you do? Give a list of the best take out in metropolis?

“Well I can give Clark the world, I know people in every city in about every country, we can do anything we want. Your idea of a good time is the Smallville county fair” Lois spits

“He likes the fair!’ Lana snaps

“He also likes visiting the world” Lois retorts. “I at least have kids with him. How’s that for a fertile farm girl?”

“Most of them are from other dimensions.” Lana says “speaking of how many of those dimensions did you shank up with Lex Luther?”

“Don't give me that your counterparts did the same. Besides that’s over i know you still see John Henry Irons. Can’t you just enjoy your black dick and leave me to Clark!?” Lois said

“Hey hey you got hist with bimbonium too, there isn’t a person in the daily planet you haven't flirted with. Plus my body has enough holes to please the two if you know what i mean” Lana slaps her @$$

“I can handle supers” Lois shouts back “and my through is velvet for Clark, I certainly can hold my breath longer than you.”

Lana began shaking her breasts “my fertile fields are always ready for him, as well as any other opening. And my breasts beat you throat any day of the week.”

Lois screams, leaps from the table and tackles Lana. The two women roll around the floor cussing each other, tearing clothes, and pulling hair.Lois rolls on top and grabs Lana’s boobs “you fat cow!”

Lana gets the upper hand and grabs Lois’ pussy “skinn C###!”

Soon the women are nacked with Lan is in top pinning Lois to the ground. The two women are breathing heavily then kiss. Their hate #### begins to grow more passionate, their arm all over each other rolling over the floor their lips never parting. Their pussys start leaking like faucets and as they do they feel a warm electric pulses from their loins. Their tongues dance around each other's mouths as they try to dominate on another, ther crashes against the wall and floor get stronger causing cracks until they lift from the floor.

Still kissing they both use a free hand to finger one another. Electricity courced through them like a storm. Arousal kept building like a flood behind a dam until finally it bursts. The two broke their kiss and screamed as they came simultaneously. The two hugged like lovers embrace basking in the feel of their breasts pressed against each other, skin against skin. Pussy juice dripping from their legs. They panted in each other ears then put their foreheads together looking each other in they eye as they both breathed one word “More”

Just then Superman arrives “Lois Lana i got the groceries how was your… you two are floating, i thought your powers were gone?” he didn;t get the chance to say anything else before he was tackled by the horny women.

###

Watchtower medical bay John Henry Irons otherwise known as steel was going over the medical equipment “you know i’m an engineer not a medical doctor?”

Superman sat on a chair exhausted and with a iceberg on his crotch “just do what you can i can’t afford to wait for the other kind of doctor”

Steel nods and looks at the two women kissing on the medical bed Lois only wearing blue heels and Lana red. “Well if i’m reading this right thanks to the bimbonium their powers are now directly linked to their hormone level.”

“So they're like this forever?” Superman asks

“Not necessarily human hormones rise and fall with time. Like periods like heat and rutting. We humans can artificially mess with our hormones.” Steal says

“Like drugs” superman says

“Actually i ment porn but drugs can work too” steal says “so they should have their powers come and go throughout the month. So about half the month they will be normal, and the other half super. Unless something makes them insanely horny then the power swill kick in, so you don’t have to worry about hurting them in bed”

“They are the ones hurting me” Superman says with a groan pointing to his swollen penis.

Steel chuckles “with these two nymphos, your experiencing your first ever sexual exhaustion. So while you rest how about a treat these ladies”

Superman, too tired to really care waves him on. “If superman couldn’t handle them what hope do you have?”

“Like I said I'm an engineer” Steel then pulls out a huge stateless steel dildo that is pumping like an engine piston.

The superwomen break their kiss to stare and drool at the marvel of technology before spreading their legs

“Ah yeah” says Steel getting to work

###

End


	31. Shazam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shazam family has always been a attractive bunch. And depending on which comic just as big a boy scout as Superman. But they are also hormonal teenagers

Shazam/ Captain Marvel / Billy Batson was flying around Fawcett City after a long mission with the justice league helping people get settled after the crisis. Shazam a veteran of heroes a power given by the wizard to his chosen champions for centuries. Billy Batson was the latest to be given this power, an orphan with a heart of gold and a scraper attitude he had been Shazam since he was 12 now several years later he was on the cusp of manhood but still acting as one of the main moral compases to the Justice league. he also shared this power with his foster siblings who he was still close with. 

He needed the familiarity after the latest crisis, meeting several different Shazams, and having the memories of several more crammed into his head. Though having a fuddy duddy uncle Duddly was fun as well as having a tiger butler. But his foster family was his family Mr and Mrs Vasquez were like his parents, Freddy Freeman was like the smarter brother he never had, Darla Dudley is like his kid sister, Eugene Choi was tech loving foster brother, Pedro Pena was his chubby while normal, buff when powered up bro. And Finally Mary Bromfield who was always like a big sister to him but now after the crisis he found out that she is his older sister “not by much though”

Ever since the crisis he had been trying to readjust to his new family dynamic but he had to admit having so much support was great for him and his team. They had the Vasquez to their alter ego’s at home, they had the wizard and the tiger Tawky Tawny to help them their hero forms at the rock of eternity, and they had uncle Dudley to help them when in town in either form. Thankfully his villains have been keeping a down low since the crisis. Espiciallly Black Adam who had been wholed up in his country with his family. Apparently he had been butting heads with Queen Bee she had been trying to expand into his country or something.

All these things going on and nearly being a full adult Shazam was still technically a foster kid so he was on his way to speak with a social worker. And this social workers name is Sivana. “Shazam!” saying the magic word Billy turns back into his late teenage self and walks through the door. Passing a secretary who tells him to go on through he walks into the workers office. Sitting at the desk is a stunningly beautiful woman. Tall with blond hair and blue eyes she looked like a supermodel but wore normal clothing. The woman looks up from her paperwork and smiles at Billy

“Hello ‘captain’” Beautia Sivana says

Billy smiles “another hero uses that name so I just go by Sha-”

“Holding up a finger Beautia stops him “please not in my office the last thing i want to explain to my secretary is how one of my cases is a superhero.”

Billy nods in understanding “so how is the social worker job treating you?”

Beautia grins “i love it, being my own person away from the family name, especially since dad was revealed to be a villain. I love him but I always knew it would bite him in the end i’m just sad he dragged my younger siblings into his bad decisions.”

“Ouch how is the family?” Billy asks in genuine concern

Beautia shrugs. “It’s complicated but we are here to talk about you mr Batson”

The two then get in a discussion about Billy’s life and his almost adulthood. Near the end of the conversation it switches from business to simple pleasantries from old… not quite friends but acquaintances.

“I’m glad your still going to see the Vasques after you move out, i saw your early social worker record and you were a bit of a punk.” Beautia says

Billy laughs “yeah, it took me awhile to realize it but they are family, not just foster, and not just a hero team.”

Beautia rolls her eyes “I still can’t believe they haven't realized all you kids are superheros.”

“Thanks for keeping that a secret by the way” Billy says

Beutia sighs “well when we first met you were just a kid, you didn’t deserve my father’s wrath. Besides you didn’t arrest me when you brought the rest of my family to justice”

Billy shrugs “you were just trying to help your dad and didn’t really do much wrong. You helped me by-”

Beautia laughs “we can go back and forth thanking each other all day, let's just say we're even”

Beautia scribbles some notes but then frowns. “There's something i need to tell you, as shazam and Beautia not as Billy and Ms Silvan ” Billy focuses on her as she sighs and rubes her temples “as you know my dad and my little brother Jr. are in prison for their crimes before the crisis. My twin Magnigicus has taken over the family company and my mother is purging it of anything that can be considered evil or mad science. So at least half my family is getting their act together.” Billy nods “however my little sister Georgia is free and up to something. She tried to recruit me for some evil scheme but I told her I want nothing to do with villains and would rather get along with heros. She then stormed off”

Billy sighs “i’ll try bring her in without hurting her, but do you know what she is up to?”

Beautia gies a sheepish grin “thanks, i’m not sure what she is planning, like dad she tries an unhealthy mix of science business and magic, I heard she had been talking to sorceresses like Tala, Circie and those league of assassin folks. She might even have been talking to black Adam and his gang, thankfully he's tied up in his own problems but there are plenty of villains in that part of the world she can talk to.”

Billie takes her hand “I give my word as a member of the justice league i’ll bring your sister in and save her if I can”

Bueatia blushes with lust “you have grown into such a good handsome man Billy”

Billy then blushes and let's go trying to stammer excuses

Bueatia laughs and pinches his cheek like he’s a child “your so innocent how on earth did you survive highschool with your V-card intact? I know i didn’t. Anyway that's all the time we have today Mr. Batson

###

Billy was walking home thinking about what Bueatia said. He always hoped for the best in people even his villains. And he never really blamed Dr. Sivana’s kids really putting all the blame on their dad. Georgia and her brother Jr. were particularly loyal to their dad trying to prove themselves by defeating him and his family. He just hoped he could knock some sense into her before something went really bad.

Then out of nowhere a car flies towards Billy “Shazam!” lightning fills the air as Billy fills with the wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, the stamina of Atlas, the power of Zeus, the courage of Achilles, and the speed of Mercury. Electricity dances around his body as he ages, muscle cover his body and his red suit with a lightning bolt and white cape appear. Shazam was ready for battle.

A new voice comes in giggling “hehehehe, there's my man ready for battle”

“Attacking me already Georgia? Well Sivana i hope your ready for a f- WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU!”

Shazam had fought Georgia several times before usually helping her father. Normally she had a look of a skinny bonney mad scientist like her father except with longer hair and small breasts. Except this one time when Dr. Sivana stole the power of the rock of eternity so to empower his family like shazam’s that time she had looked like a black haired bimbo with a purple dress. Shazam, Freddie and Mary had quickly tricked her out of the power and she went back to normal. 

Now however her looks blew Shazam’s mind. She had to be as tall as him now, her breasts are the size of beach balls, her arms muscular with black armbands with long sharp black fingernails. Her hips were whide and childbearingwith a huge butt plump and round that made the breasts look small in comparison. Her legs long and shapely with black high heeled shoes. Her dress, if you could call it that, was made of see through purple silk allowing Shazam to see her abs and nipples through the low color of the dress, the neckline was black with a black lightning bolt in the center going between her cleavage. The dress barely hugged the top of her @$$ leaving her butt and pussy for the world to see. Her face was soft and flush dark red lipstick and eyeshadow to make it more seductive. Soft wild black hair spilled to the ground. Black static caused along her body in arcs making her nipples standing on end.

Georgia laughed at Shazam’s slack jaw expression “like it Shazam? Last time i had this power I was just a girl now i’m a woman.”

Snapping back to it Shazam “didn’t you learn you lesson last time trading brains for looks? I’ll just have to use a bit of Solomen’s wisdom to beat you.”

Straightening up Georgia says “testosterone and Estrogen drive lust, Dopamine, norepinephrine, and serotonin create attraction. And oxytocin and vasopressin mediate attachment.” Shazam was slack jawed again “like it Shamy boy? My new friends out east gave me a little pink something that not only gave me the Sivana powers, back, but gave it a boost and permanent, and best part i’m still smart!”

Shazam gawked at her standing prideful and confident. But having to do his duty as a hero he flies forward and pushes her in the air. In mid ari the two grapple, Shazam gets behind her and grabs her

“Oh so forward grabbing a woman’s nipples like that.” Georgia says

“Oh sorry” Shazam says embarrassed just to get punched in the gut. Trying for another grapple he grabs something soft and round

“So your more of a @$$ man?” Georgia says. Letting go again in shock Georgia headbutts him. She then grabs at his crotch “if you want to pound me with something pound me with this Shamy”

Shazam pushes her away in revulsion. “We do not fight like that missie”

Georgia rolls her eyes “what are you gay? Or just a virgin” then seeing Shazam’s sheepish expression she grins like she won the lottery “oh my gosh you are a virgin! I always wanted to do it with a virgin.”

Shazam wasn’t sure what to do, as a rule, he didn’t like to fighting women, but he wasn’t an idiot and he fought when he had to. But none were as bold as this! Not even Harley quinn that time she had him locked in a basement tied to a chair… how the heck was he still a virgin? Either way he didn’t know how to fight a girl this… Lewd.

As if an answer to his prayers he heard his sister Mary’s voice. And started to relax “Give it up Sivana your never getting my brother’s virginity” until Shazam saw her “because i’m taking his virginity”

Mary used to wear a red skirt with a lightning bolt like her brother, but switched to white after the new Shazam family was founded. And occasionally wore black when she worked with Black Adam’s family for diplomatic reasons. It was always modest and cute. Now however, her white dress was even more see through then Georgia, her breats made Sivana look like a pre teen child in size. Her large pink nipples visible to the world a gold sash around his middle and the skirt parly ocering her pantiless pussy, but with the see thru material that was a moot point. Her skin was golden and soft, with lovely muscles on her bare arms, yellow manicured nails adored her fingers. White boots with yellow heels adored her feet. White eyeshadow accompanied yellow lipstick her angelic face with curly knee length brown hair. A white veil like cape completed the outfit.

Once again Shazam was slack jawed, he was always close with Mary but this was ridiculous “mary we’re siblings”

Mary waves her had “Oh pish tosh that whole crisis jumbled everything up, plus after spending so much time in Kahndaq with Black Adam who cares? Besides shouldn’t we focus on beating this Sivana b****”

Shocked by her audacity Shazam had to agree as the two charged at Georgia. At first the two worked in harmony but then slowly the two women started to focus on each other and ignore Shazam as he just floats and watches the two woman cat fight.

Mary slashes Georgia’s back side “take that fat @$$”

Georgia responds by slapping her in the face “how crude and your supposed to be the best of women?!”

Mary grabs Georgia’s hair and Georgia grabs Mary’s “b**** that muscled dick is mine!”

“whore if you can’t appreciate his boyish bod you don’t deserve his hunk bod”

“Goodie two shoe”

“Science nerd”

“Orphean slut”

“Daddies girl”

“wait where he go?”

The two women stop fighting long enough realize Shazam had left

###

A pocket dimension away at the rock of eternity a giant diamond shaped rock floating in space half made of rock from heaven and the other half out of rock from hell. It was home to the wizard a great magic usar looking like your classic old man wizard who helped keep the balance of magic in the multiverse. He also had tea with a person called the sorcerer supreme every now and then. It was also a prison for countless demons that plagued mankind such as the seven deadly sins and the brothers three among many others.

The wizard sat on his throne managing magic, a job that got much harder since the crisis. Shazam sat on some steps his head in his hands. Tawky Tawny the rock of eternity butler brought some nerve calming tea. Tawky’s natural form was a man with a tiger head. He could take full tiger form or human but this was his most preferred form. “What’s wrong boy?”

Shazam took a huge gulp from his cup. “Call me old fashioned but I always wanted to wait till marriage before you know, doing it. Don't get me wrong i love all the flirting being a hero brings and I dated a lot of hot girls in high school. But i never had girls horning in on me so hard before, i was almost raped once it’s not something I want to go through again!”

“It doesn't seem like all of you agrees” Tawky says pointing at Shazam’s stiff dick making a tent in his super suit

“My body betrays me” Shazam says

Tawky was about to offer some sage advice when the two women that drove him here burst through the wall “ok Billy time to choose who you want!” Mary yells

“And no one is getting in the way” Georgia says. Tawky lifts up his paw s in a ‘I'm not touching this one’ manner and slowly backs away as the Wizard looks from his throne

Shazam gawks as the woman force themselves towards him. 

Mary was first “Choose me my large motherly breasts can take care of all you needs and be soft pillows for your dick. Plus ad a little magic and i’m sure i can produce a snack for love making.” shoving her breasts in his face

Georgia turn “don’t listen to that top heavy slut, my @$$ is the best soft and firm its the best cushion and the best seat for you. Not to mention a couple of holes to place your dick.” moving her butt forward

Mary “don’t listen to the pale whore, I've known you for a while i know what you like, besides i can still change with the magic word so it’s like 2 for the price of 1”

Georgia “i may be pale but unlike the tan goodie i can get rough and due the things she won't”

Mary “oh yeah? I’ve been the diplomat for BLack Adam and he and his wife taught me a million tricks that this b***** couldn’t find in internet porn in a million years.

Georgia rips off her clothes that disappear in magic and poses “choose!”

Mary also rips off her clothes and poses “choose!”

Tawky and the Wizard stare with erection as Shazam sweats the women’s nude bodies not a foot away from him “ENOUGH!” he shouts and flips the two over who land on their natural pillows.

The girls wipe the hair from their eyes as shazam stands tall and strong pointing a finger scoldingly at them, the effect was lessened since he was using his other hand to try to fight down his raging erection “now listen and listen good. Mary i love you but your my sister. Georgia you have issues and should talk to your sister, I wish you the best. But i will not f*** either of you. When I decide I'm ready for an intimate relationship then I will pursue it. But until my honeymoon i don’t plan on f****** anyone even if i have to get Batman to build me a chastity belt. I will date but until i’m married this dick super or not is off limit UNDERSTAND!”

He waits for a response but the women are just staring. Looking down he realizes they hadn't heard a thing because his crotch split leaving his dick hanging in the air his hand unconsciously stroking it “Oh f*** off” Shazam then flies off.

The nude women look at the hole Shazam made while flying away “did you see the size of it?”

“Yep” 

“So bimbonium out east”

“Yep i got some friends their”

“Me to”

“He doesn't have any?”

“Not to my knowledge”

“Could you imagine the size if we get some to him?”

“Aaaawwwww”

“He’s going to be on guard now though”

“...”

“Want to make out?”

“Sure why not”

The two women lock lips and began to run their fingers through each other’s hair. Tawky unzipped his pants starts fapping. Mary grabs Georgia’s butt and squeezes tight. Georgia breaks the lips apart and gasps, she then suckles at mary’s nipples. Eventually the two women fall to the ground in the 69 position eating each other out.

By an unspoken signal they two grab Tawky and rip his clothes off. On his back the nude tiger man is in bliss. Georgia is bouncing up on down on his animalistic dick her large @$$ acting as a shock absorber keeping his pelvis in tack. Mary is meanwhile sitting on the tiger’s face having her pussy licked by his huge rough tongue. Simultaneously the three cum.

The wizard meanwhile is fapping the vest fap he’s had in centuries. The demon’s imprisoned in stone communicate telepathically “if only my hands could move then i could fap!” if only my dick could then at least I could have an erection” ''all you other sins and demons stand down, the magic is tipping to my favor so well get out one day, and when it comes to lust is calling the shots”

###

Meanwhile at the Vasquez residence Shazam back to being Billy Batson fully clothed was lying sprawled on the couch his head hanging back and an ice pack on his head covering his eyes “whatcha doing?!” a voice says

Peaking out Billy sees Darla Dudley. Originally the kid sister of the group over the years she had grown into a mature teen. Black skinned she wore a purple hoodie with her curly black hair done up into two buns and and wearing glasses

Billy sighs “girls have gone crazy Darla” she leans on the back of the couch to listen “Mary and Georgia have become bombshells and they won’t stop horning in on me. I know that’s most men’s fantasy but they just make it really uncomfortable. The justice league mentioned something about busty villains but I wasn't listening. I really should have listened because now I have to worry about girls popping in trying to get my dick whenever I'm-”

“SHAZAM!” 

Knowing he would regret it Billy takes a peak out from his ice pack. Darla was now tall and lean with large chocolate breasts and pulled up hair. Her lightning bolt dress barely covered her sweet nipples as she leaned hungerly into the couch.

“Apparently whenever i’m Billy too, f*** my life” Billy says placing the ice pack back on his face.

###

End of chapter


	32. Ms. Martian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff chapter of Ms. Martian visiting her uncle Martian Man Hunter

Ms. Martian

M’gann or Megan otherwise known as Ms. Martian was sneaking into her uncle's apartment. She may be an intelligent alien with superpowers, but she was also still a teenager that slacked off her promise to water her uncle’s plants while he was away.

Embarrassed by this she was in his kitchen filling a watering can when the lights went on

“M’gann it’s been awhile” J’onn J’onzz otherwise known as the martian manhunter stood there arms crossed looking at his niece.

“Uncle john” Megann said trying to hide the water can and her breast at the same time “you look great, anyway i’ve been busy with young justice team activities so i haven't been as attentive with your plants but i’m here now and going to do my duty”

“You completely forgot until five minites ago and got infected with bimbonium fighting Queen bee and are painfully trying to hide it by shapeshifting into your old green martian disguise” J’onn says flatly

Ms Martian is slack jawed but realizing she was caught red handed let her natural bimbo form show itself. Her hips widened, her breasts popped out like airbags. Her clothing receded til it was just a mini skirt and a red X across her breasts. Her lips became fuller as natural makeup covered her face. “You know about that huh”

J’onn sighs “i’m the de facto leader of the watchtower and Batman has had me compile a list of bimbonium viciums.”

“How do you find out?” Megan says

“Normal people? It's hard to miss people with sredded clothing having orgys in the street, as for you? Every young justice team member plastered their social media with you and Superboy going at it like rabbits.” J’onn says with a knowing raised eyebrow. “Imagine my surprise when i caught someone peeking at it on the watchtower monitors.”

Megan blushed knowing that her uncle saw a porn vid of her was horrifying, but knowing others were watching her and superboy that was kind of hot.

“Don’t worry mars doesn't get earth internet, television ways somehow, but not internet so your parents don’t know” J’onn pauses as Megan gives a sigh of relief “your not in trouble i came here so i could introduce you to someone”

Intrigued Megan follows her uncle to his bioship once strapped in she asks “so who do you want me to meet?”

J’onn starts to fly then answers “well as you know after i lost my wife and kids on mars i became a hero on earth. I was a fish out of water so to speak but my earth friends helped me heal. And after that fiasco of the last crisis everyone has felt like a fish out of water. So i began to mingle more and i met someone special”

Megan beamed with girlish excitement. Her uncle had a girlfriend! “Tell me tell me tell me! Is it that Gyspy hero?” 

Imagining the hero with illusion powers wearing stereotypical gypsy clothing with may golden bangles and jewelry to show off her assets, as well as spiky messy black hair with a bandana

“No, she is a fine woman, but she goes like the wind helping people in issues of life and love” says J’onn

“Is it Fire?” Megan imagines the thick brazillian lady with dark skin, green hair, and one fine @$$ who is almost always with her opposite twin Ice with pale skin and large bosom

“No, that relationship was always doomed to fail she is so…” J’onn looks for the word

“Fiery?” megan suggests

“I was going to say brazillian but the fire was a big issue too” J’onn says as both siver with fear.

“Is it hawk girl?” Megan is starting to run out of ideas but pictures hawkgirl with her award winning hips and tough attitude.

J’onn snorts “which one their are over a hundred hawkgirls thanks to the crisis, but i did hear an alternate me hooked up with an african american hawkgirl and is retired with a son. Lucky martian”

Megan was out of ideas, but it didn’t matter because they had landed. Megan was surprised to see they were in China right now. Coming up to a small house in the countryside, J’onn changes into a well built silver haired older man “she likes this look” he explains.

Megan wasn't sure what to expect but it wasn't a middle aged chinese woman with soft skin. Large breast. Ad shining silver hair. She was a bit of a short stack but that just made her booty and breasts more noticeable, it didn’t help that she had dressed up for the occasion wearing a traditional chinese dress with a slit that exposed her legs and the rest hugging her like a bodysuit. “John you're home” the woman came up and kissed him

“How?” was all Megan could ask.

Breaking the kiss “this is my wife Qīzi, we met a few crisis ago and started dating, after this last one the time just felt right.” John went back to kissing his cougar of a wife

“Aren't you worried about her earth life expectancy?” Megan asked but then realized that was probably rude.

Qīzi broke off the kiss “i admit i'm surprised he settled for me, but apparently those league of shadow people spiked a lot of chinese medicine so i feel much younger, i also don’t mind any other cuties he may bring like you” Qīzi then pinched the cheeks of her new niece and went back to her passionate kissing of J’onn.

Megan was at a loss as the two old people became more passionate and forgot she was there. John put his wife on the table as they began to lose clothes and orange chicken sauce began to cover them. On one hand it was her old uncle making out on the other it was two bimbo cougars so she couldn’t resist as her hand went down and began to finger her slit.

“They really go at it huh?” Megan jumps at the new voice to see a mid sized brown cat “hi i’m Zook used to be sidekick and pet to silverage dimension martian. Now i help his lady when he is gone, can’t change shape as good as big as him, but my tongue can keep lady satisfied if you know what Zook mean” Zook says with a wiggle of the eyebrows and a seductive lick of the lips.

Apparently she did know what he meant because Megan grabs the shapeshifting furball and shoves his head to her pussy. As it gets lickd by the long rough tongue she continues to watch the cougar couple go at i on the dinner table her uncle occasionally shapeshifting to stimulate his wife more. As she nears a climax MEgan shouts “Your the best uncle J’onn!”

The end.


	33. Ice cream with Etta Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder woman’s friends having ice cream

Ice cream with Etta Candy

Etta Candy, a good friend and somewhat sidekick to Wonder woman was eating ice cream outside a small shop waiting for her friends to come. Enjoying the shade of the umbrella and the taste of her strawberry sunday. the rotund woman had long curly blond hair, her face had rose blush with red star earring and a rocket red lipstick. White pearls adorned her neck. Her body was considered a short stack but with her large breasts few would complain. Her melons were kept in check with a red bra. Her other skimpy clothing included red stockings that had straps that connected to a hip band. And red heels. Usually that was it but being in a public store she opted to wear red panties that day. Still many mothers turned their children away from her. But Etta wasn’t worried she was large and she was proud.

She then spotted her two guests walking up both wearing trench coats despite the hot weather. Etta smirked knowingly. “Donna, Cassie, glad to see you make it.” getting up to hug them “now Donna i got you a triple chocolate sundae” 

Donna gave her thanks. Donna Troy was a dear friend to Wonder woman but had a complicated history made more so with the recent crisis. It ranged from everything to being a clone of wonder woman to destroying her, to being her sister. She even held the title when she thought Diana had died. Now she has her own hero who helped the justice league as well as Wonder woman from time to time.

“As for you Cassie i got you the vanilla cone three scoops with extra sprinkles, don’t tell me your too old for them i know you like them.” Etta handed the late teen her ice cream

Cassandra Sandmark Cassie for short was Diana’s sidekick Wonder Girl. This blond girl was actually a demigod daughter to Zues who had in classic mythical fashion fallen for her mother Helena Sandmark the museum curator and friend to wonder woman. Being a reckless kind of girl and a distant cousin to Wonder woman she was taken under Diana’s wing so that she wouldn’t hurt herself. Although that would hardly stop her as she spent time with her friends the young justice and Teen Titans.

“Where is Diana?” Cassie asks licking her ice cream

“Oh i got a call from her, she can’t make it unfortunately had an appointment.” Etta tells them “now why don’t you girls take off those ridiculous coats and tell me how you got hit by bimbonuim” she says taking another bite from her sunday.

The two girls were shocked, but Etta was always the most level headed of the wonder group making them all see common sense. So they took off their coats revealing the bimbo bodies beneath.

Donna’s body was a hair shorter then Diana’s her night black hair spilled to the ground. Her meditranian skin a natural makeup met with black eyeshadow and lipstick to match her dark eyes. Silver lightning earing adored her ear along with a black choker. Her arms were noticeable more muscular than Diana's with silver bracelets on her biceps and wrists. Her breasts were huge and beach ball shaped, to keep them from falling she wore shimmering black clothes like a star filled night sky, On her chest it was simply v shaped straps that looped around her neck and barely covered her nipples. around her waist was a silver belt. Her “pants” were skin tight and made of the same night material. They hugged her shapely legs and @$$ all the way to her black high heels. Etta could tell the pants were usally crotch less but for public modesty she had put on some black panties.

Danna begins to explain “Well what happened…”

###

I was in Greece, I had heard that Amazons were starting to integrate more allowing men on the island, then i was shocked to hear that more amazons were leaving the island starting with Greece our ancient allie. Now I have been busy but i heard rumors about the physical changes to the amazons, but i was not prepared to see so many bombshells walk off the boat, to the pleasure of all the fisherman.

I thought I would greet them and help them adjust but they just went and grabbed the nearest fisherman and headed to town to party. I won’t lie, I felt a little left out nursing my drink while all the other amazons had men’s laps to sit on and were having a good time. Finally I got tired of it and went outside to clear my head. Not two minutes had passed When i heard screams coming from the bar and the whole place collapsed.

Running to the scene I saw fishermen and amazons running and at the center was Circe the witch. The weirdo was just as tall as any amazon. But was wearing purple boots with a purple cape, then she had a green corset like bra with matching panties, her breasts were poking out the top of her corset. Her long hair was red with purple streaks in it. She was floating at the center of the wreck zapping people with magic. The men she turned into literal swine, as for the amazons when she hit one they would become fat and obese, now some men like chubby girls but not really when their faces are replaced with pigs.

“Still doing the whole pig thing witch?” I called to her hoping to distract her

It worked she mocked me saying “well well if it isn’t wonder woman’s discount copy?”

“I’m not her copy!”

“Whatever, you even look like her.”

“No i don’t, i’m not scared of you or you magic”

Circe put a manicured hand to her chin “hmm right, your much too small to be her copy now, won’t be any fun to turn you into a pig yet. I know!”

She then zapped me with pink magic. I felt like i was burning and freezing at the same time then i felt my body expand, i fell to my knees and before i knew it my body was like this.

“Now you're just a bimbo like the rest of the amazons” Circe mocked “now to make you the prettiest pig of all.”

Naturally I didn't wait for her to do anything and punched her in the face. I then kept punching her till she was unconscious. Once out everyone began turning back to normal though i think a few amazons kept a couple extra pounds. Then i heard a voice

“What the heck happened here?” Jason had arrived with another batch of amazons and was looking at the wreckage. I explained what happened and he told me he would help me adjust, but i didn’t have time because i had our ice cream appointment to make. Though he did help me satisfy the burning between my legs all he said was “thank goodness i know your not family” 

Pretty sure they took Circe back to transformation island

###

Cassie removed her coat she had always had a great body thanks to her father being Zeus. but now it looked like her mother was Aphrodite. Her straight blond hair nearly reached her feet with blond banges over her forehead. Her skin had become tanned enough to pass as meditrainina like wonder woman. Her blue eyes were matched with pink lipstick and red star earrings as well as a yellow choker.. Her clothing was reminiscent of wonder woman's classic color scheme. A red sports bra covered her plump breasts. They were smaller then the rest of the women but had a youthful luster with room to growl the bra was lined with yellow to make a W. she wore blue panties with yelow trim and white stars like a erotic version of Diann’s old ones. They had straps that lead down to her pant sleeves that were blue with yellow trim and a yellow star on them, but revealing enough to show a bit of thigh. finally white shoes with yellow high heels. All and all she looked like a teen wonder woman model.

“So you have probably heard…” Cassi begins.

###

At mount Justice the bimbounium had already been exposed with Robin coming from the batcave jacked up like a hunk and then Artemis and Ms. Martian returning from their fight with queen bee as complete bimbos. Well a base filled with teens and hormones it was only a matter of time before something went wrong. Maybe it was one of our kid geniuses that was doing an experiment, maybee thirteen or one of the magic kids did a spell gone wrong. Or maybe that stuff just spreads like a disease.

Long story short we all started to change, at first it was just little things. The men become a little more muscular, the women’s boobs swelling a bit, and everyone becoming a little slimer. It was fun flirting with each other and trying to keep our relationships secret from the adults. We were so distracted we let the defences slip and let a few enemies in. and when i say a few, well…

I let in Dr Cyber! Tim and I were near the entrance having a secret make out session, when a bunch of robots charged in. They were Dr. Cyber drones that nut always makes robots of herself. But these ones were different. They were their usual purple body with a yellow face mask but they were more hourglass shaped with big hips and boobs, though i don’t know why robots need boobs.

We were taken by surprise and I was knocked out. When i came to two bots were holding me with a third in front of me. “So we have wonder woman’s ward, you’ll make a fine test subject.”

“Where is Robin '' I couldn’t see him anywhere.

“Your boyfriend is not your concern. Soon my machines will over run your base and all its data and resources will be mine.” Cyber doing her gloating

“What are you going to do to me?” I admit i was a bit scared this Doc was crazy after all, she tried to download her mind into Diana’s more then once.

“You share godly blood with that accursed wonder woman, it will be enlightining to see how bimbiounium affects you.” with that her bots began to zap me with pink electricity.

It hurt but kind of in a erotic way. I felt the changes that had started go to overdrive. I felt my body grow and tear my clothes off. My mind started to go blank as my pussy was stimulated. It was so intense. I came, I was half dazed but i swear i could see Cyber’s bot smirking.

The bot caressed my face with its mechanical hand. “Soon your demigod secrets will be mine”

I’ll admit it was too erotic for me to really pay attention. But soon after the rest of the team came tearing the bots apart saving me. Robin came and picked me up asking if i was ok. I just kissed him and ordered him to f*** me right then and there. I ripped at his pants and started to suck his dick and finger my pussy. The more shy of the group tried not to look, but it soon got out of hand when we discovered that the robot parts made great vibraters. 

That wasn’t too long ago then I remembered our ice cream date and panicked. Not sure how cyber took the defeat

###

Not so long ago in Dr Cyber’s lair. She was busy pleasuring herself while staring at monitors with pictures of Veronica Cale, Wonder Woman, and Wonder Girl on them. “Dumb teen heroes i undrestimated them, I just started the research on how to make my self a even more perfect body. Though I'm not sure who has the more perfect one Veronica or Wonder Woman?”

###

Back at the ice cream shop the girls had finished their stories and their ice cream. Etta had just ordered another round of sundays for everyone when she spoke up “Well girls that sounded like fun, but i wouldn’t be too worried that bimbunium stuff is everywhere now, that Cale woman is even selling it legally.”

Rolling her eyes and taking a bite Etta turns to Donna “now Donna i know ever since the crisis you have been having a bit of a identity crisis, lots of people have. But you are unique and sexy. Be proud of who you are no matter what. Just look at me. She finishes with another bite of sunday.

Donna smiles and starts eating her own sunday “thanks Etta your always an optimist.” takes a bite “by the way why this ice cream store it’s different than our usual place?”

Etta laughs “so Diana’s new size comes with a bigger appetite, they had to shut down to restock their inventory when she ate everything. People think I have a big belly.”

The girls laugh and go back to eating. But it didn’t take long for Etta to see there was something wrong with Cassie.

“What’s up little lady” she asks

Cassie’s attention is snaped to Etta then sheepishly she says “well these changes, i’m worried”

“Well you are a growing young lady and your body will experience changes like..” Etta begins the talk.

“Eww no not that Etta” Cassie stops her “i mean i’m worried about what this will mean for my hero career.”

“I’m sure Diana will keep you as a side kick” Donna reassured “believe it or not she was a teenager once too.”

Cassie humphs “Diana maybe,though she says i’m as headstrong as her sometimes. But I'm mostly worried about my mom, she already worries about my safety, now if she sees me like this I'm afraid she won’t let me be a hero anymore, Zeus gave her the ability to take my powers away you know.”

“That some major grounding.” says Donna

“Is being powerless that bad?” says Etta “i don’t have any and the Bat family mostly doesn't have any and they are the most popular”

Cassie blushed with embarrassment “sorry Etta, but i just don’t want to be grounded by my overprotective mom”

Etta chuckles “it’s ok, if it makes you feel any better i’ll call and talk to your mother right now. They can’t keep us girls down.”

“Thanks Etta”

###

At the museum of natural history Diana Prince or Wonder Woman picks up the phone “Helena Sandmark’s phone… Etta how are you?... Helena? Oh she can’t come to the phone right now. Cassie is worried? Don’t worry, I already talked to her about it. We came to an agreement. Sorry I couldn't make it this time but i look forward to seeing you next week.”

Wonder woman hangs up the phone “looks like Cassie thought you wouldn't let her be a hero any more with this bimbonium outbreak. But that's not the case is it my little curator.” Dianna says to the woman scissoring between her legs.

Helena Sandmark the curator of the museuam was lost in erotic moans and wonder womans flesh. her blue pant suit thrown to the side. She still wore her blue suit coat, her plump breasts bouncing out of it, smaller than her daughter's, her brown hair sprawled everywer as she orgasimed. “Yes! Whatever you say Diana.”


	34. Secret sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween special

Secret Sex

Fall in Dakota City. Hall of Justice. Within the last few years the world had gone through many crazy changes. A crisis had merged countless dimensions and time lines together, it was chaotic but the justice league had managed to establish a peace and set up bases in just about every city. Usually called the hall of justice for ease. Soon after the crisis a new weapon called bimbonium had spread changing hero, villain, and citizen alike into sexy bombshells.

While still researching it the justice league had stabilized enough from bimbonuim that the younger female members decided to hold a halloween costume party. 

Artemis former sidekick to Green arrow came into the Hall with current Green arrow Sidekick Arrowette. Artemis was dressed in a loose toga that wrapped around her breasts and hips, with fake wings and quiver filled with heart shaped gag arrows. Arrowette meanwhile was dressed as a female Robin Hood. “your really dressing like that cliche” Artemis says 

“Like your costume is any better?” Arrowette chuckle

“Touche” Artemis laughs “i see my friends i’ll meet up with you latter tonight” 

Artemis head over to her long time friends Ms. Martian and Zatanna. Ms. Martian was dressed as a sexy xenomorph from the Alien franchise looking soft and sharp at the same time. Artemis wasn’t sure how much of her costume was clothes and how much was just her shape shifting body. Zatanna was dressed in a witch outfit. Black heels and her signature fishnet stocking. A black skirt and bra with a classic witch hat on top. “It’s good to see you Artemis” Ms. Martian says going in for a hug.

“You to Megan, hey Z how’s it going?” Artemis hugs back

“Pretty good, been touring my magic show, and facing sexy sorceresses. But it’s nice to have a break and a simple halloween party with my friends.” Zattana says

“It’s definitely better than that Halloween a few years ago when we met an actual ghost” Artemis says

“Secret” a voice whispers

Before Artemis and Zattana can respond, another old friend jumps on them from behind “hey girls glad you could come” the host of the party Rocket. a local of Dakota city this aftican american hero was eager to have her friends visit her city.

“Thanks For inviting us Rocket” Artimis says “really you're wearing an astronaut costume?”

“Hey, what can I say my hero buddy is an alien. Besides, Dakota city has an awesome history. Some say it was its own dimension a few crises before the last crisis.” 

“And now we are in a bimbo dimension” Artimis says

Rocket grimence a bit from that “yeah i have mixed feelings about that. But if there's one thing I learned from working with Icon is that you have to try to see the other’s point of view.”

“Why? Bimbonium is awesome! Longer life sexy body and tons of sex!” Ms Martian says not seeing Artemis and Zatanna shaking their heads and mentaly telling her to shut up

Rocket’s eye twitches a bit “I have other guest to see to” and walks off

“That was dumb move Megan” Artemis says

“Why?” Ms martian asks

“Let's just say she can only get away because Icon is babysitting back home” Zattana says

“Babysitting? But she’s younger than you two and… Oh…” Megan tails off awkwardly

The three give an awkward glance at each other then go out to mingle. They meet two Halo’s one caucation the other middle easter both dressed as angels. Aqua girl Dressed as a mermaid and Wonder girl dressed like a belly dancer. Zatanna sees her friend Thirteen dressed as a black cat that was reminiscent of Catwoman’s suit. She’s about to say hello when they are interrupted by Spoiler and Orphan dressed as vampires.

“Artemis Zatanna how are you” says Spoiler

“Great what brings the bat family here” Artemis says

“Hey I have a life outside of Gotham, plus we need to get Orphan out more, she isn’t very social.” the blond says gesturing to her busty if grim faced friend.

“She doesn't get out much does she?” Megan says

“Naw she rather get into a fight or solve a mystery.” Spoiler says

“AAAAHHHH” a scream echoes out everyone in the party turns but Orphan was the first to move to the scene.

Once everyone gets there they find Thirteen. Her cat costume is ripped her breasts bare and her panties wet. She was dazed and twitching on the ground. “What happened?” asks Aqua girl

“No one could have physically entered without clearance” says wonder girl

“Physically but what about non physical” says Zatanna

“You don’t think” says Artemis

“Secret” a voice whispers.

The two jump. Spoiler takes charge “Halo take Thirteen and give her medical treatment. I’ll look for clues. Rocket you know this Hall better then most of us can you give me a hand”

“Sure, also i think Artimis and Zatanna know something” rocket says having notice their wispeers

“Really? In that case Orphan see if you can give them a hand.” Spoiler orders.

Artemis, Zatanna, Ms. Martian, and Orphan break off “what do you know” Megan asks

Zatanna and Artemis glance at each other “remember that story we told you about secret and Harm” megan nods “well we’ve been hearing her voice ever since we came to the party

“Why can’t i hear her than” Megan asks

“You weren't there, plus it’s more a magic thing than a science thing” Zatanna says

Orphan growls like Batman she was trained to face supernatural but that didn’t mean she had to like it.

“AAHH” another scream breaks out. Orphan leads her group and find wonder girl tied up with her clothes gone and twitching.

“Another attack?” Zatanna says

“Secret” a whisper says

All four jump “you heard that? Ok Z you're the expert on the supernatural what could this be” Artemis says spooked out

“Well Gretta or Secret as we knew here was a vengeful spirit maybe she’s back?” Zatanna says

“But why would she attack us?” Artemis says

“AAAHHHH” another scream

Everyone in the party runs to the main room to see Aqua Girl nude and flopping like a fish.

“Secret” lightning crashes and the power goes out everyone panics. It flashes again and everyone sees Ms. Martian floating in the air her body twisting her legs spreading. She screams like she is possessed, everyone screams as lightning flashes again.

Standing in the air is a figure in a green cloak it’s face shadowed so only glowing yellow eyes ghostly hands come out of the cloak “secret” it shouts everyone screams Artemis and Zatanna hug each other their breast squished together

The lights turn on and and the clock figure is in front of the two standing like a normal person “you two ok?” The ghost takes off her hood to reveal a pale girl with blond hair with big bangs. Her skin was pale, her face sharp. Her only clothes were a green cloak, boots,and gloves. As well as green panties. Her pale melon sized breasts hanging nude inthe air.

“Gretta our alive? “ Zattana says

“Oh no not really” Gretta passes her hand through the two of them

“How are you talking so good now?” Artemis says

Gretta shrugs “when the last crisis happened my spirit was drifting. A spirit called Specter took pity on me and passed the title to me. It made it so i could stay on this plain, but when snooping around some witch called Tala i got hit with bimbonioum magic and it made me more alive”

“Wait I heard of the specter it was a spirit of vengeance and a guardian your that now?” Zatanna says

“Yeah i even have to wear is dumb costume. I can take it off but i can’t put anything else on” The specter says

“Wait why are you haunting us? I thought you were friends with those two?” rocket says from the group

“Oh that wasn;t me that was this guy” from behind her cloak Gretta tosses Gentleman Ghost tied up. Gentleman ghost looked like a white empty set of Victorian fancy clothes. A thief ghost from old times he haunts and steals as he pleases. “Yeah this perv has been spying on female heros and villians for weeks but i guss seeing so many costumes people at once was to much for him so he desided to pull some invisable man rape on you guys.”

“Rape! That’s not cool” Rocket says

“Right that why i stepped in” Specter says

“Wait why didn’t you take him out earlier and spook us all out?” Arrowette says

Gretta’s pale cheeks blush a bit “i get board and it was kinda hot to wach invisable sex”

“True” Orphan says

“Well now what “ Zatana asks

The justice league has a prison for supernatural villains like him, i can send him but…” Gretta says

“But what?” says Artemis?

“do you have any idea how long i’ve been bimboed and not able to do anything!” with that Gretta rips her clothes off and straddles Gentleman Ghost’s invisible dick and moan like a horny ghost. The bimbofied party members watched and fingered themselves while the non bimbo party goers blushed and tried not to look. While this went on Gentleman's victims got up and were fine for the most part. After Gretta had her fun she gets up exhausted. “I really needed that. Now to send his away” 

Greta becomes the hooded Specter again with thunder and lightning Gentleman ghost disappears with a scream like he was being sent to hell. “I’m out” says Rocket leaving her own party

“Zatanna did she just…?” Artemis says

“No” says Spoiler “just got a text from Nightwing asking why a ghost just popped onto the watchtower prison”

“Well the party mood is kind of ruined” Megan says

“Well…” Specter says

“Well what?” Zatanna says

“Can i join you guys it’s so boring being a ghost” Gretta pleads

“‘Well what can you do?” Spoiler asks

“I can help with supernatural threats” Gretta says

“How about for fun times” thirteen says

Gretta grins “i can do this” she then enters Theirteens body, her skin goes pale as her breast and butt gets a ghostly boost “oh it feels nice to be alive again. Would you girls mind helping me get acquainted with ‘bodily pleasures’?”

The rest of the party became a welcome to the team orgy for Gretta Hayes AKA the Specter.

###

End of chapter


	35. Super man and the Legion of super bimbos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman visits his future friends.
> 
> A little nod to that tv show legion of super heroes

Super man and the Legion of super bimbos

Super Man was flying around Metropolis, a common enough sight, but this time he was flying to the Metropolis of the 31st century. Home of the Legion of superheroes. In the relatively normal timeline the justice league inspired future heros to form a team to protect the whole galaxy. And on more than one occasion had brot present day heroes like Superman to help them in the future. However with the most recent crisis having combined timelines and dimensions the future city of metropolis had been dumped right next to the present city of metropolis. 

Superman was still trying to wrap his head around it. At least when Gotham and futler Gotham got combined the gap was less than 100. But with Metropolis it was a 1000 year gap. Many villains and businesses had tried to take the future technologie for their own profit. But between law enforcement and superheros the thefts had been minimized. That and the fact that the future didn’t have smart phones turned many people off. So for the most part future Metropolis kept to itself but superman still tried to see how his young future friends were doing. Without trying to think of the headache that is time travel.

He had really tried to visit more often but between stabilizing the world after the crisis, dealing with the bimbonium outbreak, and satisfying two curvy thirsty wives he had his hands full. Other justice league members, like Super girl, had checked up on occasion and said things were fine but super man wanted to see for himself.

Arriving at the legion of superheroes headquarters which was pretty much an improved hall of justice. Walking in it seems deserted. “Hello anyone here?”

A voice speaks in his mind. Saturn girl one of the top members and telepath “oh Kael El it’s great to have you back. Sorry most of us are busy. While the justice league has been stabilizing things on earth we have been helping stabilize things in the rest of the galaxy.”

“So everyone is in space?” Superman says

“A lot, yes. We come and go a lot. The only ones from the legion here right now are bouncing boy, Brainiac 5, Triplicate Girl, Phantom Girl and myself.” Saturn girl says “and the only ones not currently busy are Phantom girl and myself.”

“That's too bad i was hoping to catch up with some old friends” Superman says

“Well if you come to break room Phantom girl and I will meet you and hopefully more members will show up later.” Saturn Girl suggested.

“Great idea” says Superman. He heads to the break room. Waits while munching on a donut and some coffee. He is so at ease he is blinded by the mental club to the head.

###

When Superman comes too he realizes first he is naked. And second he is tied up. 

“Sorry about this super man but we couldn’t let your Kryptoian dick get away.” says Saturn girls voice

Superman looks up and sees his two friends. Saturn girl was tall and thin. However her breast and butt were huge and looked as if they were floating. Like the planet of her name. Instead of clothing she just had pink rings sort of hovering around her in front of her nipples and around her waist. More rings covered her arms and legs like bands and she wore high heels with yet more pink rings on it. Her face was pretty with pink slanted eyes. Long blond hair. And large saturn shaped earrings.

Phantom girl had pale skin. With jet black hair pulled back with white clips. Her makeup was pale and you would almost mistake her for a goth. But she was actually just shy. She wore a white cape with a white bra that had black happy ghosts on it. Her panties were also with a ghost pattern. She was soft and getty like a sheltered rich girl. Which in a way she was since she was the daughter of the future space president.

Superman sighs “bimbonium got to you too?”

Phantom girl speaks up, trying to hold the excitement in her voice. “Yeah when the crisis happened we all ended up in space. The fiendish five lead by the green empress tried to steal the green lantern energy since her freaky eye is distantly related to it. But that just got them infected with bimbonium. So when we fought them we got infected and then the lanterns came to help and it became a pandemic.”

“And now you're super horny” Superman finishes

“Yes” says Saturn girl cradling his head. “we have been on headquarter duty and like we said the other members are busy so we really need to blow off some of these hormones''

“Well couldn’t you just ask me?” Superman asks

Saturn girl chuckles “your too big of a boy scout, you would have tried to talk us out of it for hours before finally caving in and we couldn’t wait that long”

“True” super man says

“I can’ wait any longer” Phantom girl not even waiting to undress makes her panties intangible and rides Superman's cock. She starts to lose herself to pleasure her tongue hanging out revealing a ghost shaped stud on her tongue.

“Really Tinya you should have gotten undressed first” Saturn girl giggles.

Phantom girl still moaning uses her powers to make all her clothing phase through her, superman,and the table before finally hitting the ground. This odd strip show makes Superman harder which makes phantom girl moan even more.

“How did you guys even tie me up” super man says trying to fight the pleasure

“Really super man we are from the future and have one of the smartest beings in existence as a team mate, we can tie you up. Now make better use of those lips and motorboat me.” Saturn girl then lowers her perfectly round breasts onto superman. They were so heavy and light at the same time like a two ton balloon.

Superman's attempt to breath just made the breast clap together making Saturn girl moan as the sensitive flesh rippled. Between superman thrashing his head and Phantom girl pumping herself on his dick it wasn’t long before he came.

“Ok time to switch places.” Saturn girl says sweat on her brow and lifts her balloon like breasts.

“No my dick” says Phantom girl just to be dragged forward by Saturn girls power. 

Phantom girl phases through Superman’s flagpole and is placed on his face where his Kryptonian tongue begins to work on the messy pussy making Phantom girl moan again again as she is f***** silly

Saturn girl meanwhile heads over to the dick and faces her back to superman. “Tinya would you be a dear and make yourself intangible enough so he can watch this?”

Phantom girl obliges so superman can see though her just enough to watch Saturn girl drop her nearly perfect circular @$$ on his dick. Up and down she went like she was twerking. His dick hotdogged between the but cheeks. The tightness was so much he came again.

At the same time Phantom girl came on his face and the ghost girl passed out napping on Superman’s chest. Saturn girl meanwhile looks at her cum covered trunk. “My my you really gave the southern hemisphere a good snow fall. Let's see if you can do that again with the north.

Superman exhausted can’t do anything as Saturn girl uses her breasts to get his limp dick erect again. “Looks like i’m going to have to work for this one”  
Saturn girl starts to use her breasts like a potter uses clay to really envelope his dick. Meanwhile using her mind power to fill superman’s thoughts with pictures of his naked wives and every other girl he had a crush on. With an animalistic howl he cums again splattering all over Saturn girls face and tits. It is so strong it actually knocks Saturn girl off the table and she lands on her round rump. She then liks the jiz off her finger and says “ that was fun.” as she cleans herself with one hand and fingers herself with the other.

“Can you untie me now?” superman asks

“It’s rope you can snap it like string” Saturn girls says continuing to lick herself off like a cat.

Sure enough superman gets up no problem and starts to carry Phantom girl back to her room when he pauses and asks “so what are the others busy with”

Saturn girl looks up “your not our only guest today”

###

In Brainiac 5’s room Superngirl is pumping herself on the blond Coluan’s dick. She screams as she cums and completely destroys his dick and pelvis. 

“Sorry there goes another one” the muscle bound bimbo says

“It’s ok,” Dox says “I have plenty of replacement parts. There should be another one in the closet.” the robotic life form was sprawled all over the place his mind lost in pleasure.

Supergirl goes to the closet and finds an assortment of robotec waist sections with different types of dicks and butts. She goes for a model with a tiny but but a dragon like dick. She then snaps it into her lover like fitting puzzle pieces together. 

“Ready for round ten” she says with a thirsty look

###

In the command center Bouncing boy the official leader of the legion was in his command chair Triplicate girl around him. The dark skinned girl had the ability to split herself into three the only difference being their hair and eye color as well as their makeup choice. The purple one was kissing bouncing boy like she was trying to get the last bit of soda from a straw, the orange girl was bobbing her head on the plump boy’s bouncy dick like a paddle ball while the white one was impatiently squirming wondering when it would be her turn with their lover

The purple girl goes up for air and bouncing boy sees the monitor “oh look superman is here we’ll have to say hi later.” and goes back to his three in one harem.

###

End


	36. Nightwing Double Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing has his own adventures outside of the bat family. That also mean his own attractive enemies. Side note nightwing is considered the most sexy dc superhero

Nightwing Dare

In Blüdhaven it is a city next to and almost the same as Gotham. It was also where Dick Grayson, the first Robin now known as Nightwing. Set up his headquarters for when he’s not helping Batman in Gotham.

Nightwing was patrolling the city, it was a slow night, meaning no super villain or costume nut job causing havoc. Instead he stopped a few purse snatchings, a few minor thefts, beat up a few thugs. It was nice to just run around the city stopping crime.

Until he saw a yellow blue streak last him. “Oh no.” Dick says with a grown

He follows the leaping yellow blur sure that he knew who it was but figuring he needed to stop them anyway. Finally he catches up on a rooftop and sees the double Dare twins.

Aliki and Margot Marceau were not twins but they looked similar enough to pass for twins. They were french circus acrobats but got bored and decided to become thieves for the thrill of it. To add to the game they stole from crime lords and hung their ill gotten goods as trophies. But most of all they liked to mess with Nightwing.

The girls were tall and skinny their bodies built from years of trapeze work and making their bodies the most flexible and strong as possible. Their costume was made of a yellow sports top and bikini with black trim as well as yellow gloves and instead of shoes they had thick yellow stocking so you could see their toes.. They had black and yellow masks over their eyes. Red lips exposed their seductive smiles. The only difference of the two was Aliki the younger sister kept her red hair done in a thick braid down her back. Margot Meanwhile kept her’s short and butch style.

“I should have known i’d see you two when i heard the circus was in town” Dick says shaking his head

The sisters laugh a seductive french accent in their laugh. Dick then notices that their already skin tight costume was close to splitting. Their breasts were only constrained by the sheer will of the top. Their bottoms had become thongs leaving their buns of steel visible to the world. And their lips looked perfect for frenching.

“You girls have already done some heists in town haven’t you?” dick sasy

“So cleaver nighty” gushes Aliki

“Our old friend blockbuster has been making some deals with the Penguin in Gotham. He got himself a nice glowing rock that we just had to have” Margot says putting one hand to her lips and another to her crotch as her pussy burned with the memory

“As you can see it did wonders for us” Aliki says hoping to her feet “do you have some to? Your nice @$$ is almost as perfect as ours”

Dick blushes. Even before the crisis he was put on magazines as being one of the most eligible bachelors as the ward of Bruce Wayne, and having the number one @$$ from his time in “the flying Graysons”

“Look you two arn’t evil but you are kleptomaniacs so i’m taking you in” dick threatens.

“We don’t think so nighty” Margot says “you’ll have to catch us first” Aliki says both running past him and slapping him on the butt on their way.

Nightwing renews the chase, jumping across rooftops, through fire escapes, swinging off of flagpoles like stripper poles. Double Dare doing their best to show off their limber bodies in the high motion chase. nightwing could feel his dick hardening as he chased these lusty teasing women.

Finally they land on a roof with laundry drying “stop running we both know how this game ends” nightwing proclaims.

“Do you?” the sisters tackle him wrapping around him like contortionists. They push him into the laundry lines, dick gets tangled up t-shirts and undergarments blocking his vision. When he can see again he is tied up suspended a few feet above the roof by sheets and clothes lines. Dick curses that he fell into double dar’s trap, but had to admit he was surprisingly comfertble for not being able to move.

“Aw he’s like a spider in a web” double dare says the sisters balancing on their own silk ropes.

“What is this” Dick demands 

“Haven't you ever heard of aerial silk? Dancing in their air with only string and your body to keep you from falling. Is like making love” Aliki says

“Which is exactly what we plan to do,” Margot says, swinging in mid air her panties come off. The two then swing towards nightwing and rip his pants off.

“So big” one sister says “i bet we can make it bigger “the other comments. Swinging forward Margot stops in front of Nightwing. She then moves her stocking clad feet and plays with nightwings dick. As skilled as if using her hands the soft covered foot puls, moves and tickles until nightwing is at full mast. Margot licks her lips and her mouth to thedick when she is violently pulled away.

“Don;t you dare big sister, I saw him first I got first dibs. You promised” Aliki says having pulled a rope like a marionette master.

Margot shrugs apologetically and motioned for Aliki to continue. Aliki blushes and fingers herself unsure to take the dick slow or fast, maybe even play a little. Margot then starts to swing her a little. Alike getting the idea moves the rope making Nightwing straight as a pole his dick horizontal. Margot begins to swing her sister as she gets ready to jump. Nightwing’s eyes widen realizing what their plan was and tries to wiggle free. But this just excites the sisters more. Alike jumps her legs spread. She feels the air rushing past her muscles. Her braid wiping in the wind, with a perfect bullseye she lands on nightwings dick. Madining pleasure rushes through her. She shrieks in delight, her tongue lagging out of her mouth. She then wraps her legs around his torso, grabbing two ropes she pulls herself back and forth like a pendulum.

Margot meanwhile wanting in on the fun maneuvers towards nightwings butt. She grabs his butt is firm and tight, she can feel it’s connection to the rest of the mussels in his body. She then feels her own butt it is soft and round but with a firmness like a peach right before ripening. She swings around letting her butt grind against his, the motion only being contained by her sister's feet still wrapped around nightwing. The feeling of butt on butt was wird for Dick but he had to admit it was arousing. Aliki shrieked louder as nightwing hardened even more. 

Getting bored of his butt Margot throws her arms over Nightwings shoulders she then pulls her sister up and kisses her deeply. From the corner of her eye she ses nightwings look “want some of this nighty? Well you're going to have to earn it.”

Twisting around the web of cloth reconfigures. The sisters are hanging bent over theri rear ends pointed at Nightwing, their pusses exposed. Dick found he could move but only back and forth, and he couldn’t reach any ropes that could untie him from his trap.”looks like my sister had fun but let's see if you can please us both?” Margot says

Nightwing begins to swing, hoping to play along till he could reach a rope that could let him escape. That and two beautiful pussies in front of him how could he resist. Once he got enough momentum he swung and perfectly hit Margot’s pussy. The french girl moaned regretting letting her sister have first pick at the dick. Just as fast nightwing swung out and coming forward again swiveled his hips to hit Aliki. Back and forth he did this, the opposite sister growing red with anticipation Nightwing decided to start spanking the sister that didn;t have his dick in her. Back and forth, the sound of a slick smack slick smack repeated in the air. All thoughts of escape leaving Dick’s mind

“Had enough ladies?” he asks as the sisters dangle on silk rope, pussies dripping cum and @$$#$ red they chuckle

“Don’t forget who’s in charge here”’ the sisters pull another rope and dick again and tangles around till he is in a hammock position, his hands and feet tied up. 

Aliki starts to crawl to the dick but Margot stops her “Ah Ah Ah it’s my turn sister” Margot then swings and starts sucking on Nightwings dick. Aliki moves herself up and begins to french kiss Nightwing. After several moments the women come up for air

“You know you girls arn;t so bad” dick says breathlessly

Double dare chuckles “did you Americans think we french only looked good in maid outfits?”

The sisters are about to go back to their sucking when green energy comes down, burning all the rope away making all three land on their athletic tushes. “No Nightwing finds resident custodial wear only one of many attractive garments”

Starfire girlfriend to nightwing was floating just off the edge of the building. The large amazon hands and eyes were glowing with angry green light. “Looks like you could use help apprehending dangerous criminals” 

Star fire grabs the sister from what’s left of their tops “it’s a long flight to the police station, i hope your thieving outfit can resist tearing before we arrive” the sister swear in french

Dick just sits their pants still off his dick harder now after being terrified and aroused by his angry alien girlfriend. He pondered just how much trouble he was in.

“Really dad? I thought you didn’t want to be like grandpa Bruce?” a new voice says. Dick turns to see his future daughter Nightstar. She had her mother's looks but his dark hair. 

“Mar’i?” what are you doing here?” Dick asks trying to cover up for his daughter

“I felt myself fading away back to the future style and knew I had to stop you.” Nightstar says

“Really?” dick asks

“Heck no. Mom was taking me to Grandpa Bruce’s place so i could hang out with Damian when we decided to stop and say hi” Mar’s complains

“Damian” Dick’s brow furrows thinking of his daughter relationship with Batman’s son

“Don’t change the subject dad!” Mar’i snaps “don’t you remember what happened that time you slept with Harley Quinn?! It took all the Quinn’s just keep mom from murdering Harley, and it took a dozen justice league geniuses and several magic users to reattach your Dick”

Dick winces from that memory of Jason getting drunk and blabbing everything to Starfire “well you mom is a pretty loose women so-”  
“Don’t even try that dad” Mar’i interrupts “you know mom you have to be honest and insanely literal with her. She just wants you to be honest with her before you do something. Heck i told her i had a list of teen heros to #### and she just asked if i needed condoms”

“You have what!?” Dick gets up in shock

“Later dad i’m late for my meeting with ‘robin’. I would stay here till mom gets back if you don’t want to spend anymore time in the dog house” with that Nightstar flies off.

Dick stands there trying to think of the best way to smooth it over with his girlfriend then gets an idea. He pulls out his cell phone and makes a call

“Batman here” answers a young voice

“Terry?” dick respond “it’s dick grayson you know the original robin. You have a girlfriend right? As well as a female assistant and horny twin enemies right? Well how do you-”

Dick hears a click on the other end and knew he was doomed.

###

End


	37. Big Barda and Mr. Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Barda of the female furies show why she is Big!

Big Barda and Mr. Miracle 

In Las Vegas the city of sin there was gambaling, entertainment and thanks to legal bimbonium cosmetics from Veronica Cale’s company lots of buxom bunny girls.

One hotel was famous for its magic shows and was presenting the team up of Mr Miracle (also known as Scott Free) the world’s best escape artist and Zatanna the world’s best young magician. 

But not all was well backstage. Mr. Miracle was in his borrowed dressing room sighing in front of a mirror “what’s wrong Scott?” says Oberon Miracle's dwarf agent and the one who helped him adjust to life on earth.

Miracle turns to his long time friend “i know you're doing your best Oberon, but it’s humiliating, i am the best escape artist in the world but no one is coming to my shows, they all want to see magic and explosion, never mind that all my tricks are real.”

Oberon sighs “i know Scott but times are tough since the crisis people want to drown out their problems. Vegas is doing better than ever but most aren't here for the shows. But at least-”

Oberon is interrupted by Zattanna walking in. The young woman wore a classic magician top hat and bow tie, a white button shirt that due to her large breasts was more of a bra. A black bikini bottom with fishnet stockings that lead to knee tall high heeled boots with magic patterns on it. Her black hair had a pink stripe in it and reached the ground.

“It’s a honor to work with you Mr. Miracle” she says excitedly “it’s escape artist like you that help inspire the skills needed for my family’s tricks”

“I thought it came from talking backwards and using real magic?” Mr. Miracle says

Zattanna looks super nervous and tries to cover up “what magic no way, it's all just tricks right?”

“Were part of the justice league” Oberon says

“Really?” Zattanna says dropping all pretence

“Well Scott is, but he wouldn’t be anything without me” Oberons says proudly

Mr. Miracle laughs in agreement but then Zattana says “not many normal people get into the Justice League.”

Miracle rolls his eyes “kids these days don't bother to learn about the other heroes. I'm a new god so i’m naturally tougher and i’m the worlds best escape artist because i escaped the most dangerous world Apokolips”  
Zattanna winced she hadn’t been to apokolips but knew about the world that could only be described as Hell. anyone that could escape with their sanity intact had to be good. “Why the Mr. Miracle get up then?”

Happy that someone was taking a interest in him Scott Free explains his backstory “ever since i was a kid i was moved from prison to prison in Apokolips, but i always escaped, this costume might seems word red and yellow with a green cape, but it’s really made of material that helps my body keep as calm as my mind so i can do my escape tricks, plus it distracts my foes. That said it was still a miracle we escaped that godforsaken planet.”

“We” Zattana says genuinely interested

“I didn’t escape alone. Big Barda escaped with me, captain of Darksied’s female furies she usually threw me back into jail. But something about her, we started to talk, and one thing led to another and one day she decided to help with my escapes. Sigh those strong arms are the only thing I can't escape from.” Miracle is lost in good memories

“When we landed on earth we had no idea what to do, lucky we found a circus and this awesome guy” Miracle points to Oberon “convinced the ringmaster to let us stay. He was our trainer for earth, taught us the does and don’t and taught us to use our skills for entertainment. He even taught me a few escape tricks I didn't know. Those were the days, Oberon was the dwarf, Barda the strong woman, and me as the escape artist of course. But alas the circus closed, like too many are now days. But Oberon didn’t give up. He got me a gig in Vegas where I made it big time!” 

Zattanna claps “what about Barda?”

“Well for some unknown reason she decided to accept my proposal. She makes me the luckiest man alive. She was tired of the entertainment industry though so we got a nice place in New Hampshire. I love the show life, but knowing I have a home that’s what gets me through the hard times.” Miracle finishes his story

“What hard times?” Zattanna says

“Some kid living off of her father’s fame stole my spot light… oh sorry that was rude” Miracle tries to cover up

“No my dad was a better magician, and show business can be cutthroat so i understand. I miss him, he was always my number one fan” Zatanna sasy with a sigh

Miracle winced what happened to her dad was complicated but all that mattered is he couldn’t be with her anymore. “Sorry kid, but your living up to his legacy, outdoing all other magicians, except Houdini maby” Miracle says with a grin

“You're a Harry Houdini fan?” Zattanna asks

“Magician, escape artist, what's not to love” Miracle says

“In that case how do you feel about changing up the show?” Zattanna says with a grin

###

“Greetings ladies and Gentlemen i’m Zattanna and today i have a very special show with my new friend Mr. Miracle!” Zatanna taps her wand and Mr. Miracle appears in a burst of smoke.

“Hellos Vegas! Now those that like magic and escape arts probably know that the best there was, was Harry Houdini. But i bet he never tried to combine the two!”

Zattanna makes an old fashioned milk pail and a strait jacket. Miracle jumps in the jacket then jumps in the pale which Zatanna then fills with water and luck with dozens of normal and magical locks

“How will he escape from that folks?” Zattanna says

“I already have!” Miracle says behind her

In a whisper “seriously how did you escape?”

“Just roll with it,” Miracle whispers back.

In full voice Zattna says “lets try mixing a few of his tricks” 

Zattna then chains Miracle up his legs, arms even his neck are bound. She then has a box she is about to bury alive “you think you can outdo Houdini?” Zatanna says

“So long as you don’t put me in a belly of a whale like he was” Miracle sasy with a smile

In a whisper “did he actually do that?”

“Yes but i don’t want greenpeace on my back” Miracle whispers back

Miracle is put in a box then Zattana says “Dda Trid” Miracle’s Box gets buried, “Dda Trid” more dirt covers the box she repeats the command until a sizable hill is on top of the box.

Zattanna climbs to the top, congers a picnic basket and starts munching a sandwich. She swallows “it would take a miracle to get out of that one folks”

Then in a burst of dirt Scott appears holding a sandwich of his own “Mr. Miracle! Balony really?”

The crowd is amazed and excited for the next trick. Applause all around until a lightning bolt zaps and hits the stage. “Time for a true Magician” says a new voice.

Abra Kadabra the villain had arrived. Wearing a magician's outfit he was tall with black pants and a flowing white shirt that exposed his chest. He had a gold necklace and earring and his hare pulled into a pony tale

“What’s this guys deal again?” Mr. Miracle asks

“Abra Kadabra, he uses tech to mimic magic to steal and stuff, has a beef with real magic users.’ Zattanna then turns to the audience “attention folks for you safety we ask you to leave”

The crowd just spuds more till Abra zaps one, the people start to leave “i can’t believe Vegas still lets you two prefore its obvious by now that your heros” Kadabra says

“Still dumb ro face two of he best entertainers and heors around” says Zattanna

Abra lifts his remote control wand. He activates a supermagnit that makes all the chains wrap around Mr. Miracle “well that takes care of one, and i think you won’t be much of a challenge child”

Zattanna is about to speak her spells when Abra Kadabra activates a device on his belt. Pink energy begins to painfully be drawn out of Zatanna. Abra begins to gloat “you alway underestimate technology now i’ll make your magic mine and then i’ll be unstoppable!”

“Not if i have anything to say about it!” Mr. Miracle, having escaped his magnetic chains, rushes Abra Kadabra. But the villian just sidesteps and stomps on Miracle’s cape, causing him to fall.

“Relly how are you supposed to fight with that ridicules outfit” Kadabra reaches for one of his weapon wands to realize it’s missing

“Well it’s a great distraction for pickpocketing” Mr. Miracle says holding up all of Abra’s tools and tricks including the device to steal Zattanna’s magic.

Abra sees Zattanna starting to get up. He turns to run when he feels an intense pain in his crotch causing him to fall to his knees. Their is Oberon the short man had stayed and snuck up on Abra Kadabra hitting the fake magician in the nuts

“Never underestimate a dwarf,” Oberon says before punching Abra Kadabra in the face knocking him out.

“Now lets see how do we get your magic back to you, oh here's the reverse button” Mr. Miracle says

“Wait!” Zatanna tries to warn but Scott already pushed the button causing the pink magic to escape and pass through everyone before finally returning home to Zattanna.

Mr. Miracle feels like he was freezing and burning at the same time. He felt that way many times on apokolips, but this time it felt pleasant. He felt his body grow to the point he could stare at his wife eye to eye. His already fit body he coils feel become stronger and more tone, but his flexibility increases by tenfold. finally his dick he could feel growing larger and more erect. He tried to console it but his mini me was just as good an escape artist and escaped his pants.

Looking around he saw Oberon had grown about an inch but had lost a few years. Abra Kadabra was still unconscious, but had turned into a harry Adonis. Zattanna was moaning and touching herself. “What a rush. I tried to tell you my magic is infuzed with bimbonium now so i have to be careful with my spells”

“I see that now,” Mr. Miracle says, trying to cover his dick.

Zattanna slides up to Mr. Miracle “you know Bimbonium makes people very horny, i can help scratch that itch, even have a few spells to make it better.”

Zattanna reaches to grab the throbbing erection but Scott turns away

“No, no, ah it’s not that i don;t want to, you are super hot. But I can't do that to Barda, I mean we're in vegas, she already trusts me to not succumb to sin city, and i rather not do it now. At least not without talking to her about it” Mr. Miracle says as his dick throbs painfully from denial.

Zattanna’s head is still filled with lust, but she thinks it’s sweet what Scott Free is doing “in that case ot Wen Erihspmah!”

###

In the quiet suburbs of New Hampshire it was nearly midnight. But Big Barda was still awake. She had had a productive day, she had cleaned the house, gone on a jog, taught self defence classes, whent to a book club and had tried a new recipe for dinner, she still wasn’t the best cook but anything was better than Apokolips food. But she was still alone. She loved the quiet life, and she never hesitated to help the justice league, especially if Orion had something involving the new gods. But it was very lonely for the large woman with her husband away in Vegas. She was proud of him, but it was painful to be so far away and not being able to help him when his show was in trouble.

She took a shower to try to take her mind off things. It was easier in the circus, being blindly naive, and having Oberon teach her about earth. But life gets complicated. She shuts the water off and puts on a towel. She walks around her house making sure all the lights are off and the doors locked before heading to bed when there's a loud noise and a flash. She walks up to the front door, har hand hovering above her power rod in the umbrella stand by the door. She looks out and sees an odd sight “Scott is that you?”

Mr Miracle is standing in front of his house. Behind him Zattanna and Oberon have Abra Kadabra tied up. But Scott only has his eyes on Barda “hey babe” he says softly

Still in a towel Barda walks up to her husband. “What are you doing here? Are you taller” noticing that he was no longer a head shorter than her then looking down “is that a padlock over our crotch?”

Scott laughs “yeah a little mishap with magic and that Bimbonium stuff floating about”

Barda thinks “oh yeah i read that in the Justice League newsletter, also a sales lady tried to sell me some of Cale’s makeup.” she then looks at Oberon “looking good old friend”

Oberon chuckles “hope your not surking your training just because your a housewife now”

Barda laughs “but why are you here?”

Mr. Miracle moves in and kisses her. Their lips sparkle as they meet. The padlock on his pants is about to snap. “I missed you and I love you.” The couple walks inside and closes the door.

Oberon just chuckles “i guess we have to get this guy to jail” Pointing to Abra Kadabra

“Not before we have some fun. I bet he has some tricks” Zattanna says one hand in her panties

Oberon huffs “i’ve been in the entertainment business my whole life, i know more more tricks than anyone”

“Oh really Traerb Noisnapxe! Mind showing me?” Zattana says slyly as her top rips from her growing boobs

“This will be fun” Oberon says

“Ot Sagev” Zatana says

###

Inside the house Scott leads Barda to their bedroom. He takes off his mask revealing his smooth face and black hair but stops “wait, bimbonium is supposed to be contagious, maybe i should get checked first”

In response Barda takes her towel off revealing her nude body and spreading her legs “you’ve already changed me Scott Free i don’t mind any more. Besides i’m curious how this will feel now that you're my size.”

Mr. Miracle just grin as his dick finally breaks free of its confinement “well i might be a little bigger now.”

Barda’s eyes go wide seeing the size of his dick she might have to use both hands to fully fit around it. Seeing her lust Scott takes off the rest of his clothes and walks up to her as her legs hang off the bed. The grabs the top bet posts to keep her position as he inserted his dick. She moaned so loud it must have woken the neighbors. Her hands made imprints in the bed posts. As Scott ripped into her she thought of Apokolips. She had felt pain many times before, but this was the first time she liked it.

Afraid he might hurt her Scott tries to let off but Barda wraps her legs around him and pushes him back into her. ‘Trapped’ like this Scoot goes full force. Barda loves every moment of it shrieking in ecstasy until they both cum. Exhausted, Barda lays back, Scott snuggles next to her. He gently touches her face and kisses her. The two kiss and touch each other, to explore every aspect of each other until they finally break theri kiss.

“You know a part of me alway wanted to be small, to give you a chance to do cute things like carry me, and snuggle me like a blanket.” barda says blushing

Scott kisses her. “I always loved you. It never bothered me that you were bigger. Besides, I'm a new god. I got to use that super strength somehow why not use it to carry my wife and make her feel like a dainty lady.”

Barda laughs remembering all the awkward times her smaller husband carried her around. “Ready for another round?”

Scott smiles and pulls her on top of him, she was always nervous to be on top for fear of hurting him, despite their new god physicality. Barda starts to ride his dick her fit body riding up and down like a pogo stick, that's when the bimbonium hits, finally passing enough form Scott to Barda it latches on to her big genes and enhances them. 

First her legs and thighs thicken like tree trunks. Muscle and fat mixing in a perfect mix, her waist and hips widen to the ultimate baby bearing size. Her butt then expands to that even on the tip of her husband's shaft her cushiony tush touched his thighs, and they molded around then as she lowered herself down. Her pussy grew as well becoming a small cave that could easly fit his enormous penius. Next her stomach. Her already strong core grew even more muscles and lengthen inches at a time. Next her breasts usually covered in armor expanded like balloons until they would make both Wonder Woman and her mother green with envy. Her arms slide as her breast expands, but then the bimbonium reaches them lengthening them and covered in biceps. Her hands pinch and massage her nipples. her hard hands for years of battle soffen, her nails growing long and sharp but with a gentleness of silk. 

Her already long black hair spilled down her back all the way down to her husband's feet. Her eyes shone bright as a blue eyeshadow covers her eyelids. Her eyelashes and eyebrows became dark and slanted like egyption Kohl. her lips popped out as black red lipstick materialized on them.

Finally the transformation was complete. Now a literal giantess Barda pumps down one last time as the lover cum together. Barda is dazed in orgazim but looks down and realizes she is now twice Scott's size. He seems dazed and stuck in the now soaked bed sheets.

“Honey are you all right?” Barda says worriedly. She makes a shocked noise as Scott picks her up, lifts her off him and drops her by his side. Her new weight caused their bed to collapse.

“I told you I don't mind being smaller that you” he then looks at his dick “but is that still big enough to satisfy you?”

Barda moves one of her huge hands and grabs the large member. “It’s just the right size” the giantess leans down to kiss her tiny lover

Scott tries to get up “well i say this calls for a high energy midnight snack.”

But then Barda grabs him and traps him in a tight embrace “again” she smiles

Scott smiles too “the one thing i can’t escape”

###

It had been a few weeks and barda was doing one of her guilty pleasures. Pokemon Cards. Back when she was new to the justice league one of the other member’s kid friends introduced her to them. Now she was in the pokemon card championships of her neighborhood.

She was enjoying the game but was very distracted. She was always big but now a sort of giantess She and Scott had to remodel their house for her size. She hated borrowing money from the league but even with Zattanna’s help Mr. Miracles' show was still struggling. But at least Zattanna made it so the husband and wife could see each other more often.

She felt a burning in her loins. That was another problem the increased Libido caused by bimbonium. She and Scott had talked it over after speaking to the league. They agreed that they could satisfy their urges with others so long as it was consensual and that they remembered they belonged to each other. Plus after their time on Aokolips and the torture they recived they couldn’t exacle called themselves virgins at their wedding.

All these problems aside she was doing well in the tournament. She could handle the girl’s pokemon, as for the boys they were so distracted by her large bust to focus on the game. Even buying a new wardrobe her shirts were stretched out.

She had made it to the top five and had some good cards in her deck, when the game shop door broke open. Two of her least favorite people burst in. Lashina and Bernadeth of the female furies.

“What are you two doing here?” Barda Demands

Lashina chuckles “well Captain, things are boring on Apokolips since the crisis so Granny decided she should punish some naughty kids.”

The fight doesn't last long but the tournament is in complete ruins. Deciding enough was enough she decided to settle a score on apokolips. She goes home, puts on her armor and headdress, but finds out the boom tubes on her mother box aren't working so she has to call a space cab.

###

On the hellish furnace world of Apokolips Barda walks up to Granny Goodness Orphanage which really was a prison and training grounds of the Female furies.

As she enters the women are battling and training with each other. Granny the hideous old letiniet to Darksied stops the fighting. “Well well if it isn’t Big Barda. You were foolish to come here. Even if you're a little stronger you can not defeat us. Time to discipline-”

Granny is interrupted by Barda clubbing her in the side of the face with her power rod. “Hey ladies long time no see. I’m in a bad mood so i’m here to remind you why i used to be in charge.”

###

End for now


	38. Rise of Savage 1 Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scandle Savage taking her father Vandals villain empire

Rise of Savage part 1

Cassandra Savage often called Scandal Savage was leaning on the rail outside the second story motel room she had rented contemplating. The daughter of the immortal Caveman Vandal Savage her father had lived through history becoming one of the smartest and skilled people on the planet, using his time to build a large organization he could have ruled the world if not for the justice league. But even he couldn’t have anticipated the last crisis. Now Vandal was M.I.A. and responsibility for his secret empire fell on Scandal’s shoulders. She was not ready for this.

Cassandra was a powerful young woman. Butch was one word, being muscualr and strong from her father’s primal parenting methouds. but she was still attractive at 5’9” she kept herself fit and her brown hair short, her bangs were prominent but not long enough to cover her cool brown eyes. She wore no makeup but her face was sharp and chiseled a nod to her neanderthal ancestry. In combat she wore tight black leather pants and a leather sports top that was zipped down to reveal cleavage, this was to give her maximum agility in combat with her preferred weapons, steel claws.

However in her civilian clothing she wore black jeans and a brown jacket over a baggy black top. So from the back you could mistake her for a man, no that she minded since she preferred women anyway. Her father had trained her to take over in case his immortality ever gave out. But with the crisis the organization was shattered, other dimension versions of Vandal and Vandal wannabes fought like warlords, fanatics blew the secrecy allowing local law enforcement to step in. an increase of heroes had crumbled the infrastructure so few resources were left. The final nail was a Vandel from a timeline where he was the only survivor of earth turned himself in and gave valuable information to the heroes.

After defeating the last of her competition (an annoying egyption fellow who claimed to be Vandal) Scandal had reclaimed her birthright, but she dared not rebuild the organization just yet. There were still members in hiding and account funds unfound by the Justice league. But she feared being found out. She was simply too weak to rebuild alone. But she had plans to make the Savage name feared and respected once again.

“Are you coming to bed love?” Cassandra turns around to see her lover Knockout. Knockout was a new god from Apokolips, but having escaped the female furies she lived as a mercenary on earth using her extreme strength to do crimes she was a master of hand to hand combat that wore green armor in intense battle. Now however the redhead wore green pajamas and smiled lovingly to her shorter lover. Her freckled face flushed with care and worry for Savage. 

Savage smiled and let Knockout lead her like a mother hen inside. On the bed was fast asleep wearing only a green bra and a bed sheet was Liana Kerzner Cassandra’s other lover. The curly haired redhead woman was a simple stripper that was paid to dress up as various heroes and villains. After the presumed death of Knockout she was hired to cheer up Scandal at a party. Though the party was a disaster they started dating and even got serious. When Knockout had returned Liana though that would be the end, instead Cassandra propoused to both woman and now the three enjoyed a three way lesbian marraige. Liana felt lucky to be married to two powerful super women while Cassandra and Knockout loved how Liana made them feel like normal people. Since technically neither were.

Scandal stroked the sleeping Liana’s face. She then kisses Knockout good night and the three women lie down to sleep. Scandal smiled; a stripper, an alien from a hell planet, and a daughter of a super caveman. The three could be comfortable anywhere from a million dollar penthouse to camping in the woods and be happy. She almost wished they could live a simple life. But she was wanted by too many people, both governments and crime lords wanted her head. Knockout was always threatened by a return to apokolips. Liana would be fine; she could always go back to her old life, but she didn’t want to leave her lovers. 

Determined to avoid this fate Cassandra was determined to become powerful enough so no one would mess with her little family. That's why she was going on this hunt. Her friends in the suicide squad had leaked out a rumer of a new organzation rising from the ashs of the fallen evil teams from before the crisis. Her father knew the power of being in groups and even more knew how important it was to be incharge. So she was going to find this new organization and make herself one of it’s leaders, even if she had to cut through the whole justice league.

###

The next day after checking out of their motel (Cassandra was taught always to honor her contracts) the three women caught a bus to Gotham. The city was as busy as ever as Savage headed to her rondevu point with her contact. Finally they reached a resturant called SUPERBABES “Really?” Savage said in monotone and walked in.

Super Themed restaurants were not something new. The most famous being the Planet Krypton chain owned by the hero Booster Gold. On top of waiters wearing hero costumes Gold secretly put safehouses in each restaurant in case a hero needed to lay low or resupply. That didn’t stop knockoffs like this one popping up. A place that served wings and beer all the waitresses wore cheap sexy knockoffs of superhero and villain outfits.

Scandal saw a girl wearing a skin tight catwoman costume, a female captain cold wearing nothing but a parka, a super girl and a power girl. A vixen that looked like she just came out of the jungle and to her horror what looked like a 60 year younger granny good. Knockout was already clenching her fist. As Scandle looked harder it became apparent many of these girls had been exposed to bimbonium as their breasts and @$$ were larger and more unnatural than normal super people’s, not to mention they were friskier than normal girls, so much so that one of the cooks had to alter the poster with a busty wonder woman that said “look all you want but don’t touch” to add “unless they touch you first”

A girl wearing a fake metal bra and bikini with a hawk girl helmet walks up to them. “Oh are you the new girls thank goodness were short staffed right now”

Knockout glass and leans towards the girl “do i look like a waitress to you?”

Scandal was sure the girl was about to pee herself when Liana steps between her look alike and the hawk girl “sorry about that, actually i have serving experience and can help, do you mind showing my friends to a table” Scandal smiles this is why she loved Liana she could make any situation seem normal.

Scandal and Knockout were seated at a booth and ordered some wings and drinks to wait for their contact. As she waited she saw Liana waiting tables dressed in an old Knockout costume that included a strapless green leotard with a eye mask, boots, and punching gloves. Both Scandal and the real Knockout had their eyes fixed on their lover as she flirted with customers, took beer to tables and gave the other girls advice on costumes to make them both more accurate and sexy.

“Kay we have the bat wings with Harley sauce and a poison ivy salad with a side of Joker Fries and riddler beer” a waitress puts the food down

“We didn’t order- Harley Quinn i should have figured you were my contact” Scandal says

Quinn was wearing a disguise of herself, a school girl skirt that showed her red pantaies every tine she moved and a corset bra with black and red diamonds on them. Her face was powdered wite with a black eye mask and red lips. Her blond hair was dyed red and black and done up in pony tales.she had a goofy smile like she had met a highschool friend after years “hey Savy i just got on break so lets enjoy the food and catch up.” Quinn then scoots aside Knockout sits down and starts munching on fries.

Cassandra scowls. She had run into Quinn to many times with the suicide squad to have mistaken her, but she really wished her contact was anyone else. She swallows her annoyance and talks to the clown. “Odd place for the clown princess of crime to be. I thought you moved up in the Gotham food chain.”

Harley shrugs munching on a chicken wing letting the sauce drip on her breasts and slide down between her cleavage. Savage cursed knowing that the clown wasn;t even trying to be sexy, just annoying. “Ever since I took mister J’s place I've been doing whatever i want. Being a crime lord is fun and all but the paperwork is boring, so sometimes I like coming down here to blow off some steam and meet some guys. Half the time i don’t even have to hit them with bimbonium with that pink crap on the streets. Though when they realize i’m the real deal i usually have to hit them with a little joker venom if you know what i mean” she says with a wink

Knockout rasis her eye not knowing what she meant, but Scandal tried to keep it professional. “There is word that a new villain team is rising, i was told you have information.”

“Oh you mean Talia’s new club? They're the ones that give me the pink stuff. What about them?” Harly takes a swig of beer scratches and leans back in her seat, letting her legs scratch so that her panites are visible and streached against her pussy.

Cassandra’s mind was racing. Of Course Talia al Ghul. her father’s organization was just as powerful as her own. But like all organizations had suffered from the last crisis. It would make sense for her to rebuild. But Cassandra had no idea that she was related to this new bimbo sex drug “your telling me your part of Talia’s new organazation?”

Harley snorts and laughs “are you kidding? I get bored working with them. Heck they specifically told me they would give me whatever i want so long as i didn’t interfere. I mean every time Joker joined the legion of doom he screwed them over, so the ninja girl knew enough not to let his replacement near them” Giggling she takes another drink

Scandal keeps her eyes on Quinn “so you have them provide this bimbonium when you do feel like doing something villainess, but your smarter than you look Quinn so you know more than you pretend to so they can’t take advantage of you”

Harley puts down her drink with a sly smile and is surprisingly serious “i’m finally in a good place. My friends are happy, i’m no longer under that crazy nut joker, i havn’t had to kill anyone and people are generaly happy with this sex drug. Like heck i’ll let things go back to the dark and gritty hellhole they were before the crisis with murder every other page.”

Cassandra smiles and decide to mess with Quinn abit “i heard that the worst killers in Gothem have either been busted by mysterious tip offs or have been blasted by so much bimbonium they are pretty much sex dolls”

Harley breaks eye contact and shrugs ``maybe there's someone that would rather have things the way they are instead of what they were, and maybe they have been secretly helping Batman to get rid of the worst of the worst. Who could say?”

“You're a softy under that crazy girl aren't you?” Scandal says now smiling

“My friends Catwoman and Poison Ivy are finally happy, I'm not going to mess this up for them. Besides i have a few memories from other Harley Quinns and the injustice timeline me owes Bats” then in a whisper “oh Bruce don’t screw this up”

“What was that?” Savage says

“I said what do you want with Tali’s little club anyway?” Harley says now defensive

“The same thing you want,to protect those I care about and beagle to do anything I feel like” Savage says leaning in. Then she steals a glance at Liana who is laughing with the other waitresses.

Harley looks at Liana also then relaxes “fine, i’ll give you Talia’s location. As a bonus I can get your girlfriend over there a job. The league of shadow is no place for her kind.” she begins scribbling on a napkin.

“Thanks Quinn” Savage was surprised to realize she meant it.

“Don’t thank me yet” Harley says

###

After a heartfelt goodbye with Liana, Savage and Knockout traveled to an unknown location in the eastern hemisphere that housed Talia’s organization. Originally just a system of natural caves it had been turned into a fortress. Knowing they would be in dangerous territory Cassandra dressed in her combat pants and top and Knockout was in her green armor.

Savage approached the entrance as was met by Nyssa Al Ghul. The Asian woman was larger than her huge breasts and butt, her outfit was similar to a ninja’s but insanely tight and see through so that you could see that she wore nothing underneath. “Welcome daughter of Savage. My sister has been waiting for you, we have rooms prepared for after your meeting.”

Nyssa led Savage into the caves. Once in she saw that the inside and inhabitants had been transformed. She saw barreks for the men and women that served Talia, from them she herd erotic moaning from those ‘resting’. She saw training grounds were shoulders fount and ######. She saw research stations as scientists studied the bimbonium. She saw rivers of glowing pink liquid with hoses that pumped it into machines. From there it was manufactured into liquid, gas, and solid forms to be siped to various groups around the world. Most of all Savage saw lewd statues everywhere of men and and woman having sex and mastrubating. Erotic art to it’s finest with each pice depicting a different state of orgasm. 

Deep in the cave they come to a huge stone door guarded by a tall strong woman who had obviously been exposed to bimbonium but had kept all her muscle. Nyssa approaches “Athanasia we are here to see your mother”

She nods and opens the door. As they all enter Athanasia leans in to Scandal “my mom likes her power plays don’t let it phase you”

Without looking Scandal replies “i won’t”

Going deeper in the room there is no light until they reach a gigantic glowing pink pool that fills the room with light. At the far end is Talia Al Ghul, daughter of the Demon. The woman was naked in the water, only gold jewelry adorned her neck, ears, wrist, and navel. Her large breasts floated in the pink water, though hazy it was clear enough to see that her thick legs were crossed. On hand was in the water playing with herself while the other held a chalice of wine. She stares at Scandle unimpressed. “So this is the daughter of Vandal Savage? Your barley a woman”

Knockout angrily tries to get closer but Scandal holds her back “i’ve come to parley with you”

Talia raises an eyebrow “oh have you? What do you want from my sisterhood?”

“I want to join. You have plans for the world, i want a piece of it”

“Do you now? You don’t even know half of what we do?” Talia takes a drink from her glass

“I know you produce the bimbonium, I know that you have agents around the world infecting it to heroes, villians, and civilians, and I know that you have a goal for bimboing the planet.” Scandal says

“Ah so not only do you want to join but move straight up to Matriarch. Well sorry but to be a full member you must revive the blessing of the bimbo pit. Are you brave enough? Queen bee lost most of her mind bathing in this pool, Veronica Cale didn’t want to take the risk so is simply a silent partner. Do you have the strength to control the lust and power that this pit blesses us with” Talia mocks Scandal.

Scandal takes a step into the pool. Everyone is shocked Talia almost drops her chalice. Scandal wades deeper towards Talia taking her top off in the process tossing it back to Knockout. Once deep enough she fully emerges herself into the bimbo pit. The tingly burning freezing sensation covers her body but she keeps moving forward. 

Her head breaks the surface. Her brown hair lengths into a feather style just above her neck. Her banges also grow out. Dark lipstick spreads on her lips. Her breasts grow larger and her thighs thicken with muscle that rips the leather pants off. On her arm a tattoo of interlinking black hearts appears. Her nails lengthen and become as sharp as the blades she wields.

She finally reaches Talia. Smaller than the grown woman she is still definitely a bimbo. As calm as ever Scandal sits next to Talia and waits for the conversation to resume between the two naked women. “Welcome to the bimbo sister hood” Talia says

“I’m here let's talk business” Scandal says

“So blunt. Very well in short the men have tried to rule the world with fear and have failed. The bimbo sister hood will take control and make a world where there is no war or conflict, only love” Talia explains

“But not everyone has the same definition of love” Scandal says

“True… but at any rate if you want to become a matriarch you'll have to provide something. I provide the network from the league of shadows, Queen bee may have been turned into a complete slut but she provides political influence, Lena Luther provides business connections as well as having been fused with Brainiac provides technology. What do you bring to the table?” Talia asks

“I bring my father's resources. Business, militaries, networks. His group was as large as your father’s” Savage says

Talia thinks “very well we will let you join the Matriarchs, but there's one other thing you must do”

“What?” Savage says

“We need you to get APokolips to join” TAlia says

Savage’s eyes widen “are you crazy?! My father made a deal with Darkseid once and it nearly ended in mutual destruction!”

“Ah but he managed to make a deal” Talia says and takes a sip of wine “ the threat of apokolips is always hanging over earth’s head we can’t afford to ignore it if we are to move forward. Fortunately you're in luck. Darksied’s half amazon daughter was recently infected with bimbonium and escaped to Apokolips. Instead of joining her father she took his place, being from earth you may be able to negotiate with her. If you can’t bring her into the Bimbo Sisterhood at least get her to leave us alone.”

Savage looks across the pool at Knockout. “I’ll do it, if nothing else to get the threat of Apokolips from over my beloved’s head.”

Talia nods “it’s good to have a beloved.” she blushes as she thinks of batman “we are done here” 

Talia goes back to drinking and mastubating in the pool. Savage climbs out of the pool, Nyssa prepares some replacement clothes. The leather pants hugged her legs so tight you could see a bit of camel toe. When she attempted to put on the leather top she could only get the bottom of the zipper to latch and her breasts simply hung out of the top. Nyssa leads them to their private room. It had a large bed and simple erotic art on the walls.

Knockout speaks up “were going to Apokolips? It’s to dangerous what if-” she is interrupted as Scandal Kisses her

“I am so horny right now” Scandal says now letting herself fall to the emotions the bimbo pit caused.

Knockout lets her worries melt as Savage kisses her again and starts to unstrap her armor. Falling on the bed Savage presses her body on top of Knockout’s. Still damp from the pit the infectious nature spreads to Knockout. Her lips plump out. The freckles become more prominent as her red hair leathens down to nearly the floor. Green eyeshadow and makeup appear on her face. 

The two grapple together their muscles becoming more defined, as their Breasts and @$$es grow. Eventually it looked as if two bimbo wrestlers were having a march on the bed. Knockout was the larger of the two but it was obvious that Scandal was the “man” of the couple. Planting one last kiss on Knockout Savage spreads her lover’s legs and begins to scissor her. Knockout mouns as their wet puss’s touch. Scandal loving the expression from her lover grinds harder. Each thrust of her hips makes her lover moan more. After several minutes Knockup cums with a shriek. 

Panting Knockout looks as Savage lies down next to her. “I love you Cassandra”

“I love you to Kay. when this is over i’m taking you back to hawaii” Scandal says

“I’d like that” Knockout says remembering the first place she came to earth

Cassandra Scandal Savage put her arms behind her head and thought on how she was going to make the world hers.

###

To be continued.


	39. Rise of Savage 2 Apokolips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savage goes up against the female furies

Rise of Savage Part 2

A few days had passed since Cassandra talked to Talia. In that time she mentaly prepared for the oncoming trip to Apokolips, and tried to master the needs of her new amazon body. Knockout was more than willing to fill her carnal needs. But it was hard to keep her appetite in check and she wasn’t going to give Talia the satisfaction of using league of shadow grunts.

Finally the day came and the two women were preparing. Savage put on her skin tight leather pants and top, even though her breasts were hanging out and her pants looked like they were going to split. She goes to grab her claw weapons to see that the blades had been replaced by dildos. “This is a fun toy but i need some real weapons.”

“Don’t worry babe i came prepared.” Knockout then pulls out another pair of claws that actually had blades. “But keep the dildo ones just in case.”

Scandal packs both pairs then helps her lover get her armor on. It is a green metal bra with a metal plate skirt with nothing underneath and thigh guards. A helmet like circle is put on her head with her long red hair cascading out from it. The lovers head to the research section of the fortress, on the way Scandal notices Knockout shaking. She grabs her hand “hey it won’t be like before, i’ll be there with you in that hellhole.”

In a large room there was a multitude of comic book technology in various states of completions. Savage recognised many of the scientists working as different super villains/villainesses that she assumed the Sisterhood had either bribed, kidnaped or brainwashed with bimbonium into servitude. In an offshoot was a room with a feline-like woman with ridiculously large breasts so large that she needed assistants and a machine to carry them so that she could move.

“Muhuhaha I the Mighty Endowed will master this new god technology and use it to become the supreme goddess of this reality! So you are my latest test subjects, fear and worship me” the woman exclaims standing next to a table with a rectangle object on it.

Embarrassed by what she was seeing Savage says “who the heck is she?”

Knockout equally embarrassed “by the look of it she’s a human that got corrupted by new god tech and now has a god complex”

“Ok but why is she here?” Savage asks

A random female scientist walking by answers “her name is Nina Dowd she's the closest thing to a new god scientist we have right now, but really she just uses archeology to find us artifacts. She has hypno boobs but they only really work on men, the matriarchs figure if one of the new god devices explodes in her face it’s no big loss.”

Knockout moves forward and looks at the object on the table. “Well at least she got this mother box sort of working. Their living computers so this one is dead, but she managed to get some of the mechanical parts working, at least enough to give us a one way boom tube.”

Savage also looks at it “how did she repair this thing? She can’t see or reach past those blimps on her chest. I doubt Giganta could reach around them.”

“It’s time to go,” Knockout says.

Activating the mother box a boom tube is open. The lovers share a kiss, steal their nerves and walk into the glowing portal Endowed ranting about conquest behind them.

###

Apokolips sister planet to new Genesis. The world was a firery inferno filled with forges, torture chamber, prisons, and unholy mad sicienc labs. But something was different. As the woman look around the effigies to death and pain were gone instead effigies to sex and BDSM. Instead of imposing statues of Darkseid there were statues of Grail. The Lowlies (citizens both born and brought to this planet as slaves) were building a nude sculpture of Grail the guards whipping the whole way but their eyes showed more lust to the slaves then sadism.

“Grail did all this?” Savage asks

“I’m not sure if this is better of worse ” Knockout says

Just then a Parademon flies down, but instead of the usual insect like cyborg this one looked like a succubus with insect wings and armor “Queen Grail is expecting you”

Hesitantly the two women follow the Parademon until they reach Darksied’s palace. The imposing fortress was enough to scare away any rebelion. Upon entering a large throne room they see Grail.

The daughter of Darkseid half new god and half Amazon, she was easily as tall as Wonder woman. Her black Hair was shaved on one side, the other spilling towards the ground. Around her neck she wore a choker with a round mother box acting as the jewel. Her eyes glowed red making her grey skin shine. Blood red lipstick twisted in a sadistic and cunning grin. Omega earrings hung from her ears. Her breasts enormous like a goddess, propped up by a dark space age metal bra, her nipples pierced with omega shaped piercings that would have caused a smaller woman to topple over. Her arms were muscular with yellow and black leather bands. Black nails held a heavy chain like a leash. She sat sideways on her throne, her huge @$$ barely fitting in the large chair. Panties with a bronze omega on them. Her legs hung over the armrest of her throne. The boots she normally would wear were at the foot of her throne. knee high and had a spike instead of a heel. 

Here bare feet were currently being licked and kissed by her Father Darksied. The rock like man was naked except for a loincloth. His arms were chained behind his back. Around his neck a metal collar with a chain being held by grail. Murder in his eye it was obiouse he hated his position but was forced to be subservient to his own daughter. A fact that pleased Grail.

“Welcome Daughter of Savage. I’ve been expecting you, and I see you brought a deserter with you, what a pleasant gift.” Grail said from her throne

Knockout shakes nervously, but Savage stands in front of her “you’ll have to go through me to get her!”

“How brave for a lowly human. What do you want from the queen of Apokolips?” Grail says pushing her feet into Darksied’s face

“I bring an invitation to join our sisterhood on Earth. If not then a peace and ceasefire between our two worlds.” Savage says

Grail kicks her father away and sits up straight in her throne. First a shocked look on her face then she laughs “Ha! Bold and blunt I like it. Ha ha ha.”

Darksied smears “i would never allow anyone to be so insolent to me. A true ruler of apokolips would-ack!” 

Grail violently puls on his chin choking him “that’s enough out of you. Parademons! Take my father back to his cell”

From high windows a bimbo and himbo looking Parademons come and drag Darksied away. Grail watches them go then addresses her guests “like them?, using my DNA we were able to clone a special breed of parademon. I call them parasucubus and paraincubus. Their not perfect yet. Just one of the many reforms i have to do as queen now. But don’t mistake that for weakness, now tell me what do you offer for me to accept your deal?”

“Well what do you want, we have many resources but i don’t know what a ‘goddess’ would like. But it would be in everyone’s best interest if we had peace” Cassandra’s face became so serious it would make her father proud. “If you were to attack earth the way your father did you would find the cost would not be worth the price.

Grail chuckles again “you are definitely your father’s daughter. He was the only human Darksied had a sliver of respect for. very well i’ll accept the cease fire, but to keep that deal i want more bimbonium.”

“We can accept that, but may i ask why you want it?” Scandal says  
Grail smirks. “Bimbonium made me powerful. With it I was able to conquer my ancestral planet. But I would still be at war if Big Barda hadn’t handled the Furies for me. My father was blunt and ruled with fear and death. Though I could rule the same way it would be a hassle. With bimbonium I could perfect the parademons and easily enslave this world to my will with minimal effort.”

Grail chuckles again “my father wasted time with the anti-life equation, but all you need to rule is the bimbo equation and that just looks like an infinity symbol” Grail hefts her naked breasts.”

Scandal nods “anything else?”

Grail thinks a bit “if you want me to join your ‘sisterhood’ i have a few more conditions. But first i want you to prove something.”

“What?” Scandal says

“I want you to prove that humans are as strong as you claim. I want to see if you're entertaining enough to be left alone. Show me the skills of the warriors of earth compared to apokolips. I want you to face the Female furies. Depending how well you do I'll take your deal.” Grail said with a cruel light in her eye.

Knockout shook her head no but Scandal answered “bring them on!”

###

At Granny Good’s orphanage the training grounds and headquarters of the Female Furies. There was an arena. In the spectator’s box Grail sat excited, she grew up isolated on earth so she wanted to see some spectator action. Knockout was nervous chewing her nails, scared to be back in her former “home”

Scandal put a hand on knockout’s shoulder “it will be ok. We're powered up, we can take them.”

Grail laughs cruely “don’t be so sure. Barda changed them when she attacked. I used the last of my bimbonium to finish the changes. But you definitely have more of you wits about you so maybe it will be fair. Granny!” she ordered.

Being summoned Granny Good appeared. The ancient hag looked much younger. Shorter than even Scandal the woman looked like she had barely entered grandmother hood . Her grey white hair was done up like a wind was blowing it back. Her body was stocky but curvy. With large breasts that were beginning to show the slightest bit of sag with age. Her hips looked like they have had many children and grandchildren. Wicked black makeup on her lips and nails. She smiled kindly but nobody was fooled and knew the sadist that she was. “What can I do for you my queen?”

“Gather the Furies. I want to see some fights. I also want your to prove to me your worth keeping after your ‘elite guard’ failed to beat one renegade or defend my father”

Granny grits her teeth, but smiles “of course. Our girls will face each other ”

“No” interrupts Grail “i want them to fight one at a time, and their opponent will be this human” Grail points to Cassandra

“A mere human?” Granny then looks up and sees Knockout “why you little runaway i’ll teach you to disobey granny!”

Grail lifts a hand “maybe if you beat Savage i’ll let you have the runaway back. But really you should keep a better eye on your girls”

Granny growls again and calls for her girls

“Let the games began” says Grail

###

Scandal stood in the arena ready for her first match. from the other side. Came a huge muscular woman, with the largest feet she had ever seen, surprisingly in flip flops. She wore a red and yellow suit with buttons over the chest. They were popping of course. She wore a helmet with a skull on it .

“Stompa will crush you with her perfect feet.” the woman said. She then stomped on the ground causing an earth quake similar to a vibrater on high. 

Scandal loses her footing but gets up again in time to dodge a kick. “Sorry I'm not much of a foot fetish girl.” she then stabs Stompa’s feet with her claws.

Stompa hops around crying “my beautiful feet, how will Stompa get the men now?”

“Savage wins next!” Grail orders. She motions and a parademon flies over and begins to lick the queen’s pusy as she watches.

Next was a woman wearing a purple pink batsuit with no back and a v neck that alowed her niples to poke out. Her brown hair was straight and hung down around her head was a circle of silver hearts.

Savage charges and slashes at her arms and legs. But the woman doesn't even finch. She then grabs Savage by the neck and tosses her to the ground “ I am Alianna Hubbard, the only pure human blessed to be trained as a furie. I feel no pain as a kill.”

“No pain huh, how about pleasure? Didn’t think I use these” Savage switches to her dildo claws and slices at Alianna’s waist. With her pussy exposed Savage tackles the woman to the ground and shoves the dildo into the fury’s pussy.

“I feel nothing” Alianna says

Even when i do this?” Savage twists the double pronged dildo 

“I feel noth- AAAWWW” Alianna’s face bracks with pleasure as she gushes in the first time in years.

“Ha ha winner Savage, next!” Grail orders shoving the parademons head deeper into her legs

Savage barely has time to catch her breath when arrows fly towards her. She dodges most but one hits her in the shoulder. She feels aphoristic numbness spread. Looking up she sees a woman wearing a brown leather bikini. She has a gold tiara on her head and her black hair looks like she had just come from camping. She was surrounded by two mechanical wolf men and one wolf woman.

“That’s not fair” Knockout says from the spectator box

“Artemiz is the best tracker and hunter of the furies. I'll allow it” Grail says, grabbing a goblet from a tray caring parademon and taking a drink.

“What cute prey, i think i’ll let my pets have you when we're done.” Artemis shoots more arrows.

Savage dodges and cuts the arrows but she slowly gets hit and the poison spreads fogging her mind. Finally she collapses. Artemis and her wolves walk up “lets see how good of a prize we got”

She pulls a knife to cut Savage’s pants but at the last second Savage gets up from playing dead grabs the arrows from Artimiz’s quiver and stabs them into the huntress. “What did you do!? So horny… pack i need you”

Artemix overcome by her own poison lets her mechanical pack take advantage of her. Savage grabs one of the wolf bots and lets it burn off some of her pent up arousal as well.

“Savage wins on technicality, oh this is hot” Grail says grabbing some space fruit from the tray.

When Artimiz and her wolf are dragged off the field a new woman comes. She wears red-black clothing. A cape, thigh high boots, elbow long gloves with claw-like nails,and strapless one piece around her torso that lifts her pale white breasts to make them even more prominent. Her pale face was beautiful with blood red lipstick as her scarlet hair covers one eye before spilling down her shoulders. 

“So the others couldn’t handle a little human well just leave this to Bloody Mary” the woman grins showing off fang like teeth. Her red eyes glowing.

Savage goes it slashing but Mary is stronger and faster. Blocking with her bare hands. Still exhausted by the poison Savage soon runs out of stamina. Once exhausted MAry chuckles goes up to her and bites her neck drawing savage of her life energy.

Mary makes a connection and once she has her fill dominates the will of Savage. “I hear you have a thing for redheads''

“Yes mistress” Savage says

“Then prove it, disrobe me” Mary stands her arms out as Savage strips her naked.

“Now eat me out” Mary orders. On her knees Savage licks the vampire’s pussy. From the viewing box Knockout watches horrified as her powerful lover is made a slave.

“Nice slave, but go slower, be gentler.” Savage insteads gets more aggressive “did you not hear me slave!?”

“I heard you but there are only two red heads that can boss me around in bed” Savage then pushes Mary on her tush and violently eats her out.

Mary shreakes from intensive pleasure never having been overpowered like this before. Savage moves up and attacks her nipples with her teeth. Mary’s face gets color from arousal. Using her dildo claws Savage scratches up Mary’s @$$ and breasts. As she forcefully kisses the vampire. Savage then bites Mary’s tongue. The taste of her own blood on top of all the other stimulation was too much for Mary. she was subdued.

“Winner Savage” Grail proclaims 

“She can’t keep doing this. She just fought a vampire. Let me fight the next fury” Knockout begs

“Ok” Grail says as she watches parademons drag Mary away

“Really?” says Knockout

“What?” says Granny

“I don’t really care who’s fighting so long as it’s one on one, i’ll even give her some food to help with blood loss.” Grail says in a flipped matter

Not wanting Grail to change her mind Knockout quickly trades places with her lover. And draws her sword. From the other side of the arena a platinum blond woman with lightly tanned skin steps out. She wears a blinding white chestplate, that struggles to keep her supermodel breasts in. The only thing below her waist was a white linen loincloth. She wore shoulder armor and arm guards. At her side two curved almost dildo shaped swords.

“Knockout you had such promise but no your just a traitor” the woman says

“Gilotina” Knockout spits the name like a curse.

The two women clash. Sword against sword, shield vs blade, armoire scraping as they get in each other's face.

“Now this is gladiator combat” Grail says entertained “let's hope your lover didn’t go soft on Earth”

Savage recovering in a chair smirks. “On earth we played hard and loved hard. But my father is Vandal Savage so we trained hard as well”

Back in the arena Gilotina managed to disarm Knockout, but Knockout then used her shield to knock over Gilotina, dropping her own blades. Once on the ground the two women tore at each other’s armor till they were both topless with only loin cloths.

“Mud wrestling” Grail muses

Sure enough that's what it looked like, but Giliotina’s hands were just as deadly as her swords, it looked like Knockout was going to lose but then she grabs Gilotina’s fallen blades and blocks a deadly chop. She then knocks the blond off her feet, she lands on her face, her rear in the air.

“Lets see how much you like your own swords “Knockout then plunges the dildo blades hilt deep into Gilotina’s pussy and@$$ Gilotina screamed so loud it broke windows.

“Winner Knockout” Grail declares, rubbing her ears and watching as Gilotina is embareslly taken from the arena with her butt in the air.

“You good babe” Knockout calls to the Spectator box

Savage smiles “actually if you don’t mind anought round.”

Knockout picks up her fallen weapons and armor “sure” she is instantly knocked over by something too fast to see. On her belly Knockout mutters “Speed Queen”

Sure enough a dark skin woman with a purple mohawk was skating around the arena with super roller skates and space like armor acting as knee and shoulder pads. A visor helmet over her eyes. dark purple lipstick was put in a grin.

“Come on Knocky, have some fun with me” Speed Queen gloats

“Stupid Thrill seeker” Knockout says dropding her shield infront of her.

Speed queen trips on the shield and biffs it on her face “good thing you had those pads. You like it fast, let's see how I do?”

Knockout begiant to finger Speed Queen with incredible speed. After sevral orgasims Speed Queen was exhausted and Knockout’s arm was drenched. 

“Winner Knockout” Grail Proclaims trying to get her parademon to serve her that quickly.

As the two lovers switch places Knockout asks “how i do?”

“Ten orgasms in five minutes, she does like it fast.” Savage says

Next up is what looks like a barely legal bimbo dressing as a little girl. She has a yellow shirt with buttons popping with her newly developed breasts. A blue overall skirt over the shirt was just short enough you could see her lacy panties. Her light brown hair was done up in pink bows and pigtails.

“I’m not fighting a kid” Savage says

“Kid?! I’m eighteen hundred years old, my uncle is one of the top military commanders on the planet. I’m Malice Vundabar and I deserve to be here. Cheshire get her!” from the shadow of the girl a huge shadow monster comes out and starts knocking Savage around, feeling her up and licking her in erotic zones.

“Who the heck is this kid? I don't remember her!” Knockout says from the stands.

Granny smiles and answers “Malice Vundabar, such a cute girl. She came shortly after you left. She may be the youngest but she is very powerful.”

Grail snorts “she lets her shadow demon do all the work.”

Savage was pinned to the ground as the shadow demon licked her body. Malice comes up cakaling “how does it feel to have my Cheshire rape you?”

Savage tilts her head to face the young woman “honestly i prefer other girls”

Malice looks confused “wait girls can do it with girls how does that work?”

“Haven't you been watching these fights?” Savage says

“Hey i was busy” Malice looked nervous “doing it with my he shadow”

Savage gets a idea “you’ve never had sex before have you?”

“Yes I have, I have Cheshire do me all the time” Malice says

“Really you have your shadow form a penis” Savage grins

“Penis” Malise whispers

“And have it insert it into your vagiana.”

“Vagiana” Malice blushes

“I knew you’ve never done it” Savage says

“Yes I have, I'll prove it Cheshire!” the shadow returns to its master and gets ready to do it. Malice looks nervous.

“Ok thats enough” Savage walks up “if your going to do it the first time i’m not goig to let it be like dumb animals in heat. First it needs to be gentle’

“Really” Malice asks

“Yes have him go at a pace you like” Savage orders

Malice relays the order and moans as the shadow penetrates her for the first time “i know it’s a crazy feeling. Now have him pet you” Savage instructs

“Pet me? Oh!” Malice says through her erotic haze

“Yes like this” Savage gently untoes Malice’s top and fondles her breast. As the young woman moans Savage begins to gently kiss her neck and face, occasionally nibbling on her ear. 

Finally it’s too much for Malaice and she orgasms. “Not bad for you first time huh kid. Chesire, take your master somewhere to sleep this off” Savage tells the demon and it gently carries its owner away.

“Winner Savage, next fight Wunda” Grail orders

As Savage battles the black woman with a afro style hair and light powers Granny is seething. Bad enough she was beaten by the traitor barda and this upstart grail. But now her elite fighting force was being humiliated by a mere human. As Savage beats the attractive black bimbo, Granny can’t take it anymore “ramaining furies attack!”

Savage is surrounded by the remaining three Furries. Lashina master of the whip, her long black hair was done in a whip like ponytail. Her only clothes were tight white ropes around her breasts, pussy, and legs. Even some on her face like a helmet. Mad Harriet, yellow skin and almost feral. She has tattoos on her cheeks, the only clothing a loin cloth, the crazy green hair pulled back by a gold hairband. Wild eyes, black lipstick over her fang teeth and her hands were more like claws. Finally Bernadeth. Previously attractive as her brother the top torturer. The bimbonum had given her a face of a disney princess. Her forehead was still high and her black hair closely cut and combed to her skull. She wore a long green cape and full body green clothes that were doing a poor job of concealing her new curves. Her rapior like sword at the ready.

“Hey three on one no fair” Knockout says

“Agreed” Grail says standing up “you are a sore loser Granny”

The two women jump into the ring to help Savage. Granny shrieks and jumps in as well.

Knockout Faces Bernadeth. The woman was a master of sword and torture like her brother. So she knew just were to hit to get hunder armor and to hit the most erotic pressure points. “I have to ask whey do you always dress like the 1800’s” Knockout asks

“Unlike the other furies i’m not beautiful” Bernadeth says disarming Knockout

“Have you seen a mirror lately? You could be a great beauty right now, you should listle to Grail and not Granny. Did I just say that? Knockout wonders

“You really think so?” Bernadeth removes her clothes revealing a body any swimsuit model would be jealous of. Plus her short hair maid her look like a sexy add from the 1920’s

“Yeah you look great and-” Knockout lives up to her name by delivering a right hook to Bernadeth’s jaw laying her low “they trained me in fisticuffs before the blade you know. Shame you are pretty now.”

Grail faces Mad Harriet. The crazy woman leaps around like a rabbit on speed. But her claws are no match for the goddess of Apokolips. “You really are like a mad dog aren't you?”

She ealy grabs the woman by the scruff of her neck “lets see if you can take orders? Worship my breasts.”

Mad Harriet obeys suckling on the omega nipples her claws digging sensually into her soft grey flesh. After a while Grail pulls her away. “Not bad doggy deserves a reward”

She pulls a huge dildo from her belt and sticks it into Harriot. The mad woman growls and moans. Once done Grail puts it in Harriet’s mouth the exhausted woman curls up and naws on it like a sleeping dog with a bone.

Finally Lasina and Granny the two tag team Savage. If she is too far Lashina ships her and tears her clothes off. If she tries to get close Granny tries to club her with a power rod. “This is all your fault, human. I already lost so much face. I'm a joke. I should be at the right hand of Darksied instead i’m the nanny of some brat.” Granny rants

Savage her clothes in tatters retorts “you know granny you should change you name from Granney good to Granny B#### you never learn and you never listen.” Lashina sends her whip forward but Savage grabs it and pulls the woman towards her. She then whips lashina and hogties her with her own whip.

“Yes punish me more” Lashina says drooling

Savage looks up with a raised eyebrow “this is your first in command after Barda Left? She is just a ship and chain fetish.”

Ganny scowls “ I can still take you!”

Grail blind sides her knocking the old bimbo into a wall “nope i say games over. It’s good to respect your elders, but elders should listen to the youth in return.”

“I can still fight” Granny says getting up

“Do you forget who is the queen here?” Grail says. “Parademons!” 

With that shout swarms of bimbo and himbo parademons swarm the arena and enclose Granny who tries to fight. When they break Granny is naked, ties up with her limbs in a X her pussy for the world to see. A parademon hands Garil Granny’s power rod. With a flick of the wrist Grail changes it to an enormous Dildo.

“Anyone want to make this old B#### eat a dick?” Grail says casually

“Oh i’ve been waiting years for this” Knockout takes the dildo ready to punish the woman that caused her so much misery. The defeated furies began to gather wanting to watch.

Granny looks up in fear as her furies began to turn on her “no no your loyalty is to me”

“You tough our highest loyalty was to Darksied and Grail is his heir” Knockout sasy positioning the Darksied sized dildo

“No! No! Ooooooohhhhhh!” Granny good Squeals as the Furies pay her back for years of torment.

###

Meanwhile Grail turns to Savage to shake her hand “You fought well we have a deal i’ll join this bimbo Sisterhood next to you.”

“The atriaches will be glad to hear it” Savage says glad to have fulfilled her mission

“First thing I'll do with the bimbinuim is fully convert this world. The lowlies fear me but I want them to worship me. Also Granny isn’t the only of Draksied’s lieutenants to dislike me. My own brother Kalibak plots my demise. He along with the Furies will be reprogrammed with bimbonium”

“I think Apokolips will look nicer after you get your bimbonium.” Cassandra say fully meaning it

Grail looks around the hellscape “yes it will, with enough changes I might be able to make a new deal with high father at new Genesis. Maybe even be able to meet my handsome half brother Orion.” Grail says with a wicked look in her eyes with ehr plans for the rest of the new gods.

Savage nods but Grail raises a hand “one more thing before I join. I want Themyscira, it’s my mother’s home so once the sisterhood has conquered your planet it will be my summer home.”

Savage smirks “i think a lot of villains want that island, but we'll discuss it at a matriarch meeting”

Grail shrugs “i have eternity to make the universe mine i can wait. What about you Savage? The sisterhood may be a team but only one will rule, what will be your goal for conquest”

Cassandra lookas at beautiful Amazon Knockout laughing and almost playing with her former team members as they mess with Granny. She thinks of her other Wife Liana working at a bar having fun but missing her wives.

“I’m going to make the world mine to protect what’s mine” Cassandra Scandal Savage Looks up to the sky at this moment she was a Matriarch of the Bimbo Sister hood. This was her time to rise.

###

End


	40. Big Barda’s gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barda lost many friends from her terrible home planet. They deserve a little more happiness

Big Barda’s gift

Mr Miracle was heading home after a successful show with Zatana. It was a good day but he was ready to see his wife. He enters through the front door of his New Hampshire home which was under heavy reconstruction to accommodate his wife’s new size and their intense love making.

He was half expecting to see her in a towel which for some reason she always seemed to be in when someone walked to their door. But he couldn’t see her. He did hear some noises from upstairs though. As he climbed the stairs he thought it was the sound of masturbating. But as he got closer the sounds became more frantic and painful.

Scott tore the door open and saw Barda in bed asleep but tossing and turning in her sheets. Scott started to tear up seeing his wife crying in her sleep. They had good lives now but the trauma of their lives on Apokolips left some major scars. Scott still had nightmares too.

he approaches his wife and tries to wake her up. “Barda honey?”

Barda is startled awake. She leaps up and punches Scott in the face. When she sees what she did she leaps out of bed “Scott baby i’m sorry”

“It’s ok” Scott covers his quickly swelling eyes and hugs his wife “were not there anymore, were safe, were free.”

Barda returns the hug and cries “so much pain, so much suffering, and I help cause it.”

“We were all trapped Barda” Scott soothes

Barda shakes her head “no, ever since the crisis memories of other mes have been coming, the crimes i did, the friends i lost. It’s too much.

Scott holds her tight “we all have Scars, i get memories too. But in each memory we always find each other.”

Barda's teary eye looks down on her husband. Then lifts him up to kiss him. “Thank you”

“I am Mister Miracle” Scott kisses his wife and calms her down then gets an ice pack for his eye. Before going back to bed he calls Oberon his agent “your i’m, going to have to postpone my show my wife needs me. Thanks for understanding”

###

The next morning Barda was in a bathrobe after a shower nursing a cup of coffee as Scott makes her a large breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, bacon the works.

Scott is flipping pancakes as he tries to talk to her “is there any good memories from your time as a fury”

Barda takes a big swig of coffee wishing that Scott would let her mix in some alcohol. “I was brainwashed into serving Darsied, but two things helped me break free. You and the fury I replaced as leader.”

Scott turns “i never heard this story”

Barda sighs and continues. “Aurelie, she was strong and beautiful. She served the furies well, and was stronger than any of us. But then Willik got his eyes on her. He began to black mail and rape her. That’s when she realized how broken apokolips was. Her only joy was to dance, but that was outlawed so she had to do it in secret. She tried to talk to us. But we thought Wilik was ‘training’ her.

Eventually she tried to stand up to him, but he blamed her for his crime. He executed her by making her dance to death. I came to the scene at her last moments, her graceful legs burned and broken. I held her in my arms, she looked at me and said ‘Barda. Did you ever imagine that the world could be different? No fire pits , o endless war, no darkness. No constant threat of a boot to our neck… but how can we keep our heads up and our eyes down at the same time?’ she died in my arms.”

Scott put a hand on her shoulder while serving her breakfast “did you ever avenge her?”

Barda takes a bite of her food “i made it my missions. I proved to Darksied that Wilik was guilty. His punishment was to be torn apart in a black hole for eternity. But when i saw Aurelie broken by him. It broke me. My eyes were open and you helped me see that I had to leave.”

Scott hugs his wife to comfort her after her story. Then he hears a knock on the door. “I called some friends to help cheer you up. I’ll get it.”

Scott answers the door and a huge purple ogre like woman wearing blue skin tight clothes that clung to her vulpus and meaty body stood holding a smaller woman with burnt legs. “I am Petite Tina. My friend Harley Quinn told me I could find a contact with the new god Orion here. I need help!”

“Barda i think there are some furies here to see you” Scott says dumbfounded by the giantess

Barda comes to the door in her bathrobe (practically a towel) and sees the woman “Aurelie! My friend!”

She runs and grabs the smaller women. She is smaller than barda but voluptuous her legs were badly burned but you could tell she was once lovely and graceful. Barda cries and cradles the women running her hands through her hair.

Scott releases this is a big moment for his wife so awkwardly he says “i’ll call Dr. Midnight see if he can take a look at your friend.”

Tina gives Barda a moment until she gets control and asks “who are you?”

“I’m Petite Tina. I became a fury after you left. They took me from the Lowleys of Apokolips, but I couldn't betray my people so I left and fought for the Lowleys.” Tina asks

“How did you escape?” Barda asks

Tina rolls her eyes “one Harley Quinn. Granny thought it was a good idea to make her a fury, she captured me but was too crazy for the brainwashing to work. She broke me out and helped me adjust to earth. After the crisis i started hoping between Earth and Apokolips helping the lowles when i could”

Barda furious her eyes “how did you survive the furies and Darksied?”

“Darksied is beaten. His daughter Grail now rules. She got her hands on a large amount of bimbonium and has made the planet in her image. As you can see” Tina gestures to her cury body “She rules with a iron first but at least the lowleys don’t have to worry about random murder. But i believe she just lets me do my work because it amuses her”

“How is she alive?” Barda says

Tina shrugs “The crisis mixed a lot of things. in some i guess Aurelie was kept alive as a trophy… i’m sorry i couldn’t help her sooner”

Barda gives a weak smile “thank you. You saved my sister. Thank you.”

Mr. Miracle comes in and puts a comforting hand on Barda’s back. “Dr Midnight is coming to fix her legs. And i called Orion, he’ll try to get her integrated either to earth of New Genesis”

Scott then leans down and gives a kiss on the cheek. “She’ll be alright. Looks like the crisis gave a few gifts along with the memories.”

###

End


	41. Arrows of lust and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green arrow is always compared to Cupid and Robin Hood. Plus he is one of the power couples of black canary and green arrow

Arrow of lust and love

Oliver Queen was nervous taking his girlfriend to dinner. Of course it's always a bit of an awkward date when you go to Planet Krypton. The superhero themed restaurant was owned by the opportunistic Booster Gold but also dubbed as a safehouse for any justice league member in need.

“Really Ollie gold boy’s burger shack?” Black Canary says in a teasing tone. Her blond hair hung down, She was wearing her good leather jacket with black dress pants, black heels clicking on the sidewalk.

Green Arrow was wearing a casual business suit with a green tie and fumbled over his words “They serve more than just burgers, i just thought you would want something more casual and familier, but if you want i can…”

Canary gives him a Kiss on the cheek “I'm just messing with you, let's get a seat.”

Inside the restaurant the walls were lined with fake hero memorabilia. Oliver and Dinah sat down and then a waitress dressed as black canary came to take their order. Dinah lance the real black canary chuckles “word of advice wear the nylon fish nets. Wool gets itchy after a while.”

The waitress takes theri order and heads off. Canary decides to tease her boyfriend a bit “so Ollie what's the occasion that the Mayor of Star city would take a night on the town?”

Green Arrow clears his throat a bit and pats his pocket. “I won’t be mayor for much longer. It was just till things settled down after the crisis. But between hero and mayor duties I barely had any time to spend with you. So i’m going to make time, once i;m not mayor anymore i want to make some changes. Dinah i wanted to ask…”

“Oh the food’s here” Canary interrupts. The couple begins to eat and Canary teases him on avoiding paparazzi.

“That’s one reason. Plus to get out of all that high society food. Being the mayor and a businessman means people expect you to eat caviar every night, but some days you just want a greasy burger.” Oliver grins as Dinah chuckles her agreement. “Listen Dinah ever since the crisis happened things have been crazy, heck were both parents now. Adopted and literal. But i’ve been thinking would you…?”

His phone chimes with his hero ringtone and Oliver wishes he could stab it. “What is it?” Canary asks, recognizing the sound.

Arrow looks at his phone “alert from the watchtower. A drug deal is happening at the docks.”

Dinah gets up “we best head to your place and suit up”

“No need” Oliver says getting up “there’s more than one reason i chose this place”

Oliver leads Dinah to the back and shows a card to a employee that points them to what looks like a closet. Oliver swipes the card. Inside is a practical warehouse filled with gadgets and gear for every justice league member. Costumes ready to go. Rows of batman utility belts. Superman capes as well as bags of gel labeled “kryptonite-away”. full sets of greek armor as well as some nice jewelry.

Dinah’s eyes widen “what the heck is this? Are those sonic cry devices and lozenges?”

Oliver picks up a quiver of arrows and starts changing “i guess in case you ever lose your voice. Booster may be a glory hound but deep down he takes heroing seriously. And I guess it helps when you hop to the future and read some history books.

###

Black canary was disturbed that Booster Gold had a dozen perfect fit pairs of her hero outfit. But she was mostly over it once the duo reached the dock.

Black Canary wore a blqck leather jacket. With a black choker and fingerless fighting gloves. Under her jacket she wore a black top that showed a bit of cleavage to throw her enemies off. Black short shorts with her trademark fishnet leggings. Finished with black heeled boots.

Green Arrow was dressed a bit more nostalgic. A green robin hood hat on top of his head. An eye mast along with a neat mustache and goatee. He wore a green sleeveless shirt with archery gloves and dark green pants.

“Feeling robin hood today” Canary Jokes

“I could have gone for the hood or ninja outfit but this one was on top” Arrow says patting his pocket “I think I see the deal.”

At the docks there was a gang from the chinese drug cartel. At their head was a chinese woman in pure white pants and white sports bra-like top. Even her hair shows and gloves were white. “Who is that?” Canary asks

“China white” Arrow responds “in more than one time line she and her drug cartel were the ones that tossed me overboard and stranded me on the island that made me Green Arrow”

“So she’s your first villain?” Canary says

“Not always. Sometimes I just slipped and fell off the boat. But she is dangerous.” Arrow says

“What is she waiting for?” Canary gets her answer when a large submarine comes out of the water.

Black manta comes out of the hatch and says something illegible to China and has his goons start unloading crates filled with pink dust off his vessel.

“Bimbonium” Arrow says recognizing the dust “looks like the cartel is expanding their business. Ok one of us will distract while the other disables the sub. Which do you…”

Arrow is interrupted as an explosion happens nearby. A red headed lady wearing green pants and top with a crossbow starts firing and attacking the cartel.

“Ah heck it’s Cupid” Canary says

“You know her?” Arrow says surprised

“Like you said earlier things have been crazy since the crisis. I had to keep track of everyone we dated. Though she’s more of a stalker” Canary explains

“Ok. plan B rush in and hope for the best” Oliver fits an arrow to his bow and charges in. Canary follows after.

###

China White was inspecting the product. She had heard that bimbonium was highly addictive, if she laced it with her current product she would be the kingpin of the drug world. She was wrapping up the Deal with Black manta when a crazy arrow shooting red head showed up. At first China thought it might be one of Green arrows flunkies but then saw the girl open one of the box of bimbonium “with this Arrow will definitely notice me”

Black Manta turns to China “this is too much heat, i’m leaving before any authorities show up.”

China’s eyes widen as Manta takes most of the boxes back and dives away. Angrily China turns to the red head “you crazy b**** yo ruined my deal! Who the heck are you?”

The red head turns to China “‘i’m Cupid stupid. And i’m taking this love dust” Cupid starts to fill a bag with bimbonium

“Those are my drugs. Someone shoot this b****!” China orders 

Her men are about to fire when a loud shriek knocks over several boxes and makes China’s goons drop their weapons. Black Canary and Green arrow leap onto the scene. Arrow starts firing net arowns and boxing glove arrows to knock out enemies. Canary meawile goes strait for the fisticuffs punching any goon dumb enough to get close.

China growls. It was hard enough to rebuild her cartel after the crisis, but Green Arrow had been a thorn in her side for years. She draws her pistol and takes aim at Green Arrow. But then a crossbow bolt hist her shoulder

“Only i get to shoot my honey” Cupid says

China is furious but not stupid. “Grab what you can and lets go” she orders what's left of her men.

Her men threw a box into a van and started up the car. China starts getting in but an arrow hits pinning her clothes to the car. She turns, Arrow is heading straight toward her, right before he reaches her she grabs a handful of pink dust and tosses it into Arrow's face. 

While Oliver is coughing, China aims her gun but a canary shriek causes her to drop it. Canary is standing in front of the vehicle crying with all her might to save Oliver. China rips her clothes and gets in. she slams on the gas heading straight towards Canary. Dinah leaps out of the way but the car clips her legs forcing her to the ground. China cursed but it wasn’t a total loss at least she got away with a few boxes of the new drug.

###

China got away but Areen Arrow was more concerned with his girlfriend “Canary!” he runs towards her but an arrow hits between the two of them. Oliver turns and sees Cupid standing next to a broken box of bimbonium 

“Uh uh uh! Cutie, our lovers' duel isn’t over yet.” Cupid says teasley.

“Why are you even here Cupid?” Arrow sasy impatient

“This bimbonium has been everywhere lately. With it I'll be a real cupid and make you fall in love with me, and anyone else we want.” cupid says giddy

“That’s ridiculous” Arrow says

“Oh no? Well it’s already working on you.” Cupid says pointing to Oliver.

Arrow can’t argue. Already he had grown taller heis shirt more a vest now with abs out for the world to see.

Cupid laughs. “Nor for me to join you in god hood my adonis.” she then shoves her face into the broken box and snorts the pink dust like a cocaine addict.

Arrow watches as Cupid changes infront of his eyes. Cupid moans as her breasts expands and rips her tops, revealing green heart pastie. Her short red hair grows down to her shoulders spilling over her green mask. Her lips turn ruby red. Green heart earrings sapear on her ears and a green choker wraps around her neck. She grabs and strokes her crossbow seductively as it turns pink. Her nails grow long and lime green. Fingerless gloves with fishnet sleeves appear on her arms. Right below her left collar bone is a tattoo of an empty red heart with an arrow through it. Her stomach was soft and skinny with a green heart in her navel. Her hips widen, her butt grows out till her pants rip to shreds. Underneath is a green thong that is mostly hidden in her cracks. Her utility belt now looking like red medallions in a belt hung just above her waist resting on her plump backside. To finish her look large green high heeled boots.

“Oh that feels so good” Cupid moanes 

Arrow grits his teeth ignoring the throbbing erection. “I’m not going to be your boy toy cupid so just surrender.” he says knotting an arrow to his bow.

Cupid raises her crossbow. Her arrow tips glowing pink hearts. The two bowmen are ready for a duel. But then cupid gives a wicked smirk and fires at Canary wh was still trying to get up.

Oliver tries to jump in front of the arrow but is too late as the arrow hits Canary in the gut. “Dinah!” Oliver shouts as he dives and cradles Canary in his arms. Looking at the wound he sees the arrowhead dissolve and the wound close up.

Canary gives a erotic moan “Ollie i feel strange.” around where she was shot her skin becomes smoother a pink glow following the change, muscles grow making her stomach toned and strong. The pink smoothness spreads melting away her shorts leaving nothing but fishnet pantyhoes. Her hips grow wider like a bell. Her thighs thicken enough to crush watermelons. Her boots move up her calf, the heel lengthening by a good couple of inches and becoming platform heeled boots. The pink rises up and once it hits her chest her breasts explode to the size of beach balls. Her top became little more than a black push up bra that barely covered her nipples like a vegas bunny girl. Her biker jacket was forced open now, only her arms were covered, the jacket fronts not even partly covering the sides of her massive breasts. Her fingerless gloves stayed the same but now her nails grew long black and wicked. The words “Pretty Bird” appeared on her black choker. Glossy black lipstick shined as her lips puffed out. Gold eyeshadow appeared over her blue eyes and her golden hair flowed down to the ground.

“Oliver, I feel horny” Canary says as the pink glow fades.

“How dare you attack…” Green arrow doesn't get any further as he turns to see Cupid tossing the bimbonium at them.

Coughing at the pink dust Arrow feels the drug taking hold of his mind. His erection becoming rock hard. “Ollie, I need you” Canary moans her pusy leaking her eyes starting to glaze over. 

Ollie feels Cupid press her breasts press into his back “just lose yourself to the love potion.”

Green arrow’s mind goes mute as he feels the bimbonium dissolve his clothes, Black canary latches on to the free dick with her lips. Kissing up and down the shaft leaving clear lipstick marks. Finally she swallows the whole dick giving a blow job. As she does this she hums a bit with her canary cry giving her throat a vibrater feel.

Oliver is so lost to the pleasure he hardly notices as cupid swings around and starts kissing Arrow on the lips. She dances her long tongue inside Oliver's mouth with skills that she could tie a knot. Arrow can’t take it anymore and unloads in Canary's mouth. Canary back off her cheeks filled with cum and takes a large swallow.

Before Arrow can relax Cupid starts sucking the dick licking up the remaining cum. She then places Arrow’s dick between her breasts “my turn”

Canary in a daze pushes Cupid off “no he’s mine”

“He’s my soulmate!” Cupid shouts as the two women wrestle a bit ripping their tops off. Their breasts push together, Canaries larger breasts seem to be winning but then cupid throws some more dust in her face making canary moan. The two kiss and finger each other's pussys till they cum like faucets.

“Lets have Green arrow choose” Cupid says

Leading Canary the two women get into a doggy position. Their breast on the ground and their rears in the air. Arrow grabs their fat butt cheeks causing the girls to squeal. Oliver starts with cupid slamming her pussy

“It’s everything i dreamed” Cupid says between moans

Ollie sees Canary give a sad look and switches to Canary causing his girlfriend to beam with joy. Jealous Cupid throws more dust on herself, like a bug doused with pheromones Ollie went back to Cupid. He alternated between the women getting more aroused with each switch of pussy. He was in cupid ready to cum. Cupid could feel his cock twitching and was ready to take his seed.

Ollie was about to explode but then with a painful amount a will power “No! I Love Canary!” he then rips out of Cupid and rams into Canary just in time to cum inside her. The lovers moan in ecstasy.

Cupid gets up “but how?”

Green arrow got up “like I said I love Canary. And it helps i’ve recover from multiple drugs from bad youthful choices.”

Cupid growls “no your mine.” she grabs the bimbonium “i’ll make an army of lovers and make you mine” she starts running off.

“We can’t let her get away,” Canary says, her head starting to clear.

“She won’t “ Green arrow says reaching into his quiver and pulling out an arrow with a dildo so huge it would make a rino blush “really i know this stuff makes things sexy but this is too much, whatever.”

Arrow takes aim and fires. At 200 hundred yards the dildo hits Cupid going shaft deep into her @$$ cupid gives a shriek and collapses from pain and pleasure.

Just then the police arrive led by the boxing hero Wild Cat. “Let's show these druggies who's boss” the old timer hero cracks his knuckles but sees pink drugs and unconscious cartel guards everywhere. And finally his daughter figure Black canary nearly nude with a pantless Green arrow. “What did you do to my little girl!” Wild cat yells as the cops awkwardly start gathering drugs and criminals

“Don’t blame him, the fight got out of hand and we got hit with bimbonuim,” Canary says, starting to put what's left of her clothes on.

“You ok Dinah?” Wild Cat asks

“Not really, i alway dressed as a femme fatal. Justice league, birds of prey, or just solo people knew I was beautiful and dangerous. Now everyone will think I’m just a slut.” Canary says failing to zip up her jacket.

“I don’t think that. Bimbonum or not I've been waiting to do this for too long” Oliver says reaching into his remaining pocket.

“Ollie what are you…” Dinah stops when Green arrow gets on one knee

“Dinah Lance, will you marry me?” Oliver Queen says pulling out a black diamond ring. Dinah starts to tear up. “All those dimensions, timelines and crises I wanted to do it right in this one too.”

“Oh Ollie, yes” Dinah hugs Oliver. The two share a tender, if sexualize, embrace.

Oliver was in bliss until Wildcat appears behind him and grabs his shoulder like he was trying to break it. “You better take responsibility for what you did to my girl.”

“Pretty Bird i think your super hero dad wants to kill me.” Oliver says a little nervously

Dianh smiles “don’t worry i won't let him… but just in case lock your doors tonight.”

###

Next evening In China White’s headquarters she was looking at the last few boxes of bimbonium she had managed to save. “That’s it?! That whole deal was a bust. Everyone out!”

China’s guards leave. She tries to figure out what to do with the remaining bimbonium. She still had her drug empire, but business always took a hit when heros stuck their nose into it. Not to mention how hard it would be to try to set up another deal with the bimbonum manufacturer.

“Rough night?” a annoying voice says

China turns to see Harley Quinn standing there with a huge hammet over her shoulders. China grabs her gun but it’s knocked out of her hand by Quinn’s hammer. Quinn then shoved the hammer in front of China’s face pressing her against the bimbonium boxes.

“Listen you walking social justice nightmare. I hear you tried to kill Green Arrow and Black Canary” Quinn says oddly serious

“What’s it to you clown?” China says definitely

Harley takes the hammer out of china’s face and starts waltzing nonchalantly around “i mostly do this villain thing for kicks. Heroes are annoying but I respect them.” 

While her back is turned China starters edging towards her gun again.

“I don’t have a lot of friends. Heck I even see Batman as a sort of work friend. But Arrow and Canary? They are friend friends.” Harley then slams China white’s head onto the bimbonium crate just as she grabbed her gun.

Now pinned to the drugs China hears Quinn threaten here right in her ear. “Mess with them if you have to but if you try to kill them again i’ll remind you why people don’t f*** with Harley Quinn”

Afraid she was going to have her brains bashed out China still manages to reply calmly “fine. Are we done here?”

“Not quite. You seem stressed. I’m a doctor after all so let me prescribe some medicine.” Quinn then grabs a fistful of bimbonium and shoves it into China’s face forcing her to breath in.

Harley starts to walk away letting the Chinese woman fall to the ground as her body changed and ripped out of her clothing “I guess you work for me now, though I'm not big into the drug scene, maybe I’ll just turn you over to the sisterhood. What do you think?”

She turns to see the currently drugged out of her mind China White nude and mastrubating “i’ll take that as a yes.”

###

End.


	42. DCBU Christmas special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff chapter of heroes and villains Christmas

Bimbo christmas

All was well in Central city home of the flash. The local villains had come to an agreement to lower crimes in December and absolutely no crime from the 24-26, for Christmas plus a few extra for hanukkah and kwanzaa.

This made it the best place for Green arrow to hold his annual hero’s Christmas (and other winter holidays i can’t believe you're making me add this you @#$% politically correct lawyers. Wait, are you still recording this?) Party. Green arrow would always try to hold a party to help the heroes relax and enjoy the holiday so that they wouldn’t get lost in their work. He especially tried to make batman have a good time and even managed to make him smile once.

After the last crisis and villains getting their hands on Bimbonium Oliver (green arrow) pulled out all the stops to make all the multidimensional heros feel welcomed and hopefully have a bit of normalcy. Renting a convention center. Tons of holiday goodies for all tastes and allergies. Decorations for all the celebrations. Gifts both of the caring kind and the white elephant kind.

Arrow wanting everything to be perfect was running himself a bit ragged until he was stopped by his girlfriend black canary. Canary has always been a looker but ever since bimbonium her fishnet legs had grown to strength to crush everything between her thighs. Her butt turned her bunny girl like costume into a thong. And her breast threatened to spill out if not for a tight leather jacket keeping them in. “come on Ollie everyone is having a good time except you”

“Sorry dear but this year has been crazy, and that;s saying something. I just want everyone to feel safe and have fun.” Green arrow says

“Well you're doing a good job: says batman coming out of the shadows that Arrow was pretty sure wasn’t there before.

“Bats!? Were you eavesdropping?” Arrow jumped a bit

“Force of habit. Now i just want to go on record i’m only saying this because it’s Christmas. But I appreciate what everyone is trying to do in the justice league. And thanks Ollie you try so hard to make things right not just for you but everyone else. But you need to stop and admire your work. We’re only human after all” Batman says sagely

Oliver Queen takes a deep breath and looks around the party.

###

The Shazam family was powered up and at the tree looking over the gifts with child-like glee. Mary MArval was putting the moves on her brother by putting a bow on her breasts and telling shazam to unwrap her. Billy got embarrassed while his foster siblings laughed.

### 

By the snack table heros like Atam, the question, rubber band man, and booster gold were chatting and eating. While also stealing glances at Zatanna doing a christmas magic show, floating bubbles and pulling red and green rope chains out of her bottomless cleavage.

### 

A bit away Robin superboy, kid flash, Beast boy and the other teen hero boys are sipping cider and chocolate when their girlfriends come up

“Oh robin i believe we have the Viscum Album, by earth tradition you must now kiss us” Star fire says perking her lips

Beast boy looks around and says “I don't see any?”

Ravn chuckles “well the mistletoe isn’t above our heads” she then turns to show the mistletoe above her @$$

The guys looked at their respective girlfriends. Starfire had mistletoe right above her breasts. Ms Martian had mistletoe above her pussy, and Artemis was simply dangling her mistletoe above her head puckering her lips seductively.

All the men gulp as to the side Secret and wonder girl had cameras ready

###

Batgirl 

Was returning to her table with drinks but when she gets there sees Wonder woman and power girl arm wrestling. Strained so tight that their mussels were like steel corda and their tops and snapped off from strain.

“Thanks red” Super girl says grabbing a cup from bat girl’s hand and goes back to watching.

“What happened?” batgirl asks

Etta candy dressed as a candy cane as well as licking one speaks up “well when you left aquaman passed by with Mera heading towards Mr, and Mrs Martian when he complimented that they looked lovely. Wonder woman thought it was meant for her, then power girl said it was meant for her. One thing led to another and well…” so goes back to sucking ehr candy cane.

“Are you going to do anything?” Batgirl says to super girl

“Nah, let the battle of the oversized melons sort itself out. Bsides i figure it will be a little gift to my cousin to keep so many thirsty girls aout of his way.” Super girl looks up to see Superman fly about them, Lois and Lana in each arm as he goes to join the other married superheros.

“Five bucks on wonder woman” says Batgirl

“Your on” Super girl reaches for her wallet

###

The lantern corps led by Jessica Cruz were all wearing red and green to celebrate

“Ok everyone we have been practising time for some Carols. Carol you can choose the first one” says Jessica shining like a green christmas light. Carol Ferris dressed in red and latching onto Hal Jordan’s arm is about to give the first song when they are interrupted

“This is so dumb” says Bleeze the red lanturn now dressed in Green “why do we have to come to this earth party. And why am i in green i’m a red lantern for rings sake”

Jessica floats over “well one this is a great time for us to work together as lanterns. Two this holiday is all about peace and order which we try to spread through love. And Three” Jessica blares red and shouts “I'm your boss and i’m still pissed about that stunt you pulled last month so be glad i don’t have you on top of that tree dressed as an angel!”

Bleeze backs down mumbling about loving green. Jessica continues sounding sweeter “great not Carol the carols, please no batman smells he pays our bills.

###

Back to Green arrow and Batman Arrow chuckles “ok bats you're right this party is going great”

Canary chuckles “do you see Cruz over there leading carols, she must be screaming inside.”

“Well my dear let's join the party. Oh but first…” he turns to batman “anything i can do to make it more fun for you?”

Batman gives a hint of a grin “sorry but what i want is out of your control”

“And just arrived “ Selina Kyle aka Catwoman walks in wearing a dark silver dress with no back that shows the top of her but crack, and almost no front having only straps covering her nipples Killer frost behind her wearing a hoodie and little else “sorry for the wait Bruce”

Batman takes her in his arms “may i have this dance?” and leads her away

“Caitlain” Oliver greets “great to see you, but i thought you and selina weren't coming?”

“Yeah we were invited to another party but it was a drag so we decided to come here. Hey where is firestorm?” Killer Frost asks

“Over by the teen heros” Black Canary says

“Ooh that looks like a fun snog fest think i’ll join” Frost twals away

Alone Oliver puts an arm around Canary “well i think we can guess what kind of party they were at” pointing to the bit of leather cat costume poking out of the back of Selina’s dress.

###

A few hours ago in Gotham at an abandoned amusement park Harley quinn was having her own Christmas party. Villains were getting drunk and having orgies everywhere. And awkwardly standing there was Catwoman and Killer frost

“Ugh the more time I spend with bats the less comfortable I feel round these things. Heck I was a cat burglar, not a crazy take over the world villian.” cat woman complains

“Tell me about it” says Killer frost “ever since I got struck with bimbonium I've been slushy inside. Now I know I was crazy for ever hooking up with these kinds of people.”

“Thank heavens for Justice league lawyers” Selina says

“I still can’t believe we got pardons” frost says

“More like parols” Catwoman retorts

“Kitty, Frosty, glad you could make it” Harley Quinn walks up wearing a sexy elf costume with high heels, a mini skirt and a string bra with a elf hat. At her belt she had a dildo bat. In one hand she had a huge hammer. And in the other a ribbon that connected to a fully wrapped up Joker who had to hop to keep up with Harley only his dick out with an erection that was obviously against his will. “What do you think of my present to myself. Ivy even gave me a medicine that makes him hard all the time, just hope I don't break it before new years.” she chuckles

“Yeah that’s great Harl. thanks for the invite” Cat woman says

“But I thought we just said this party was ow!” Selina stomps on Frost’s foot “I mean yeah thanks for inviting us, but we have been out of the game a while what's there to do?”

“Glad you ask” Harley says hopping up and down excitedly “well first we got this amusement park up and running so that’s fun”

“I thought you lived in a mall? And how can there be so many abandoned stuff in the city?” cat woman says

“Ok you got me. I paid that carpenter girl to make an ‘abandoned’ amusement park but it’s still fun. Pluss there are other activities. Just look their is ivy with her plant dunk tank”

Poison Ivy was sitting on a giant flower kissing her boyfriend Kite man who was dressed as a waiter (apparently he thought it was the only way he could get a invite) around the flower was pools of nectar that goons would fall in and then be drugged into having a instant orgy. 

“Thank goodness for the equal rights of henchman allowing female goons” Catwoman says

“We also have presents'” Harley says pointing to a pile of gifts where the Dee Dee twins and Georgia Sivana were shaking gifts trying to figure out what was in them, though they usually exploded. Ruining their already limited clothing.

“I’m not that young” Killer frost says

“you could just have some fun” Harley points where Queen Bee dictator of Balia was having a orgy a dozen different men and women around her so there wasn’t an inch of her that wasn’t filled or fondled

“Those young justice kids did a number on her” Catwoman says

“How can she still roule a country” Frost asks

“Pheromones” Salina says bluntly

“Or you can be with the snobs doing their wine tastings” Harley says and pulls a gross face.

Sure enough there was a section with gallons of stolen liquor from cheap beer to priceless wine. And next to it was Talia al Ghul. wearing an intimidating formal gathering suit she was drinking wine like it was water. Apparently not happy to be there. Her daughter Athan was tasting the wine but then spitting it in a bucket fidgeting next to them the witch tala her loincloth like dress blowing with the winter wind. Uncomfortable but too nervous to leave she kept tasting the wine but neither woman had the tolerance that Talia apparently had gained.

“How the @#$% did you get her to come!” Salina says gobsmacked

“Yeah, isn't she more the control the world from the shadows kind?” Frost says

“Eh something about hoping her beloved would come” Harley shrugs it off “oh have you noticed my tree, stole the biggest one ein Gothem, Ivy wasn’t happy but it's tradition. I even found the perfect tree topper.”

Catwoman and Killer Frost look to the tree and choke. On the top is a giant see through cryo chamber with a beautiful pale blond lady in suspended animation her dress was like see through ice allowing everyone to her curly body. Harley had somehow injected bimboniam in the container. Light refracted through the chamber giving her an angelic look. Her breasts and hips almost touching the glass of such a large chamber

“You kidnaped Nora Fries?” Catwoman says

“The wife of Mr freeze?” Killer frost continues

“The one he literally became a crazy super villain for” Catwoman ended.

“Eh she wasn’t doing anything, besides this way she looks pretty for everyone. What’s that ice bag going to do anyway?” Harley then walks away.

“We need to leave, leave now” Killer frost says

“On it. Alfred Pickup!” Selina says as they head out the door

Over the coms Alfred picks up “i figure this would happen so the batwing is already there with a course to central city plugged in and a change of clothes. I didn’t know you would have Ms. Snow with you so i didn’t prepare anything”

“That’s fine” Frost says as they here shouts of Nora screams and icebergs forming from the park “just get us out of here”

### 

back at 

Green Arrow's party was dying down. Batman was beginning to leave when he gets a call from Mayor Gordan “hey bats, sorry to bug you, no, no crime just need the number for your hero lawyers. Apparently Quinn held a party for the villains in town and decided to use Nora Fries as a tree topper. I know right, when we got there all the guests that hadn’t escaped were naked in ice bergs. You should see Quinn’s tits, I'm surprised they aren't cutting through the ice… well queen bee is one of the guests so we can’t just throw her in a normal cell, even heard some league of shadows people were there but they got away with some magic girl. No Freeze got away, don’t really blame him for this one. Well let's see how long we can keep them behind bars this time.”

Batman hangs up. And sighs, but catwoman leads him to the batmobile promising a great after party at wayne manor.

###

end


	43. Almost got em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A DCBU Version of the episode “almost got him” from the Batman animated series

Almost Got Im

In a bar in Gotham a collection of super villainesses were laying low from the law hanging out in a villian bar run by the carpenter. Even though the bimbonium outbreak had made them all into bomb shells they were still criminals who habitually broke the law.

There was Harley Quinn, the new clown queen of crime. She would constantly change her various outfits but usually defaulted to red and black leather pants with spikes, fingerless gloves, and her face covered with white clown makeup with her blond hair done up in pony tails dyed red and black. Ever since turning the joker into her boy toy The sexy clown had anything that wasn't classified as “organized crime” under her crazy whimes. She constantly did high profile crimes that could only be described as zany. Many thought her a joke but those that said that to her face usually faced her unpredictable temper. That said crimes such as murder had drasticly droped. Harley cut the deck and passed out the cards to table mates keeping the joker card to herself.

Poison Ivy the forbidden fruit, and best friend of Harly Quinn. The eco villain wore what was best described as a plant corset that lifted up her melon sized breasts. With her breasts and hips completely exposed she used her plant powers to have vines tickle her sensitive nipples and wet pussy. She hardly noticed cards being passed to her.

Orca the aquatic beauty. formally Grace Balin, respected marine biologist. After an accident left her paralized she experimented on herself turning her into a giant killer whale woman. Running on animal instinct she did several violent crimes but still having some humanity left she used her ill gotten gains to und the underprivalafe in gotham. After being exposed to bimboniom the whale girl reclaimed her feminine looks. A practical giantess her body was covered in muscle and a bit heavier than she would like to admit. Her toned @$$ and whale sized breasts made it clear she was a woman, not to mention she was nacked and her skin was always wet. Her dorsal fin was her only accessory that could come close to hair. As well as rows of sharp teeth. She could make any man hard but her intimidating looks kept men away. She was more interested in her drinks and food than the cards

Roulette the boss of underground gambeling. The asian crime boss specialized with gambeling. The bigger and more high stakes the game the better. She had struck gold when supervillains became mainstream. Putting together cage matches for superpowered people to duke it out and taking a cut every step of the way, as well as providing casinos for those that want to avoid both the law and the justice league. She was about average height. Her hair is done up in a bun with asian hair pins in them. Her blue eyes, hidden by sharp sunglasses. Her chinese dress had a large cleavage window and a slit that went midway up her torso so show off her chinese dragon tattoo that snaked up from her foot, around her thigh, across her breasts and ended on her shoulder. She was always calculating the odds to her favour. That's why she inherently cursed at hand she was dealt with

And Magpie the kleptomaniac thief. With a bit of a split personality this woman stole anything shiny regardless of worth, but left behind trapped dummies in their place. Of course after the crises and being exposed to bimbonim she started to replace her ill gotten gains with sex toy versions of the artifacts. Her skin was a paile her clothes all leather with boots, panties and dominatrix corset. Around her neck she wore a block feather collar. Her black sleeved hands ended in dangerous black talons. Her white hair was but straight in a bob cut, her face pretty but married with the malicious smile of black lipstick. Considering herself as a sort of rival with Catwoman she tried to hide an extra card up her sleeve.

“Ok girls ready to Play?” Harly says with a smile

The others nod “so what brings all you ladies here?” Harley asks

“What else? hiding from the law and that accused Batman, i don't see how you ladies stand him” Roulette says

“True, everyone knows this is the best place to lay low after a failed caper.” Ivy says

“That cursed batman always getting in our way” Magpie says

“agreed “ says Orca

“You all got pink balled huh?” Harley says the other woman stare at her

“What?” asks orca

“Girl equivalent to blue balled” whispers Ivy

“Oh” Orca says then stares at Quinn

“How could you tell” Roulette says

“I may be a criminal mastermind but i’m still a phycatrist, do you know how many pationts i had you came to me with sex related problems?” Quinn looks up from her cards “besides as much as Batman is a pain he reeks of masculinity,who doesn't want to get into his pants?!”

The other girls nod when roulette speaks up “in the past woman could alway use their charm on male heroes, after the crisis and the bimbonium outbreak that just got easier, even if you still went to jail you still had a good time”

“But not bats” Magpie complates “that guy has a iron will and is never thrown off by sex”

Ivy and Harley grown and wave their hands in a 50/50 fashion “believe it or not but batman was a flirt in his own way” Ivy says

“And i remember when this whole bimbo thing started he was just as horny as the rest of us” Harly says remembering her first night with batman “but he does have that iron will. Now we only get to have a sex with batman about ¼ of the time any other hero would at least be 50/50 even the girls”

“Those odds sound right” says Rulutte

“Still hurts like h*** not being able to finish, even after all the work we put in making our crimes as sexy as possible” Ivy complains

“I got a idea how about we all go around telling about the time we almost got em to do it” Harley says eyes eager to hears the jusccy stories

Ivy looks worried “i don’t know Harley last time i did that it turned out to be a sting”

“Yeah but you were with guys that time here it's all women. “ Harley points out

Ivy sighs “fine then i guess i’ll go first”

###

It was Halloween and I was in a fetish mood. So I grew pumpkins that were laced with bimbonium. When Gothem went to light their jock-o-lanterns it would release a pheromone gas that would infect everyone turning them into swxy versions of their costumes.

Naturally Batman tracked me to the frm i was using but I was expecting that . his batmobile screeched in shattering pumpkins. He leapt out “your halloween trickery is over Ivy”

Of course I laugh and turn some pumpkins into goons to tangle him up. Of course he cut through them like weeds. But the more he chopped the more the air got filled with pheromones. Don’t get me wrong I felt bad for what he was doing to my babies. But the way he went at it. Like watching a landscaper mowing the lawn. I just wished he was shirtless. The more he smashed the more pumpkin guts got on him making him perfectly lubed up.

Eventually the pheromones did their work and Batman had an erection of a bull moose. His attempt to hide it was all the time I needed for my pumpkin guards to tie him up. They then stretched him out spread eagle. Of course the pheremoonse were working on me too so I could hardly wait. I took off his pants and his dick stood tall and strong like a freaking sacoya. I was dripping like a freshly bitten peach.

I was about to have my way with his wood but apparently he updated the remote commands of his car and I got side slammed by his batmobile. Honestly how doesn't he kill anyone with that tank? Anyway it knocked me into my own pumpkins. Once I got out of the mess I saw the batmobile running over the rest of my pumpkins. Bat’s was getting up and started hobbling to his car. My plan was a bust so i booked it out of ther.i was so horney i jumped the first halloween pervert i could find but it didn’t scratch that itch for the bat dick.

###

The women stare at Poison Ivy finally Harley says “oh you didn’t invite me to your halloween heist what a waist for a girls night”

“I don't get your relationship with plants. You love them but you use them as cannon fodder” Orca says

“That’s true it does seem a bit hypocritical” Roulette says

“Not to mention all you would have gotten was some eye candy. What was the point of that crime” Magpie ridicules.

“I suppose you have a better story?” Ivy snaps back 

“Actually i do” Magpie says

###

“Everyone knows that the bat and the cat are an item. That cat is always taking my scores before I can get them so I thought I would take something of hers. I was in the middle of robbing the mint. They were storing a bunch of rare coins there. Gold, silver, and novelty coins. All valibule but heavy. I even had to get some goons to help carry the loot. All I had to do was promise to give them the cash if they carried the coins.

We caught the bat and tied him to a giant penny. Something about recreating a two face commission. Anyway the bat was my prisoner. I had one of the goons pull out a camera to film me humiliating Batman to all the jealous women. 

First I sliced his pants, his dick hanging loose. It was soft and limp. I couldn't have that. But I had recently gotten some of that bimbonium stuff to spice up my place. So my tools of the trade had gotten an upgrade. So I turn around and start rubbing my @$$ against him. As leather grinded on dick I could feel it hardening up. 

Once it was hard enough I took a look at my work. It was definitely big enough but you know me I like things shiny. So I put his sausage between my breasts and started massaging him. This tip was being polished in my mouth while his shaft was sanded by my breasts. I could feel him twitching. So I started to deepthroat the thing while my talons tickled his balls and my pussy. Having him about to cum for me was going to make me cum. 

But then he said “isn’t that guy taking you coins?” that snapped me out of my ecstasy. I slipped off his now shinny rod and sure enough one of the goons was trying to get away with my loot. So I slash my hand and get ready to confront the guy. But apparently that's what the bat wanted. My talon slashed his pants but also the rope tying his legs. With the flexibility of an acrobat he undoes the rest of his ropes with his feet and starts taking out goons.

I manage to get away but only with chump change. I didn;t even get to enjoy his shiny dick.

###

“I know we're all criminals here but you really take your kleptomania to an unhealthy level.” Roulette says

“Yay i am literally crazy, but even i think you have issues” Harley says

“Don‘t give me that, out of all of you I'm the best thief. I don’t need ridiculous gimmicks like you all.” Magpie says with pride

“Hey i literally die without my gimmick” Orca says

“Me too” huffs Poison Ivy

“So you don't need a gimmick is that why you got rid of that ridiculous mohawk and sideburns?” Roulette says

“Well i…?” Magpie tries to cover

“And don’t you usually replace what you steal with booby traps? That sounds like something a gimmick villain would do” HArley says throwing a few more chips into the pot

“Ok fine but nowan pays attention to a petty crook.” Magpie says glowering into her cards. 

“I guess it's my turn.” Orca says

“Yeah like a fish brain is any more articulate than her croc husband” Magpie mocks

Orca gets right into Magpie’s face and growls making the latter nearly wet herself “i’ll have you know i have a masters in marine biology as well degrees in engineering, chemistry and several others. How else do you think I turned myself into an animal hybrid and helped make those villain gadgets.”

“By the way how are things with you and Killer Croc” Harley asks

“Pretty good actually. Ever since my first husband passed away and I turned into a giant killer whale monster finding love was hard. Not to mention that after bimbonium it became more impossible to find someone big enough to satisfy my… ‘needs’” orca says with a grin

“But isn’t Killer Croc a man eating cannibal? Ah no offence” Ivy says adding a few more chips to the pot

“Well we both had the whole lust for blood problem. But after the crises mixing everything up. He promises me not to eat anyone else. That said, anyone ticks us off; they're losing a hand to our teeth.” Orca explains

“Isn’t Croc a surprising ladies man?” Roulette asks, finally getting a good hand and laying down her cards.

Orca Sighs “true he has some girls on the side, but with the world the way it is now what can we do. Besides with his hard life he deserves a few nice girls, plus get to look for some cute guys on the side myself, killer whales are polygamists you know.”

“Who would want to date that gross lizard?” Magpie says

All the girls are getting tired of Magpie’s remarks but Orca respondes “Enchantress is a nice girl, a bit crazy but Croc and her go on a few dates when they want to feel normal.”

“What about that Baby doll girl?” Harley Quinn asks as she tosses down her losing hand

Orca gets a hollow look in her eye “she is obsessed with croc. She looks like a child but she isn’t. I came home one day to find croc tied up. She was snorting a garbage bag of bimbonium like cocaine. But the effects wouldn’t last. He was her toy. It was awful, and she still ignores the restraining order.”

Poison ivy grimaces as she lays down the winning hand and takes the pot. “That's rough, how about your almost got im story?”

“Right” Orca snaps out of it

###

We were at the Gotham aquarium. I had just stolen a ton of money and was stopping by for a snack. Takes a lot of food to keep a big girl like me fed. Of course batman came to ruin my meal, but he made the mistake of coming onto my turf. In the tank I pinned him to the wall. And was about to have some sweet underwater sex. But then one of his robins was running away with my loot so I chased after him. But lost the tricky acrobat.

###

“That it’s?” Harley asks

“What?” Orca says

“You steal. Eat, and then try to get some sex seems pretty tame.” Roulette says cutting the deck again.

“Animals are simple so i have simple needs” orca replies

“Fascinating but I suppose it’s time for my crime which was a little more thought out then the rest of yours. Roulette says drawing her cards

###

I was checking on my casino in the Gotham underground. Poker, roulette, I had everything, but my biggest attraction has always been the metta brawl. Having super powered freaks duking it out. Betting on which will come out on top. And finding out who is the alpha of the pack.

Knowing it would just be a matter of time before some costumed law man came after me I decided to beat them to the punch and take their greatest hero and keep him as the main attraction. Knowing how good Batman was at escaping traps i slapped so many bomb collars on him that mythbusters would call it overkill.

I figured since he didn’t have any powers I put him in the boxing ring and have him get clobbered. Despite that he kept winning. Tracer, Shatterfist, Gork, even Atomic Skull he beat them all without powers.

Now i always admired heroes psychic, they would make great fighters. But that batman, he was one fine specimen. After he won the challenge I brought him to my office for a “reward”. Naturally he didn’t want to have drinks with me, but when you have the trigger for over a dozen bomb colars what was he going to do?

We sat on my couch with our drinks. After a few shots I stroked his bat abs. Of course i was in control as i kissed his chiseled face i made sure to keep his hands away from the detonator. Whine i was flushed enough i put my hands into his pants and felt up that fine alpha dick.

Once he was thoroughly under my control I had him ravish me. I lay on the couch as he felt me up. He was about to do the deed. But then Gothem PD led by Wildcat burst in my door. I go to threaten them to leave me alone or see batman blown up but the dark knight pickpocketed me while seducing me. Thankfully there were enough reduncies that he had to disable so I could escape.

Even though they took down my casino seeing Wild cat and Batman taking down my fighter together. Hmmm mmm that was a tasty brawl.

###

“So you really like seeing muscle men fight eh ?” Harley jokes

Roulette glowered at the clown girl “don’t get sassy with me ms. Quinn, I've seen you at my mud wrestling nights.”

“Eh guilty as charged” Harley says

“Yeah now i have to lay low till i can leave the city. Good things heroes aren't welcomed in this place” Roulette says

“Hey redhood” Magpie says. Roulette nearly jumps out of her seat as the other women laugh at the prank

“But how did Wildcat and the cops find your place?” Ivy asks

“Well wildcat and I have a history” Roulette says “as for the cops apparently one of my billionaire clients tried to invite Bruce Wayne and he welched to the cops. I swear i want to take my losses out of his hide!”

Orca gives a growl “don’t touch Wayne. That playboy pays for the aquarium research center and underprivileged housing.”

“True, i hate his big business but he pays for so many eco charities i can’t hold it against him” Ivy says ruefully

“Yeah I've gone on a date with Brucey and held him hostage. At different times of course” Harlly defends “he’s a real nice guy, better kisser than the bat, but the bat has a better dick.”

Magpie chuckles “maybe i should kidnap mr wayne and have Batman try to rescue him to figure out which is the better man”

Harly smashes Magpies drink with a hammer “no one touches Wayne or else they hear from me. Not to mention every charity, reformed villain, any guy with a decent job in the city”

Ivy and orca give agreeing growls. “Best listen to the clown on this one” Roulette tells Magpie who nods “so what have you been up to Harley, Dare i ask?”

“Ooh yeah time for the showstopper of the night” Harley gushes

###

So I was bored and decided to dust off one of mister J’s old plans from before the crisis, but to give it a sexy spin.

I took over a television station with the help of my granddaughter and the Gang of Harleys. It was fun having my busty clown girls holding the audience captive. As for the show, I invented a brand new game I called “chuckle or moan?”

I hooked the bat to a special chair, no not an electric chair i was trying to bang him, not kill him! At any rate the chair had two sets of wires one led to his funny bone that would make that tasty gargoyle smile, and the other connected to his erogenous bits to make that bat pole really stand!

One was powered by laughs and the other moans. So I just had to get the audience to either get laughs or orgasm and with the bimbounium filled joker venom I was pumping into the room it wouldn’t take much. But some were more susceptible to the laughs and others the moans.

So I had my pet Mr J read from the phone book to see if people found it funny or errotic. Oh he looked so cute in his clown gimp suit, he was acting cranky but i knew he loved it. What? you think I'd let that man whore have any real mobility?

Any way he starts at the A’s and the audience starts chuckling and giving a few sexy groans. My cute grand babies kept an eye on the bat while the Harley’s made sure the audience was paying attention and not on their phones. Hmm the internet ruined comedy.

Any which way batsy was already getting a tent in his pants and I could see the start of a grin as my machine stimulated him. we just got to the B’s when the crowd was really busting a gut. Most had stripped their clothes off and those that weren't laughing were kissing.

The bat dick ripped out of his pants and he had a big grin on his face, couldn't help but give him a little handy, it felt tingly with all that energy coursing through him.

Mr. J had just gotten to the take out menu when the audience went into full orgy mode. Batman burst out laughing and he came all over me. Oh he made such a mess. But being a good host I helped clean it up orally. 

With the show over i was going to drake my produces cut but before i could stadel mr bat Catwoman showed up and knocked over my machine with her whip

“Seriously Catwoman again” it was annoying because she did the same thing last time we did this plan 

“Sorry can’t let you have my hubby,” she said. Yes she did talk like that. Any way that b**** I'm sure she was sitting there enjoying the show and just wanted to ruin my fun.

So catwoman unties Batman and the two start taking out my gang of Harleys. I tried to help but those gals are too loyal for their own good and had me run for it while bats was clobbering joker. Catwoman tried to chase me but my grandbabies ran interference.

That was about six hours ago so I've been hiding here.

###

Poison Ivy shakes her head “you really do whatever the heck you want don’t you girl”

“Yep speaking of which read them and weep” Harley shows her cards having a winning hand and takes the pot for herself

“So you did the exact same scheme and got the exact same result. Now that's a bad gamble” Roulette says. HArley just shrugs her shoulders not caring

“So where is catwoman now if you're not the one dealing with her like last time?” MAgpie says

“I dunno the Deedees said they caught her, but I didn't want her muched or anything so they probably took her to that club in Neo Gotham they like so much. I swear kids and their music these days” Harly says

“That's all i needed to hear” a nearby waiter takes off a mission impossible mask revealing himself to be batman. From the shadows the Gotham police surround the table led by Mayor Jim Gordan, his daughter Barbra Gordan, and commissioner Yindel.

“Oh come on Gorden really?” Harley says putting her hands up

“Sorry harley but you all got warrants for you arrest” Gordan says

“Hey Carpenter what gives, I thought this was a safe place?” Roulette curses at the women behind the bar wearing old timely carpenter overalls.

Carpenter shrugs “they have a warrant and technically this is a legal place of business so tell it to you lawyers. And maybe next time don’t mess with batman’s squeeze.”

As ivy is being taken away she says “at least it wasn’t orca this time that would have been a real cliche”

Harley nods “ooh tighter copper”

###

In neo Gotham the part of the city that was from a possible future the Dee Dee twins had Catwoman tied down and naked as they played with her. The first Dee Dee fondling her breast and kissing the captive cat. The second one dug her nails into Catwomans’s thighs as she ate her out. “Can you believe nana Harley won’t let us do anything to her?” the first asks

“At least we can play with her” the second says

“Let her go” Comes Batman’s gravely voice from the shadows

“You can't catch us both” the twins laugh and run until the first runs into Batman and the second runs into Batman Beyond (Terry) “oh right” the ragdoll girls get conked on the heads and tied up.

Batman Beyond takes them to jail as Batman Talks to CAtwoman “are you ok?”

Cawoman chuckles “i wasn’t in any real danger this time. I would have gotten out eventually”

“”I owed you” Batman said

“Oh please batman we are way beyond owing one another.” Catwoman purrs “you’ve been listining to sexy stories all night how about we relieve that stress....”

Batman had disappeared “darn almost got im”

###

Epilogue

Selina returned to Wayne manor with a rejuvenated but still old Alfred waiting for her. “Hello Ms Kyle how are you this evening”

“I’m fine but Bruce's insistence on trying to train his body to deny bimbonium out in the field is infuriating and makes going out not as fun” cat woman complains

“It’s also not healthy form master Wayne” Alfred says

“What do you mean?” Selina asks

In response Alfred points up as loud pounding noises come from upstairs

“Ah… bedroom or bathroom?” Catwoman asks

“Bedroom” Alfred says

“I’ll handle it” Selina says as she starts to undress on her way to a very pent up batman’s bedroom


	44. Night of the She-Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween special with she-bat wife of man bat

Night of the She-Bat

It was halloween in gotham. Batman was on patrol in the batmobile. After having defeated poison ivy’s plan earlier in the month the costumed criminals seemed to have calmed down. Now he and the rest of the bat family had the relatively easy job of taking down petty crooks and organized crime.

As Batman drove he overheard a report on the police scanner “any available units we got a report of a monster attacking a fruit shipment at the docks. Please investigate”

When Batman arrives he finds several broken crates of fruit as well as several dock workers with their pants ripped off. Their bodies looked like they were drained and severely dehydrated. their cocks were still hard though. He gives the men some hydration tablets (a new feature to his utility belt since the bimbonium outbreak) and interviews them. They all described a huge bat-like monster that ate their fruit then attacked them.

Batman gives a sigh. This pointed to his friend Kirk Langstrom otherwise known as Man bat

###

Batman arrived at Langstom’s Lab and walked towards the entrance. Kirk had many different iterations in the multiverse but it usually revolved around an experiment with bats either on accident or purpose transforming him into a human bat hybrid. Most of the time in the multiverse batman found a cure or at the least got his human senses back. Langstom even would become a close friend joining the bat family. However that wasn’t always the case some of his endings led to great tragedy. So Batman was understandably nervous to find out what would have happened to Kirk.

When he enters the room he is almost surprised to find a normal man looking through a microscope. Kirk was a middle aged man but with brown combed back hair. stress had clearly aged him. Visible lines on his face, his hair was prematurely graying and his fit body looked a bit on the underweight side. Langstom looks up to see Batman and gives a sigh. “I knew it would only be a matter of time till you came Batman”

“Do you know who i am?” Batman asks

“If you mean that I know your secret identity, yes I do. Rest assured i am your friend, but honestly my mind is f*** up ever since the crises.” Langstom answers

“I’m sorry I didn't check sooner. How dad is it? Can I help?” Batman says compassionately

“Oh don’t worry in this reality my lab is owned by Wayne industries and I bill them for everything” Kirk says with a faint smile, but then frowns “when the crisis hit many multiverses were fused together. Some people like superman got a million different versions of themselves. But with others like me I only know two others. One is like a vampire but still a hero, he hangs out with a… darker version of superman. The other apparently is always a bat and Harley Quinn's lawyer. We get together every other week to support each other and get some drinks.”

“As for me I got the lion’s share of the memories and it nearly tore my brain apart. On top of that I have a dozen different iterations of the man-bat serum in me. You caught me on a good day half the time I wake up and I'm man-bat. Trying to keep all those instincts in check is a daily challenge. Not to mention all the different criminal organizations that want my man-bat serum for their own uses. But I have things worth fighting for. My wife Francine is still with me, and the crisis made it so I have kids now. Some have the manbat serum in them too so i’ve been working on a way to have them live normal lives''

“I swear Batman I've been working around the clock to stabilize myself and my kids. Once i’m done i hope you’ll still let me help you protect Gotham, you need all the help you can get after all” Kirk says finishing his story

Batman nods “i should have checked in sooner. My resources would have sped up your research. Starting tomorrow you will have my personal support.”

Kirk chuckles “we’ll i’m almost done, but any help is appreciated old friend, i’m just happy you came to check up on my family”

Batman frowns “unfortunately i’m not here for a visit. There has been a man-bat attack.”

Kirk’s eyes went wide “i swear it’s not me! I’ve taken ridiculous precautions to make sure my kids and I wouldn't hurt anyone. I’ve always managed to lock myself up before losing it, i’ve…”

Batman interrupts “I don't think it's you, or your kids.”

“Really? How? Why?” Kirk says

“I found the scene with eaten fruit and drained men. But they weren’t drained by being bitten, but through sex. And as far as i know you are straight” batman explains

Kirk grimaces at the thought of him having gay sex “ok so it deffently wasn’t me, but who else could it be?”

Just then Francine Langstrom, Kirk’s wife, walks in. Franicine was a doctor like her husband and very professional. Wearing a practical lab coat, minimal makeup, and having her blond hair hang down in a simple style. Or at least that’s how Batman remembered her. This francine wore only a lab coat, her large breasts and pussy bare. Her only other clothes were white heels, a white choker, white hoop earrings, and red glasses. Bright red lipstick complemented her blushed face and eyeshadow. “Oh Kirk i didn’t know we had company” she quickly tries to cover herself up with her small lab coat.

“I’m sorry for my wife’s appearance” kirk apologises “but i’m sure you understand due to the state of villains nowadays. My wife got attacked by someone with bimbonium. Fortunately the effects weren't too severe, but we've had to make some changes to accommodate her new instinct. But she has been pacinet with me so i can be patient with her”

Batman sighs but also kind of admires Kirk's love for his wife that blinds him to the obvious “Kirk, Francine is the new man-bat, and if her body is like that i would bet the league of assassins are behind her change.”

“What?! No francine wouldn’t do that to me?” Kirk says pleadingly

Batman looks at the shocked Francine “this don’t have to get ugly, please just explain it for us”

Francine is shocked but then gives a little giggle. “I guess i’m just surprised it took so long. Kirk, I really do love you. And I was looking forward to starting over with our new family. But the league of Shadows got to me. Said they would hurt you and the kids if I didn't help them. So I started to recreate the man-bat serum. When I started to waver they gave me bimbonium. From there I adjusted the serum to match different animals. I could see their vision of a world of sexy animal people. To put the world back to it’s primal and canal state. You’ve felt the power and freedom that comes from the serum just imagine Kirk a world without disease and infirmity. Just strength, health and love.”

Kirk looked in horror at his wife “no Francine this isn’t you. The League has twisted your mind. Please stop this before it’s too late.”

Francine gave a wild smile “sorry dear but i just love being She-Bat, and i already have enough serum i just need to add the bimbonium”

She then pulls out a pink patch and puts it on her neck. It quickly absorbs into her neck and she begins to change.

She starts to rapidly grow taller, starting with inches then feet. Her skin darkens into a gray color similar to bat fur. Her breasts grow from their f cup, quadrupled in size. Her golden hair turns purple. The well kept curls go wild and free. Mussels grow on her legs as arms as well as leathery wings tearing her lab coat off. Claws grow on her fingers and toes. Her eyes change to a solid pale blue and her ears lengthen and become pointed like a bat causing her glasses to fall and be stomped under foot. Her lipstick changes to a beautiful black. She opens her mouth to let out a groan of excitement revealing a sharp fang like teeth and a tongue that is easily over a foot long. By the end she was twice her original height and had no resemblance to the woman she once was.

The men were shocked by the erotic nature of the change. She-bat gives a shriek of ecstasy as she cums. Shiny liquid pouring down her leg. Then with no warning she flies towards the men knocking batman into a wall. She then grabs Kirk putting her full mouth over his face. At first he thinks she is eating him ,but then realizes it’s a kiss from the much larger woman. Her tongue dances around the inside of his mouth and down his throat. Kirk’s body was buried in her large breasts as her muscular wings hugged him tight.

As quickly as it started she stopped making out, dropping her husband into a chair. She then flies over to a table filled with beakers and test tubes. She grabs some green chemicals with her clawed feet and flies off.

Kirk sits shocked at what just happened. But turns as he hears Batman groan “Bruce are you ok?!”

“I'll be ok, i’ve dealt with women tougher than her” Batman says catching his breath. “What did she take?”

“It must have been the serum. I assumed she was working on a cure for me and the kids but she must have been working on making more man bat serum from the start. I can’t believe she did this.” Kirk says his voice breaking a little

“Don’t beat yourself up. The League of Shadows is dangerous and manipulative. And they control the bimbonium market. They know how to use it to bend peoples minds to their will. I’ll break their hold on your wife.” Batman explains

“I’m coming too” Kirk declares

“No offence Kirk but she is twice your size. The only reason I survived the hit was because I've been exposed to bimbinum.” Batman says

In response Kirk takes off his lab coat. His body expand tearing his clothes off until he had become Man-bat thin in a screechy voice “LETSSSS GOOOOO!”

Batman sighs “i guess i could use a ride” he jump on man-bat’s back as they go chasing after his wife “she is still bigger than you”

####

The two fly ring to pick up She-bat’s trail but they lose her. The skies were blank and the streets were filled with costumed people celebrating halloween allowing she-bat to blend in. they didn’t find their first clue until they found a man passed out in the park.

The man looked dehydrated and wrinkly with a boner sticking out of his pants. Batman starts to treat the man and asks questions “who did this to you?”

The man through cracked lips whispers “it was like your friend, except a woman. She humped me so fast I didn't know I could cum that much. It was painful… but awesome” the man gives a little smile.

Manbat gets in the man's face and shrieks. Batman has to hold him back “calm down the man is injured.

“Thatsss myyyyy wiiiiiife hesss talkingggg about!” Manbat complains loudly.

“Fair enough” Batman concedes. The man had already fainted so Batman called paramedics and the two went searching again.

They follow a trail of drained men and some women until they reach Gotham University. The campas was hit hard by bimbonium due to dumb college kids. The campus was filled with young himbos and bimboes in erotic halloween costumes.

Finally they spot She-bat as she flies into the university’s clock tower. They sneak in and find She bat hanging upside down pleasuring herself. But what really caught their interest was a group of three girls messing at a chemistry table with the man bat formula that she bat brought as well as liquid bimbonium. The girls wear animal masks, one a shark, one a vulture, and one a fox. The three giggle and talk amongst themselves.

“I can’t wait to get back at those college b****** thinking they are so great,” Shark says

“I just want to see all the cute animal girls and guys. I really want to sink my talons into them” says Vulture

“You idiots this can be our ticket into the big leagues. The league of shadows, money, power, world dominations. Finally we'll break the cycle of third rate villains like our uncles and cousins.” Fox says

Manbat looks confused “whose theesse?”

Batman gives a little sigh “must be the latest incarnation of the terrible trio. Sometimes bord business men, sometimes kung fu warriors, recently a lot of dumb colledge students. But always with the same animal masks. They must be polishing off a old trio’s idea of using your serum to splice the whole college into animal people''

“Theyyy would go savvvagee and wild” Manbat says in concern.

“I don’t think they will go wild the way you think. Their putting the mixture into bombs but their mostly filled with bimbonium, and this is halloween at a college campus” batman lets the words sink in as man bat's eyes grow wide with realization.

Batman gives a plan “Langstom you handle your wife. He three are just college students it shouldn’t be too hard to subdue them”

Manbat nods and waits for his moment

Batman jumps down and confronts the trio “playtime is over kids. Turn yourselves in and get a lighter sentence.”

The three girls nearly jump out of their skin “hey batgirl get down here” Fox orders

She bat finally noticing what's going on jumps down and swoops towards Batman. But is intercepted by manbat. The bat husband and wife get into an aerial claw fight. Batman glares at the trio “will you give up now?”

“Heck no! Girls” Fox signals and the three pull out pink patches that absorb into their skin

The three turn into sexy anthro versions of the animals they wore. Shark gained muscle her dorsal fin ripping her shirt off. Her skin is rough but enticing. Vulture grew taller, her arms becoming winglike. Her breasts were a little on the small side but her plumage made them seem bigger. Fox’s transformation made her a classic sexy fox girl, her body was curvy but her eyes made it clear she was cunning and in charge.

The three girls growled then charged. Manbat meanwhile was trying to talk to his wife in the shriek like language of man bats. “Please honey, I know you're in there. You can fight the violent urges. Your still human”

“Dick! Dick! Dick!” She Bat chants

“Not the urges I was thinking about oof!” man bat is launched up as She bat rockets herself towards the ceiling ramming her husband's pelvis.

Shark meanwhile tries to bite at Batman. He can’t tell if she’s aiming for his head or his dick. “Why are you doing this?” Batman asks

“I’m in the women’s sports team but do I get any respect? No! Men think I'm weak and other girls think I'm a brute. Well there are plenty of female alphas in the animal kingdom and i’ll rule them all” shark finally gets a bite at Batman’s pants as her teeth sink in she smiles. But quickly frowns as she rears back her teeth broken, what looks like a chain belt with a bat shaped lock stuck in her teeth.

“And here i almost didn’t make the bat-chastity belt” Batman mutters to himself then flips shark onto her back “sharks can’t swim upside down and become paralized in that positions.” Shark groans in pain “that said I know many storn women both heros and villian. I’m freakin batman after all and i all i can say strong women are hot” Shark smiles dazely before passing out.

Manbat meanwhile was pinned to the ceiling. His wife was holding onto the rafters with a death grip. She lbites off his pants. Seeing her husband's dick she licks her lips. Manbat gasps as he feels his dick enter her wet mouth. He then starts to groan with pleasure as her long tongue dances around twisting like she’s trying to tie a cherry stem into a knot. Against his will his dick hardens. Once at full mast she bat takes it out of her mouth. Then extendending her tongue she wraps it around the dick and begins to pump like it's a hand job. Manbat just gasps and moans he hadn't felt anything like this sinse they were first married.

Back to batman he faces vulture the girls is using her aerial advantage to slash at batman. Who was dodging wholetring to equip his bat insta-pants “You can’t stop us batman soon this whole campus will be filled with sexy animal costumes. Actual bunny girls, sexy cat nurses, doggy clowns, you name it. It will be so hot!”

“I know about cat girls” Batman says “the tight suits. The flexibility, those glowing eyes. The feel of their claws and you hold them tight their soft fur pressed against you”

Vulture starts to drool thinking of the lewd scene. Batman takes this advantage grabbing her and tossing her against the wall. As the girl starts to pass out Batman tells her “birds have hollow bones, makes them lighter but also more fragile.”

Manbat is losing to his wife. She now has him pinned to the wall. Her heavy breasts pressing against his chest. Her long tongue snaking around his face as she kisses him. Her pussy rubbing against his dick getting it lubed up from her leaking. His mind was still wanting to save her but his body was yelling to stick it in her like a wild animal. Soon the choice was taken from him as they started to plummet to the ground her on top.

Batman only had Fox to contend with but the girl was smart dodging all his attacks “you think i didn’t know you would show up eventually Every trio before has been beaten by you and forgotten. But not me, we’ve already emailed the formula to the league of shadows. They'll reward me and I will stand atop the pinnacle of villains.

Just then Man Bat and She bat crash onto the ground. The impact distracts Fox long enough for Batman to land a hit knocking the curvy girl into the table getting her drenched in serum and passing out.

Batman looks to his friend. Manbat looked like he was about to pass out as his wife rode him in the cowgirl position. Honestly he looked happy but drained as she sucked every drop out of him through her pussy and his pelvis looked like it was about to shatter under the weight of her huge @$$. Batman wasn’t sure how he could help till he spied the bimbonium on the table. as bad as he felt to use it he knew it was the only way to give Man bat the stamina. 

“Langstrom catch” Batman tosses a beaker of Bimbonium at manbat. Which promptly broke on his face.  
“RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! What the Heck Man!” Manbat shouts but this he stops as a tingly burning freezing sensations spreads through his body as the bimbonium sinks into his skin “thaaaat feels gooood”

His monstrous forms changes. His face becomes more human. His muscles expand. He grows taller. His dick which was almost drained rejuvenates and begins to pound back. Finally bigger thin his wife Manbat turns the tables. He flips over forcing she bat on the ground. Her breasts cushion her fall but man bat lifts hir but upin the air and starts pounding.

She bat squeals in ecstasy. It's so high picked all the glass breaks in the tower. Very college guy wondered what the heck that noise was, every college girl wished it was them. She bat begins to flap her wings in excitement and begins to lift off the ground. Manbat simple latches onto her hips and redoubles his efforts. Their mid air lovemaking got higher and faster until they cum at the top of the tower. 

Exhausted She bat transforms back into Francine. Manbat holds her in his arms as they drift back to the ground. Dazed in the afterglow Francine manages to open her eyes and rub her hand against her husband’s face “i’m sorry Kirk. But for all that's happened I still love you.” she then passes out

“Will you be ok Kirk?” Batman asks

“Alllll this time sheeees been fighting the urges of both bimbouium and seeeerum. But iiii never kneeew.” Kirk says lovingly

Just then Fox comes up behind the table. Being drenched in the serum had mutated her into a 15 foot tall chimera. She had eagle wings. A snake tail. Four arms, two lions, and two birds. A fox head, and gigantic human breast “fear my ultimate form dark knight mwa ha ha!”

Batman was about to fight when Kirk dumps Francine in his arms “Langstrom what are you doing?”

Kind of ashamed Manbat says “I had no idea bimbonium was this strong and I'm still horny.”

Manbat launches himself at the chimera and has his way. Batman tried not to star at the monsters having sex or the nacked women in his arms. After forty-five minutes and a dozens of orgasms Manback returns

“Theeee trio haveeee reeeturneeed to normal” He happily says

“Yeah and the serum was destroyed so the Gotham PD can handle it from here” Batman says “lets go”

He starts to leave but man bat hesitates “theeeeir is a probleeem. I haveeee no paaaaants”

### 

after a very awkward trip they get to Langstoms home just as Kirk returns back to being human

“Well my friend looks like you got some color back in your hair” Batman says

“I feel better too. I’ll be able to get a lot more work done at the lab and home. When i’m not distracted by my wife that is” Kirk says

Francine still groggy is being helped by her husband “is it ok just to leave me here. I messed up so bad” she says shamefully

“The League of shadows are master manipulators. And the justice league has taken a personal interest in bimbonium cases. We’ll get you the help you need” Batman says

“Thank you br-batman” Kirk catches himself before revealing his friends identity “we’ll gladly accept your help. Meanwhile we better get dressed before the kids get back from trick-or-treating. Catching your parents in the nude, now that’s scary”

As the couple enter their home batman heads to the bat mobil.one inside he makes a call “Selina are you still at that halloween party… I lost the bat-chastity belt… i’ll be there in ten minutes”

###

End?


	45. Old chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With 80 years of history batman has had many lovers. Many have been erased with recons but with the DCBU a lot of old lovers show up again

Old Chemistry.

Harley and Ivy were hanging out in their abandoned mall hideout. It was a lazy day neither had any evil plans. Ivy was sitting on a couch she took from a furniture outlet reading a book about gardening. Harley meanwhile was laying on a couch, her feet hanging off being licked by her pet hyenas Bud and Lou. The rest of her team and goons were playing in the old arcade they got working again.

Until a huge blond plant woman breaks through the wall. She was taller than ivy wearing a torn up wet white dress. Under the dress vine tentacles propelled her forward. Her thick child bearing hips showed through the rips. Her breasts had torn a boob window into the dress. Her sleeveless arms were soft and smooth ending with green nails. Her long diary blond hair had green dye stripes in it that matched her green eyes and black lipstick. She wore a metallic choker necklace that used to be fancy but looked beat up and rusty.

Ivy and Harley were so surprised by this inrutian they didn’t have time to stop the new girl before she grabbed Ivy with her vines and began swinging her around like a kid in a tantrum “ where is he!” the blond demanded

“So this is what it feels like” Ivy says as she hangs upside down dried up in plant vines

The intruder growls and dunks Ivy in the nearby mall fountain. Harly tried to pouch “hey you can’t bust into my place and smack around my friend. What the?”

The intruder grabs Harley and flings her into the food court where her fall was broken by food preservatives. “Ivy’s part plant she can hold her breath for a long time”

Ivy is taken out of the fountain coughing and sputtering as the intruder gets right into her face. “I said where is he!? Where is my husband!?”

Ivy is confused until it dawns on her “wait are you talking about Bruce Wayne? He’s at his big house on the edge of town.”

“It’s not there anymore!” the intruder yells

“That the heck is this?” Everyone's heads turn to the new voice, out of the arcade comes the rest of the team including Clayface with two young women by his side one with. One was blond wearing a Gotham academy uniform with haunting eyes. The other had short black hair wearing a pink oversized jacket over a yellow shirt and black skirt.

The black haired girl looks worryingly at the scene “i don’t know what's going on but Wayne manner is here” she then tells the current address

The intruders face grows calm and smiles like she hadn't almost murdered poison Ivy “thank you dear your dad should be proud to have a polite girl like you.'' then drops Ivy and breaks through the wall leaving.

“Ms. Quinn is going to have to hire the Carpenter lady again” the blond next to Clay face says

“Quite right my dear” says Clayface “but again Ms Pamila What The Heck Was That!?”

“‘Yeah Ivy when do plants kick your butt?” Ivy says as she comes from the food court clutching her side. “And who the fuuuu-dge are these kids Clayface?”

“Oh right this is my daughter Kathrine” Clayface points to the blond “and my……. Other daughter Annie” he says pointing to the black haired girl “it was my day for custody and i figured take them to the mall…”

“Yeah not important” Harly interrupts “seriously Ivy what was that?”

Ivy still recovering her breath finally answers “That was Susan Magurie, Bruce Wayne’s wife”

The rest of the team starts at Ivy “how and when did that happen?” Harly asks not buying it

Ivy sighs and tells her story “look it was a long time ago. I had the plan to make plant people that would be the perfect spouses to rich people. They would get married then off their spouses inherit the money which they would give to me to save the rainforest”

“That is a mean spirited plan. I mean your seductress but that's just a b**** form of acting “ Kathrine says

Clayface pats her head “quite right my little thespian. But seriously ivy making the perfect mate just to backstab their lover. I mean who would create life for such a cruel purpose?”

“Yeah who would do that?” says Annie with a eye roll that made Clayface uncomfortable

“Anyway” Ivy says, continuing her story, “I got all the couples on a cruise to mop it all up at once. But then Batman and his sidekicks show up and melt all my plant people. Or so I thought I almost drowned so I'm not positive what happened but I guess Susan tha one I made for Wayne went down with the ship. I seriously thought she was dead but i guess she’s just been stuck on the bottom of the ocean, between that , the last crisis, and bimbonium leaking into the water. All of that must have drove her crazy with one thing on her mind. Her husbands dick”

“So you're saying i just sent a thirsty mentaly unstable she monster to my friend Tim’s house” Annie says worriedly 

“Yep pretty much” Ivy says “either way I'm done with that so it’s Wayne’s problem now. I’m going to the pharmacy to grab some pain meds”

Ivy leaves the mall leaving everyone left in shock. Finally Harley turns to Clayface “i actually feel sorry for Bruce Wayne right now. He already has a ton of crazy stalkers after his looks and money myself included.”

“Yeah got to feel sorry for him.” Clayface says worriedly “So Harly i got to go to my day Job, keep an eye on my kids and try not to be a bad influence.” with that he leaves

Harley and the two girls are left alone “so uh. Do you girls want to get a makeover or something?” at that Clayfaces daughters shapeshift into each other “i guess not”

###

At Wayne manor Salena Kyle (catwoman) Barbara Gordan (Bat Girl) and Tim Drake (Robin) were hanging out in the Garden as Alfred was Trimming the hedges.

“You know?” Selina says spinning her drink “it’s weird just having a normal day. Just hanging out at home and not having to worry about work both super and non super”

“You got that right” Barbara says “So Tim why did you want to talk to us today?”

Tim was a fit young man and smart and strong but still had the inexperience of youth. He looks into his ice tea then awkwardly says “actually i wanted to ask you two about girls”

Babs and Selina instantly get in his face, eyes sparkling with hope for gossip. “Oh you little romeo” Babs says who is practically tim’s big sister “yeah spill it who’s the lucky girl” Selina says who is practically a step mom mixed with a fun aunt

Tim regretting it already keeps going “well it's not just one girl. I mean I know puberty academically. It;s hard but I can understand. But this bimbonium… my hormones are jacked up to 11, and so are all my friends. I mean i know being a teen is hard but now it’s like everyone is stuck in a harem anime!”

Babs and Selina chuckle “look relationships aren't easy especially in the hero game. They will never be normal but they help us to keep human. So who are the lucky girls?”

Tim takes a deep breath “well theirs wonder girl. She’s just so full of life, whenever we help with the teen titans or young justice we just click. Then theirs Spoiler, we just sare ss many of the sme interest in crime fighting. And we see each other all the time. Then there is Annie. She is… Clayface’s daughter, I honestly thought she was dead but with the crisis she actually came back so i've been helping her adjust to life in gotham again. I like them all but i'm not sure if i can date all of them. And i don't want to hurt any of them”

Babs puts her hand over his “you're a good kid tim just be honest they will understand.”

Selina chimes in “if it wan;t for bimbonium you would all be friends then if you decided to get serious with a specific girl you would let them know and see where it goes. With bimbonium it just makes you all friends with benefits. With any relationship you just have to try your best and see where it goes.”

Tim Smiles “thanks that helps. I’m still a bit nervous though”

Babs laughs “i don’t think there's a couple that isn’t”

The three are about to enjoy their drinks when suddenly Susan the plant woman breaks through the hedge “where is Bruce!”

Alfred is startled and tries to threaten her with his hedge clippers. Susan just grabs her with her vines “sorry Alfred can’t let you stop me” she then tosses him onto a hedge shaped like aphrodite.

“Who is this woman” Salena asks in surprise

Tim thinks for a bit when it hits him “hey isn;t that the plant lady Poison Ivy tricked Bruce into marrying?”

“I think your right Tim” Babs says

“Wait what?” Selina says in shock. She then marches up Susan hey plant breath Bruce is my boyfriend.

Susan growls “he’s my husband”

The two women attack. Susan tries tying her up with her vines, but Salina pulls out a pair of cat claws she kept in her purse to slice at Susan. Susan recouls at first but summons more vines to fight back. Salina is saved though by Tim and Babs kicking her out of the way. ”what i would give for a batarang” Babs says

Susan sees Tim “well if it isn’t my step son grown up. Tell this cat that i’m Married to Bruce!”

“Actually he tried to get a annulment” Tim says

“What!” Susan shrieks 

“Ha” Salena mocks and dodges a vine

“Well technically since your a plant the marriage wasn’t legal so he didn’t have to get the annulment” Babs says

Susan freaks out some more “not helping Babs” Tim says

The team keeps fighting, having their clothes torn by the vines. Alfred finally gets down from the hedge when Bruce shows up. Alfred what's happening!?”

“The Mrs. has returned.” Alfred says

Bruce runs up to his wife “Susan please calm down. Poison Ivy is no longer in control you don’t have to try to kill me”

“Kill you? I don’t want your head, I want your dick” Susan then tackles Bruce tearing his pants off. “I was left to die a failed experiment of Poison Ivy. but living like seaweed in that boat all i could do was think. Bruce you act cold but you care so much, eventually the love I faked became real, but I couldn't be with you. It wasn’t until some pink stuff slipped into the water that I was able to finally escape. I just want to be with you.”

She then hugs Bruce and starts to cry. Bruce just looks awkward when surprisingly Selina places her hand on susan’s shoulder “hey it's tough being apart from those you care about”

Babs comes up to “Bruce's heart is big enough for us all if we're willing to share.”

Susan smiles and nods. Then instantly goes to suck Bruce’s dick. Bruess yelps at the sudden sexual attack. He looks up to see a nacked Babs and saliena above him fingering themselves “So Bruce which pussy would you like to lick first?”

Tim could only watch the orgy in front of him. One girl on Bruce's dick, another on his face and the third being fingered by his big hands. Tim watched in a daze. One hand pumping his erect dick while his other hand was setting up a group date with his girlfriends on his cellphone.

###

After hours of love making Bruce had finally satisfied the three women. They lay on the grass nacked and content as Bruce and Tim sit on chairs completely dehydrated. “Tea Sirs?”

Alfred arrives with a pitcher of tea. Tim grabs a glass while Bruce grabs the whole pitcher and chugs

“Well Bruce i guess we can’t just kill her, but she isn’t exactly human so i guess we should lock her in the batcave till we figure out what to do with her” tim says

“Sounds good” Bruce says

Tim, Selina, and Babs help drag the large plant woman to the batcave as Alfred helps Bruce to his room. As Bruce and Alfred pass the front door of the manor Bruce walks into the door “man that was a boring meeting… what happened here?”

The Bruce in Alfred's arms melts into Clayface. “Thank heaven your here bruce. It’s tough enough being your body double when batman and bruce needs to be in two places at one. But playing the part of the most eligible bachelors in both hero millionaire circles! I almost dried out.”

Bruce helps Alfred pick up Clayface “i really appreciate it Karlo, i can raise your salary if you want” they reach the kitchen where Alfred turns on the sink to moisten Clayface. Clayface grons “i that feels good. I do love the roel you gave me, the pay is good, and the benefits of being Bruce Waynne are great “Clayface smiles remembering all the nacked models he’s dated as Bruce “but you really need to let me know about all these girls you dated i’m a actor not a detective! Plus you own me time with my daughters”

“Sure thing Clayface” Bruce says with a smile.

“Master Bruce you do realize when Mr. Kyle and the others find out you've been ‘sharing the load’ with Clayface they will have your balls on a silver platter?”

Batman sighs “look even with bimbonium i'm still human. Even superman can’t keep up with all these women, how am i?”

Alfred rolls his eyes “your going to have to face them sooner or later. Oh by the way Mrs Susan Wayne has returned and is in the Batcave”

“Oh ****” Bruce says

###

End


	46. Frozen Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin Snow The current Killer Frost meets her predecessors

Frozen Heart

Winter is a time for peace, love , joy and celebrations. For the first month in December at least. But after that it's cold and miserable. That's where Caitlin Snow was. Stuck in Midway city Michigan, one of the coldest states, that was in a state of midwinter blues.

Caitlin Snow, otherwise known as killer frost or Frost was walking down a sidewalk in sweats and a hoodie kicking disgruntled at snowbanks. Frost was an attractive young woman especially after being exposed to bimbonium. Her skin was light blue, her white hair was saved on her left side allowing the rest to cascade over her eye . dark blue lipstick adored her lips and her cheeks had a blue blush on them. A scientist that had transformed into an ice powered villain when the evil organization H.I.V.E. tried to kill her in a lab accident. The transformation had turned her into a heat vampire that turned to crime to find a source of warmth. But as time passed she regained her sanity and turned good again. 

She was allowed to join the justice league under probation and she did her best to live up to that trust even if she never really trusted herself. This also meant being assigned grunt missions. Which led to her current condition of walking down a cold sidewalk kicking at snowbanks muttering to herself. 

“Augh that chief! While the rest f the doom patrol is out of town he sits in his mansion. And who gets stuck having to deliver the documents to his house since he won't check his email? Me! Oh hawk man and woman can’t be bothered to deliver mail to their hero neighbors because they are in space talking to alien versions of themselves or something convoluted like that. No have the the ice themed former villain who hates the cold go to this frozen city and listen to the old wheelchair guy ramble about hi opinions and style form the sixties. Geeze i never thought i get out of there. But now I'm stuck here, don't bother giving frost a quick way back to the watchtower, she has ice powers, she won’t mind the cold, and even if she does she has bimbonium to keep her warm. Nevermind the fact that everything she’s done to this point was to stay warm. Bah why couldn’t they put their base in the tropics! I HATE WINTER!”

Even with the bimbinium having cured her lethal need for warmth there were times when her body sucked all the warmth around her leaving her shivering, this was usually accompanied with an increased libido and wanting to rub bodies together. While some women got heat flashes she got freeze flashes. More than a few interns had to go to the medical room in the watchtower to get their cocks thawed out after Caitlen had a freeze flash.

Still even as she complained to herself she knew she didn’t mean it. She was grateful for the justice league for accepting her. Even the members that were still awkward because of her pass at least tried. But when she went out in public people just saw another killer frost. It always stung when she saw mothers try to shield their kids as she walked by. And it was always annoying when the cops questioned why she was out and about. She was even taken to lockup once. It was nice to see the look on the police’s face when Batman came to bail her out. Though in their defence she did jaywalk.

It was the help of the people who believed in her that kept her going. Roy, all of the fire storms, batman and even Catwoman had a sort of sisterly bond with her. It helped warm her heart. But as her heart warmed the rest of her got cold. Unnaturally cold. Something wasn’t right.

Just then icebergs erupt around the street. Citizens ran for cover as snow began to fall. Before she knew it she was alone, the city street turned into an ice canyon. As she tried to figure out what was happening she heard a voice “Hello Killer Frost.”

From the snow Caitlen sees three women approaching. Though she had never met them in person she knew them all by reputation since the media had given them all the same name. It was the other Killer Frosts.

In the center was the original killer frost, Crystal Frost. She was a student in ivy town that had fallen in love with professor Stein, the original firestorm superhero. But when he didn’t return her feelings she became cold and bitter. A lab accident soon followed that transformed her into killer frost, she then took her revenge on any man to cross her path until stopped by Firestorm. She had actually died until the most recent crisis brought her back. She was the most elegant of the Frosts. She looked like an ice queen out of a story book. Her skin was a perfect ice blue that made it seem as if she was made of the stuff. Her dress was elegant like a ball gown made of ice, but with the front open and chest open to show off her breast and pussy. Her hair was done up and looked like a swirling snow cloud. Ice gems were woven into her hair and neck. She was cold and intimidating like being in front of royalty.

To her right was Louise Lincoln, the second killer frost. She was the best friend of the first Killer frost. After Crystal’s death and having broken up with Ronnie Raymond who eventually became firestorm himself she snapped purposely recreated her friends lab accident and went on a rampage against men. Out of all the killer frosts she had spent the most time in prison and the suicide squad.what ever the bimbonium did to her it made her into one heck of a woman. The largest of the killer frost's her breasts and @$$ made Caitlin and the third killer frost green with envy. Her outfit would be considered a leotard if it wasn't for the missing chest that let her ice cooler sized breasts hang free with blue and silver star pasties over her nipples. Her skin was pale but could pass for a normal human. Her muscular trunk legs have fishnet stockings and fur boots. Her arms also had fingerless fur gloves that had her nails sharp and deadly like icicles. Her ice blue hair was wild and sharp. She wore purple makeup including her lips, eyes and hoop earring. A choker saying “frostbite” around her neck. Her presence was dominating.

And finally on the left was the final killer frost Dora Smithy. The sister of Nora Fries, the wife of Mr. Freeze, after her sister got ill and put into a cryo chamber by her husband Dora infiltrated the GCPD to steal Mr. Freeze technology to turn it against her brother in law and all costumed people hero or villain. Eventually cornered in a cryo lab she fell into a vat of freezing chemicals. That mixed with the tech she was using turned her into killer frost. Now she was just a near emotionless psycho That liked to cause pain to anyone but mostly men. She was quickly hired by the supervillian’s secret society.she had the smallest breasts of the killer frosts by she made up for it by having the best hips. The freezing process had saved a few years of her making her look young but her choice of makeup made her look goth. Her hair was a dark blue almost balck that was short, it looked like it was wet then frozen. Her dark eyes covered in black eyeliner complemented with black shiny lipstick. She wore no jewelry except a dark blue choker with the words “cold b****” on it. Her skin had a dark blue tint to it that separates her from the other paler frosts. Her outfit would best be described as a dark blue mix of a cat suit and a bunny suit that was cut in half vertically. They completely exposed her pussy. And her breasts were held only by cups that were little more than shreds of cloth. Her hands were gloved with some icy fur on the cuffs. The rest of the cat suit hugged her thick hips and thighs down to her elevator shoes. She didn’t have the presence as the other two but she was the most likely to stab you just for fun.

“What do you want?” Caitlen says on guard.

Crystal steps up the leader of the group “we’ve come to recruit you”

“What?” Caitlen says

Louise chuckles “look we know your one of use. You took my spot on the suicide squad untill the justice legue decided to use you for their own agenda.”

“What do you mean?” Caitlen asks

Dora scoffs “what you think they would actually trust you? You're a killer frost just like us. You can’t let your guard down around them, they're just waiting for a chance to throw you back to jail.”

Crystal picks up the pitch “think we’ve all been used and betrayed. Just think you were used by hive, the government, and the justice league. We're offering you a chance to be free with no restraints.”

Caitlen looks down, her life hasn't been exactly fair. “Well what would i do if i joined you?”

“Isn't it obvious?” Dora says “we would get our revenge on men!”

“Wha?” Caitlen says honestly surprised.

Crystal huffs “men ruin everything. They play with us, use us, then disregard our feelings. And they try to keep us down. Louise and I come from a simpler time but even we can see women are being held down. Back before you had powers how often did the men pay attention to your work. So we're going to get rid of them all!”

Caitlen was really unnerved by this. She knew her fellow frosts weren't exactly stable, heck she even admits she wasn't in her right mind when she got her powers. But this was nuts. “Yeah men can be jerks, but I can tell you have all been hit by bimbonium too. I know ere all ice cold but we have one part of our bodies that heat up, and i for one cant only use lesbian sex to cool it down”

Louise laughs “don't worry we thought of that” she then pulls out a frozen citizen stuck in a sexy pose his dick like a flagpole.under his ice shell he blinks still alive “while some of us” glairs at dora “would just kill them they would work so much better as statues. Just think every size and shape imaginable for our pleasure. Woman would be on top making the right decisions and if any feel like having a man or a kid we just thaw one out do the deed and then freeze them back into our living dildos. I met a few guys in the suicide squad i coul use, and i bet you’ve eyed a few justice leauge members that would make fine toys.”

Crystal smiles “thats right were going to make our frozen kingdom of pleasure, so Killer frost will you join us” she stretches out her hand

Caitlen was shocked. But this quickly changed to anger. She had issues she knew this. But she didn’t hate men. And she wasn’t a psycho like these other killer frosts. She was better than this and she had plenty of people rooting for her. The fire storms: Ronnie Stein, Jax, Jason, the atoms Ray and Ryan. And Batman who didn't’ trust anyone was trusting her to be better. “I say go to h*** you b******” Caitlen then shoots an ice beam at the other frosts.

She leaps back as the other frosts are v=confused and rips of her sweats revealing her hero costume underneath. A dark blue tank top with underboob showing and a large snowflake emblem on it. Snowflake earrings. High heeled black boots. Fingerless gloves with sharp blue nails, ice blue bands on her legs and a black and blue thong.

Louise chuckles “and they say i dress like a slut?”

Crystal growls “you have made a big mistake ms snow. Not only do we have the number advantage but we have something more important”

“What's that?” Caitlen says ready for action.

Dora then shots at Caitlen’s feet causing her to trip “we play dirty.”

Caiten fought hard but the villain's numbers worked against her. Dora would shote icicles at her hat she blocked with ice walls. But this would leave her open to Louise’s up close attkes. She would skate up on ice ramp and grab at catlin’s body every grope made her loose feeling as her body went numb with pleasure. As for Crystal she watched on top of a ice tower creating icebergs and other obstacles. Eventually she was overcome and was forced to kneel before Crystal.

“What to do?” Crystal muses “i don’t think we can freeze you to death but slitting your throat seems messy”

Louise grins “we can see how she works as a frozen toy”

Dora even grins “i am fired up”

Caitlen feels her body stiffen up so she couldn’t move. She was like a statue but could still feel in a numbed sort of way. Is this what her victims in the past felt? It sucked. It didn’t take long for the other frost to start playing with her. First they make a bed out of snow and place Caitlen on it. “Nice and perky isn’t she” Louice says grabbing Caitlin's breast “not as nice as mine though” she then grabs her own.

Crystal huffs “you may have the largest of us but that doesn't excuse lack of technique. Observe as i make her blush” Crystal then rugs her breasts against Caitlin’s causing the impossible woman to blush blue. “See my friend?”

“You think your all that?” Louise saay pressing her bare breasts against crystals’ “how about a contest after we're done with this city?”

Dora meanwhile huffs “smaller ones can be just as good right Snow?” Caitlen couldn’t reply but she was feeling envy despite her circumstances.

“Enough time for some fun” Crystal says. She moves up to Caitlen's face and thaws out her tongue. “Time to serve your queen” Crystal then has Caitlen lick her pussy. Catlen didn’t want to but the fight had awoken the bimbonium in her so instinct took over. It was like liking a popsicle that was just at that point where it wouldn’t stick to your lips but was still smooth like ice.

“That's the best you got?” be more aggressive for my friend. Like this” Louise then bends down and begins attacking caitlins’ pussy. Her body not able to move as Louise tongue did her work the spasms went to the only spot they could Caitlin’s mouth much to Crystal's pleasure. 

Dora rolls her eyes “your to tame this is how you have fun.” She then makes a huge butt plug out of ice. Caitlen’s eyes go wide and panicked as the other two frosts make room for Dora. The sadistic frost starts playing with her victim’s rear. Toying around with the soft flesh teasing on whether she would insert it or not.

Now Caitlin wasn’t against anal if she wasnted to expermint with a lover. But she sure as h*** wasn’t going to let three sadists be her first in that experience. her mind was working hard trying to think of a way out. If she only had some heat she could convert into power. But the killer frost didn’t have any… or did they?

It was a gamble but if their bimbonium was anything like hers there was a chance. Dora was about to plunge the toy into her so it was now or never. Focusing all her energy she sucks the sexual heat out of the three villainesses. The other frost shreik as the erotic cold sweeped over them making them cum ice cubes.

Caitlen gets up, mobility returned. She is ready for battle but the other frost was on the ground fingering themselves like they were trying to start a fire. Caitlin recognized that. They were going through freeze flashes. “Looks like i have the upper hand now”

The other frosts began to curse at her but Caitlen just filled their mouths with snowball ball-gags. Look ladies, I'm not a monster, I know how you feel. And honestly it gives me a chance to work on my ice manipulation skills” she then makes three ice dildos.

Crystal glares hungrily at the ice cock “you think you can get us to surrender by offering us cocks? Thick delicious, men’s…. Gimmie!” Caitlin stuffs the dildo into Ctrystal’s coth as she sucks on it like a popsicle.

“Really crystal?” Liouse says “ok i get it we're through, could you at least make it bigger? I want practice for king shark when I go back to jail.” Caitlin raises an eyebrow about Louise’s taste but compiles doubling the size. Louise moans as the ice dildo is inserted screaming for it to go deeper and deeper until it almost disappears into her folds.

Caitlin looks to Dora “ok i can’t think of anything witty this is just payback you sadist” she then shoves the dildo up Dora’s @$$ who gives a moan 

“Hurts so good” Caitlin shakes her head not getting Dora’s BDSM play

She was just wondering how to get these girls to prison when she here's some rumbling. The ice walls break down as a small army of fire based heros burst in melting all the snow. In the front was Firestorm and Fire for fire and Ice. Firestorm flies up “Caitlen are you ok? The doom patrol chief called Batman and he got as many heat based heros as he could”

Catlin smiles and gives her friend a hug “Thanks firestorm but i’m fine. In fact i feel like a hero”

Firestorm gives her a kiss. “You are a hero” 

Caitlen felt warm both in her heart and being surrounded by a few dozen fire based heroes. Nothing could ruin this moment. Or so she though

“Ai ai ai. This will get messy.” the green haired Brazilian hero Fire says

“What do you mean?” Caitlin asks

Fire points to the other Frosts “i’ve seen this before when my amiga Ice was ‘experimenting’ and well have you ever seen someone get their tongue stuck on a telephone pole in winter?”

The villain frosts were enjoying the sexual pleasure until they heard what fire said. They all try to remove their dilos to find them stuck fast and painful to try to move.

“Ooohhhh… can we melt them?” Caitlin asks

Fire snorts “didn’t work to well for ice and from what i hear these girls just absorb heat”

The frosts began cursing at Caitlin as they got taken away by the fire heroes. Caitlen looks mortified at what she had done.

“I think you just became the most sadistic of the killer frosts” Fire storm says

Firestorm screams as Caitlin freezes his dick “i’m going back to the lab” she complains, kicking at snow banks.

###

End


	47. Wonder twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman brings her sister to meet her boyfriend

Steve Treaver and Etta Candy were in Washington DC. After a week of trudging through the Bureaucracy that is post crisis politics they were taking a well deserved break in the park.

“Sigh, doesn’t Matter the time, place, or dimension politics are always a nightmare” Steve says.

“Well we appreciate you doing it” Etta says “with all the abnormal threats we need more people like you to make sure the government doesn't forget the little guy”

“Thanks Etta, I guess someone has to keep the wheels greased. I still can’t believe how many time villain almost won by using politics” Steve says

“Well there must be some pretty good rewards to it” Etta says

“Besides doing the right thing? I do get to hang out with lovely ladies like yourself Etta. And I mean before the bimbonium”

“Steve you charmer” Etta blushes a bit and gives Steave a friendly push “speaking of how long has it been since you’ve seen Diana?”

Steave sighs “I haven’t seen her in months, not since that girls day you two had” 

Steave shakes his head as he remembers the mall trip that had ended up as an ambush by several of wonder woman’s enemies. They ended up arresting Cheetah, silver swan, and giganta but not before they had bimbofied Wonder Woman and Etta

“Since then Diana has been busy with helping the justice league, and I’ve been stuck here doing paperwork, I would kill for a field mission” Steave says

“Why not request a diplomatic mission to Themyscira?” Etta says “they need the help joining the United nation, plus Diana spends a lot of time there.”

Steve winces “good idea in theory, but since the crisis I have all the memories of me coming to that island. From pre world war to the far future, and I never had a warm welcome. And before you ask even if the whole island became a bunch of horney sluts, I’ve had some rapey memories that turns that off for me”

Etta makes a noise of understanding “those Amazons are overbearing at times

“I’ll say” a new voice calls out. Donna Troy comes walking up the path. Depending on the timeline she could either be Wonder Woman's sister, adopted ward, or clone so her identity as an Amazon was a bit murky. “I’m actually allowed on Themyscira, all they care about is fighting to see who is the beast the only difference is they don’t use weapons as much anymore”

“Donna how are you?” Etta says happily

Donna sighs “representative of Themyscira for the U.N on top of being a part time superhero? It’s almost as if no one is sure where I need to be. I’d be a wreck if Steve wasn’t helping. In more ways than one.”

Steve blushes as Etta elbows him friendly like “oh I thought Diana was your one and only?”

“She is but we’re both adults and even though I was only exposed second handily to bimbonium I still have needs as does Donna and so do you if my memories of last month are correct Etta.”

“I know I’m just messing with you” Etta chuckles

“So what brings you to the park Donna?” Steve asks

“I’m here to meet Diana and her sister” Donna says

“Diana is back in town” Steve says excitedly 

“I thought you were Diana’s sister? Etta asks

“It’s complicated but not really.” Donna says “now Diana’s actual sister is her twin through magic and blood but she usually doesn't leave the areas of Greek myth. Mediterranean sea area and magic like places. But she has some business in the U.S so Diana is accompanying her.”

Donna gives a sly smile. “They claim they want to crash at my home in D.C but the justice league has safe houses everywhere, so there's no need for a D.C. detour. I think there's another reason for the visit. Something is attracting them. Or someone.”

Steve feels flattered about this information “so when is Diana supposed to be here?”

“Right now” Donna say

“Donna! Etta!” Wonder Woman comes walking up calling out to her friends. Once she sees Steve she squeals like a schoolgirl “Steeeve!”

Diana Prince or Wonder Woman was a large Meditarainion amazon woman. She was easily a foot taller than any normal person in the park.. Her skin was a olive bronze with very little clothing covering it. Red open toed, high-heeled boots covered up to her knees showing off mucheled thighs that could choke a water buffalo. Around her waist was a metal belt that made a W shape where a buckle would be. It was right above her exposed pussy and looped wound to her buns of bronze. Her stomach had abs and muscles that would make a brick wall jealous but they were mostly obscured by her humongous breast. It was like someone had attached golden wrecking balls to her chest, with a red and gold metal bra keeping them aloof and covering the nipple. Her arm would make any weight lifter green with envy with silver braces and her lasso of truth wrapped around them. Her face was like a greek goddess beautiful and strong. Dark Red lipstick and eyeshadow to match her star tiara and earrings. Finishing with long black hair that nearly reached the ground.

She runs up and greets her friends. “It’s so good to see you all, steve i just want to kiss and f*** you like we were the last two on earth” Steve feels his pants tightening with that statement “sorry since i started wearing the lasso all the time lewd truths are hard to keep concealed. Now! allow me to introduce my sister Nubia”

Wonder woman's friends stared as they see a large black amazon catching up to Diana.

Nubia was as tall as her sister. But had chocolate brown skin. Her red and gold boots whent halfway up her knees before going into blue leggings that hugged her muscular thighs that were a bit thicker than Diana’s. The leggings went up to a gold belt giving the appearance of crotch less pants. The gold belt went down into a v with a violet star at the end right above her pussy like a camel toe thong. Her abs were just as powerful as her sister’s but you could see them a bit more as her breast were slightly smaller but pushed up more with a golden bra shaped like a eagle with the wings acting as cups. Her face was softer than Diana’s with black lipstick and gold eyeliner. She wore a gold choker and crescent earrings as well as a gold tiara with an egyption head price to show off her history with the Bana-Mighdall Amazon group. The tiara tied back her curly back hair that was just as long as her sister but would easily be longer if it was strait. Like a storm at night it was wild and beautiful. 

Her arms were as powerful as her sister with red yellow and blue bracelets. Nubia had a rope similar to the lasso of truth that was currently being used to tie the hands and neck of a woman Nubia was leading like a pet.

The woman was smaller than the two Amazon’s but was plenty beautiful. Wearing a black leotard similar to a bunny girl outfit with long sleeve gloves and leggings. She followed Nubia submissively with a mix of depression and adoration.

“Your Diana’s sister?” Steve asks dumbly

Nubia chuckles at the man's honest question”are we not twins” she says in a brass voice with more of a African accent to most amazons Greek accent 

“I have seen you since before the island changed Ms. Nubia” Donna says sweating a bit as she soaks in the body of the black Amazon 

“None of that, if Diana considers you family then you are my family as well” Nubia then goes up giving Donna a kiss on each cheek then a long kiss on the lips. Steve was sure he saw Nubia put her tongue in Donna's mouth.

Donna flushes in a daze. Etta sizes up the sister and hmms “so just to be clear how does your family work?”

Nubia smiles “you must understand even before the crisis we come from a world of myth and legend. So things get odd. The story goes that Hippolyta made two dolls out of mud and was blessed by the gods to have those dolls come to life as her daughters. The doll from white mud became Diana and the doll from black mud became Nubia, me”

“That’s a bit racist” Donna mutters

Nubia frowns a bit “I don’t care about my origins. I’m Wonder Woman, I’m black, I’m proud, and I love my family even if it’s a complicated Greek myth one. And anyone that complains will have to wander to me, and not in a sexual way” Nubia says flexing her mussels.

“You go girl,” Etta says, holding out her hand for a fist bump.

Nubia looks at the hand bewildered then looks to Diana who motions her first bumping together. Nubia then punches Etta's hand who winces as her fingers pop “we’ll work on that”

Etta rubs her hand hand “so what’s with the girls with the collar?”

Diana grins “oh yes this is the excuse… reason why we get to come visit. This is ‘SuperWoman’ from what’s commonly called earth 3, otherwise known as the world where the heroes are villains and vice versa. She came over during the crisis and tried to start her own crime syndicate as well as make herself the only Wonder Woman. Naturally it didn’t work”

“We locked her up, then she broke out after getting hit with bimbonium” Nubia continues the story “she and several other villains tried to attack Themyscira. Unfortunately for her she fought with me. After I subdued her I threatened to exploit her weakness, I then spent the next couple of month training her as my pet, I guess you could call it probation.”

“So why is she here?” Etta says

“Because her real name is Mary Batson” Diana says “she’s the evil counterpart to the Shazam family, and because of that the real Billy and Mary say she should be in their custody.”

“Oh so this is a prisoner transfer” Etta says

“Yes, where on the way to Fawcett City. We are just taking a detour to show my sister the mainland, she hasn’t left the island since the crisis” Diana says

“It has been a lot of fun” Nubia says “Ah sister I think you mortal lover is distracted” she says pointing to Steve 

“Oh sorry” Steve says “I just can’t get over that your twins, I mean no offense “

“I understand” Nubia says “ we are very different but we are identical where it is important. Our hearts and our sense of justice.” 

“Of course we are actually very similar in body as well” Diana says pushing her and her sisters breasts closer to Steave

“Oh really?” Steve says

“Oh sister I would love to show your lover just how similar we are” Nubia says

“I would like that but my apartment isn’t big enough” Steve says

“Mine either” Etta says

The wonder women look crestfallen but then Donna pipes up “my embassy suite is more then Big enough”

Diana and Nubia look ecstatic Etta curious and Steve nervous and excited.

###

Donna’s apartment was large enough to be considered a penthouse manor, with Ancient Greek palace theme. Donna shows them around Etta heads to the fridge to raid the sweets, Nubia and Diana comment on the amazon art Donna decorates with, Mary being led behind them.

Steve is impressed but he’s seen diplomatic homes before. Until he saw Donna's bedroom. The bed was large enough to fit the greek pantheon. The sheets looked like white marble with gold linings, Surrounded by columns. Her closet was filled with a large assortment of sex toys, costumes, and togas for rollplaying. Not to mention a large assessment of ropes and gags. 

But probably the oddest thing in the room was a wall. The wall was made of a stiff foam and had several openings for reverse glory holes. Theri were holes for asses, pussys, and breasts. “What is this?” Steve says

Donna puts a hand on Steve’s shoulder. This is where we will have the fun. Diplomats get bored too, you know, don’t worry you won't be in it.”

The other women catch up. “Oooh donna my sister you are loxós” Diana says in greek.

Nubia ties Mary’s collar to a pillar “i’ve never seen something like this before.” she squeezes her breasts into an upper infinity-symbol shaped hole. “A bit tight.”

Donna comes up. “It’s adjustable” fiddles with the side of the wall Nubia moans as it tightens and loosens on her breasts.

“Well Diana this will be fun” Steve says

“Oh no no no” Diana says, tying a blind fold around Steve's eyes. “Now you will see just how similar my twin and I are.” Turning to Donna and Etta “girls make sure he doesn't peek

###

Etta, Donna, and Super Woman sit on the bed with a naked blindfolded Steve in front of them. Diana and Nubia were in the wall, almost like a person in the stocks. Their hands, feet, and head on one side, their asses hanging out the other Nubia on the left, Diana on the Right. The women were eagerly awaiting Steve.

“Ok Steve, take about five steps forwards.” Etta says.

Steve moves forward. Feeling his way forward till he bumps the wall. He feels around till he feels a steel hard ass. He then feels around and feels another ass. His dicks begin to harden and the girls in the peanut gallery “ooo” impressively.

Steve goes to the right and puts both hands on the golden ass. Diana bites her lip from gasping out and ruining the game. After feeling it up he takes aim and moves his dick into hotdoging Diana “this is harder when you can’t see”

but it feels nice. He then moves lower and thrusts into her pussy. Dianna gasps as her favorite man fills her. The couple are lost in ecstasy and Nubia looks jealousy from the side. The other women begin to feel themselves up and undoing their clothing.

“This feels so good it has to be diana” Steve says

“You sure?” Etta says “they are twins after all” 

Steve first scoffs, but then thinks.he then moves over to Nubia;s ass. He feels around to find her Ass is almost the same, Nubia moans in pleasure. He hodogs her as well the naked black woman loving the feeling of a real dick. Finally Steve sticks his dick in her pussy, Nubia gasps as she feels the first real man meat she had since the crisis fills her. With both hands on her Ass Steve grinds on the other side of the wall Nubia tongue lags out of her mouth panting and releasing why her sister spends so much time in man’s world..

Steve loves it but grimaces “this one could be Diana?”

Diana spasms in shock. She meant the game as a joke but didn’t realize just how similar her and nubia were.

Etta and Donna snickered quietly then shoulted “time to switch up.”

They pull Steve away and take the twins out to the reverse glory hole wall. They move then in a different hole that had them in a crab position. Their bottom half facing the audience. Tree trunk legs spread out and pussy exposed.

The watchers get Steve on his knees he moves forward he first gets to Nubia’s he touches her toes which tickles her. He feels up her muscular leg, feeling up every curve and valley, he grabs her thighs, Nubia instinctively tries to push them together and Steve has to use a bit of mussel to keep his head from being crushed. He moves forward kissing around her pussy. Nubia moans as her pussy gets wetter and wetter. Finally her licks and sticks his tongue in her. Nubia gasps she is so used to having lesbians eat her out it was new to have a man eat her out. Steve keeps going until Nubia cums on his face. 

Steve backs away as he tries to take his drenched blind fold off. “Uh uh uh” no peeking” Donna says

Steve gives a “WTF” look but moves to Diana’s legs. He moves his way slowly up Diana's legs and kisses his way up her thighs. Dianna just moans as her lover gently caresses up her leg. As he begins licking up her pussy “well the first legs had a bit more mussel” Steve says, Nubia gives Diana a winning look “but i can recognize diana's perfume anywhere. And I know what she likes” Nubia’s fave falls as Diana grins like a schoolgirl as Steve licks her in all her favorite spots. Every time she comes close to a orgasim Steve backs away to deny her. He plays with her for several minutes before he allows her to cum, drenching Steve again.”do i get to cum yet?” Steve says

“Not yet, time for another switch up” Etta says. 

As they get the twins in a new positions Etta and Donna chat “this is hot” Etta says

“Ahem” Donna says

“Something wrong?” Etta says

“Well I'm a clone of dianna, shouldn’t I be just the same? I’m just as good” Donna says

“Oh come on Steve will always be Dianna’s man. No need to be jealous” Etta says

“Oh come on i can prove it, hook me up” Donna says

Now with three women in the walls the holes make it so that their breasts are hanging out and their faces showing so they can actually kiss. Like a vertical massage table. Steeve stumbles up to Donna’s spot and grabs her breasts. Donna flushes as Steve grabs her and puckers her lips for a kiss.

“Donna, what are you doing in the wall?” Steve says

“Wha how do you know?” Donna says 

“I’ve been dating Diana for years, and whether clone or sister you aren't her, you are your own person.” Steve says

“Ha told you,” Etta says, taking Donna out of the wall. 

Donna humphs as she sits on the bed “it’s not fair”

“I can help you feel better,” Etta says undoing one strap and kissing Donna. 

Donna is surprised but lets Etta continue, the two women undress and they get more aggressive. Etta grabs Super woman’s collar and drags her into a lesbian three way.

Steve meanwhile starts feeling up Diana who moans as Steve pinches her nipples. He kisses her her cusionny lips, blocking her moans. He lifts up her breasts straining his mussels. Nubia bites her lips seeing how strong he was.

In a surprisingly good mimic of diana Nubia says“come on sister my turn”

Steve complies, grabbing Nubias breasts who moans. Steve grabs harder making her moan louder and longer. 

Steve thinks “first girl had larger breasts. I’m pretty sure that's diana”

“More, more!” Nubia calls out

“Yep pretty sure this is Nubia” Steve says

Steve kisses the darker twin. Diana watches “hey sister that's my man”

Nubia ignores Diana; she punches her arms through the wall and wraps around Steve biting him in her lips and breasts. Diana angrily groans and breaks through the wall “no, he’s mine!” 

She takes Steve away from nubia Nubia breaks through the wall and tackles her sister. The three people collapse on the ground. The three in the bed look up “my Wall!?” Donna says Etta then pulls her back in.

Dian sits on Steve's abs. She grabs his cheeks on both hands and kisses him like she was trying to suck out his soul. Nubia meanwhile was giving Steve a boob job while sucking on the top of his dick.

Diana feels Steeve starting to twitch and breaks her kiss “he's’ about to cum move over Nubia”

“No i haven't had man in ages” Nubia says

“He’s my lover!” Diana forcibly pushes Nubia off and straddles Steve. She shrieks as she feels Steve inside her. She pumps up and down shcking Steve's pelves. Her breasts bouncing up and down like yoga balls. Finally he cums inside her she shrieks so loud a window cracks.

Diana moans and slides off Steve’s dick. Lying down on what remains of the glory hole wall. “That wasn’t fair sister” Nubia says pouting

Diana with her eyes closed simply points to steve. Nubia looks and sees Steves Dick still as stiff and straight as a flagpole. Nubia's eyes go wide and her mouth hangs open. “Bimbonium on a man, makes it so he can go on and on and on.”

Nubia grins and jumps on to the dick until he cums again. The girl on the bed look up “yep games’ definitely over” Donna says

###

The next morning Steve wakes up naked. He was exhausted but realising he wasn't crushed by the amazon women all he could think was “thank goodness for bimbonium”

He looks around the room and sees super woman completely naked on the bed. Still tied to the column cleaning her nails. Other than that there is no one is in the room “where are the rest?”

Superwoman looks up with a look of disdain but answers anyway “after you passed out around 3 am mistress and her sisters out on the town”

“3 am?! Didn’t we start at noon yesterday?” Steve says

“Your point?” Superwoman say “i hope they don't make me stay at Fawcett, mistress needs me”

Steve gives her a funny look “what does Nubia have on you anyway?”

Superwoman sighs and points to her collar “this lasso of truth? She can use it to turn me back to a regalar teenage girl. I never want to go back to being weak and ugly”

Steve isn’t sure how much of that is true but moves on. He finds a bathrobe and moves into the living room. There he finds Diana passed out on the couch and Nubia on the floor. Both naked and surrounded by at least fifty empty gallons of ice cream. Spots of a dozen different flavors on their bodies

“What happened here?” he asks

Diana moans “i introduced my sister to ice cream”

Nubia moans and licks a bit of strawberry on her arm. “Undoubtedly the food of gods”

“O.k. where is Donna then?” Steve asks

A groan comes from behind the kitchen island, Donna is in a black toga with stars on it. A diplomatic immunity tag around her neck. An ice cream cone in her left hand and a minotaur sized dildo hugged in right arm.

“We're going to have to pay her back for her glory hole wall.” Steve says.

The door opens and Etta comes in dressed and holding coffee “oh your up steve”

“Amazons. Pinnacle of womanhood, but like wide eyed children once off their island.” Steve says

Etta laughs “i’ve been babysitting amazons since the 1940’s a dozen crises later and it’s still the same. So which one was better?”

Steve stares a bit “Diana is my one true love. But honsetly sex wise they are the same”

###

End


	48. DCBU Superhero Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern Cuz, Zatanna, and Bumblebee get together to talk about high school

Barbra Gordon, batgirl was wearing her civilian clothes, a skirt with a batman hoodie, in metropolis at the boardwalk theme park, staring at a ice cream parlor called ‘Sweet Justice’

“So it still exists” Barbara says

She walks into the pink candy striped ice cream parlor. Classic bar stools and booths with 50’s style posters and Jukebox. She walks over to her old favorite booth two of her old friends were already there. 

Kara Danver otherwise known as supergirl, in a denim jacket, and Zatana, in a putten up blouse. “Hey B-girl good to see you again.” 

It didn’t long before the other three girls from their high school team to show up. Jessica Cruz, green lantern who tried to sneak in with baggy sweet cloths that couldn’t hide her volpus body. Diana, Wonder woman who was wearing a skirt with a white blouse and a red v neck vest, and finally Karren Beecher, bumble bee who was wearing a bee striped virgin killer sweater.

Once they are all seated Dianna speaks up. “Ah so many memories. Waiter! Ice cream all around”

“Well not really memories” Karen says “the crisis just combined several multierses giving as the memories of one were we were all friends in high school with our own hero team.”

“Good times” Kara says

“Well I just have one important thing to say about that time” Barbtra says everyone turnt to her “we were complete idiots!”

“Agreed” all the girls says

“I mean how on earth did no one find out our secret identities! We had our hide out under a public ice cream store, with only one entrance. Heck we probably could wear our costumes and no one would know” Barbra says

“I'll say,” the waiter says, giving the table a round of sundaes. He is a young kid skinny but fit with jaw length red hair.

“Impulse that you?” Jessica says recognizing the guy

“Yep that's me” Impulse or Bart Allen was the grandson of Barry Allen the Flash. He came from a dystopia future to stop it from happening but after succeeding was stranded in the present, he now helped his family of speedsters fight crime. “Yeah i heard my grand pap used to work here in highschool and they figured it would keep me out of trouble. But your right i don’t know what reality this store came from but whoever walks in has some major dumb goggles on. I’ve used my powers to fill orders, even worn my costume a time or two. And no one has noticed. So if you want to switch into costume i don’t mind, i know clothes are hard to fit in with that bimbonium stuff around.”

The girls don’t need telling twice as they pull the lever to their secret lair. Which was more a teen hangout cave.

Impuls waits about 30 seconds before the girls return in full costume “sweet my old comic collection was still down their” batgirl says with a stack of Bats vs Clowns comics

Batgirl wore dark purple leggings and an upper boob pushup sweat bra. With yellow high heeled boots, gloves, cape, and bat symbol on the breasts. Her abs had a great six pack. Her arms with tight muscles. Her body was in perfect shape seeing that she had no powers. Her bat-cowl hid most of her face. Her red hair cascaded down her back. Bright red lipstick with her blue eyes and dangling yellow batarang earrings.

Supergirl's body was like a body builder's thick legs and arms. Her long red cape covering her back. A red micro skirt with a yellow belt that looked like a crotch guard. Her large breasts were held up by a sling bra with a S symbol around her neck. And S earrings. Red lipstick with purple eyeshadow. Long blue fingerless gloves with golden bracelets. Her long yellow hair partly covered her right eye.

Wonder woman was a blassic amazon tallest of the group. Armored bta, panties, and boots. Her olive skin tight against her cold metal clothing. Her pink lasso of true wrapped against her arm and thigh. Her black hair almost reaches to the floor. Dark red lipstick and eyeshadow matching her golden tiara.

Green Lantern Jessica Cruz. technically only wearing long white gloves with long nails. Her dark latina skin and hair shining from the pink energy surrounding her.seeing the weird looks her friend gave her she twists one of the rings around her finger turning her energy green. Her eyes glow green with a lantern symbol around her eye, her lipstick also turns green. And for the sake of modesty she made a transparent green energy bra and panties.

Zattanna wore a mix between a sexy magician outfit and a sexy magician assistant outfit. Her high heeled boots had magic symbols on it.fish net stockings going up to black panties. Her soft stomach going up to a white button up that was about to burst holding on to one button. Her hair whas a magic pink stripe. A magician top hat on top of her head.

And finally Bumblebee. the black woman wore tight black pants with yellow boots. Her top was a bumble bee striped turtleneck sweater that showed a lot of underboob.she had robotics insect wings coming from her back. Black lipstick and yellow eyeshadow with the blushing face as well as a yellow stripe going through her almost perfectly round brown double bun hair.

Wow Karren you certainly are a lot more brave in your clothes then in high school” Super girl says

“Ha ha. It’s that crisis mixing a bunch of memories together. I remember being a wallflower and being a spunky leader. It’s weird having two different personalities together. Half of me wants to show off my body, the other half wants to cover up with a towel. But at least i don;t need a super suit anymore i can use my powers all by myself now” Bumble bee says trying to cover her midriff.

“Good for you “ Zatanna says

“Easy for you to say you never really had a secret identity, heck your famous even without being a superhero Z” Jessica complains “me meanwhile in high school i was a super energetic and outgoing. Now i’m a nervous wreck”

“But now your the lantern queen or something” Super girl says

“True but i would rather still be my reclusive self.” Jessica says “but at least i’m not Vegan anymore. I respect them but i like meat to much”

“Agreed” all the girls says

“So Diana,” Batgirl says, looking at Wonderwoman who was already on her third sundae. “How was it hanging out with a bunch of teenagers when you were… how old are you?”

Wonder woman stops mid bite “i’m not sure. Old enough that the world has changed how they measured time multiple times. As for hanging out with teenagers, honestly I could have 16 or 16,000 but when I left my island I might as well have been a teen with all I knew about the real world. But no matter the timeline at least the first guy i met was Steeeve.”

Wonder woman's eyes go googoo. The other girls looked and shook their heads knowing that Steve was the only guy that could make Wonderwoman act like a love struck school girl.

“How is he in bed anyway?” Zatanna says

The other girls look at Zatanna “what it’s obvious we were all hit with bimbonium. None of us are virgins heck some of us are married for crying out loud”

Diana weanwhild swoons. “Oh Steve is wonderful. He is just the right size. And still small enough to play with. He knows when to let me be in charge and when to be in charge. He’s so kind and thoughtful. And his stamina is almost as big as mine”

“So how are your love lives?” Diana says still swooning.

The girls look at each other.

“Well I can have any lantern i want.” Jessica says “but on earth i have a few flings. I really like Barry. But my nerves keep getting in the way. But at least when I get the courage he let’s me burn off my stress. I would feel guilty but bimbonium makes everyone more lax. But still I'm afraid Iris will freak out especially with me and flash having future kids.”

“Oh please everyone has future kids with everyone. I’ve dated half the justice league for crying out loud” Wonder woman says.

“Eww you and my grandpa” Impulse says giving the girls eve more ice cream

“Case and point” DIana says

Bumblebee goes next “well i tend to hang out with the younger teams. Young justice and Teen titans and all that. And before you accuse me of going after young blood they all grew up rather nice. Have you heard Cyborg got most of his body back.” Bumble bee blusses and gently caresses one cheek. “I’m not sure which is better: his robot dick or his real one. Then there is my old ex the Harold. He has a super lung that lets me sit on his face for hours. Plus with my bee stings the stimulation is great!”

The other girls stare at Bumble bee as she goes from submissive to dominitrix as she talks about her sex escapeds.

Super girl flexes her musse “ha nice to see you out of your shell Karen. As for me, everyone wants a piece of supergirl. Especially my fan club in japan and my buddies in the future legion of super heroes. In short i’m popular”

“Didn’t you get in a fight with power girl in meropules calling her a big boobed slut” Jessica says. The girls stare at her “i read it in the daily planet”

Super girl tries to avoid eye contact “well maybe Power girl has been stealing some of my thunder in the main part of Metropolis. But she just has bigger breasts and came first, but we are good now.”

“Didn’t you try to rip her boobs of saying they should be yours till she came from stimulation?” Bumblebee says

“Now that i think of it i intercepted a email you sent to Brainiac 5 about having him invent a breast expanding ray” Batgirl says

“Ok fine i have serious issues with my cousins. But you remember how hot headed I was in high school.” Super girl says

The girls give a chuckle. But then Zattanna stops “wait are you guys saying you all have better sex lives then me!”

“Oh come one Z you're famous you must have tons of Groupies… do magicians have that?” Super girl says

“Well yeah, but when it comes to superheroes i get Constantine and Batman. Though I agree they are good. But i’m seriously lacking in super dick” Zattana complains

“Well I have more then enough though technically not super” Batgirl says “i mean the bat family is almost completely a sausage fest we can always use more girls. Heck sometimes i’m stuck back in an oracle wheelchair because I literally can’t walk for a few days after a bat family meeting.”

All the girls stare at Barbara “i am so jealous” Wonder womans says

All the girls look at each other, but then laugh. “Let's face it we are all messed up both in high school and now” Bumblebee says

“Yes but it’s good for sisters to get together and talk about it” Wonder woman says

“Besides even our detective girl makes mistakes to” Super girl says “ms Harleen Quinzel and Harley quinn aren't the same person”

“Oh come on she was my best friend in high school” Batgirl tries to defend

All the girls laugh “waiter another ice cream” Wonder woman says

Impulse comes up “i’m sorry to say but we are out of ice cream” 

“what ? how? we only had a few small orders” Zatana says

Impulse points behind Wonder woman to the large pile of empty dishes. “Seriously girl where do you put it” Jesica says

“You should see the tab she still has from highschool” Impulse says, pulling out a reciet that stretched all the way down to the flour then kept rolling on the ground.

Before the girls can decide what to do next Catwoman walks in. her breasts swinging openly from her black catsuit. “I think I remember this place… was i black in this timeline?

“What are you here for?” Ba girl asks

“Oh right Harleyy quinn got back the high school friends, the Super villain girls. They are up to some chaos though i tell you gals” Cat woman says

Sure enough right outside on the boardwalk Harley Quinn was running around in her classic rubber clown suithitting people with a dilco bat. Poison ivy was tying up all the food charts using plant based ingredients sampling the food and the customers. Giaganta was using some of the board wald rides as sex toys. Livewire was absorbing electricity to give herself the buzz of a thousand vibrators. And star sapphire was grabbing people from the tunnel of love forcing them to make love.

“Well we had our food time for some fun” Batgirl says as the superhero girls leave their booth to fight the villains.

Catwoman laughs “ah high school memories. Now while they deal with my old friends I can rob the metroupoules museum then be back in gotham by morning. but first waiter a milkshake,”

Impulse just hits his head on the counter “grand pap was right girls are crazy”


	49. Other works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Links to chapters written by other authors. Good stuff wasn’t sure how else to give them credit

DCBU A normal night  
Different_Author  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178133

DCBU Jessica Cruz and Big Barda  
Different_Author  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178055

DCBU -Trinity-  
Different_Author  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177854

DCBU stories by anonymous multiple chapters

https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493445/chapters/69818928


End file.
